Les souvenirs du futur
by SamaireLaBiche
Summary: Depuis son enfance, Gellert Grindelwald a des visions du futur qui lui permettent d'anticiper les évènements et d'éviter un destin funeste. Mais il n'a pas pu prévoir sa défaite de 1945 face à Albus et n'a plus jamais eu de visions depuis. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule de sa vie qu'il comprend la nature de son pouvoir. Saura-t-il saisir la deuxième chance qui lui est donnée ?
1. Prologue

28/04/2019 ~ _Here we go_

Cette histoire est en préparation depuis Noël dernier. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point nous étions impatientes de poster. Nous ? Oui, nous. Car tout ce que vous allez lire est le fruit d'une collaboration entre les cerveaux malades d'AngellaN et de votre humble serviteur.

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de nous laisser rêver à partir de son œuvre.

Merci du fond du cœur à Emilie pour sa bêta lecture de qualité !

Trêve de blablabla, nous vous laissons avec ce prologue en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et en attendant le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez nous retrouver sur le compte instagram dédié à cette fic : lessouvenirsdufutur. Nous y postons régulièrement des fanarts autour de l'histoire !

.

* * *

**Les souvenirs du futur  
**.  
**Prologue  
**.

.**  
**

«Gregorovitch, le célèbre fabricant de baguettes, retrouvé assassiné.»

C'était le titre de la première page du journal, maintenant daté de quelques jours, qui reposait sur le sol de la cellule.

Gellert Grindelwald regarda le plafond à travers ses longs doigts pâles et osseux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu la lumière du jour, ni mangé à sa faim. Il venait d'apprendre la mort de celui à qui il avait volé la baguette de sureau, la plus puissante de toutes. Il en était devenu maître des années auparavant et l'avait perdu bien trop tôt à son goût. Il avait ressassé ses souvenirs tellement souvent qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'en inventer.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Gellert possédait un pouvoir de prémonition qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Parfois, ses rêves lui semblaient tellement réels qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans une pensine. Ils se déroulaient toujours de la même manière : une scène de vie anecdotique, puis les actions s'enchaînaient et finissaient irrémédiablement de manière tragique, le réveillant en sursaut. Glacé d'effroi, trempé de sueur, et le cœur battant à tout rompre, seule la magie qui crépitait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts lui indiquait qu'il ne venait pas de faire un simple cauchemar.

Il avait mis un moment à comprendre comment utiliser au mieux ses visions mais elles étaient finalement devenues les pièces maîtresses de son ascension vers le pouvoir. Ainsi, la vision de sa mort en Europe de l'est au début du siècle, couplée à un article sur d'étranges phénomènes en Amérique, lui avait permis de disparaître des scrutoscopes et de trouver un obscurial. Certes, tout ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu, mais il ne connaissait aucune déconvenue qui ne soit insurmontable.

Jusqu'à ce duel de 1945. Année maudite où il n'avait pas su prévoir l'issue de son combat contre Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore était, selon l'opinion publique, le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde magique eût jamais connu. Grindelwald avait toujours estimé que son adversaire était le plus puissant mais que sa propre ruse et son audace lui permettraient de le vaincre en duel. Pour assurer ses arrières, il avait tout de même soufflé à un Albus encore adolescent, l'idée d'un pacte magique entre eux. La perte du pendentif témoin de leur promesse avait laissé Gellert dans une rage folle.

Il était évident qu'Albus Dumbledore finirait par venir à sa rencontre.

Leur combat s'était révélé acharné, les deux jouant leur vie, se jetant à corps perdu dans la bataille. Mais alors qu'il était tout près de gagner, Gellert n'avait pas pu lancer l'impardonnable. En effet, le mage noir le plus craint de cette époque ne voulait pas la mort de son ancien ami. Malgré toutes ses attaques contre lui, et depuis toujours, il le voulait à ses côtés, régnant sur le monde. Il était le seul digne d'être à cette place, à ses yeux.

Et alors qu'il hésitait, il s'était fait désarmer par un simple expelliarmus. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu cligner des yeux, des cordes s'étaient enroulées autour de lui. Il entendait encore Albus lui dire ses droits, la gorge clairement nouée. Ses yeux bleus habituellement pétillants de joie et de malice étaient humides. Gellert avait essayé de le convaincre une dernière fois :

\- Albus, mon tendre ami, je t'en prie. Viens avec moi. Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

\- J'ai été aveugle, Gellert. Je n'ai pas su voir qui tu étais. Parce que je t'aimais trop, je t'admirais trop pour ça. Et ça n'arrivera plus.

Le magicien avait détourné son regard d'azur, les joues légèrement teintées de rose. Puis, quand il l'avait de nouveau planté dans les yeux suppliants de Gellert, ce dernier avait pu y lire toute sa détermination. C'était la dernière fois que le mage noir avait pu le voir en chair et en os. Depuis il avait eu plus de cinquante ans pour songer à ses dernières paroles. Il n'avait pas été capable de prévoir sa défaite et n'avait plus jamais eu de vision depuis ce moment.

Quand il avait appris la mort de son ancien ami, un an plus tôt, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. S'il avait été réellement romantique, il aurait pu dire que c'était son cœur. Mais il était pragmatique, il ne comprenait pas cette tristesse qui l'envahissait, ni ces sentiments étranges pour cet homme qui l'avait enfermé et n'était plus jamais venu le voir. Pourquoi n'était-il jamais venu lui rendre visite ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement de chacun des moments qu'ils avaient partagés, des plus anecdotiques aux plus intimes. Celui qu'il chérissait entre tous restait ce jour où ils avaient entremêlé leur sang, leurs doigts et leur magie. Grindelwald avait, bien avant cela, compris que l'affection que lui portait l'aîné des Dumbledore était plus qu'amicale. Il en avait joué puis s'était enflammé. Il avait cru que leur lien pousserait Albus à tout lui pardonner, et à tout faire pour vivre avec lui, laissant famille et amis derrière lui. Mais il s'était trompé.

Il ne comprenait rien à l'amour. Cela lui faisait un point commun avec celui qui se faisait appeler le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il l'attendait, il finirait par venir. Comme tout sorcier en quête de puissance, il était à la recherche de la baguette invincible. Et s'il était remonté jusqu'au vieux vendeur de baguette, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve le vieil homme que la prison avait fait de lui. Pas besoin de prémonitions pour le deviner...

Aussi, quand il sentit une magie qu'il avait presque oublié courir de nouveau dans ses veines, comme une source électrique, il su immédiatement. Voldemort l'avait trouvé, et allait le tuer ce soir.

Et tandis qu'il se jouait de son homologue contemporain, il comprenait, après plus de cinquante ans de silence, la véritable nature de ses visions. Elles étaient des souvenirs du futur qu'un autre lui même lui envoyait en héritage dans l'espoir d'éviter sa mort.

Il éclata de rire en comprenant que depuis toujours il était le maître de la mort sans avoir besoin de posséder les reliques. Et s'il n'avait pas pu prévoir son échec face à Dumbledore, c'était que ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tuer. Et même s'il n'était pas bien traité, il n'avait jamais risqué de mourir en prison. Depuis tout ce temps et malgré son absence, celui qui l'avait fait chuter de son piédestal le protégeait. Et l'empêchait, sans le savoir, d'avoir une deuxième chance.

Mais maintenant, elle lui était offerte, il n'avait qu'à s'envoyer un souvenir de son duel. Ainsi il lui suffirait de se cacher quelques temps et jamais il ne finirait enfermé dans sa propre prison. Mais tel qu'il le connaissait, il savait que Dumbledore ferait tout pour le retrouver. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, de reconstruire le monde avec des si, et il savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Gellert riait au nez de Voldemort. Il sentait sa magie s'emballer joyeusement. Il voulait une deuxième chance.

Et s'il était possible de tout recommencer ?

Il commença par le souvenir du pacte. Il était important, comme première scène. Sa magie papillonnait dans son ventre. Puis vint son impardonnable sur Abelforth, le frère d'Albus, leur combat, et la mort de leur sœur Ariana. Ces souvenirs lui étaient pénibles, mais ils ne devaient pas avoir lieu. C'était, selon lui, ce qui avait détruit tout ce qui avait et aurait pu exister entre les deux sorciers surdoués. Il ajouta sa fuite du magasin de baguettes, le bâton de la mort entre les doigts, puis sa défaite de 1945. Et enfin, incontrôlables, les dernières images de sa vie, sa mort dans un éclair de lumière verte.

Lorsque le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine, ses souvenirs remontèrent le temps à une vitesse indescriptible jusqu'en 1899.

.

* * *

.

Gellert se réveilla en sursaut. Des éclairs blancs illuminaient sa chambre en courant tout autour de son corps. Jamais une de ses visions n'avait été aussi nette. Il était partagé entre l'effroi et l'excitation. L'effroi de se reconnaître mourant, vieillard édenté, squelettique et emprisonné. L'excitation de se voir posséder la plus puissante des reliques qu'il cherchait.

Gellert se prit la tête entre les mains, ramenant ses cheveux blonds trempés en arrière. Il mit un moment à se souvenir qu'il était dans sa chambre de l'institut Durmstrang. Des nuages de buée se formaient devant sa bouche alors qu'il haletait. Il attendit quelques minutes le temps de reprendre son souffle puis se leva. Il grimaça lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol glacial. A Durmstrang, on allumait des feux uniquement pour la pratique de la magie.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer et se dirigea vers la fenêtre couverte de givre. Le froid l'avait opacifiée au point que Gellert voyait son reflet dedans. Ses yeux vairons le dévisageaient. C'était une partie de son corps qu'il aimait beaucoup, particulièrement le droit qui était d'un bleu presque blanc, car ils lui donnaient un air à la fois mystérieux et effrayant. D'un geste de la main il frotta la vitre et observa au dehors. Tout était calme. Le grand navire noir à l'allure spectrale trônait sur le lac, ses voiles se balançant doucement au rythme du vent. D'ici quelques heures les sportifs seraient sur son pont, à plonger dans l'eau froide du lac. Un peu plus loin, entre deux montagnes, la gorge dans laquelle les élèves les plus téméraires allaient voler, affrontant des rafales tellement violentes que même les pins et les sapins avaient renoncé à y pousser.

Un violent tremblement arracha Gellert à sa contemplation. Il passa une épaisse fourrure par dessus sa chemise de nuit mais ne prit pas la peine de revêtir l'uniforme de l'institut. Il se glissa dans des chaussons fourrés puis hors de sa chambre.

Il avait grand besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et de se dégourdir les jambes.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au quatrième et dernier étage du château, juste devant l'escalier qui menait à la minuscule tourelle dans laquelle se trouvait l'oisellerie. De nombreux oiseaux y nichaient, principalement des corbeaux dont un albinos, mais également quelques chouettes harfang et d'autres espèces plus exotiques appartenant à certains élèves. L'adolescent monta les marches de pierre. Un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans sa chemise et le fit claquer des dents.

Son rêve tournait et retournait dans sa tête comme un vieux disque rayé. Gellert mordit ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. La seule idée qui lui venait était de demander son avis à sa grand-mère Alexa von Rosen, une sorcière rouge célèbre dans le monde pour ses rituels puissants et ses invocations, mais avant tout une femme de bon conseil. Elle était intelligente, réfléchie, et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

Alexa était la mère de sa mère, et Gellert n'avait pas l'occasion de la voir souvent. En vérité avant ses sept ans, il ne la connaissait même pas, Petra sa mère étant partie s'installer en Suisse avec Winkelried, son père, lors de leur mariage. Il avait rencontré Alexa juste avant sa rentrée à Durmstrang, et depuis il passait toutes ses vacances de Noël dans son manoir situé dans la campagne sibérienne.

Malgré leur éloignement physique, une complicité s'était nouée entre la sorcière et son petit-fils.

Gellert prit du parchemin et une plume dans les tiroirs destinés aux élèves. Il commença à écrire, d'une manière un peu brouillonne.

_Alexa,_

_J'ai encore fait le même rêve, bien que celui-ci eut été un peu différent des autres. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu défiler ma vie, une longue vie triste, comme si j'avais fait une erreur, comme si j'étais dans le faux. Je sais que c'était un avertissement, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi._

_Cette fois j'ai vu mourir une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas et cette vision m'a plus secouée que ce que je ne voudrais bien admettre. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il convient de faire. _

_J'étouffe ici et je sens que je suis destiné à quelque chose de plus grand._

Il ne pouvait décemment pas parler de ça à sa grand-mère. Consterné, Gellert se piqua le bout du doigt avec la plume, et lorsqu'une goutte perla et tomba sur le parchemin alors qu'il se concentrait, ce dernier prit feu dans un aboiement sourd, éveillant un corbeau qui le regarda d'un air courroucé. Gellert lui rendit son regard avec la même intensité et se débarrassa des cendres restées sur ses mains.

\- Sale Gosse ! croassa le corbeau avant de se rendormir.

Gellert rigola et s'échappa de l'oisellerie, un sourire encore flottant sur ses lèvres. Les corbeaux étaient infiniment plus drôles que les chouettes. Il était satisfait de ce sortilège qui lui permettait d'enflammer un objet sans l'aide de sa baguette magique. Les flammes bleutées qui en résultaient nécessitaient en effet de moins en moins de sacrifice, à mesure qu'il les maîtrisait. Il espérait un jour ne plus en avoir besoin du tout. Il retournait à sa chambre lorsqu'une voix grave le fit sursauter :

\- Grindelwald ! Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

Son professeur de duel le regardait l'air sévère. Résigné, Grindelwald décida de lui avouer la vérité.

\- Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes Professeur.

\- Un cauchemar, évidemment… Voulez-vous en parler ?

\- Bon j'admets que j'ai menti, menti Gellert avec un petit sourire coupable, Je me rendais à la réserve pour voir si je pouvais trouver un livre intéressant afin de tromper mon insomnie.

\- Grindelwald, si vous voulez emprunter un livre demandez-le à des horaires convenables, ne le faites pas en pleine nuit. Vous avez pleinement les capacités pour devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, si seulement vous - le professeur renifla d'un ton méprisant - vous donniez la peine de vous intéresser au monde qui vous entoure…

Pour toute réponse, Gellert haussa les épaules.

Il méprisait la moitié des élèves de cette école, et ignorait l'autre moitié cordialement. Il passait son temps à corriger ses professeurs sur des inexactitudes, lorsqu'il prenait la peine de se rendre en classe. L'école était pour lui une véritable prison qui le freinait. En fait une seule chose l'intéressait ici : les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. Il était sans cesse à la recherche d'informations historiques sur la famille Peverell et les reliques de la mort.

Mais depuis les vacances de Noël, un petit livre manuscrit à la couverture rouge les avait reléguées au second plan. Il l'avait subtilisé à sa grand-mère Alexa alors qu'il passait les vacances chez elle. Le carnet rouge contenait divers rituels, probablement transmis de génération en génération et soigneusement annotés par sa grand-mère ou un autre de ses aïeuls. Il en connaissait déjà la plupart que sa mère lui avait transmis oralement depuis son enfance, mais certains étaient totalement inédits, intéressants, voire même un peu effrayants.

Le lendemain, durant le cours d'Étude théorique des magies anciennes, à la grande surprise de toute la classe, Gellert leva la main.

\- Professeur Veternus, pourquoi étudier la théorie sans jamais passer à la pratique ? demanda-t-il lorsque son professeur l'autorisa à parler d'un signe de tête.

Le professeur de magie ancienne était un vieil homme qui semblait avoir dépassé l'âge de la retraite depuis bien longtemps. Il regardait Gellert par dessus ses petites bésicles rondes posées sur son nez crochu. Les cheveux blancs qui auréolaient son visage le faisaient ressembler à un pissenlit géant.

Veternus grimaça et Gellert crut qu'il venait de perdre une dent, mais il reprit.

\- La magie ancienne, est comme son nom l'indique, ancienne. Elle n'a plus à être utilisée.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi l'étudier ?

\- Comme vous pouvez étudier des langues anciennes, apprendre le latin vous permettra de mieux comprendre les extravagances orthographiques d'une langue complexe comme le français et par là-même d'être plus doué dans ce domaine, il en va de même avec la magie.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse qu'attendait Gellert. Si sa mère, puis sa grand-mère lui avaient appris les fondations de la magie rouge, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette magie devait être interdite à la pratique. Il regarda le professeur Veternus avec un air de défi.

\- Et si malgré tout quelqu'un l'utilisait ?

\- Vous ne parlez pas de vous, j'espère, Grindelwald ? Et bien, l'utilisation en soi n'est pas un délit, comme nous l'avons appris au cour du deuxième trimestre, plusieurs cérémonies sorcières sont issues de la magie rouge : le mariage, le baptême, l'adoption…

Veternus s'approcha de Gellert qui se balançait légèrement sur sa chaise, les bajoues frémissantes.

\- En revanche, l'intention en fait un délit. Et comme je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas officier un mariage sorcier, cela explique que vous n'ayez pas à pratiquer.

Gellert se remit droit sur sa chaise brusquement. Il se leva, ses deux mains sur son pupitre.

\- Mais professeur, et les boucliers dont nous avons parlé au premier trimestre, comment pouvons-nous les maîtriser si jamais nous n'apprenons à le faire ?

\- Grindelwald, rasseyez-vous, je vous prie, soupira le professeur. Un _protego maxima_ et un _salveo maleficia_ issus tous deux de la magie blanche seront bien plus efficaces que n'importe lequel des rituels de protection que nous avons étudiés cette année. Et surtout, contrairement à un rituel, ils ne nécessitent pas de sacrifice.

Toute la classe était pendue à leurs lèvres, attendant avec impatience le dénouement de cette joute verbale. Gellert se rassit néanmoins. Un autre élève du nom de Rocky von Rott, que Gellert connaissait de nom pour être un descendant de la célèbre sorcière Maximilia von Rott, prit la parole sans lever la main.

\- Professeur, mes parents disent que la magie rouge est plus puissante que la magie blanche mais aussi plus dangereuse et que c'est pour ça que l'école refuse de nous faire pratiquer.

\- La puissance dépend du sorcier, von Rott, pas de la magie qu'il utilise. Mais en effet la directrice de l'école, Gratia Zauberer refuse que les élèves utilisent leur propre sang pour faire de la magie.

Veternus éluda toutes les autres questions sur le sujet et reprit son cours sur les sceaux d'Agrippa, traçant celui de Jupiter au tableau. Gellert croisa le regard de von Rott. Il était visiblement aussi peu satisfait que lui par la réponse du professeur.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que von Rott vint le trouver, lors de leur heure matinale de bien commun. En effet, tous les élèves de Durmstrang devaient, quatre heures par semaine, participer à la vie de l'institut, en nettoyant, préparant les repas, et s'occupant des diverses tâches d'entretien de l'école. L'usage de la magie pour ce faire n'était que très peu toléré car la directrice Zauberer considérait que les élèves devaient apprendre à se débrouiller sans magie, chose que Gellert trouvait totalement stupide.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé lorsque von Rott l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Les autres disent que tu pratiques la magie rouge dans ta famille. C'est vrai ?

Gellert le jaugea du regard avant d'acquiescer.

\- Mes parents m'ont appris quelques rituels basiques, reprit von Rott, mais tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre des choses un peu plus élaborées ?

\- C'est contraire au règlement, von Rott, et puis je ne sais pas si j'ai le niveau pour…

\- Oh arrête ta fausse modestie, Grindelwald, tu sais très bien que tu es le meilleur élève que cette école ait jamais connu. Tu reprends même les professeurs sur leur spécialité !

En effet, Gellert se savait être bien plus doué que la plupart des sorciers de l'institut mais c'était toujours agréable d'entendre quelqu'un le lui dire, fût-t-il moins bon que lui. Il hésita un instant, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il avait en tête quand il demandait à étudier la pratique de la magie rouge à l'école, il pensait plutôt à être élève pour en apprendre encore plus. Mais il avait le carnet rouge d'Alexa de son côté, et il était certain qu'apprendre à quelqu'un d'autre était le meilleur moyen de consolider ses propres acquis.

\- Bien. Mais tu t'occupes de l'organisation, trouver un lieu, des élèves - je ne fais pas dans le cours particulier - et un horaire.

Von Rott s'était brillamment acquitté de sa mission, et Gellert donna des cours pratiques de magie rouge à quelques élèves de la neuvième à la onzième classe, pendant quelques mois sans aucun problème. Les élèves apprenaient divers rituels, les plus simples pour commencer. Au bout de deux mois la moitié d'entre eux maîtrisait le rituel des flammes bleues, et Gellert s'enorgueillait de pouvoir apprendre à des élèves plus âgés que lui.

L'école n'était plus aussi ennuyeuse et il commençait même à s'y amuser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cette lettre officielle de l'école qui lui demandait de cesser ses cours non officiels sous peine de renvoi.

Gellert eut le sentiment qu'on venait de lui couper les ailes. Il froissa la lettre et de colère la fit brûler dans une gerbe de flammes bleues. Il se rendit compte dans un état second qu'il n'avait même pas eut besoin de faire de sacrifice. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, de bouillonner de rage. Comment la direction avait-elle été mise au courant ? Tous les élèves de sa classe désiraient plus que tout apprendre et devenir plus forts, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à le dénoncer.

Mais il avait de plus en plus d'adeptes. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas aussi intéressé par ses cours qu'il le disait ? Comment savoir ? Il réfléchit un moment puis convoqua ses élèves à minuit dans l'entrée du château. Ils étaient tous là, même les plus jeunes. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et s'installa face à eux, debout, les bras ouverts.

\- Durmstrang se targue d'être la plus ouverte des écoles de magie, mais freine des quatre fers lorsqu'il s'agit d'explorer de nouvelles voies !

Les élèves le regardaient, buvant ses paroles. Une belle bande d'hypocrite. Gellert les détestait tous, n'ayant aucun moyen de déterminer le véritable coupable.

\- Je pensais que nous avions les même envies... mais ce n'est pas le cas de l'un d'entre vous, ou de plusieurs, peut-être. N'est ce pas ?

Il lisait la peur et l'incompréhension sur les visages de ses camarades désormais. Il savoura un instant cet effet. Il aimait inspirer la peur et le respect.

\- Est-ce que la magie noire vous fait peur ? Est-ce que la magie rouge vous effraie ? Est-ce qu'elles vous rappellent votre propre vulnérabilité face à la mort et aux pulsions de votre coeur ?

Il ponctuait ses phrases de grand mouvement de bras, s'adressant à la foule entière. Il dévisageait chacun des élèves attentivement, essayant de déterminer l'identité du coupable. Chacun d'entre eux était silencieux. Ils sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce cours ne ressemblait à aucun des autres qu'ils avaient déjà eus.

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'une bande de clowns a décidé que ce n'était pas moral ? Simplement parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, cela les effraie. Avec moi, vous avez découvert que votre pouvoir était bien plus étendu que vous ne le soupçonniez.

Les élèves se regardaient entre eux. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble et avaient commencé à former une communauté soudée. Il leur était impensable autant qu'à Gellert qu'un traître soit parmi eux.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont - à juste titre - peur de perdre le pouvoir. Alors ils aveuglent les masses, ils endoctrinent leurs élèves. Pourquoi devrait-on craindre la magie noire et le côté sombre de la magie rouge ? Parce que les possibilités sont illimitées ? Je peux grâce à elles laisser ma marque dans ces murs, et personne ne pourra jamais l'enlever. J'exprime ainsi ma désapprobation envers ce système qui nous opprime.

De la pointe de sa baguette il toucha sa paume gauche et y traça une ligne sanglante, les mâchoires légèrement crispées. Des fourmillements se répandaient le long de son bras tandis que des gouttes de son sang tombaient sur le sol de pierre.

\- Ils pensent que le sacrifice d'une quantité importante de sang est trop dangereuse pour être étudiée. Foutaises !

Après avoir rangé sa baguette dans sa poche, il toucha sa plaie béante du bout des doigts puis traça sur le mur ce symbole qui l'obsédait depuis quelques années. Un cercle et un triangle imbriqués, coupés en deux par une ligne verticale. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se concentrant sur le sortilège, la pierre se creusa, se tordant et fondant, fumant, crachant.

Devant les bouches bées de sa foule d'admirateurs, le symbole des reliques de la mort était apparu dans le mur de pierre.

\- La magie rouge n'est pas faite pour ça, Grindelwald. Mais tu le saurais si ta mère n'avait pas quitté la Russie comme une voleuse.

Son oncle et professeur d'enchantements venait d'apparaître, suivi par quelques élèves de dernière année. Istvan von Rosen était le petit frère de Petra, la mère de Gellert. Âgé de huit ans de moins qu'elle, il n'avait que dix ans lorsqu'elle avait quitté la Russie pour la Suisse. Très attaché à cette grande soeur qui s'occupait de lui depuis sa naissance, il l'avait vécu comme une véritable trahison. Et tout dans son attitude envers Gellert Grindelwald indiquait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tourner la page. Istvan avait les mêmes cheveux blond roux - mais avec une coupe au carré ridicule - que Petra, des yeux d'un bleu limpide, et les lèvres ourlées caractéristiques des von Rosen.

\- Visiblement ta propre mère m'a plus transmis qu'à toi, von Rosen, cracha Gellert.

Le professeur grimaça.

\- Professeur von Rosen, je te prie. Et laisse Alexa en dehors de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas elle qui te pousse à détruire les murs de cette école et endoctriner ses élèves.

\- Endoctriner ? Parce qu'ici c'est moi qui impose une façon de penser, des règles de conduite, qui dicte aux gens comment agir ?

\- Tu incites les élèves à la révolte en leur montrant de la magie qui n'est pas appropriée.

Gellert se retourna et soigna sa blessure d'un coup de baguette. Il inspira longuement prenant le temps de trouver les mots.

\- Tu en parles comme cela car tu as peur de ce que tu ne maîtrises pas. Alexa m'a montré comment...

\- Ce n'est pas ma décision mais celle de la direction, le coupa Istvan.

\- Tu pourrais avoir une influence… Tout le monde ici le pourrait.

Le jeune sorcier marcha autour de son oncle et des trois élèves qui s'abritaient derrière le professeur. Il passa la main dans le cou de l'un d'entre eux du nom de Karl Meyendorff. Il étant grand et massif, brun, avec le visage constellé de boutons d'acnée.

\- Me touche pas espèce de dégénéré !

Gellert retira sa main, prenant un air vexé.

\- Même toi, Meyendorff, tu pourrais influencer la Direction en leur demandant une nouvelle salle de Duel, un cours de numérologie…

Il s'approcha des deux autres garçons, une grande perche blonde du nom d'Anastas Orlov et un petit un peu rondouillard appelé Fedor Brudberg. Il s'approcha tellement près du visage d'Anastas que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Gellert, gronda Istvan von Rosen, mais ça va mal se terminer.

\- Je réclame au moins un apprentissage pratique de la magie rouge pour tous les étudiants qui le désirent ! Qu'on ne soit plus obligé de le faire clandestinement, dans le dos des professeurs.

Gellert passa chacun de ses bras autour des épaules d'Anastas et de Fedor. Les faisant se rapprocher de lui dans un cri étouffé.

\- Et je suis certain que mes deux amis sont d'accord avec moi.

Istvan se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme insoluble.

\- Gellert, je te promets d'en parler à la direction, si tu me promets de ne plus pratiquer tant que tu es élève à l'institut.

\- Cela va de soi, sourit Gellert un peu amèrement et en s'éloignant du groupe.

\- Mais professeur, si on laisse la magie rouge s'installer, pourquoi pas la magie noire tant qu'à faire ? Je n'ai pas envie que mon école devienne un repaire pour la mauvaise magie, protesta Anatas.

\- Il n'y a PAS de mauvaise magie, argumenta Gellert, seuls les sorciers qui s'en servent peuvent avoir de mauvaises intentions. Mais théoriquement, toutes les magies peuvent blesser. Un incarcerem peut étrangler à mort. Une potion peut rendre fou. Une métamorphose peut permettre de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. De même que toutes les formes de magie peuvent être belles. Le mariage sorcier, c'est de la magie rouge, et la magie noire peut nous faire revoir des être chers disparus…

\- Gellert. Je t'ai dit que j'en parlerai. Mais en attendant, tiens-toi à carreau.

\- Bien. Mais à condition que je n'aie pas à souffrir du comportement de ces trois là.

Gellert remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, et s'assit contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser de colère, mais se força à respirer lentement pour reprendre le contrôle des choses. Il avait discrètement récupéré des cheveux de chacun des élèves qui l'avaient dénoncé à son oncle sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir en faire. Une fois calmé, il les rangea soigneusement dans une petite boite en fer qu'il cacha sous son lit.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, il était déjà dehors, la neige fraîche crissant sous ses pas. Le fait de devoir abandonner son rôle de professeur clandestin l'avait affecté. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux de qui que ce soit, aussi l'attitude des trois élèves qui l'avait dénoncé le révoltait. Il supposait que la jalousie en était à l'origine, mais cela pouvait également être la peur de l'inconnu. Qu'importe, il ne méritait pas qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à ce qu'il aimait .

Il s'assit sur un rocher blanchi par le froid et ouvrit le carnet rouge. Il n'avait enseigné que des rituels de métamorphose ou d'apparition à ses élèves, ainsi que quelques rituels de protection, mais le carnet était bien plus complet que ça. Il tomba sur un rituel sexuel pour accroître la puissance qui le fit rougir et tourna la page sans plus s'y attarder; sur un pacte qui lui rappela curieusement sa vision, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas plus, décidant qu'il aurait bien le temps d'y repenser si un jour elle se réalisait; il arrivait ensuite aux pages sur les invocations. Celles-ci étaient notées de cinq étoiles de complexité et il doutait de parvenir à les maîtriser.

Le rituel titré "La punition des pécheurs" lui plaisait bien. Il faisait référence à celui nommé "L'appel des démons" qu'il parcourut également. Les deux pentacles d'invocation étaient identiques en tout point, mais l'intention n'était pas du tout la même. La différence résidait dans le fait de déposer un morceau du corps de la personne à punir le pentacle et dans l'incantation qui accompagnait le rituel.

Il se demandait s'il avait la puissance de gérer un tel rituel. Il ne lui arrivait que rarement de douter de ses capacités, mais dans ces moments-là, il se sentait démuni. Il sursauta tandis qu'un vol d'une centaine d'étourneaux, remontant curieusement du sud malgré la fraîcheur du temps, passait très près de lui dans un pépiement assourdissant. Il plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles en levant la tête pour les suivre du regard.

Lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau sur le carnet, une minuscule plume d'un gris marron parsemé de taches blanches était posée sur l'illustration du pentacle. Gellert la prit délicatement entre ses doigts.

\- Évidemment, s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, brisant le silence revenu, rien ne m'empêche de commencer par quelque chose de plus simple !

Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit afin d'être certain de ne réveiller personne. Le pentacle qu'il avait tracé sur son bureau n'avait nécessité que très peu de sang et faisait à peine la taille de ses de mains réunies. Il avait posé la plume au centre du pentacle puis fermé les yeux et récitant l'invocation sans vraiment y croire.

La magie le traversa soudain, le surprenant beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Un petit oiseau se trouvait à la place de la plume. Il semblait retenu par des liens invisibles et se débattait comme un diable. Gellert le regarda mourir lentement devant lui, fasciné par cette vision. L'invocation ne l'avait presque pas épuisé et il s'en voyait ravi.

Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas la même chose avec des être humains - est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment les faire mourir ? - il n'en était pas sûr. Il déciderait le moment venu. Mais il fallait qu'il s'entraîne. Un oiseau était une petite chose fragile et facile à manipuler.

Il passa les jours suivants enfermé dans la bibliothèque de l'institut. Son oncle essaya plusieurs fois de lui parler mais il l'ignora. Il trouva enfin quelque chose dans un livre d'Histoire de la musique Magique qu'il avait ouvert machinalement sans faire attention au titre. L'histoire d'un sorcier allemand du treizième siècle qui avait envouté tous les rats d'un village grâce à une mélodie jouée à la flûte. La partition était retranscrite à la fin de la page, et s'il pouvait réussir à la jouer parfaitement, il attirerait les rats du château et pourrait les utiliser pour ses expériences.

Il mit quelques jours de plus à maîtriser la mélodie, qu'il jouait sur une flûte de verre invoquée pour l'occasion. La première fois qu'il attira les rats, il utilisa sa baguette pour arracher les poils de trois d'entre eux et les utilisa pour le rituel. Il se débarrassa ensuite des corps en les jetant dans le lac. Puis il recommença avec six. Puis dix. Puis cent. Il ne faisait plus vraiment ça pour assouvir une vengeance, mais plus pour pousser plus loin la découverte de sa magie, sa puissance.

Enfin, un soir, il se sentit prêt pour la version finale de "La punition des pécheurs". Il s'entailla la main bien plus largement que pour ses autres invocations et traça sur le sol de sa chambre, conformément aux instructions, le même pentacle que pour "L'appel des démons". Il se soigna ensuite d'un coup de baguette, puis chanta presque l'incantation jointe au rituel :

\- Par la force de ma volonté, que vos corps soient amenés, déchiquetés et déchirés, que jusqu'au plus profond de vos entrailles vous souffriez, afin d'expier vos péchés.

Il posa ses deux mains au sol et dans un cri canalisa la magie dans le pentacle. Il était essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur lorsque ses trois camarades apparurent dans le pentacle. Allongés sur le sol, ils se tordaient de douleur, criant et pleurant. Gellert se mit à respirer plus vite tellement il exultait.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû me dénoncer à mon oncle. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de me suivre. Vous avez choisi de vous opposer à moi. Vous auriez dû vous douter que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que vous affronter. Et vous auriez dû savoir que j'allais gagner.

Un sourire méprisant retroussa les lèvres du jeune mage rouge. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et rangea le manuscrit dans sa malle. Puis il s'assit sur son bureau tapotant le bois de ses doigts.

\- Je crois que je vais vous regarder mourir, mais soyez gentils, dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Brudberg pleurait en silence, comme s'il avait cassé sa voix à force de crier. Orlov le suppliait dans une litanie incompréhensible et Gellert remarqua, partagé entre le dégoût et la satisfaction, que Meyendorff s'était évanoui, mouillant son pantalon. On frappa à la porte.

\- Gellert ? Il faut vraiment que nous parlions, dit une voix que Grindelwald reconnu comme elle de son oncle.

\- Tu peux repasser plus tard ? Je suis occupé, grinça Gellert espérant le faire partir.

\- Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? J'entends du bruit.

\- Oui et c'est plutôt torride alors fais-moi le plaisir de disparaître.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant Gellert qui ne s'y attendait pas. Son oncle était plus perspicace qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En quelques instants, Gellert pu lire la surprise, puis le dégoût et la désapprobation sur son visage.

Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et l'agita faisant léviter le corps des trois élèves et les déplaçant vraisemblablement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Puis il attrapa Gellert par le bras et l'entraîna dans le château. Gellert essaya de se dégager, en vain, la poigne d'Istvan ne se referma que plus douloureusement sur lui. Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau de la directrice Gratia Zauberer.

\- Gellert, murmura Zauberer, j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes agissements de nombreuses fois, malgré les avertissements de ton oncle, parce que tu étais doué, très doué.

Elle le regarda d'un air sévère. Ses cheveux courts et foncés rendaient son visage anguleux.

\- J'étais prête à écouter tes revendications, Gellert. Mais tu es allé trop loin, maintenant. Je ne peux plus le tolérer… Je convoque le conseil de discipline.

Il essaya de protester mais d'un coup de baguette, elle lui souda les lèvres et il ne put plus rien dire.

Le lendemain, il était jugé dans une petite cour entourée de bancs de pierre, une pièce de l'école presque jamais utilisée dans laquelle on avait probablement dû jouer quelques anciennes pièces de théâtre. On le fit s'asseoir sur un pupitre qui avait été placé au centre de la pièce, tandis que le reste des élèves et des professeurs qui avaient souhaité assister au jugement s'installaient dans les gradins. Il vit le visage de son oncle Istvan dans la foule et lui jeta un regard haineux.

Un homme, qu'il supposa être le président du conseil de discipline, se gratta la gorge et pris la parole, lisant un long parchemin.

\- Le conseil disciplinaire de l'école a été convoqué pour juger l'élève Gellert Grindelwald sur plusieurs incartades au règlement. Il lui est reproché d'avoir altéré les murs de l'école à l'aide de magie interdite, forcé des élèves à pratiquer cette même magie interdite…

\- Objection, cria Gellert en s'attirant les foudres des autres membres du conseil, tous mes élèves étaient consentants.

\- D'avoir insulté un professeur en la personne d'Istvan von Rosen, d'avoir pratiqué la magie rouge sur des sujets non consentants à des fins criminelles.

\- Je plaide l'erreur involontaire, affirma Gellert avec aplomb.

\- L'élève, continua le président comme si Gellert n'avait rien dit, encourt une peine de prison de deux ans avec sursis compte tenu de son jeune âge, le renvoi de l'école, la destruction de sa baguette magique. Le conseil va délibérer pour prendre une décision.

Les membres du conseil se retirèrent dans une petite salle. Il sembla à Gellert qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent tous et que le président s'avança vers lui l'air solennel.

\- Une décision a été prise concernant Gellert Grindelwald, après délibération, le conseil d'administration a voté à l'unanimité pour le choix d'expulser de Durmstrang l'élève sus-nommé pour pratique inappropriée des arts occultes, tentative d'homicide sur certains de ses camarades et insubordination face au corps professoral. Sa baguette sera brisée, et il lui sera impossible d'obtenir son diplôme dans cette école, ni cette année, ni jamais.

Gellert eut un rictus lorsque le président du conseil cassa sa baguette en deux morceaux. Comme si l'absence de baguette allait le freiner, lui, héritier d'une grande famille de mages rouges. Il faisait de la magie sans baguette depuis qu'il était en âge de parler. Cette expulsion était pour lui une aubaine, l'occasion de s'enfuir de cette mascarade et de se tourner vers des projets plus ambitieux.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Un fiacre vous attend avec toutes vos affaires et un corbeau a été envoyé à vos parents, ajouta le président tout en lui remettant ce qui n'était plus qu'un bout de bois inutile.

Gellert laissa tomber le cadavre de sa baguette au sol, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux vairons, et tourna les talons et le dos à cette école qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review.

Abonnez vous si vous voulez être prévenus lors de la diffusion du prochain chapitre ! Il sera à priori disponible le 26 mai prochain. Si vous voulez retrouver l'univers de la fic en attendant le prochain chapitre, rejoignez nous sur le compte instagram lessouvenirsdufutur

A la prochaine,

Angie et Sam


	2. Chapitre 1 : Collision

26/05/2019 ~_ Les chapitres seront postés chaque dernier dimanche du mois._

Cette histoire est toujours une collaboration entre AngellaN et moi-même. Nous espérons que ce qu'on a imaginé vous plaira.

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Un gros big-up à _Voyageuse_ pour sa review anonyme.

Merci à _Emilie_ pour sa bêta-lecture. Merci à vous pour votre lecture.

* * *

**Partie I : La baguette de sureau**

.

**Chapitre 1**

**Collision**

.

.

.

_Collision : choc direct entre deux objets. Un tel impact transmet une partie de l'énergie et de l'impulsion de l'un des corps au second._

* * *

.

La première chose que vit Gellert lorsque le portoloin que lui avait préparé Alexa le transporta devant chez lui, fut le visage furieux de son père. C'était un homme d'une grande stature, aux cheveux longs et blonds, attachés derrière la nuque en un catogan. Ses yeux marron exprimaient tant la fureur qu'ils en étaient presque devenus noirs, et ses lèvres, déjà fines habituellement, étaient serrées jusqu'à disparaître en une mince ligne.

\- Expulsé ? Vraiment Gellert ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te faire remarquer ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour me faire remarquer, Papa, mais moi aussi je suis très content de te voir.

Gellert posa sa cape sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée, qui s'était penché pour la récupérer, en adressant à son père un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il sentait que son père était sur le point d'exploser et il se demandait s'il allait ou non provoquer l'étincelle. Il passa devant un portrait d'Alexa, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, puis entra dans le salon sans rien dire.

Sa mère était assise dans le canapé d'un vert criard. Elle lisait un énorme volume écrit en russe et leva ses yeux bleus perçants vers son fils lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Gellert s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je suis rentré, Maman.

Petra Grindelwald le regarda d'un air grave. Elle referma son livre et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Y a-t-il besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, Gellie ?

Elle avait passé une main dans les cheveux de son fils qui ferma les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son père, qui l'avait suivit, le fit à sa place.

\- Evidemment qu'il y a besoin ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, _Gellie _?

Son père ne l'appelait jamais par ce surnom sauf quand il souhaitait insinuer que sa femme était trop protectrice envers leur fils unique. Au vu du regard noir que Petra lui lança, le message était parfaitement passé.

\- Papa, c'était un accident, mentit Gellert, je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, juste leur faire un peu peur, c'est tout.

\- Un peu peur, tu me prends vraiment pour un benêt ? Et l'inscription gravée dans le mur, c'était un accident également ? La directrice est furieuse, elle m'a envoyé un corbeau, elle écrit que personne n'a encore réussi à l'enlever.

Gellert eut un petit sourire satisfait.

\- J'avoue que ça, c'était pour me faire remarquer.

Son père se mordit le poing, étouffant un juron en regardant vers le ciel. Petra s'était levée pour lui passer doucement la main sur l'épaule.

\- Allons, Winkelried, tu en as fait, toi aussi, des bêtises quand tu étais jeune.

\- Tu compares les pitreries que je faisais pour attirer ton attention à sa… son… je ne sais même pas comment qualifier ça !

\- Même quand tu as glissé un couple de Malagrifs dans le lit du champion de Poudlard pour qu'il ne puisse pas gagner le tournoi des trois sorciers ?

\- Pour le tournoi, c'est différent, c'est une tradition ! Tiens, puisque qu'on en parle, Gellert, si tu tenais tant à te faire remarquer, tu aurais pu t'inscrire à celui de l'année dernière.

Gellert détourna le regard. Il s'y était inscrit mais il avait renoncé suite à un rêve visionnaire qui lui avait montré sa mort. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Alexa qui lui avait conseillé de retirer sa candidature, ce qu'il avait fait. Son professeur de duel n'en avait jamais compris la raison, et n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il aurait pu être le premier à rapporter les lauriers à Durmstrang.

\- MAIS NON ! Le tournoi des trois sorciers, c'est d'un niveau bien trop médiocre pour le grand Gellert Grindelwald ! Il tient ça de ta mère, à tous les coups !

\- Laisse donc ma mère en dehors de tout ça Wink'

\- Mais c'est elle qui lui a appris la magie rouge ! C'est elle qui...

\- Non c'est moi, le coupa Petra.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle à ton fils, je me le demande !

Son père commençait à s'emporter, et Gellert savait que lorsque Winkelried Grindelwald était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne pas envenimer les choses. Cependant Gellert vit une opportunité qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer.

\- Je pourrais partir en voyage initiatique ?

Sa mère objecta qu'il était bien trop jeune pour ça, et son père qu'il préférait le garder à l'oeil pour le moment. Gellert tenta d'argumenter en vain jusqu'au moment où sa mère ajouta :

\- D'un autre côté, à rester enfermé ici, il risque d'être tenté de faire des bêtises. Mais.. Et si il partait chez ta tante ?

\- Bathilda ?

\- Oui, elle vit bien au Royaume-Uni n'est-ce pas ? Cela le fera changer un peu d'air, et elle pourra garder un oeil sur lui.

Son père s'était radoucit un peu. D'un côté Gellert n'aimait pas trop quand ses parents parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas la, mais la conversation commençait à prendre un tournant qui lui était favorable, aussi il ne s'offusqua pas. En effet Bathilda Tourdesac était une Historienne de la Magie très compétente et il se réjouissait de pouvoir parler avec elle de manière plus approfondie sur la généalogie des Peverell.

\- Mais Bathy n'est-elle pas un peu vieille pour s'occuper d'un cas comme lui ?

\- Wink', tu exagères, elle n'a que quinze ans de plus de que toi, et tu es loin d'être un vieux croulant.

Finalement Winkelried Grindelwald s'avoua vaincu et s'éclipsa vers la cheminée pour appeler Bathilda et lui demander si elle acceptait d'héberger son fils pendant quelques semaines.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Gellert était plongé dans un livre sur les rêves prémonitoires, ses parents entrèrent dans sa chambre avec un air grave. Un instant, Gellert crut qu'ils étaient au courant pour la bague sacrificielle qu'il avait fait fabriquer par un spécialiste selon un schéma trouvé dans le carnet d'Alexa, et qu'il portait désormais à son majeur. Elle avait l'apparence d'une chevalière en or, mais un sort informulé permettait de faire sortir une pointe acérée et donc de se blesser facilement sans baguette. Il avait également rempli un creux de la bague de goutte du mort vivant qu'il pouvait discrètement faire couler à l'aide d'un autre sort informulé.

Son père lui remit un vieux gobelet en fer rouillé sans se douter de la nature de la bague de son fils.

\- Ce portoloin part pour Godric's Hollow demain matin à huit heures. Tu devrais avoir le temps de préparer ta valise.

Gellert sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Godric's Hollow était la ville d'origine des frères Peverell et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la visiter. Toutes les fois où il avait croisé Bathilda lors des repas chez ses grand-parents, son lieu d'habitation exact n'avait jamais été évoqué. Il se sentait incroyablement chanceux.

De joie, il sauta au cou de son père pour le remercier. Ce dernier peu à l'aise avec les marques d'affections le repoussa gentiment. Il avait les sourcils froncés et regarda Gellert droit dans les yeux en le tenant par les épaules.

\- Gellert, les lois en Angleterre ne sont pas exactement les mêmes qu'ici. Le Code du Secret Magique y est très appliqué et tu ne devras jamais, je dis bien jamais, faire de magie dans un lieu ou un moldu pourrait, éventuellement, par accident, te voir.

\- Papa, j'avais cinq heures par semaine de droit magique international à Durmstrang, je sais tout ça, soupira Gellert exaspéré.

\- C'est très important, Gellie, reprit sa mère, tu ne dois pas prendre ça à la légère. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il faut un permis pour transplaner là-bas.

\- Je sais Maman, je le passerai dès que j'arriverai, ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

Petra repoussa Winkelried pour faire face à son fils. Ses sourcils étaient levés, ses yeux écarquillés et son front plissé comme si elle allait lui annoncer la mort d'un proche.

\- Il faut avoir dix-sept ans pour le passer Gellert.

Gellert eu l'impression qu'après lui avoir donné des ailes pour s'échapper et s'envoler, on venait de lui ficher de gros boulets aux pieds. Le transplanage était sa manière préférée de voyager. Il avait réussi à le maîtriser sur de courtes distances en une semaine lors du Noël de 1896 chez Alexa, et augmentait chaque jour ses performances. Il espérait pouvoir un jour être capable d'accomplir des voyages intercontinentaux, mais il était conscient du travail qu'il aurait à abattre pour y arriver.

Il eut envie d'insulter les bureaucrates occupés à pondre leurs lois aidés de leurs plumes à papote, de dire qu'en Russie on ne faisait pas tant d'histoires, et que de toute manière Godric's Hollow était un village à moitié sorcier, les moldus y vivant ainsi pratiquement tout le temps sous sortilège de confusion. Mais il savait qu'aucune de ces affirmations ne jouait en sa faveur, et que son père serait bien capable de lui reprendre le petit pot rouillé s'il n'était pas parfaitement certain de son sérieux.

\- Je ferai attention, c'est promis.

Il serra le pot contre lui avant d'ajouter :

\- Merci Papa, merci Maman, de me faire confiance.

\- C'est plutôt Bathy que tu devras remercier, répondit son père d'un ton bourru, elle en a, du courage

\- Et je pourrais l'appeler Bathy également ? lui demanda Gellert d'un ton malicieux.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander !

Gellert sentait, au plus profond de lui, que sa vie était sur le point de changer.

.

* * *

.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle qui affichait un ciel bleu limpide. Basile Fronsac, le directeur, un petit homme vieillissant et dont la rumeur disait qu'il ne serait plus en poste très longtemps, se tenait fièrement sur l'estrade, un rouleau de parchemin plus grand que lui à la main. Albus attendait patiemment que l'on appelle son nom pour recevoir son diplôme. Cela lui semblait une éternité, pourtant, il avait la chance d'être plutôt au début de l'alphabet.

On appela avant lui son ami Elphias Doge. Les élèves applaudirent poliment. Albus siffla entre ses doigts lorsque Fronsac remit son diplôme à un Elphias rouge de timidité. Puis ce fut son tour.

\- Albus Dumbledore, apela fièrement Fronsac.

Hesper Starkey, son homologue de Serdaigle, le poussa légèrement en lui murmurant de se dépêcher, et Albus rejoignit l'estrade d'une démarche conquérante.

\- Félicitation Albus, dit Fronsac en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique son diplôme. Je dois dire que je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de voir ma carrière durer assez longtemps pour contempler ça de mes propres yeux. Préfet, préfet en chef, lauréat du prix Barnabus Finkley d'aptitude exceptionnelle aux sortilèges, représentant de la Jeunesse britannique auprès du Magenmagot, médaille d'or pour contribution fondamentale à la conférence internationale d'Alchimie du Caire… Albus Dumbledore, a peine diplômé, vous êtes déjà précédé par vos titres. Vos résultats au sein de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ont été, jusqu'à la fin, excellents, et je crois qu'aucun directeur ne peut se vanter d'avoir côtoyé pareil élève. Par ailleurs, de vous à moi, madame Marchebank, votre examinatrice de sortilèges et de métamorphose, m'a dit le plus grand bien de votre prestation.

Fronsac lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu et Albus remarqua, en arrière plan, l'air gêné de Griselda Marchebank.

\- Nul doute que Albus Dumbledore est un jeune homme qui ira loin, ajouta Fronsac à l'intention des autres étudiants.

Puis il lui serra vigoureusement la main et lui tendit son diplôme. Albus l'accepta avec un grand sourire, prit quelques secondes la pause pour la sorcière de la Gazette qui était venu couvrir la remise des diplômes, puis descendit de l'estrade en ayant l'impression de flotter. Sept ans qu'il attendait ça. Il n'entendit même pas les applaudissements des autres élèves. Il se voyait dans la même pièce, sept ans auparavant, lorsque le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. Il était jeune et précédé des rumeurs au sujet de son père qui avait tué trois moldus. Et à l'instant où il s'était assis sur le tabouret de bois et où le choixpeau s'était posé sur sa tête il s'était juré de faire oublier ces rumeurs. De les dépasser. Il avait brillamment réussi son pari. Il devait maintenant se concentrer sur la suite.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les élèves avaient rejoint leurs familles pour l'été, Albus, attablé à la terrasse du chaudron baveur devant une énorme pile de pancakes, avait tout l'air d'un étudiant plongé en plein travail.

\- Je te propose que l'on prenne un portoloin pour se rendre directement à Athènes, lança Albus à Elphias qui venait de le rejoindre.

Il s'était levé à l'aube même s'il n'avait donné rendez vous à Elphias qu'à 10 heures pour finir les derniers préparatifs de leur voyage. Ils avaient prévus de partir dès le lendemain, mais avec les révisions pour les ASPICS, l'obtention de leur diplôme et l'euphorie de la fin de l'année scolaire, ils avaient un peu laissé de côté la préparation de leur voyage. Or Albus ne souhaitait rien laisser au hasard, afin d'être sûr de ne rien oublier. Il avait déjà plusieurs idées d'articles pour le mensuel de la métamorphose et d'autres encore sur les créatures fantastiques méconnues.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? répondit Elphias de son habituel ton jovial.

Albus nota que sa tenue était volontairement décontractée et qu'il arborait une nouvelle coupe savamment décoiffée. Depuis quelques temps, Elphias aimait jouer à l'étudiant négligé et cool, ce que démentaient ses excellentes notes aux ASPICS et les nombreuses heures passées à la bibliothèque.

\- Depuis l'ouverture. Il faut absolument que tout soit prêt pour demain. Si tu es d'accord pour Athènes, il n'y a qu'à faire une demande de portoloin. J'ai déjà un brouillon quelque part par là.

Il farfouilla dans un tas de parchemin qui menaçait de tomber de la table à tout moment.

\- Peut être qu'on peut se concentrer sur les premières destinations et puis voir pendant le voyage pour le reste ? Demanda Elphias plein d'espoir.

\- On risquerait d'oublier des choses importantes ou de ne pas avoir le temps de tout faire. Ce serait horrible. Non non il faut que tout soit prêt.

Elphias se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Du coup, Athènes, tu disais ? Je crois qu'il y a des temples incroyables…

\- Et surtout la plus grande concentration de chimères ! Tu sais que très peu de personnes ont réussi à sortir vivants d'une rencontre avec les chimères ? De ce fait on sait peu de choses sur elles, mais elles sont fascinantes.

Elphias buvait les paroles d'Albus.

\- Très bien, faisons une demande de portoloin alors. Est-ce que tu penses que nous irons en Egypte en portoloin aussi ?

\- Oui, ça me semble le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide de voyager sur d'aussi longues distances. Par contre il faudra faire la demande directement aux autorités grecques. Les lois ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes là-bas. D'ailleurs, tu as bien récupéré ton certificat d'aptitude au transplanage ? Il est fréquent que des contrôles soient faits, et ce serait dommage de se priver de transplanage.

Albus et Elphias discutaient depuis quelques heures lorsqu'un hibou se posa maladroitement sur leur table. Albus, qui avait l'habitude de recevoir tout un tas de courrier, et avait par ailleurs envoyé quelques lettres depuis ce matin, n'en fut pas surpris. Il attrapa machinalement la lettre et le hibou s'envola.

Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait simplement écrit "Albus". Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Il reconnu distinctement l'écriture brouillonne d'Abelforth, qui n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour soigner ses lettres.

Albus décacheta l'enveloppe. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

_Albus,_

_Maman est morte. L'enterrement est demain. Rentre vite._

_Abelforth_

Il retourna la lettre comme si derrière le parchemin se cachaient plus d'explications mais il n'y avait rien. Ce fut comme si, soudain, tous ses sentiments avaient quittés son corps. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on recevait un baiser du détraqueur. Puis, il se ressaisit. Il tendit le parchemin à Elphias car sa bouche était devenue très sèche et qu'il avait peur de ne pas réussir à parler.

Son ami devint livide et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, attendant sans doute qu'Albus dise quelque chose. Alors il pris une grande inspiration et se leva.

\- Elphias, ma famille a besoin de moi. Je vais rentrer à Godric's Hollow.

\- Je serai là demain Albus. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je te rejoins dès que possible.

Albus hocha la tête puis transplana, laissant derrière lui toutes ses notes et ses préparations pour le voyage. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Elphias pour s'occuper de ça.

Il arriva dans un cul-de-sac non loin de la grande rue de Godric's Hollow, de façon à ne pas être aperçu par des moldus. Il pris quelques secondes pour épousseter sa robe de sorcier, respira un grand coup, puis se dirigea vers sa maison. Le village, comme bien souvent, paraissait désert, mais Albus devinait derrière les rideaux les regards curieux des voisins. Il marcha la tête haute jusqu'à la porte de chez lui, et entra sans frapper.

Dans la cuisine, son petit frère Abelforth était assis sur un simple tabouret de bois. Albus approcha, le visage fermé. Abelforth avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré. De grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus rendus vitreux par les larmes.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, chuchota-t-il.

Albus posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Qui ? sursauta Abelforth.

\- Maman bien sûr.

Abelforth renifla et essuya son nez avec un coin de sa manche, puis il se leva et mena Albus dans la chambre de leur mère. Kendra reposait sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient clos. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus après un moment de silence.

Il crut un moment qu'Abelforth ne l'avait pas entendu tant celui-ci mit de temps à de lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je… J'étais sorti faire une course. Et quand je suis revenu, maman était morte.

Albus tourna les yeux vers son petit frère. Il sentait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Abelforth se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je crois qu'Ariana a fait une crise lorsque j'étais sorti, dit-il très bas et à toute vitesse.

Albus ne ressentit rien de particulier, si ce n'est un grand calme. C'est comme s'il avait toujours su que ça arriverait. Ariana avait, depuis son agression par des moldus lorsqu'elle était enfant, des crises de démence que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ajouta Abelforth.

\- Bien sûr, dit Albus sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu réconfortant mais qui fut juste froid.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda finalement Albus.

\- Dans sa chambre, répondit Abelforth en regardant ses pieds.

Albus le dépassa pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Ariana. Elle était étendu sur son lit dans une position presque similaire à celle de leur mère et pendant un instant, Albus imagina que c'était elle qui était morte, au lieu de maman. Il eut instantanément envie de se jeter le sortilège doloris pour avoir osé penser ça.

Albus s'assit sur le bord du lit et Ariana ouvrit les paupières.

\- Salut, chuchota Albus. Comment vas-tu ?

Ariana lui sourit d'un air absent. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. La plupart du temps, après ses crises, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

\- Maman est morte, dit-elle pour toute réponse.

Le coeur d'Albus se serra. Elle était si jeune, si fragile, et à la fois, lors de ses crises, si puissante. C'était réellement effrayant. Albus caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il. Je suis rentré à la maison. Je suis là.

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre. Abelforth qui était resté sur le pas de la porte lui emboîta le pas.

\- Je peux m'occuper d'elle, déclara-t-il immédiatement. Je me fiche de l'école. Je peux rester là avec elle.

\- C'est hors de question Abelforth et tu le sais bien. Tu dois finir Poudlard. Non. C'est moi qui remplacerai maman à ses côtés. Je suis l'aîné, c'est normal.

\- Et ton voyage avec Elphias ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je partirais plus tard.

.

* * *

.

L'enterrement eut lieu le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi. Pendant que les frères Dumbledore descendaient leur mère en terre, une petite sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'année montait les escaliers de sa maison.

\- Gellert Grindelwald, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses de cette chaise et de passer tes habits noirs.

Bathilda venait de passer la tête dans la chambre qu'occupait Gellert depuis quelques semaines. Elle plissa le nez.

\- Et tu ferais mieux d'aérer si tu ne veux pas retrouver de doxys dans ton lit !

Elle était partie comme elle était arrivée. Gellert soupira en refermant l'énorme volume intitulé "Familles résidentes de Godric's Hollow". La remarque de sa grande-tante était plutôt inutile étant donné que depuis son renvoi de Durmstrang, vu qu'il n'était plus obligé de revêtir l'uniforme rouge sang, il ne portait presque que du noir.

Quelques minutes plus tard il descendait, trouvant sa grande-tante dans le salon, en train d'ajuster son chapeau face à un miroir qui lui donnait des conseils : "Un peu plus à gauche, voilà... oui, c'est parfait !"

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bathy ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

Il plaisantait mais le regard grave que lui lança Bathilda indiqua qu'il avait vu juste.

\- La maman de mon ami Albus Dumbledore. La famille vit dans le village depuis un peu moins d'une dizaine d'année. La pauvre elle était toute seule pour élever ses trois gamins.

Gellert n'écoutait plus ce qu'elle disait. Il avait tiqué sur le prénom. Albus comme dans sa vision. Il passa deux minutes entières à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, et que d'ailleurs Albus n'était pas un prénom si rare que ça.

\- Je te le présenterai, tu pourras lui changer les idées au petit. Le pauvre à peine diplômé il se retrouve chef de famille. Dumbledore avait prévu de faire un tour du monde, je t'en avais déjà parlé, souviens-toi, mais il va probablement devoir rester ici pour s'occuper de sa soeur qui a des problèmes. On sait pas trop ce qu'elle a la petite, mais il parait que c'est à cause de ça que les Dumbledore sont venus habiter ici.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que la personne avec qui tu corresponds avec tant d'enthousiasme a le même âge que moi ?

\- Un peu plus, ça te pose un problème ?

Gellert ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Quelque chose le chiffonnait et il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Un peu plus tard, ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc parfaitements laqués, Bathilda marchait dans la grande rue du village aux côtés de son petit neveu. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du cimetière. Là, trois silhouettes sombres se dirigeaient vers eux, tandis qu'une dernière jetait de la terre dans un trou.

\- Bathilda, c'est aimable d'être venue.

\- Albus, je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre perte. Cela doit être terrible.

Bathilda avait pris dans ses mains celles du dénommé Albus. Gellert ouvrit la bouche, et la ferma de nouveau. C'était le garçon de sa vision, il pouvait le jurer. Il était beau dans sa tristesse. A ses côtés, deux autres garçons, sensiblement du même âge. L'un était renfrogné, ses sourcils broussailleux accentuant cet effet, et il avait les mêmes cheveux auburn qu'Albus, et les mêmes yeux d'un bleu perçant. C'était probablement son frère. L'autre plus rond, avait presque l'air jovial malgré la mine désolée qu'il affichait. Il avait une attitude assez négligée et ne fit pas une très grande impression à Gellert.

\- Le plus horrible doit être pour Elphias, tenta de plaisanter Albus, en désignant le rondouillard d'un signe de tête, il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul pendant son voyage, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il réchappe aux sirènes !

\- Oh, tu ne pars plus Albus ?

Bathilda faisait bien semblant d'avoir l'air surprise et inquiète, et Gellert songea un instant que sa famille était véritablement une belle bande de manipulateurs.

\- Moi, par contre, je dois partir, mon portoloin est dans dix minutes, répondit Elphias un oeil sur sa montre à gousset, coupant Bathilda dans sa lancée.

\- Moi aussi, Ariana m'attend, ajouta le frère d'Albus, profitant de la brèche qu'Elphias avait ouverte.

\- Je t'écrirai, Albus ! cria Elphias avant de se précipiter en courant hors du cimetière.

Abelforth Dumbledore le suivit sans un mot ni un regard pour Bathilda, Albus ou Gellert. Albus se retourna vers Bathilda.

\- Je suis désolé, Bathilda, mais cette journée m'a vraiment épuisé et je pense que je vais rentrer.

\- Oui, bien sûr mon garçon, mais juste avant je voulais te présenter mon petit-neveu, Gellert Grindelwald. Lui aussi a subi une tragédie il y a peu, vous pourriez mutuellement vous changer les idées.

\- Bathy ! s'offusqua Gellert, tu ne peux pas comparer sa perte avec mon renvoi de l'école, c'est indécent !

\- Oh ! Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de préciser les choses, il faut tout t'apprendre mon chéri.

\- Peu importe, Bathilda, je ne suis pas vexé, ne t'inquiète pas. En revanche, je suis curieux de savoir ce que Gellert a bien pu faire pour en arriver là, ajouta Albus avec un clin d'oeil lancé au concerné.

Gellert se surprit à lui sourire sincèrement.

\- Rien de très exceptionnel, je trouvais que les cours n'avaient pas un assez bon niveau alors je me suis permis d'enseigner quelques pratiques à des élèves intéressés. Cela n'a pas plu à quelques jaloux, qui m'ont dénoncé, et je me suis un peu vengé.

\- Il les a presque tué, oui ! Son père était furieux, tu l'aurais vu !

\- Bathy ! Gellert foudroya sa grande-tante du regard.

Bathilda fit une croix sur sa bouche pour indiquer qu'elle ne dirait plus rien. Albus et Gellert s'étaient ensuite plongés dans un dialogue tellement intense qu'il ne virent même pas Bathilda s'éclipser. Le crépuscule commençait à tomber lorsqu'il s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

Albus sursauta violemment et s'excusa en lui disant qu'il devait absolument rentrer. Gellert pouvait lire un mélange de peine et de culpabilité sur son visage. Il le regarda s'éloigner. Lui-même se demandait comment il réagirait si sa propre mère venait à mourir. Bathilda lui avait expliqué sur le chemin du cimetière que c'était un sortilège qui avait mal tourné. La mère d'Albus était-elle une pionnière de la magie ? Il avait envie d'en savoir plus mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire sans être impoli ou grossier.

D'un coup, il se mit à courir vers Albus et le rattrapa. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Je vais dans la même direction, se justifia Gellert.

Albus haussa les épaules et le laissa marcher à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient voisins. Bien sûr Albus savait très bien où habitait Bathilda mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle hébergeait son petit-neveu. "Les grands esprits se rencontrent" lui murmura Gellert avec un sourire en coin, avant de disparaître derrière la porte de chez Bathilda.

.

* * *

.

Dès le lendemain, Albus se rendit d'un pas décidé chez sa voisine. Il avait rencontré Bathilda Tourdesac quelques années auparavant. Celle-ci l'avait contacté car elle avait été très impressionnée par son article dans le Mensuel de la Métamorphose. Flatté, Albus lui avait immédiatement répondu. Depuis, il avait prit l'habitude d'aller se réfugier chez elle lorsque l'ambiance à la maison lui devenait trop pesante. Albus prétextait toujours d'aller la voir car il avait des choses à lui montrer, ou bien de vouloir apprendre auprès d'elle quelques détails sur des faits historiques pointus. Au fond, il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais l'accord tacite entre eux faisait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi un jeune homme comme lui préférait la compagnie d'une femme mûre comme elle, plutôt que de ses frères et sœurs. Albus lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant. Il soupçonnait également qu'elle se sentait flattée d'éveiller encore l'intérêt intellectuel d'un garçon aussi brillant que lui.

Aussi, Albus ne trouvait pas ça étrange de se rendre chez la sorcière alors qu'il aurait dû être auprès de sa famille en deuil. Cependant il devait admettre que cette fois ci, sa visite était motivée par une toute autre raison. Depuis sa rencontre avec Gellert lors des funérailles la veille, son esprit avait été complètement occupé par lui. Il aurait pu se voiler la face en prétextant que le garçon l'intriguait parce qu'il était d'une autre culture et qu'il avait l'air d'un sorcier puissant mais ça aurait été se mentir et il le savait. Albus était très rationnel, il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, aussi, il ne dirait pas qu'il en avait eu un pour Gellert, mais il était obligé d'admettre qu'il lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas ressenti une attirance pareille depuis le début de sa sixième année, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Louis d'Auvergne, le champion de Beauxbâtons, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers qui avait eu lieu cette année-là à Poudlard (le garçon s'était par ailleurs avéré ne pas être si intéressant que ça, ce qui avait complètement fait faner l'attrait qu'avait éprouvé Albus à son égard).

Son cœur accéléra un peu lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour mettre autant d'attente dans cette rencontre.

\- Albus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! J'allais justement faire du thé.

Comme à son habitude, Bathilda ne lui demanda pas quel bon vent l'amenait et le pria d'entrer sans plus de cérémonies. Elle agita sa baguette pour servir le thé et Albus ne pu s'empêcher de faire la moue en constatant qu'il n'y avait que deux tasses. Il reprit toutefois rapidement contenance et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré : un énorme fauteuil Louis XV à motif floral.

\- Sers-toi, sers-toi, lui intima Bathilda en désignant d'un geste nonchalant de la main l'une des deux tasses.

\- Merci Bathilda. Je me demandais, as-tu lu le dernier numéro du mensuel de la métamorphose ? Il y a un article très intéressant à propos de la métamorphose de Galatée par Pygmalion, et notamment une hypothèse sur laquelle j'aimerai avoir ton avis.

Bathilda et Albus discutèrent passionnément de longues minutes au sujet de la transformation de la statue d'ivoire blanc en femme. Nul ne savait avec exactitude à quel point cette antique histoire était vraie, mais il était certain que Pygmalion n'avait pas pu créer la vie à partir d'une statue inanimée. Certaines hypothèses soutenaient le fait qu'il avait pu l'animer momentanément, d'autres qu'il avait utilisé un puissant rituel de magie noire afin d'effectuer un transfert d'âme, mais personne n'avait pu prouver aucune des théories.

Un bruit sourd à l'étage fit sursauter Albus, et interrompit la discussion. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Oh, Gellert doit encore faire de la magie sans baguette. Tu sais que sa baguette a été brisée suite à son renvoi de Durmstrang ? Le pauvre garçon… Peut-on imaginer pire punition ?

Ainsi Gellert était là. Albus prit son menton entre ses doigts, l'air pensif. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pratique une magie vraiment puissante sans baguette. En Grande Bretagne, la baguette était considérée comme indispensable à son sorcier. Mais il n'était pas sans savoir que ça n'était pas le cas dans tous les pays du monde.

\- Enfin bon… Albus, ta compagnie est toujours un plaisir, mais je dois me remettre à mon livre, indiqua Bathilda d'un air malicieux en indiquant de l'index la grande horloge sur laquelle l'aiguille Bathilda se rapprochait de l'indicateur "au travail".

\- Un nouveau livre ? Interrogea Albus sincèrement curieux.

\- Un secret entre Whizz Hard Books et moi, pour le moment. Mais allez, je peux bien te le dire à toi, je travaille en ce moment-même sur une réécriture de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Les yeux de la sorcière brillèrent de malice. Albus, comme tous les étudiants scrupuleux de Poudlard, avait bien entendu lu le fameux livre de Garius Tomkink lors de sa première année et l'avait trouvé très intéressant.

\- L'Histoire de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir ajouter à la version de Tomkink ?

\- Ça, mon cher Albus, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Sa version est loin d'être complète. Savais-tu que j'ai travaillé avec lui sur sa version, mais ce ramassis d'ongles de chauve-souris s'est attribué tout le mérite du livre!

Albus était bouche bée. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'un monument comme l'Histoire de Poudlard cachait un tel secret. Bathilda, constatant que son histoire avait piqué l'intérêt d'Albus, continua :

\- Il s'est permis de couper des morceaux de l'histoire comme ça l'arrangeait. Or, s'il est une chose à ne pas faire avec l'histoire, c'est bien d'en omettre des bouts parce qu'on préfère ainsi. "Merci à Bathilda Tourdesac pour son aimable participation". Tss. Je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge Albus, je te le dis. Alors quand Whizz Hard m'a contacté pour une réécriture, tu penses bien que je n'ai pas dit non.

\- C'est scandaleux, ce que Tomkink a fait. Quand je pense que j'ai lu son livre et que je le considérais comme un historien scrupuleux…

\- C'est plus un auteur de romans qu'un historien si tu veux mon avis, siffla Bathilda, vu la quantité de balivernes dont il abreuve ses lecteurs.

Albus rougit légèrement en se disant qu'il s'était laissé abuser par cet homme.

\- C'est vrai que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, par exemple, Tomkink avait omis tant de chose sur Poudlard et notamment son architecture, tenta Albus en essayant de se racheter une conscience et de montrer qu'il n'avait jamais pensé le moindre bien de cet homme.

\- Tout à fait. J'avais moi même écrit toute une partie sur les mystères jamais percés de Poudlard, et notamment ses nombreux passages secrets mais cet idiot l'a enlevé sous prétexte que ça pourrait inciter des élèves à les utiliser à mauvais escient…

\- Vas-tu parler de la Salle sur Demande ?

Bathilda haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- La Salle sur Demande. Je l'ai découverte un matin très tôt alors que ma vessie était particulièrement pleine. La Salle était remplie de pots de chambre. Mais quand j'ai voulu y retourner plus tard, car mon ami Elphias avait une envie pressante et que nous étions en retard en cours, la Salle avait disparu. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour me plonger sur le mystère de cette salle étrange.

\- Dis m'en plus Albus, tu m'intéresses.

\- J'ai découvert par la suite que la Salle apparaît lorsque l'on passe trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce dont on a besoin. La Salle nous l'offrira automatiquement.

\- Et où situerais-tu cette salle dans le château ?

\- Oh c'est très simple, elle est au septième étage, en face de cette tapisserie amusante représentant Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre à des trolls à danser. J'ai beaucoup utilisé la Salle par la suite, particulièrement lorsque j'avais besoin d'un coin calme pour m'entraîner aux sortilèges.

\- C'est très intéressant, Albus. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je m'en vais noter tout ça avant d'oublier.

Bathilda se leva précipitamment, laissant son invité seul dans le salon. Albus prit son temps pour finir son thé, puis il gravit l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. La porte de la chambre qu'occupait Gellert était close. Il eut soudain la peur irrationnelle de le déranger, et que l'autre garçon le rejette. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il frappa deux coups secs.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Gellert était dans la pièce, assis à un bureau massif, la main droite en l'air et le front appuyé sur la gauche. De nombreux ouvrages étaient étalés par terre, parfois ouverts à l'envers. Certaines pages étaient même déchirées, comme celle de l'Oracle des Rêves.

Gellert se retourna et afficha un air surpris en voyant Albus.

\- Ah c'est toi ? Je pensais que Bathilda venait encore me réprimander de ne pas profiter du soleil, mais je me disais bien que c'était curieux : d'habitude elle ne prend pas la peine de frapper. Entre !

Albus ne bougea pas, il regardait toujours le tas de livres étalé. Gellert le regarda à son tour puis planta de nouveau ses yeux, dans ceux d'Albus.

\- Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste perdu mon sang-froid.

Il fit alors un geste de la main, et les livres retournèrent sagement s'installer en pile sur le bureau en chêne. L'oracle des rêves s'y reprit même à deux fois, ayant oublié quelques pages en chemin. Gellert avait passé de nombreuses heures à essayer de trouver quelque chose qui puisse expliquer sa dernière vision, en vain. Il l'avait oublié pendant un moment, mais le fait de rencontrer Albus l'avait rendue bien plus tangible.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Gellert se leva de la chaise qu'il occupait et fit le tour d'Albus. Il le poussa dans le dos tout en refermant la porte d'un geste.

\- Je t'ai dit d'entrer, voyons, ne sois pas timide !

\- Je ne le suis pas ! s'offusqua Albus. J'ai juste été… surpris.

Il n'y avait qu'une chaise dans la pièce alors Gellert força Albus à s'asseoir sur son lit, fait au carré, et prit place à ses côtés.

\- Bathilda m'a dit que tu étais un sorcier très intelligent, Albus. Est-ce vrai que tu es le représentant de la jeunesse au Magenmagot ? lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du visage d'Albus.

\- Oui, mais je suis surpris que tu connaisses le magenmagot, c'est un tribunal britannique, je ne pensais pas que…

\- Ça, c'est typiquement britannique ! De penser que les étrangers ne connaissent pas vos lois.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'empressa d'ajouter Albus

Gellert eut un sourire et fit un geste nonchalant de la main pour indiquer que cela ne lui importait pas.

\- A Durmstrang nous avons - _nous avions -_ , se reprit-il en se souvenant brusquement de son renvoi, des cours sur le droit international. Et j'ai une très bonne mémoire, surtout pour les choses intéressantes.

\- A Poudlard nous n'en avons pas, ou uniquement quelques notions, murmura Albus avec une moue que Gellert pouvait honnêtement qualifier d'adorable. Si des élèves s'y intéressent, ils peuvent se renseigner à la bibliothèque, mais c'est tout.

\- L'institut Durmstrang n'est pas parfait non plus. Ils font l'impasse sur énormément de matières fondamentales, mais au moins les enfants y sont envoyés dès sept ans et ne perdent pas de temps avec des parents dépassés et incompétents.

\- Tous les enfants de ton pays quittent leur parents aussi jeunes ? s'étonna Allbus en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Non, seulement ceux qui ont le sang noble. Les autres ne sont pas acceptés, comme ma cousine Ava. Ils étudient à la maison ou parmi les moldus jusqu'à onze ans. Ensuite ils font une demande d'inscription dans une autre école.

Albus prit un air pensif en se prenant le menton dans la main.

\- J'ai entendu dire que BeauxBâtons, l'école française accueillait des élèves de toute l'Europe.

\- En effet, et il y a une école à l'autre bout de la Russie, Koldovstoretz, c'est là qu'est allée Ava. Ce dont elle est la plus fière, c'est de savoir faire voler un tronc d'arbre pour l'enfourcher et jouer au Quidditch !

\- Du Quidditch… sur des troncs ? Ce doit être impressionnant.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais allé la voir. Au final, je suis bien content d'avoir le sang noble, même si Durmstrang n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Gellert n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette différenciation de la part de l'institut, et c'était même un sujet de discorde récurrent entre ses oncles. Pour lui, Ava aurait été tout aussi capable de s'en sortir à Durmstrang malgré la rigueur et le niveau élevé, avec une grand-mère de la puissance d'Alexa, il était impossible que le côté moldu soit dominant.

\- Tu aurais dû venir à Poudlard ! s'exclama Albus en le coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Même si j'avais pu, je ne suis pas sûr d'être intéressé par le programme. Rapporter des points et des titres c'était bien quand j'avais onze ans, ensuite j'ai commencé à voir plus grand.

\- Ambitieux comme tu l'es, tu aurais probablement été dans la maison Serpentard.

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais, affirma Gellert avec un clin d'oeil. C'était la tienne ?

Albus rigola, puis secoua la tête en signe de négation et entreprit de lui expliquer le fonctionnement des différentes maisons de Poudlard, leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il était à Gryffondor, les courageux, Gellert ne pu se retenir d'exploser de rire.

\- Je suis désolé, parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire, mais à te voir entrer dans ma chambre tout intimidé, c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Tu es plein de surprises, Albus.

Il parvint à se calmer, puis ménageant son effet, il s'approcha tout prêt d'Albus, le prit par le cou et lui murmura :

\- Ça me plaît...

Albus se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte, se leva et marcha vers le bureau de Gellert. Ce dernier le suivit en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Les Anglais étaient vraiment des personnes étranges. Au milieu du meuble, était encore ouvert le conte des trois frères, de Beedle le Barde, la version originale écrite en runes. Il était en train de le relire à la recherche d'indices qui lui auraient échappés sur les reliques, histoire de se changer les idées suite à son échec sur les rêves, lorsqu'Albus avait frappé à la porte.

\- C'est le livre que tu lisais tout à l'heure ?

Gellert voyait gros comme un éruptif qu'Albus tentait de changer de sujet à grand peine. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise et risquer de perdre cet ami qui lui semblait prometteur. Aussi il lui répondit d'un ton léger, comme si de rien était.

\- Ce sont les contes de Beedle le Barde, je m'intéresse surtout à celui des trois frères. Mais je dois avouer qu'au stade où j'en suis ce n'est plus une simple lecture.

Albus ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupéfait.

\- Ce conte me passionne, C'est l'histoire de trois frères qui ensemble parviennent à vaincre la mort. Pour les récompenser, elle leur lègue trois objets : les reliques de la mort. Tout est intéressant, les jeux de pouvoirs, les compromis. Il est vraiment très bien quand on parvient à lire entre les lignes, s'expliqua Gellert.

Albus caressait le livre du bout des doigts. Il avait l'air incrédule.

\- Je peux te le prêter si tu veux, tu jugeras par toi même, comme cela.

\- Mais tu ne risques pas d'en avoir besoin ?

\- Je le connais par coeur, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis tu viendras me le rendre quand tu l'auras fini, nous pourrons en discuter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Albus le remercia, puis balbutia qu'il devait rentrer pour s'occuper de sa soeur. Gellert le regarda descendre les escaliers, le gros livre sous le bras. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Cet Albus n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de commun. Bien évidemment, le fait d'apparaître dans une de ses visions le rendait déjà extraordinaire, mais c'était un sentiment agréable de le constater de ses propres yeux.

.

* * *

.

Quelques temps plus tard, allongé sur son lit, Albus tournait nonchalamment les pages des contes de Beedle le Barde. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans ces contes pour enfants, ni ce qui pouvait passionner Gellert à ce point. Albus sourit en songeant que le conte favori de Gellert était aussi le sien, lorsqu'il était enfant. Il se souvenait qu'Abelforth et lui se disputaient souvent à l'heure du coucher quant au choix du conte que leur mère leur lirait. Abelforth préférait Grincheuse la chèvre pouilleuse alors que lui même réclamait le plus Le Conte des trois frères.

Il avait accepté le livre uniquement pour pouvoir avoir un prétexte pour revoir Gellert en le lui rendant. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait entre les mains il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était intrigué.

Albus se rendit au début du conte des trois frères. En haut de la page, juste au dessus du titre, Gellert avait dessiné un curieux symbole : un triangle dans lequel figurait un rond et un trait. Albus fronça les sourcils en passant son pouce sur le dessin.

Albus repoussa le livre et se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il voulait préparer le repas pour Abelforth et Ariana mais il était bien forcé d'admettre que la cuisine n'était pas sa spécialité. Quelqu'un devrait inventer la possibilité d'invoquer de la nourriture créée par quelqu'un d'autre. On pourrait choisir exactement ce qu'on veut et pour quelques gallions, les plats tout préparés arriveraient directement sur la table. Comme à Poudlard. Ce serait fantastique.

Albus agita sa baguette pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir. A défaut d'être un grand cuisinier il pouvait bien faire des pâtes.

Abelforth entra dans la cuisine avec son habituelle mine renfrognée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je prépare le repas.

Abelforth jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique à la casserole pleine d'eau.

\- C'est de la soupe à l'eau ?

\- C'est pour faire des pâtes, soupira Albus. Je n'avais pas d'autre idée…

\- Laisse-moi faire, ricana Abelforth. Vas plutôt voir comment va Ariana, je crois que je l'ai entendu se réveiller tout à l'heure.

Albus remercia son frère, sincèrement content d'échapper à la corvée de cuisine et se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de sa soeur. Il poussa la porte tout doucement et la trouva assise devant sa coiffeuse, en train de peigner ses cheveux blonds pâles.

\- Tu t'es bien reposée ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle à travers le miroir. Où est Abel ? Je croyais que c'était lui quand j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Oh, il fait à manger. Je voulais m'en charger mais il faut croire que je ne suis finalement pas brillant dans tous les domaines.

Ariana pencha la tête sur le côté, insensible à l'humour de son frère.

\- J'ai une idée, s'exclama Albus, est-ce que ça te dirait que je te lise une histoire ? Comme quand on était petits ?

Les yeux d'Ariana se mirent à briller.

\- Oh oui, j'adorerais !

\- Je reviens.

Albus retourna dans sa chambre pour chercher le livre prêté par Gellert. Quand il revient dans celle d'Ariana, celle-ci s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit, et s'était emmitouflée dans un gros plaid.

\- Ce sont les contes de Beedle le Barde. Tu connais ?

\- Oui, Abel m'a lu plein de fois Grincheuse la chèvre pouilleuse !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est son histoire préférée. Maintenant tu veux savoir quelle est la mienne ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est le conte des trois frères.

Albus entreprit alors de lui lire le conte. Mais, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, la voix de Gellert résonnait dans sa tête.

_Tout est intéressant, les jeux de pouvoirs, les compromis. Il est vraiment très bien quand on parvient à lire entre les lignes._

Albus voulait tellement comprendre ce que Gellert avait voulu dire. Lui-même avait adoré ce conte parce que les trois frères étaient puissants, mais que le plus puissant était le plus malin. Qu'est-ce qui plaisait tant à Gellert ?

Abelforth était venu écouter la fin de l'histoire, appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il les observait l'air sévère. Lorsque Albus referma le livre, Abelforth dit simplement :

\- Le repas est prêt.

Tous les trois se rendirent à la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que la pierre de résurrection existe vraiment ? demanda soudainement Ariana.

Abelforth fusilla son frère du regard.

\- Non. C'est une simple histoire, répondit calmement Albus. Comme Grincheuse la chèvre pouilleuse. Ca n'existe pas.

\- Mais si elle existait, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire revenir maman ?

Albus serra les dents. Il sentait le regard lourd de reproches de son frère et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se tirer de ce mauvais pas sans déclencher de crise chez sa soeur. Il en avait assez de cette impression constante de marcher sur des oeufs.

\- Si elle existait, répondit-il, ce qui n'est pas le cas, alors on pourrait faire revenir maman, mais comme dans le conte, elle ne serait pas très heureuse car elle n'appartient plus à ce monde là.

\- Oui, mais elle serait heureuse d'être avec nous quand même. Est-ce qu'on pourrait créer une pierre de résurrection ?

\- Non, on ne pourrait pas, répondit sèchement Abelforth.

\- Pourquoi ? geignit Ariana.

\- Parce que ça n'existe pas.

Abelforth avait l'air en colère.

\- C'est une histoire pour enfants, ajouta-t-il. Et elle n'est même pas si bien que ça.

\- Elle est très bien cette histoire, riposta Albus. Tout est intéressant, les jeux de pouvoir, les compromis. Mieux que ton histoire de chèvre.

Abelforth leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Albus, tu n'es plus un enfant qui se dispute pour l'histoire du soir. Comporte-toi en adulte.

Albus rougit. Que son propre petit frère lui demande de se comporter en adulte, juste parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de lire une histoire à Ariana, c'était trop. Il quitta la table, en prenant soin d'emporter son dessert avec lui.

.

* * *

.

Bien qu'ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois depuis que Gellert lui avait prêté son livre, Albus mit plus de deux semaines à proposer à Gellert de venir chez lui. Il s'était effacé en le laissant entrer dans la maison silencieuse.

\- Ton frère et ta soeur ne sont pas là ? remarqua Gellert étonné

\- Non, Abel' a emmené Ariana dans la grange pour caresser les chevreaux.

Soudain, Gellert eu la désagréable sensation d'être un secret honteux.

\- Je ne vais pas les manger, tu sais ?

\- C'est à l'étage, l'ignora Albus, et Gellert n'insista pas.

Si Albus ne voulait pas lui présenter sa famille, ce n'était pas un drame, une soeur malade et un frère qu'il décrivait comme assez limité ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, suivi de près par son ami.

Gellert observa la chambre d'Albus. Elle était très simple, mais on sentait que son occupant y passait beaucoup de temps. Le lit était fait de manière très peu conventionnelle et n'aurait jamais passé le contrôle qualité strict de Durmstrang. Des livres plus ou moins anciens, étaient posés sur de nombreuses étagères. A côté de son bureau, une pile de magazines portant le titre "Mensuel de la Métamorphose" menaçait de s'écrouler. Gellert la contourna soigneusement et reporta son attention sur le bureau. Il était encombré de divers instruments magiques, de nombreuses plumes et d'encriers de plusieurs couleurs. Une grande plume d'un bleu électrique était posée sur un parchemin sur lequel il pouvait lire "Essai sur l'auto-métamorphose et le cas particulier des animagi". Sans demander la permission à Albus, il s'empara du texte.

_Il est entendu que la métamorphose ordinaire totale d'un humain en animal est très peu usitée du fait que le sorcier ou la sorcière aura de ce fait un cerveau animal, et donc deviendra incapable de se souvenir de la raison de sa transformation. _

_Garder les facultés mentales d'un humain sous forme animale nécessite une très grande puissance magique. S'il est mal maîtrisé, ce sort peut avoir de graves répercussions, potentiellement irréversibles. Le sorcier Thess Brundle s'est par exemple pris dans son propre piège à mouche après s'être métamorphosé en cet animal pour échapper à une fouille du bureau des Aurors en 1787. _

_Le cas des métamorphomages mérite d'être étudié dans un chapitre à part entière, ces derniers étant capables de transformer à volonté, naturellement et sans baguette tout ou partie de leur corps._

_Il existe cependant un processus complexe et long, qui permet à un sorcier ou une sorcière de se transformer à volonté en un animal, non choisi, tout en gardant ses facultés. L'ultime étape de ce processus transformera son utilisateur en un animagus, qui devra être enregistré au registre des animagi du Ministère de la Magie._

Gellert leva les yeux vers Albus. Celui-ci le regardait avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la fierté et la gêne.

\- Tu écris pour le Mensuel de la Métamorphose ?

\- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à un de mes articles que Bathilda m'a contacté.

Gellert eu un rire discret et se rapprocha d'Albus.

\- Je dois te dire que la première fois qu'elle m'a parlé de toi, j'ai cru qu'elle était tombée amoureuse.

\- Quoi ! Mais non, qu'est-ce-que...

\- Je sais, le coupa Gellert, je me suis rendu compte de ma méprise plus tard. Enfin, ton article est probablement vrai pour le Royaume-Uni, mais faux pour d'autres endroits dans le monde.

\- En Russie par exemple ?

\- Oui nous avons énormément de mages qui maîtrisent l'auto-métamorphose, ma propre arrière-grand-mère peut se transformer alternativement en serpent et en corbeau, et je doute qu'elle ait suivi le processus des animagi. Mais je ne pensais pas à...

Albus le bouscula, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, et se précipita sur sa chaise, attrapant un rouleau de parchemin neuf et sa plume bleue. Il se mit à écrire de manière frénétique tout ce que Gellert venait de lui dire. Le blond s'appuya contre Albus afin de lire par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler du Championnat de Potions des écoles Magiques ?

\- Oui, Poudlard y a participé et a gagné il y a deux ans, mais je ne saisis pas le rapport, répondit Albus en levant les yeux un instant vers Gellert.

\- Ma cousine Ava était la championne de Koldovstoretz. Elle y a rencontré le champion de Uagadou, Ura Bwambale, qu'elle fréquente encore. Elle m'a raconté qu'il était capable de se transformer en un gigantesque tigre blanc, alors qu'il avait à peine 17 ans. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul de son école. Là bas de nombreux élèves maîtrisent la magie sans baguette et l'auto-transformation, même en objets inanimés, et ce avant l'âge de 14 ans. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses écrire un essai convenable sur ce sujet sans parler d'Uagadou.

Gellert lisait ce qu'Albus écrivait et il vit qu'il avait inversé le nom des deux écoles. Il le lui fit remarquer en pointant du doigt le passage erroné. Puis juste après :

\- Albus, tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis, concentre-toi un peu ! Tu as écrit "animé" au lieu de "inanimé"

\- C'est toi qui me déconcentre, s'empourpra Albus, tu peux t'éloigner un peu, je te le ferais lire après, si tu le veux.

\- Comme tu voudras, Albus l'ermite, plaisanta Gellert en se reculant, puis en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il s'allongea et regarda le plafond tandis qu'Albus continuait d'écrire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une araignée entreprenait de construire sa toile dans la partie ombrée du plafond et Gellert l'observa sans rien dire pendant un moment puis il ajouta brusquement.

\- Je crois que je n'aurais jamais la patience de devenir Animagus.

Albus s'arrêta d'écrire et le regarda.

\- Moi non plus, et puis je n'aime pas trop garder quelque chose trop longtemps dans ma bouche.

\- Ce côté-là ne me gêne pas trop je crois, ajouta Gellert dans un sourire. Ce serait plus l'histoire des deux battements de coeur, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir déjà un.

Albus reprit son écriture brusquement, se penchant exagérément sur son parchemin et cachant son visage à la vue de Gellert. Il se passa quelques minutes sans qu'aucun bruit à part le crissement de la plume d'Albus ne vienne troubler le silence. Gellert cru presque qu'il allait s'endormir quand son ami lui adressa la parole, le faisant sursauter.

\- Si tu pouvais aller étudier à Uagadou, tu voudrais apprendre quoi en premier ?

\- Je pense que je m'intéresserais à l'auto-métamorphose en général et à la magie sans baguette, lui répondit Gellert en se relevant. Tu savais qu'aucun cours de l'école ne necessite une baguette ?

\- Non je l'ignorais, avoua Albus avec la tête d'un enfant pris en faute, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tant que ça, la puissance magique est tout de même bien plus forte à l'aide d'une baguette, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Il faut bien que je m'habitue à ma condition d'expulsé et que je me débrouille en attendant de pouvoir trouver la baguette de Sureau. Ensuite, bien sûr, la baguette amplifie la puissance, alors imagine ce que ce serait si un sorcier puissant sans baguette venait à posséder celle de l'aîné.

Albus leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira.

\- Gellert, c'est un conte pour enfant, cette baguette n'existe pas. Tu ferais mieux de t'inscrire dans une autre école de Magie pour avoir ton diplôme et le droit de posséder une nouvelle baguette.

Le concerné éclata de rire, en partant en arrière sur le matelas. Il avait posé ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son nez et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Albus sembla visiblement vexé. Quand il le remarqua, Gellert sauta au bas du lit et se rapprocha de lui pour se justifier.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, voyons. Tu verras, je deviendrai un des sorciers - non LE sorcier - le plus célèbre du monde magique. Et même pour le monde moldu.

Albus le dévisageait, l'air dubitatif, alors Gellert ajouta, en lui relevant la tête d'une caresse de la main sur sa joue puis son menton :

\- Toi aussi, tu as le potentiel pour être ce genre de sorcier, Albus.

Plus tard, après être rentré chez Bathilda, Gellert, allongé dans son lit, repensait à la réaction d'Albus. Celle-ci l'avait plus peiné que ce qu'il voulait bien avouer. Il ne savait pas comment convaincre son ami de l'importance de cette quête. Il tournait et retournait la question dans sa tête sans parvenir à se dépêtrer de son problème quand soudain, il eut une illumination. Il se sentit très stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

.

* * *

.

Albus fut brutalement arraché à ses rêves par une main qui lui secouait l'épaule.

\- Albus réveille toi ! Je dois t'emmener voir quelque chose, lui dit Gellert.

\- Maintenant ? bafouilla Albus, l'esprit encore embrumé par la nuit.

\- Oui, maintenant !

Gellert le tira hors de son lit et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Albus, pieds nus et en chemise de nuit, se laissa faire, abasourdi. Une petite part de lui lui disait qu'il était sans doute encore en train de rêver. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Gellert.

Gellert marchait d'un pas vif. Il avait l'air surexcité. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte d'entrée, les lumières de l'étage s'allumèrent.

\- Albus ? demanda Abelforth.

Mais Albus n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Gellert l'entraîna dehors et referma la porte. La fraîcheur de la nuit d'été saisit Albus qui frissonna.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Tu verras ! Ne sois pas aussi impatient !

Bientôt, Albus vit se dessiner l'entrée du cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ici Gellert ?

Albus essaya de se dégager de la prise de Gellert mais celui-ci serrait fort sa main. Albus ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami voulait l'emmener sur la tombe de sa mère en pleine nuit. Pensait-il, comme Abelforth avait l'air de le faire, qu'il se remettait un peu trop vite de la mort de Kendra ? Albus sentit une sourde colère gronder dans son estomac. Fallait-il qu'il pleure chaque jour devant eux pour qu'ils comprennent la peine et le vide qu'il ressentait depuis qu'elle n'était plus là ?

Mais Gellert dépassa finalement la tombe de sa mère sans même ralentir le pas. Il l'entraîna plus loin dans le cimetière. Le sol caillouteux blessait les pieds d'Albus. Puis, enfin, ils ralentirent, et s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe couverte de lierre.

_Ignotus Peverell (12 juillet 1214 - 18 mai 1291)_

Albus se tourna vers Gellert, tout sur son visage exprimant l'incompréhension. Gellert lâcha enfin sa main et tomba à genoux devant la tombe de cet Ignotus Peverell. Il entreprit avec difficulté de se débarrasser du lierre qui la recouvrait. Il avait l'air dément, arrachant le lierre par poignées. Finalement, le souffle court, il se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux, ferma les yeux, et le lierre qui recouvrait la tombe brûla d'un vif feu bleu avant de tomber en cendre. Gellert, comme si de rien n'était, épousseta la tombe pour enlever la cendre.

Albus se tenait en retrait. Si on lui avait posé la question, il n'aurait pas su dire s'il était impressionné ou complètement effrayé par le comportement et les aptitudes magiques de Gellert. Il avait fait brûler ce lierre, comme si de rien n'était, sans même utiliser de baguette. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus sentait qu'il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme son égal.

Gellert se releva et le regarda d'un air de défi. Albus haussa les sourcils ce qui eut le don de faire perdre patience à Gellert.

\- Regarde la tombe Albus !

Albus baissa les yeux, et découvrit, gravé dans la pierre, le symbole des reliques de la mort.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça n'était pas qu'un conte pour enfants !

\- Parce qu'il y a le symbole des reliques sur cette tombe, alors toute l'histoire est vraie ?

Albus était plus que dubitatif.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Ce n'est évidemment pas n'importe quelle tombe. C'est la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell.

\- Enchanté, se moqua Albus, un sourire narquoi sur les lèvres.

Gellert poussa un cri de rage qui fit se faner l'air moqueur d'Albus.

\- Il faut donc tout t'expliquer ? Ignotus Peverell est l'un des trois frères du conte. C'est lui qui a reçu la cape d'invisibilité et s'est caché de la mort.

Albus était désormais au moins aussi excédé que Gellert.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te traiter d'imbécile Gellert, mais le fait que le symbole des reliques de la mort soit sur sa tombe n'indique en rien qu'il est l'un des trois frères du conte…

Gellert, d'un air furieux, sortit des morceaux de parchemins de ses poches et les jeta au visage d'Albus.

\- Tu penses que j'ai inventé ça ? Tu penses que je me suis amusé à créer des arbres généalogiques ? Tu penses que je suis fou ?

Il avait également des pages, arrachées de livres, et força Albus à en attraper une.

\- Regarde celle-là. Elle vient de la généalogie des sorciers de Godric's Hollow. Tu vois là ! Les trois frères Peverell. Ignotus est le seul à être mort aussi vieux. Regarde ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu m'enterrer dans ce trou si ce n'est pas pour les reliques ?

Albus observa d'un air désolé la page de livre. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais la détermination de Gellert avait ouvert une brèche en lui. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à douter. Et si, vraiment, Gellert avait raison ? Et si les reliques existaient bel et bien ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que les reliques existent ?

\- Bien sûr que je le crois. Et les premiers à les avoir possédées sont les trois frères Peverell. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à découvrir qui sont les derniers et à m'en emparer.

\- Alors, selon toi, il existerait une cape d'invisibilité qui rendrait vraiment invisible ?

Albus ne put cacher l'intérêt dans sa voix.

\- Cela me semble évident. Et une baguette si puissante qu'avec elle je serai invincible.

\- Et la pierre de résurrection alors ? D'après toi, comment fonctionne-t-elle ?

Albus trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'obscène à parler de cette pierre de résurrection ici, dans le cimetière où sa mère reposait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se demander "Et si c'était vrai ?", "Et si je mettais la main dessus ?".

\- La pierre peut ressusciter les morts, mais comme dans le conte, ils ne reviennent pas tout à fait sous la même forme.

\- Ça permettrait quand même de pouvoir les revoir ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Gellert éluda d'un geste de la main ces préoccupations qu'il trouvait sans grand intérêt.

\- Mais ce qui est vraiment intéressant, c'est le pouvoir des trois reliques réunies. Avec elles trois, tu deviens le maître de la mort.

\- Peut-être que tu dis vrai, marmonna Albus en contemplant la tombe.

Les yeux de Gellert brillaient d'excitation et, lorsqu'Albus plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux vairons, il eut l'impression que cette excitation devenait sienne.

\- Peut-être que tu dis vrai, répéta-t-il, mais dans ce cas, ça ne peut pas être un cadeau de la mort. Si les reliques existent, alors c'est que ce sont les frères eux même qui les ont fabriquées. La mort, c'est un état, ça n'est pas un être.

Gellert eut un sourire franc. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. Albus frissonna.

\- Albus, tu es si terre-à-terre. Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores.

.

* * *

.

Après cet événement, Gellert et Albus passèrent beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. En fait, ils se mirent à passer presque toutes leurs journées l'un avec l'autre, tantôt dans la chambre de Gellert, tantôt dans celle d'Albus. Ils passaient leur temps à essayer de s'impressionner l'un l'autre, à parler des reliques ou de diverses idées sur des sujets variés.

\- Tu as faim ? A quoi préfères-tu fourrer tes sandwichs ? lui demanda un jour Albus alors qu'ils apportaient les touches finales à l'article qu'Albus devait envoyer au Mensuel de la Métamorphose et qu'il avait négligé ces derniers temps.

\- J'avoue que j'ai curieusement un point faible pour les épinards.

\- C'est assez curieux en effet, remarqua Albus en agitant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, les parchemins et encriers posés sur le bureau d'Albus se mirent tous en rang sur l'étagère qui le surplombait, et un plateau garni de petits pains blancs fourrés aux épinards apparu de nulle part.

Gellert en resta muet de stupeur. Il attrapa un des pains avec méfiance sous le regard perçant d'Albus, puis le goûta. Il retrouva avec plaisir son mets favori et se sentit pâlir.

\- C'est impossible, la nourriture est la première des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, tu ne peux pas la briser.

Il reposa son bout de pain entamé et se jeta sur Albus, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi ton astuce !

Les yeux d'Albus se mirent à pétiller de malice, et pendant un instant Gellert se demanda s'il avait déjà vu un spectacle plus fascinant que celui-ci. Il était au moins certain d'une chose, son ami se jouait de lui et allait le regretter sous peu. Il n'avait peut-être pas de baguette pour lui jeter un sortilège de Chatouillis mais ses mains feraient parfaitement l'affaire pour cette fois.

\- De la légilimancie ? Impossible. Je l'aurais remarqué, je suis un très bon Occlumens.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase de petits coups répétés sur les côtes de son ami. Albus s'empourpra soudain et repoussa les mains de Gellert en le saisissant par les poignets.

\- En fait, j'ai juste demandé à Bathilda.

\- Oh.

Gellert sentit comme une sorte de déception l'étreindre. Il s'était enflammé un instant en prêtant à Albus des pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas, et comme tous les tours de passe-passe, la vérité était beaucoup moins attrayante que le mystère. Cependant, il devait bien rester honnête avec lui-même et admettre qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé que qui que ce soit puisse briser une des règles fondamentales de la magie.

Albus lui avait simplement fait une blague, et lui, avait couru droit dedans. Il se rassura en décrétant mentalement que ce genre de plaisanterie ne pouvait fonctionner qu'entre deux esprits brillants. En effet, une personne moins au fait des règles élémentaires de la magie n'aurait simplement pas réagi, ruinant ainsi l'effet vraisemblablement recherché par Albus. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas lâché ses poignets.

\- Tu as parfaitement réussi ton tour, Albus, bien joué.

Les yeux d'Albus, et le coeur de Gellert, se remirent à pétiller comme ceux un enfant à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël aurait lieu deux fois cette année. Gellert se dégagea de la poigne d'Albus et attrapa deux petits pains, dont celui qu'il avait entamé.

\- Tu devrais les goûter, ils sont délicieux, ajouta-t-il en approchant celui qui était entier de la bouche d'Albus.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à manger des sandwichs et travailler sur l'article d'Albus, ce dernier ne cessant de s'exclamer qu'ils devraient le co-signer. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

\- Bon, et voilà un travail bien accompli. Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé pour fêter ça, Gellert ?

\- Volontiers. Vas-tu faire apparaitre mon préféré ?

\- Je crains de n'avoir prévu ce tour qu'une seule fois, répondit Albus en agitant sa baguette avec un sourire. Accio Bouilloire !

Une énorme vacarme retentit au rez-de-chaussée suivi d'un juron sonore. Albus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de baguette pour laisser passer une bouilloire en cuivre un peu cabossée, débordant d'eau bouillante. Celle-ci vint se poser délicatement sur le bureau, et Albus métamorphosa deux encriers vides en tasse à thé. Quelqu'un était audiblement en train de monter les escaliers à toute vitesse, et Gellert était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait du frère d'Albus. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de sa famille, mais Bathilda était assez commère pour qu'il connaisse tous les secrets du village. Du moins ceux dont elle avait entendu parler. Albus jeta un regard ennuyé vers la porte ouverte et la referma d'un coup de baguette au moment où son frère en arrivait sur le pas.

\- Nom d'un bouquetin des montagnes, ALBUS ! J'ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE M'EN SERVIR !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le visage furieux d'Abelforth Dumbledore. Gellert se demanda s'il n'avait pas pris la porte dans le nez. Ses cheveux roux semblaient presque avoir prit feu et ses sourcils étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux qu'Albus, d'un bleu perçant, mais tandis que ceux d'Abelforth lançaient des éclairs, ceux de son frère éclataient de malice et d'intelligence. Albus se tourna vers Gellert en les levant au ciel.

\- Rappelle-moi de jeter un sort de verrouillage la prochaine fois.

La plaisanterie fit sourire Gellert, mais ne semblait pas du tout au goût d'Abelforth qui rentra d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce dans le but évident de récupérer la théière.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin Albus. Parfois je me demande qui est l'aîné entre nous deux.

Albus se leva de sa chaise. Il avait plus de deux ans de plus que son frère, mais ce dernier le dépassait déjà de plusieurs centimètres.

\- Je te la rends dès que j'ai fini de m'en servir, tu n'es pas pressé tout de même ?

\- Détrompe-toi ! J'en faisais pour Ariana. Tu te souviens, ta petite soeur ?

\- Comme si je pouvais oublier ! Je te rappelle que c'est pour elle que j'ai laissé tomber mon tour du monde avec Elphias.

\- Tu en as de bonnes, où étais-tu aujourd'hui quand elle a eu de la fièvre, quand il a fallu lui préparer à manger, changer son lit ? Avec ton nouveau meilleur ami pour toujours, enfermé dans ta chambre !

Le ton montait entre les deux frères, et Gellert, qui s'était contenté d'observer jusqu'à présent, se leva du coin de bureau sur lequel il avait posé ses fesses et passa un bras autour de l'épaule d'Albus.

\- Albus, Nous pouvons attendre un peu qu'il ait terminé ou bien aller chez Bathilda pour...

Cette tentative de désamorçage ne fonctionna pas aussi bien que Gellert l'avait prévu. Abelforth se tourna vers lui, son visage toujours empreint de fureur et lui coupa la parole :

\- Toi, l'étranger, on ne t'a pas sonné, avec ton accent du nord.

Albus eut l'air scandalisé par les propos de son frère et chercha désespérément à ajouter quelque chose, sans y parvenir. Il finit par grincer le prénom de son frère entre ses dents serrées. Gellert crispa la mâchoire à son tour puis s'éloigna d'Albus.

\- Oublie le thé, Albus, je vais rentrer, je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Il enfila sa cape d'été, qui n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il l'avait posé plus tôt dans la journée, puis sortit de la pièce, en bousculant au passage Abelforth qui lui lança un regard noir. Il dévalait les escaliers quand il aperçut le visage d'une jeune fille blonde, avec des yeux d'un bleu vif, qui l'observait, cachée derrière le battant d'une porte. Gellert la salua, en l'appelant par son prénom, mais la jeune soeur d'Albus referma aussitôt la porte.

Il était quasiment arrivé sur le perron lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attirer en arrière. C'était Albus qui l'avait suivit en courant. Ses joues étaient rouges, probablement suite à son effort. Il tenait fermement le bras de Gellert, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe.

\- Je… Tu. N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit.

Gellert fut sincèrement touché par les paroles maladroites d'Albus. Il avait envie de le rassurer et de lui dire que les débordements de son frère n'auraient aucun impact sur leur amitié. Albus continua en regardant ailleurs :

\- Il est juste triste et… il s'en veut pour la mort de Maman, alors il reporte sa colère sur le reste du monde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Albus, je parle quatre langues depuis que je suis petit, sept depuis que je suis à l'école et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Je suis partout chez moi.

Gellert se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Albus puis se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans les ténèbres pour aller vers la maison voisine. Lorsqu'il se retourna, arrivé sur le palier de la maison de Bathilda, Albus était toujours devant la porte d'entrée, touchant sa joue du bout des doigts.

.

* * *

.

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre 1 ?

Si l'histoire vous plaît n'hésitez pas à nous retrouver sur le compte instagram lessouvenirsdufutur, on y partage plein de contenu cool autour de l'univers de la fic.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2,

Angie et Sam


	3. Chapitre 2 : Gravitation

30/06/2019 ~_ Rien de tel pour se rafraîchir qu'un peu de lecture (sisi je vous jure)_

Tous les disclaimers et remerciements précédents sont valables pour ce chapitre aussi. Rien ne bouge. Tout suit son cours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Gravitation**

.

.

.

_Gravitation : phénomène par lequel deux corps quelconques s'attirent avec une force proportionnelle au produit de leur masse et inversement proportionnelle au carré de leur distance._

* * *

.

Albus fixa de longues minutes le plafond de sa chambre d'adolescent. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que leur mère était morte. Aujourd'hui, il aurait préféré se réveiller à Poudlard. Il aurait préféré être quelques semaines en arrière, lorsque tout ceci n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'à cette époque là, il ne connaissait pas encore Gellert, et que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui éveillait autant son intérêt. Il repensa au baiser. Les réactions de Gellert le troublaient. Il avait parfois cette fâcheuse tendance à se montrer physiquement proche de lui et Albus ne savait pas exactement comment il convenait de réagir dans ce genre de moment. Paradoxalement il voulait être proche de lui, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement, mais dès que l'autre garçon le touchait il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens et ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était également la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui et pourtant de plus doué. Bien que ce point restait à débattre, la culture de Gellert l'impressionnait.

Albus soupira. Les pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans son crâne, son esprit sautant d'une idée à une autre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il avait lu qu'une pratique de la méditation assidue pouvait avoir énormément de bienfaits sur la concentration, sur l'humeur, et donc en toute logique, sur la puissance. Cependant il ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide, à essayer vainement de ne penser à rien.

Sa laborieuse séance de méditation fut interrompue au bout de quelques minutes à peine par des coups secs contre la vitre. Albus se leva pour aller ouvrir au hibou.

_Albus, _

_Tu avais raison, la Grèce est incroyable. La magie ici me paraît beaucoup plus authentique que chez nous, mais également beaucoup plus dangereuse. La magie noire ne semble pas considérée avec autant de méfiance qu'en Grande Bretagne. Tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller visiter des temples. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir approcher des chimères. J'avais établi un petit campement non loin de la tanière de l'une d'entre elle et je l'ai observée vivre pendant plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle m'a repéré, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que j'y reste mais tu vois, je suis encore là pour t'écrire ces mots. J'ai noté toutes mes observations à leur sujet, j'espère que tu accepteras de les relire. _

_Demain, je pars pour l'Egypte. J'ai pu contacter un étudiant de Uagadou qui habite au Caire et dont la mère est une alchimiste assez connue là-bas. Il a accepté de m'héberger, ce qui permet de rallonger un peu mon voyage, parce que mes finances sont à sec. J'espère que je pourrais assister grâce à lui à des expériences d'alchimie. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'y être._

_J'espère que tu vas bien malgré les circonstances. Sache que je pense beaucoup à toi et regrette à chaque instant que tu ne sois pas là pour vivre toutes ces choses avec moi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Elphias_

Albus froissa le parchemin en pinçant les lèvres. Les chimères, c'était son rêve. C'est lui qui avait convaincu Elphias de commencer leur voyage par la Grèce pour aller les étudier. Ce voyage, il l'avait attendu toute l'année. Albus sentit une sourde colère gronder dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Elphias qui voyageait et découvrait des choses fabuleuses pendant que lui même ne pouvait pas quitter Godric's Hollow.

Le hibou postal qu'Elphias avait utilisé pour lui envoyer son courrier s'impatientait sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Albus lui donna de quoi boire et manger.

\- Allez, va t'en maintenant. Je n'ai pas de lettre pour toi.

Il se sentait morose. Il aurait tellement voulu voyager. Heureusement que Gellert était là pour lui permettre de s'évader un peu de cette ville ennuyeuse.

Il se rendit à la cuisine pour boire un jus de citrouille, comme il le faisait chaque matin. Abelforth y était déjà, et au vu de ses cernes, il n'avait pas dû passer une excellente nuit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare une potion du sommeil sans rêve ?

Abelforth leva un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Albus s'assit à ses côtés en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été très proche de son frère mais il avait le sentiment que la mort de leur mère les éloignait encore un peu plus. Il savait qu'Abelforth lui reprochait de ne pas réagir comme il le souhaiterait. Il savait qu'il donnait l'impression de se remettre trop rapidement de la mort de leur mère.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Ariana. Abelforth sortit immédiatement de son mutisme, et son expression sinistre laissa place à un sourire radieux.

\- Ariana, viens t'asseoir. J'ai préparé du bacon. Tu en veux ?

Ariana hocha la tête en souriant. Albus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir envieux de la relation entre son frère et sa soeur. Lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à tisser de tels liens avec eux.

\- Et pour moi, tu n'as pas fait de bacon ? demanda-t-il à son frère en faisant la moue.

Abelforth leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de t'amuser avec ton nouveau meilleur ami, toi ?

Albus haussa les sourcils.

\- En quoi le fait que je vois Gellert te dérange ?

\- Ça me dérange car tout le temps que tu passes avec lui, c'est du temps que tu ne passes pas avec ta soeur.

Ariana ouvrit de grands yeux et les dévisagea tour à tour.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu es dans l'excès Abel, déclara Albus en se balançant sur sa chaise. Regarde, là tu vois, je suis avec vous.

\- Quand ça t'arrange, grinça Abelforth tout en déposant le bacon sur la table d'un geste sec.

Ariana sursauta. Albus se pinça l'arrête du nez en inspirant longuement.

\- J'ai effectivement une vie en dehors de vous, mes ambitions ne sont pas mortes avec notre mère, que cela te plaise ou non.

Il s'empressa de finir son jus de citrouille, ignorant délibérément l'air choqué de son petit frère et les yeux remplis de larmes de sa petite soeur, et quitta la cuisine. Dehors il faisait un temps superbe, et il n'avait pas l'intention de rester enfermé toute la journée dans cette maison endeuillée.

Il se rendit comme à son habitude chez Bathilda Tourdesac, afin de voir Gellert.

Lorsqu'Albus entra dans sa chambre, avec ce petit air à la fois gêné et conquérant qui le caractérisait, Gellert était occupé à dépoussiérer machinalement trois énormes volumes anciens qu'il avait trouvé dans la cave de Bathilda, tout en repensant à Ariana, qu'il avait croisée la veille. Sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé, mais avec le recul, il était sûr désormais que c'était elle, la fille de sa vision. Il décida cependant de reléguer ses réflexions au second plan et s'adressa à son ami d'un ton enjoué.

\- Ah ! Albus ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à pointer ton nez ici !

Contrairement à son habitude, Albus ne lui répondit pas. Son visage était fermé. Gellert se leva aussitôt de son bureau.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, Albus ?

Il lui attrapa les épaules puis passa sa main sur son front comme pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Non, rien de grave, répondit Albus tandis que Gellert lui replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Je me suis juste disputé avec Abel. Tu sais comment il est.

Albus n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner, mais son rire sonnait faux. Gellert le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il cherchait cette joie et ce pétillement qu'il aimait tant mais ne les trouva pas. Il détourna le regard un instant, cherchant ses mots, puis reprit, encerclant le visage d'Albus dans ses mains :

\- Albus, tu n'es pas ta famille. Ce qu'ils pensent de toi ne change rien à ce que tu es. Et tu es un grand sorcier, promis à un brillant avenir. Prouve-leur que tu as raison d'être qui tu es !

Albus s'était crispé. Il eut un sourire un peu triste puis ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais bien Gellert. C'est même ce que j'ai dit à Abelforth en partant tout à l'heure.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment sans bouger, puis Gellert rompit le silence.

\- J'ai reçu le dernier numéro du Mensuel de la Métamorphose, ton article est vraiment très bon.

Albus ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et Gellert se réjouit de l'effet qu'avait eu sa simple petite phrase.

\- Notre article tu veux dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as souhaité rester anonyme que tu es moins légitime.

\- J'ai bien aimé la signature "_Albus Dumbledore et un de ses amis très précieux_"

En vérité, même s'il avait apprécié de voir qu'Albus le considérait comme précieux, il avait eu une drôle de sensation, plutôt désagréable, en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il aurait pu écrire _un ami très précieux_, mais il avait signé _un de ses amis très précieux_... Evidemment Albus avait eu une vie avant lui, et un esprit aussi brillant que le sien attirait forcément de nombreuses personnes. Albus rougit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gellert.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'attribuer tout le mérite, se justifia-t-il

Gellert haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son bureau.

\- Veux-tu m'aider à éplucher ces ouvrages ?

\- Volontiers, lui répondit Albus, semblant avoir oublié sa mésaventure du matin.

\- Lorsque j'ai interrogé Bathilda pour savoir si elle avait déjà entendu parler d'une baguette qui serait extrêmement puissante, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part dans ses sources pour son premier livre.

\- Ah excellent ! Cela nous fait une bonne piste pour commencer.

\- Elle m'a dit d'aller voir à la cave, puis m'a chassé sans ménagement en me disant qu'elle avait du travail. Moi, son petit-neveu préféré !

Gellert fit une tête exagérément outrée pour faire rire Albus. Son rire éclata comme un feu d'artifice et, comme toujours, Gellert se sentit très heureux d'en être la cause.

\- Je te préviens, autant chercher un vivet doré dans une forêt, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir pris les bons livres.

\- Une chose est sûre, ça ira plus vite à deux. Tu veux que je jette un gemino à ta chaise pour que nous nous asseyons tous les deux ?

Gellert s'esclaffa tandis qu'Albus sortait sa baguette.

\- Bien sûr je n'imaginais pas m'assoir sur tes genoux !

\- Gellert ! s'offusqua Albus, soudain décontenancé

\- Oh attends, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Prête moi ta baguette.

\- Ma bagu… Mais, et la Trace Gellert ?

Gellert arqua un sourcil interrogatif vers Albus.

\- La quoi ?

\- La Trace, celle qu'ont tous les sorciers et sorcières de moins de dix-sept ans. Tu as bien seize ans n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne porte aucune trace d'aucune sorte. Ce doit être une loi britannique, mais nous ne l'avons pas étudiée à l'école.

Albus sembla soudain pensif.

\- Tu veux dire que les élèves de Durmstrang ont le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école ?

\- Evidemment. La plupart des élèves suivent des cours intensifs durant les vacances d'été ce serait difficile de le faire sans magie.

Les yeux d'Albus exprimèrent un mélange d'admiration et de jalousie.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire, reprit Gellert, que tu me dises que le gouvernement trace les jeunes sorciers comme ça. En quoi cela consiste ? Est-ce qu'ils savent à chaque instant quel sort le sorcier lance ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Albus en se mordillant la lèvre, je pense qu'ils contrôlent plus le niveau de magie qui se passe à côté d'un sorcier mineur, et s'il y en a, le ministère envoie un avertissement.

\- Mais dans ce cas, les enfants qui vivent dans une famille de sorciers doivent être tout le temps sollicités ?

\- Non, bien sûr, pour les familles de sorciers, c'est aux parents de vérifier que leurs enfants respectent la loi.

\- J'ai bien l'impression que cette "trace" est plus un moyen de contrôler les nés-moldus qu'autre chose, tu ne penses pas ?

Albus baissa sa baguette. Il semblait ne s'être jamais penché sur la question et cette révélation avait l'air de le troubler au plus haut point. Gellert passa derrière Albus et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules, le massant doucement avec ses pouces. La tête d'Albus partit un instant en arrière.

\- Je me sens stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé durant tout ce temps. J'aurais pu lancer un débat au magenmagot…

\- C'est compliqué de faire attention à quelque chose qu'on fait depuis des années sans même plus s'en rendre compte.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Gellert descendait sa main le long du bras d'Albus, celui qui tenait sa baguette, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer que son ami s'était soudain tendu. Il la fit passer doucement entre ses doigts puis ajouta :

\- Albus, je jure solennellement que je n'ai aucune trace sur moi et que tu ne perdras pas tes titres pour m'avoir permis d'utiliser la magie.

Albus se retourna brusquement pinçant les lèvres d'un air vexé, mais la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux hurlait le contraire et rassura Gellert. Alors il agita la baguette d'Albus et aussitôt son lit se métamorphosa en un immense canapé du même vert que celui de chez ses parents. Il était garnis d'une multitudes de coussins désaccordés. Il s'assit au milieu puis tapota la place à sa droite pour qu'Albus l'y rejoigne.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas Albus, tu m'as déjà vu pratiquer la magie plusieurs fois, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci était différente ?

Albus resta interdit plusieurs secondes.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que c'est parce que toutes les autres fois, cela semblait tellement naturel. Je veux dire comme si la magie n'était qu'une extension de ton corps.

Puis Albus bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et attrapa deux volumes au hasard sur le bureau de Gellert, avant de venir s'assoir sur le canapé. Ils entreprirent d'en lire chacun un, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour faire un commentaire. A mesure que la matinée avançait Gellert était de plus en plus avachi sur Albus - qui n'osait rien dire - à mesure que son désespoir de trouver quoi que ce soit augmentait. Ils ne firent une pause que pour aller partager un repas animé avec Bathilda qui leur raconta les dernières mésaventures avec les moldus du vieux sorcier sourd du bout de la rue.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Albus proposa de faire une pause car il avait bien envie de lire les autres articles du mensuel dans lequel il avait été publié. Gellert accueillit l'idée avec un soulagement qui le surprit lui-même.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Gellert était allongé dans le canapé, un livre qu'il ne lisait plus, ouvert sur son ventre. Il regardait le plafond, les yeux mi-clos, sa tête reposant sur les genoux d'Albus. Celui-ci tenait le mensuel de la métamorphose d'une main, et jouait distraitement avec sa baguette de l'autre. Gellert se laissait aller à cette douce somnolence lorsqu'Albus le fit sursauter en s'exclamant soudain :

\- Il faudrait vraiment inventer un moyen d'allumer la lumière sans avoir à se lever !

\- Il y en a un, répondit Gellert d'une voix beaucoup plus pâteuse qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Il leva les yeux vers Albus qui lui rendit son regard.

\- Si tu penses à un lumos, j'y ai pensé aussi, mais je finis toujours par avoir une crampe à rester sans bouger.

\- Evidemment, il faut penser en dehors du cadre. Donne-moi ta baguette je vais te montrer, répondit Gellert en tâtonnant à l'aveugle à sa recherche.

Albus la lui tendit. Alors Gellert leva le bras puis lança un lumos informulé qui illumina la baguette d'une boule lumineuse. Puis il cassa son poignet en arrière et envoya la boule de lumière se poser au plafond de sa chambre. Il jeta un oeil à Albus, fier de son petit effet. Son ami avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Il finit par murmurer :

\- Vous apprenez ça à Durmstrang ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du fait qu'on pouvait…

\- Oh non, j'ai réussi ce tour par hasard un été où je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre. Je jouais avec ma baguette - heureusement que je n'avais pas la trace n'est-ce-pas ? - et la lumière est partie toute seule. J'ai mis plusieurs heures à retrouver comment j'avais fait.

Albus se leva d'un bond, envoyant valser son magazine et faisant protester Gellert.

\- Apprends-moi !

Gellert se redressa en grimaçant, plus de la perte soudaine de la chaleur d'Albus sur sa peau que de douleur.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir, j'ai le cou tout endolori.

Albus lui jeta un regard pas du tout désolé tandis que Gellert se massait exagérément la nuque. Sous l'insistance de son ami, il finit par se lever et lui tendre sa baguette.

\- D'abord, tu jettes un lumos tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, commença-t-il tandis qu'Albus s'executait. Ensuite, tu agites ta baguettes comme une canne à pêche, ou comme un fouet en visant l'endroit que tu veux éclairer.

Albus agita sa baguette mais la lumière qu'il venait de produire y resta désespérément attachée.

\- Non, non, murmura Gellert en se rapprochant. Il faut que tu casses bien ton poignet, comme ceci.

Il attrapa la main d'Albus et la plaça en arrière. Albus réussi au deuxième essai sous le regard extatique de Gellert. Il avait allumé une douzaine de boules, transformant la chambre de Gellert en un lieu féérique, lorsqu'il demanda soudain :

\- Et pour les éteindre je suppose qu'un Nox suffit ?

\- Un par lumière, évidemment.

\- C'est fantastique, déclara Albus en éteignant les boules qu'il venait de créer une à une, j'imagine que tu ne dois t'éclairer que comme ça ?

\- Pratiquement, enfin quand j'avais encore une baguette, sourit Gellert.

Albus le regarda l'air scandalisé. Il venait d'oublier le renvoi de Gellert, et le fait qu'il n'avait plus de baguette magique, et s'en voulait visiblement. Ce dernier s'empressa de le rassurer, lui disant que ça ne lui manquait pas tant que ça, et que de toute façon il finirait bien par trouver la baguette de sureau. Et contrairement à la première fois, cette mention fit sourire Albus.

Lorsqu'il quitta la maison de Bathilda, la lune était déjà haut dans le ciel. A peine avait-il franchit la porte de chez lui que la voix, basse mais ferme d'Abelforth l'interpella.

\- Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça…

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Albus.

Albus soupira. Sa journée avait été excellente, mais elle s'apprêtait visiblement à prendre un tout autre tournant. Il fit mine de se diriger vers sa chambre mais Abelforth lui attrapa le bras.

\- Albus c'est important. Ne fuis pas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je me comporte comment selon toi ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ce matin, après que tu sois parti, elle a fondu en larmes. Elle a dit des choses affreuses, comme quoi elle ne méritait pas de vivre parce qu'elle gâchait ta vie et que de toute façon tout serait bien mieux si elle n'était pas là.

Abelforth parlait très bas, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller Ariana, mais il parlait à toute vitesse et la colère déformait ses traits. Albus se sentit minable un instant. Il soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers le buffet où leur mère gardait toujours une bonbonnière remplie de sucreries au citron. Il en attrapa une et joua avec le papier un moment pour se donner une contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? demanda Albus en haussant les épaules. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. J'ai des ambitions. C'est comme ça.

\- C'est ce garçon qui te met ces idées dans la tête, gronda Abelforth. Il est mauvais Albus.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel avant de mettre le bonbon dans sa bouche. Puis il se hâta de se rendre dans sa chambre avant qu'Abelforth ne lui demande encore de se justifier.

.

* * *

.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Albus et Gellert se promenaient dans la campagne, car Bathilda leur avait ordonné de mettre le nez dehors avant qu'ils ne deviennent aussi pâles que des spectres, qu'Albus se décida à parler à Gellert de la situation avec son frère. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, quelques jours auparavant, l'avait tracassé plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Et, s'il n'avait initialement pas prévu de lui raconter quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Albus sentait qu'il le fallait, pour le bien de leur relation. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Gellert pense qu'il pouvait partager ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie des pensées de son frère à son égard.

\- Au fait, je suis désolé que mon frère soit si désagréable avec toi, commença-t-il d'un ton incertain.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, tenta de le rassurer Gellert. C'est pour toi que ça doit être dur de supporter ce grincheux toute la journée.

\- Ça va. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa mauvaise humeur, mais ce sont ses propos à ton égard qui me mettent particulièrement hors de moi. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut se permettre de te juger alors qu'il ne te connait même pas. S'il prenait la peine d'échanger avec toi, il verrait comme tu es…

Albus observa le ciel un instant en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je suis quoi ? demanda Gellert malicieusement.

Albus rougit brusquement, et Gellert éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'as pas à rougir Albus. Je sais bien que je suis un sorcier incroyablement brillant comme on en croise rarement.

\- Très modeste également, répondit Albus avec une moue boudeuse.

Gellert rit de plus belle en attrapant Albus par les épaules. Ce contact l'électrisa. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir lorsque son ami se montrait proche de lui comme maintenant. Albus se dégagea doucement.

\- Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne partage pas du tout les idées de mon frère, dit-il pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

Gellert planta ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

\- Évidemment Albus. Même si vous êtes de la même famille, vous n'êtes clairement pas de la même trempe.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour lui à la maison avec Ariana tu sais, tenta Albus dans un élan pour redorer le blason de son frère. C'est normal qu'il soit devenu un peu taciturne.

Gellert haussa les épaules comme si cette excuse ne le convainquait que moyennement.

\- Est-ce que c'est indiscret de te demander ce qui arrive à ta soeur ?

Le regard d'Albus se fit plus dur.

\- C'est compliqué. C'est une histoire qui remonte à quand elle était petite.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne le fais pas. Je comprendrais.

\- Si. Je vais te raconter. Mais je ne l'ai jamais raconté à personne. En général, on ne parle pas trop d'Ariana, parce que, ce qu'elle a, même pour des sorciers, c'est bizarre.

Gellert était pendu à ses lèvres.

\- C'est arrivé il y a quelques années, alors qu'on habitait encore Terre-en-Lande. Elle avait six ans à peine. Elle faisait de la magie, comme tous les enfants sorciers à cet âge là, elle ne se contrôlait pas vraiment. Mais pour une enfant de six ans elle faisait déjà de la très belle magie. Ce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout c'était faire des tourbillons de pétales de fleurs. C'était un peu sa manière à elle de faire des bouquets. Et, un jour, alors qu'elle jouait dans le jardin derrière la maison, elle a été attaqué par trois moldus. Ils l'ont traitée de monstre. C'est tout ce que je sais avec précision parce qu'après ça, Ariana n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était un monstre. C'est mon père qui les a surpris. Moi, je n'ai rien vu du tout. J'étais dans ma chambre, tout proche, mais je n'ai rien vu du tout parce que j'étais concentré sur ce que je faisais. Mais mon père lui, il les a vu. Et il est entré dans une telle fureur qu'Abelforth s'est fait pipi dessus. Il a tué les trois moldus. Par la suite, mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban, nous avons déménagé à Godric's Hollow, et Ariana est devenue folle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils lui ont fait ?

\- J'en sais rien… Parfois la nuit elle se réveille en hurlant et en suppliant d'arrêter. Abelforth m'a raconté qu'elle avait les vêtements tout déchirés et qu'elle était griffée partout, même au visage. Parce que lui était là, quand c'est arrivé. Il a vu papa tuer ces moldus et c'est lui qui a prit soin d'Ariana tout de suite après. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'y a que lui qui arrive vraiment à la calmer aujourd'hui… En tout cas, après ça, elle n'a plus jamais fait de magie.

\- Ils ont brisé quelque chose en elle…

\- Parfois, lorsqu'elle fait une crise, c'est comme si toute la magie qu'elle avait refoulée sortait d'elle d'un seul coup. C'est ça qui a tué maman.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce sont ces moldus qui ont tué ta mère.

Les yeux d'Albus étaient remplis de larmes. Il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à personne. Même Elphias, qui était si proche de lui, pensait juste qu'Ariana était malade de naissance.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi nous devions nous cacher des moldus, ajouta Gellert en serrant amicalement l'épaule d'Albus. C'est à cause de ça que de telles catastrophes arrivent.

Puis ils continuèrent leur balade sans plus parler ni d'Ariana ni d'Abelforth. Albus sentit comme un poids quitter ses épaules. Parler de ça avec Gellert lui avait fait du bien, et plus important encore, lui avait rappelé qui était les seuls coupables de l'état de sa soeur : les trois moldus ignares qui l'avaient attaqué parce qu'ils étaient incapables de comprendre ses pouvoirs.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Albus s'empressa d'écrire à Gellert, qu'il venait pourtant de quitter. L'écrit lui apportait une certaine facilité, une aisance, qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore à l'oral.

_Gellert,_

_Parler avec toi de ces vieilles histoires m'a permi de prendre conscience que je ne dois plus continuer à laisser ma famille et l'histoire de ma famille être un frein pour mon avenir. Ce qui est arrivé est une tragédie et j'aimerais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que jamais une autre famille de sorcier n'ait à vivre pareille tragédie. Mais pour cela, il me faut devenir plus puissant, et ce n'est pas en restant materner mon frère et ma soeur que je pourrai y parvenir. Il faut que cette triste histoire puisse être le moteur du Bien._

_J'ai toujours su que j'avais de grandes choses à accomplir et j'ai toujours tenté de m'y employer. Je commence sincèrement à être convaincu que les reliques pourraient être des éléments clés dans ma quête d'oeuvrer pour le Bien._

_J'espère que tu accepteras que nous les cherchions ensemble._

_Albus_

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, Albus fut réveillé par le bruit du vent, et songea qu'il n'y avait pourtant pas de tempête prévue. Il mit quelques secondes à émerger et à se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas de vent, mais bien de tout un tas de hiboux qui voletaient dans sa chambre. Il se souvint brusquement que c'était son anniversaire.

Il était en train de se dépêtrer avec l'un des hiboux qui portait un paquet beaucoup trop gros pour lui et particulièrement bien ficelé lorsque Abelforth fit irruption dans sa chambre. Il jeta un tas de lettre sur son lit avec un air furieux.

\- Albus ! C'est infernal ! Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas au moins créer une boite postale pour les lettres de tes fans ? Il y a même un hibou un peu débile qui a déféqué sur le lit d'Ariana…

Albus ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette idée. Ariana, qui avait suivi son frère, rit aussi en tendant à son tour un paquet de lettres à Albus.

\- Il y en a encore tout un tas qui viennent d'arriver, dit-elle avec les yeux brillants d'excitation. Joyeux anniversaire Albus !

Abelforth grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "joyeux anniversaire" mais qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être "affreux ver de terre".

Albus les remercia, et s'assit à son bureau pour entreprendre de lire son courrier. Les dix premières lettres qu'il ouvrit lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire et le félicitaient pour sa réussite brillante à Poudlard en ne manquant pas de rappeler qu'ils avaient des postes vacants à des places clefs de leurs entreprises. Albus empila toutes celles qui étaient faites sur ce modèle là dans un coin de son bureau et se promit d'y faire une réponse automatique plus tard.

Il repéra rapidement la lettre d'Elphias qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire en lui promettant de lui expliquer dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il avait appris de l'alchimie. Il apprit dans cette lettre que son ami rentrerait en septembre et que son voyage se passait merveilleusement bien. Elphias avait joint à sa lettre un présent en précisant qu'il savait qu'il lui ferait plaisir.

Lorsqu'Albus l'ouvrit il découvrit avec surprise une énorme pâtisserie dégoulinante de miel.

\- Tu aurais dû te contenter de ça, Elphias, dit-il tout haut en mordant dedans goulument.

Il ouvrit ensuite un parchemin qui portait le sceau du magenmagot.

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Pas la présente lettre, permettez moi de vous informer de la fin vos fonctions de représentant de la jeunesse sorcière au magenmagot. En effet, vous n'avez désormais plus l'âge requis. Nous souhaitons rappeler combien notre collaboration a été riche, et à quel point votre présence à nos côtés était précieuse. C'est pourquoi le magenmagot, après une longue délibération, a décidé de vous proposer un siège au conseil._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse que nous espérons favorable._

Le coeur d'Albus se mit à battre très vite. Il n'était pas sans savoir que c'était la première fois qu'un tel poste était proposé à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il se sentait flatté. Il fut un instant tenté de leur répondre immédiatement qu'il était d'accord. Puis il pensa au temps et à l'investissement que ça lui demanderait. Il n'était pas complètement sûr que ce soit le bon choix. Il avait promis de s'occuper de sa soeur.

Sa lettre de la veille à Gellert lui revint à l'esprit.

"_je ne dois plus continuer à laisser ma famille et l'histoire de ma famille être un frein pour mon avenir"_

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était dans une impasse, aussi décida-t-il de repousser sa prise de décision à plus tard.

Parmi les autres lettres, il trouva les voeux de plusieurs revues dont le Mensuel de la Métamorphose, ceux de certains de ses anciens professeurs, et d'autres encore de parfaits inconnus qui avaient l'air de vouloir le solliciter sur tout un tas de sujets tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Il repéra enfin un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'Abelforth avait dû glisser dans sa pile de lettres par mégarde. La Une concernait la prolifération des Dents-de-Vipère du Pérou. Ces dragons devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et menaçaient dangereusement les habitants alors la confédération internationale des sorciers avait envoyé des équipes pour tenter d'en réduire le nombre.

\- La confédération internationale, songea Albus. Voilà encore un endroit où je pourrais faire valoir mon talent.

Il s'acharna ensuite à déballer les nombreux paquets, envoyés pour la plupart par des fans. Ils contenaient des montagnes de friandises, son goût pour le sucré n'étant un secret pour personne. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il préférait dans son anniversaire depuis tout petit : pouvoir engloutir des quantités de sucre sans que personne ne lui dise rien.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il lisait des lettres en mangeant des bonbons lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un morceau de parchemin tout simple sur lequel il lu :

_Retrouve-moi près du pont. _

_GG_

Et, à côté de la signature, le symbole des reliques de la mort.

Albus n'eut pas besoin de plus pour remettre à plus tard la lecture des lettres qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvertes.

.

* * *

.

Gellert attendait depuis presque trois heures assis sur le rebord du pont de pierre à la sortie du village de Godric's Hollow lorsqu'il vit enfin la silhouette d'Albus apparaître à l'horizon.

\- Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis à arriver, lui dit aussitôt son ami lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix. J'ai reçu un nombre inhabituel de hiboux aujourd'hui, même pour moi.

\- Le grand Albus Dumbledore submergé par sa célébrité, se moqua gentiment Gellert

\- Ne rigole pas. J'ai d'ailleurs reçu une lettre du Magenmagot qui me propose de m'intégrer en tant que membre à part entière. J'ai tellement hésité quand à la réponse à donner que je n'ai finalement rien répondu.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! s'exclama soudain Gellert en se levant et éludant totalement le sujet.

\- Et bien ! Montre-moi donc, lui répondit l'intéressé.

\- Ahah, Toujours aussi impatient Albus, suis-moi.

Gellert attrapa Albus part le bras et l'entraîna dans la campagne, passant près du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru la veille. Très vite il bifurqua pour s'enfoncer parmi les hautes herbes. L'été était particulièrement chaud, et la végétation jaunissante craquait sous leurs pas. Albus finit par lui demander avec un air très sérieux s'il envisageait de le perdre au fin fond d'une forêt obscure et de faire en sorte qu'on ne retrouve plus jamais son pauvre corps.

\- Enfin, je tiens trop à toi pour te faire subir ça Albus, lui avait répondu Gellert.

Albus lui avait ensuite montré un énorme scarabée multicolore qui grimpait le long d'un tronc, évitant totalement de se prononcer sur le sujet. Les cigales chantaient bruyamment, rappelant à Gellert ses vacances d'enfance dans le sud de la France. Gellert sentait des gouttes de sueur lui couler le long du dos, et il se demandait si elle étaient uniquement dues à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait déjà. Il anticipait sa surprise à Albus avec appréhension. Il avait répété ce moment dans sa tête bien trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'arrêta au pied d'une grande falaise abrupte. Dans la roche grise, une fente sombre, à peine plus large qu'un homme, creusait une ouverture dans la pierre. Il se retourna avec un sourire :

\- J'ai découvert cet endroit avant de te connaitre, et je me suis dit qu'il te plairait. C'était un peu mon jardin secret, mais comme tu as partagé ton secret avec moi, je vais partager le mien avec toi.

Gellert attrapa alors Albus par les épaules :

\- Après-toi mon ami.

Albus lui jeta un regard hésitant puis plongea dans l'ouverture, suivi de près par Gellert. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la grotte, la silhouette sombre d'Albus se détachait sur le fond lumineux. Il redécouvrit avec un sentiment d'euphorie la beauté des lieux. Des milliers de stalactites et de stalagmites construisaient comme une sorte de cathédrale de pierre éclairée par de minuscules champignons bioluminescents qui s'éclairaient lorsqu'ils approchaient.

Le silence était ponctué par le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient comme des milliers de diamants. Au milieu était un immense lac souterrain calme, sombre et plat.

\- Gellert, c'est vraiment magnifique, murmura Albus en écarquillant les yeux.

Gellert s'approcha d'Albus et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, le faisant sursauter violemment :

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise. Mais je voulais te montrer autre chose.

Gellert ramassa une pierre par terre et la montra à Albus qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Une pierre ?

\- Depuis que je suis tout petit, ma mère, puis ma grand mère m'ont appris la magie rouge. La magie du sang. Et je voulais te montrer un des premiers tours que j'ai réussi à maîtriser.

\- La magie rouge, c'est la magie du sacrifice n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu un livre là-dessus à la bibliothèque. Elle est fortement décriée.

\- A tort ! Quand tu verras ce que j'en fais, tu verras qu'elle peut faire de la très belle magie.

Il se piqua alors discrètement le pouce à l'aide de la pointe de la bague qu'il portait, et Laissa une goutte tomber sur la pierre. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la magie affluer en lui puis sortir de son corps pour aller dans la pierre. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la pierre était devenue une magnifique rose, et Albus le regardait avec un air estomaqué. Il attrapa la rose et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu arrives à faire une aussi belle métamorphose sans baguette, c'est impressionnant ! Elle est parfaite.

\- Plus que parfaite, s'enorgueillit Gellert. Elle ne fanera jamais contrairement à une véritable rose. C'était le tour préféré de ma mère quand elle était jeune. Elle s'appelle Petra von Rosen, enfin c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait avant son mariage, et littéralement ça peut être traduit par "Pierre de Rose".

\- C'est un jeu de mot intéressant, lui répondit Albus en caressant la rose du bout des doigts.

Gellert attrapa son ami par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il lui embrassa solennellement la joue gauche, puis la droite, et enfin effleura ses lèvres. Albus eut un air choqué qu'il ne comprit pas. Il avait laissé tomber la rose par terre mais aucun des deux sorciers n'y fit attention.

\- Je tenais à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire Albus. S'il te plait, accepte mon cadeau.

Gellert tripota le col de son ami qui semblait pétrifié sur place, osant à peine respirer. Il l'ouvrit légèrement, détachant trois boutons de sa chemise et faisant rougir furieusement Albus, bien que la pénombre de la grotte ne le trahissait qu'à peine.

\- Je l'ai enchanté moi-même, précisa Gellert en ouvrant sa paume sur un pendentif doré représentant les reliques de la mort.

Il détacha la chaîne et la passa autour du cou d'Albus. Il s'approcha de son ami afin de mieux voir ce qu'il faisait avec le fermoir. Il sentait le souffle d'Albus dans son cou, et il se dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il trouvait désagréable. A peine eut-il lâché la chaîne qu'elle disparu, s'incrustant dans la peau d'Albus.

\- J'y ai jeté un sort de camouflage, à part toi et moi, personne ne peut savoir que tu possèdes ce collier.

Gellert passa ses doigts le long de la gorge d'Albus. Quelque part entre ses deux clavicules, il pouvait sentir le relief du pendentif. De sa main libre, il prit celle d'Albus et l'emmena jusqu'au pendentif.

\- Lorsque tu le toucheras, il communiquera avec son jumeau. Bien évidemment c'est moi qui le porte.

Lorsque les doigts d'Albus touchèrent le relief du pendentif, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre sur son propre torse. Le fonctionnement était resté théorique jusqu'à ce moment et il se réjouissait d'avoir réussi à les faire communiquer correctement. Il montra ensuite à Albus l'effet de son propre pendentif sur le sien. L'ancien Gryffondor s'extasiait sur la puissance des différents sortilèges quand soudain il se figea et regarda son ami.

\- Gellert. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'offres ça ?

\- Parce que tu es mon ami et que c'est ton anniversaire, ça me parait évident.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter. C'est un cadeau beaucoup trop intime pour que…

\- S'il te plait ! J'en serais mortifié si tu refusais. Pour moi tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée à éveiller mon intérêt ainsi. Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Albus semblait hésiter alors Gellert lui attrapa les mains et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Personne d'autre que nous ne sera au courant. Ce sera notre secret. Toi et moi.

Albus rougit et finit par accepter, et Gellert sentit son coeur faire une pirouette incompréhensible qu'il mit sur le compte du soulagement. Il aurait été très déçu d'avoir tant travaillé en secret sur ce cadeau pour qu'il ne serve au final à rien. Il sentait par leurs pendentifs interposés, les caresses d'Albus qui lui provoquaient de gros frissons plutôt déstabilisants.

\- Bien ! Maintenant allons nous baigner, proposa Gellert pour reprendre contenance.

Et joignant le geste à la parole il se déshabilla sans pudeur et plongea dans le lac noir de la grotte. L'eau était si fraîche comparée à la chaleur extérieure, qu'il en eut le souffle coupé un instant. Puis il remonta à la surface. Au final elle était tout de même bien plus chaude que l'eau du lac de Durmstrang. Il nagea jusqu'à la rive où se trouvait encore Albus.

\- Et bien, tu ne m'avais pas dit que le propre des élèves de la maison Gryffondor était d'être courageux ? Je vais finir par croire que tu m'as menti, plaisanta-t-il.

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Il semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur qui dura un certain temps mais il finit par dire :

\- Très bien, mais retourne-toi.

Gellert esquissa un sourire et se cacha les yeux avec les mains. Il résista à la tentation de regarder toute de même Albus, pour le taquiner. Quelques instant plus tard, un bruit d'éclaboussures suivit d'un glapissement lui indiqua qu'il était entré dans l'eau.

\- Elle est glacée ! s'offusqua ce dernier.

Gellert se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire en regardant son ami. Les siennes étaient bleuies par le froid. Ses cheveux auburn étaient foncée par l'humidité et ses sourcils froncés, mais les yeux bleus d'Albus pétillaient de joie. Il avait l'air d'un enfant découvrant un nouveau jeu.

Il passèrent l'après-midi à chahuter dans l'eau, ou plus précisément, Gellert passa une bonne partie du temps à embêter Albus, l'éclaboussant ou le surprenant, et ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire.

\- Tu es plus à l'aise dans l'eau que tu ne le laissais paraître au début, grommela Gellert après avoir perdu une course de vitesse qu'il était pourtant certain de gagner.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans le lac de Poudlard, après avoir... sympathisé avec un être de l'eau.

\- Un être de… tu veux dire une sirène ?

\- Plus ou moins, c'était un Selkie. Ils sont différents des Sirènes qu'on voit dans les histoires, qui sont leurs cousines grecques, mais non moins fascinants. Il m'a appris quelques secrets sur le lac et sur son peuple. Et à parler quelques mots aussi.

Gellert fit quelques brasses pour se rapprocher d'Albus.

\- Parles moi Sirène.

\- C'est vraiment très rudimentaire, je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps de... chuchota Albus en se dérobant comme une anguille.

Mais Gellert insista tellement qu'Albus finit par soupirer, et poussa une série de cris qui se répétèrent en écho dans la grotte.

\- Je suis désolé si tu t'attendais à quelque chose de plus mélodieux.

\- Je t'avoue qu'un instant, j'ai cru que tu perdais la tête. Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- "Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus et je suis heureux de vous rencontrer"

Ils se lancèrent ensuite divers défis tout au long de l'après-midi, nécessitant parfois de la puissance magique parfois simplement de l'ingéniosité. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la peau de leurs doigts était plus fripée que celle de vieux pruneaux. Ils se séchèrent rapidement, puis Albus les fit directement transplaner à l'abri de la haie du jardin de Bathilda. Il faisait déjà nuit et Gellert se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée.

\- M… merci pour cette journée, et pour tes cadeaux, balbutia Albus en lui montrant la rose qu'il avait récupéré avant de sortir de la grotte.

Gellert lui sourit, et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il allait repartir lorsqu'Albus l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui, plaquant à son tour ses lèvres contre la joue de Gellert un peu brusquement. Puis il transplana aussitôt après, laissant son ami interloqué. Gellert caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. C'était bien la première fois qu'Albus faisait quelque chose de ce genre, et le geste l'avait curieusement surpris. Il sentit comme une sorte de vague remuer dans son ventre, puis son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il mourrait de faim.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, Abelforth annonça à Albus lors du petit déjeuner qu'il devait se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter une potion de soin, car l'un des chevreaux était tombé malade. Albus ressenti un mélange de contrariété à l'idée de devoir rester enfermé toute la journée à veiller Ariana et de soulagement car cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir à affronter Gellert tout de suite. Il se sentait vaguement honteux à l'idée de ce qui s'était passé la veille, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Cet échange de baisers... Il aurait voulu y voir un peu plus clair dans les sentiments de son ami, mais il se comportait parfois de façon tellement étrange qu'Albus ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il soupçonnait que ces contacts physiques n'avaient pas la même signification pour lui que pour son ami. Après tout, Gellert le lui avait dit dans la grotte. Il était son meilleur ami. Il ne fallait voir dans ses marques d'affection rien de plus que la preuve de cette grande amitié.

Curieusement cette idée lui serra le cœur, et finit de le convaincre qu'il était mieux pour lui de ne pas voir Gellert aujourd'hui.

Albus s'installa à son bureau pour écrire à son ami.

_Gellert,_

_Je suis retenu chez moi aujourd'hui. Abelforth a dû se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Je vais donc passer la journée à m'occuper d'Ariana._

_Je voulais encore te remercier pour hier. Tes présents m'ont vraiment impressionnés. C'était de la très belle magie. Je suis fier d'être ton ami._

_J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit à propos de la magie rouge, et du fait qu'elle est décriée à tort. Je pense que la raison à cela est simple, c'est la peur qu'engendre l'ignorance. Je me rends de plus en plus compte, suite à nos échanges, que c'est bien souvent cela qui est à l'origine des mauvaises choses. _

_Finalement, il n'y a pas de MAUVAISE MAGIE, il n'y a que de MAUVAIS SORCIERS, et cette nuance est d'une importance capitale. Je pense que si nous oeuvrons pour le BIEN il n'y a pas de mal à utiliser des magies qui sont décriées. A l'inverse, la magie blanche peut-être utilisée pour faire de mauvaises choses._

_J'ai toujours été très intéressé par le fait de développer ma puissance magique et je commence à croire que les choses apprises sur les bancs de l'école, et dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ne me suffisent plus._

_J'ai soif de plus._

_Albus_

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gellert était assis à la table de la cuisine chez Bathilda. Il était morose et n'avait pas envie de se plonger dans ses livres. La lettre d'Albus, et surtout la perspective de ne pas le voir de la journée le faisaient ruminer. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui écrire immédiatement, ils laissaient rarement beaucoup de temps s'écouler entre deux lettres, même lorsqu'elles arrivaient en pleine nuit. Il avait déjà laissé sa lettre précédente sans réponse pour ne pas risquer de gâcher l'effet de surprise de l'anniversaire et il ne pouvait décidément pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien reçu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'éventualité d'accepter cette soudaine distance.

Il s'était tellement habitué à la présence du jeune anglais durant ses recherches qu'il avait l'impression d'être amputé de la moitié de son cerveau sans lui. Leurs idées se rejoignaient, se complétaient, et c'était particulièrement vrai dans cette dernière lettre qui lui rappelait son argumentation face à son oncle Istvan à Durmstrang. Bathilda entra en chantonnant dans la cuisine, le sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Tiens, Albus n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater, lui répondit cyniquement Gellert, les dents serrées.

Bathilda le regarda d'un air grave, voire même un peu accusateur.

\- Il doit garder sa soeur, se justifia Gellert pour ne pas que Bathilda s'imagine qu'il était à l'origine de cette séparation.

\- Ah oui la pauvre petite Ariana, commenta Bathilda en agitant sa baguette.

Aussitôt la vaisselle du petit déjeuner qui encombrait l'évier commença à se nettoyer toute seule.

\- Et il ne t'a pas invité à le rejoindre n'est-ce pas?

Gellert accusa le coup. Le fait de l'entendre dit à voix haute rendait la réalité encore plus cruelle. En vérité il était légèrement vexé qu'Albus ne le lui ait pas proposé.

\- Il ne me l'a pas interdit non plus. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais me permettre d'aller le voir, il pourrait ne pas apprécier…

\- Albus ? Allons je t'en prie, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, il ne peut rien te refuser.

\- Bien sûr que si Bathy, il est parfaitement capable d'avoir ses propres opinions et tu es bien placée pour le savoir !

\- Ne me fais pas dire, ce que je n'ai pas dit mon chéri, je parlais seulement de son comportement avec toi.

Elle avait appuyé ses propos en posant son index sur la poitrine de Gellert, qui pâlit légèrement et essaya de démentir, mais ne parvint qu'à bafouiller quelques mots avant d'être coupé par Bathilda.

\- Je suis même un peu jalouse parfois, depuis que vous vous connaissez, c'est comme si j'avais disparu, pffuit !

Elle avait ponctué ses mots d'un grand geste des mains.

\- Mais ne va pas croire que je me plains, c'est bien ce qui lui manquait à Albus, la compagnie d'un jeune homme de son âge. Vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux. Tu es d'ailleurs la seule personne étrangère à leur famille à être jamais allé chez les Dumbledore. Je me souviens à leur arrivée à Godric's Hollows j'étais allée voir Kendra, paix à son âme, avec des fondants du chaudron pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, et elle m'avait claqué la porte au nez !

\- Tu crois que je devrais lui apporter des fondants du chaudrons ? ricana Gellert incrédule.

\- Si tu veux faire plaisir à Albus, tu devrais plutôt miser sur des tartelettes au citron. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que le sucre et le citron sont ses péchés mignons.

Bathilda avait pris un ton très sérieux qui fit se faner le sourire moqueur de Gellert. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne le menait pas en bateau, Gellert entreprit de suivre la recette d'un livre que Bathilda avait fait voleter jusqu'à eux. Il cuisina une bonne partie de la matinée, tout en discutant avec Bathilda, lui demandant des détails sur les habitudes d'Albus qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Et elle lui répondait, avec une lueur curieuse dans les yeux. Il fut, au final, particulièrement fier de ses meringues qu'il avait enveloppé d'une touche de magie les faisant légèrement pétiller, s'éloignant de la recette originale.

Satisfait, il remonta dans sa chambre et se dépêcha d'écrire sa lettre à Albus.

_Albus,_

_Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, tu comprendras que je voulais garder l'effet de surprise. Je pense que le pendentif que je t'ai offert est lui-même la réponse à ta question. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde pouvoir chercher les reliques sans toi à mes côtés._

_Tu m'apportes cette lumière qui me manque dans mes réflexions les plus sombres. Tes mots sur les différents usages de la magie qu'importe son origine, font écho à ceux qui ont fini par provoquer mon expulsion. En effet, je suis intimement convaincu que tout dépend de l'intention du sorcier qui utilise la magie. L'intention, c'est le mot clé._

_Je suis certain qu'Ariana a besoin de la présence de son grand-frère, surtout quand il s'agit de toi, mais je ne peux me résoudre à ne pas te voir de la journée. Aussi je te propose de passer chez toi à l'heure du thé. J'amènerai des pâtisseries, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont._

_Je serais ravi d'enfin connaître Ariana, si tu le permets._

_J'attends ton hibou avec impatience,_

_Tendrement,_

_Ton ami Gellert_

.

* * *

.

Le cœur d'Albus rata un battement lorsqu'il reçu la réponse de Gellert. Sachant qu'il allait passer la journée enfermé, il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé, et était avachi dans le canapé occupé à manger les friandises qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire tout en testant diverses choses à partir du sort de lumière que Gellert lui avait appris. Il le maîtrisait désormais sans problème et s'amusait à lancer la boule de lumière puis à la ramener à lui sans prononcer les sortilèges.

Ariana, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux émerveillés, poussa un petit cri effrayé lorsque Albus se leva brusquement.

\- Ariana je dois vite aller me préparer !

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda sa sœur d'un air désespéré.

\- Non non bien sûr. Je reste là. Mais mon ami Gellert Grindelwald, qui habite juste à côté chez Bathilda Tourdesac, va venir nous voir pour prendre le thé

Ariana tapa joyeusement dans ses mains.

\- Chouette ! J'adore prendre le thé ! Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser mon service à thé ? S'il te plaît ? C'est celui que maman m'a offert !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, mais je dois absolument aller me préparer je ne peux pas l'accueillir comme ça !

Albus finissait de s'habiller en même temps qu'il dictait sa réponse à sa plume à papote et qu'il agitait sa baguette pour faire bouillir de l'eau. Gellert avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états.

.

* * *

.

L'église du village sonnait cinq coups tandis que Gellert en frappait trois à la porte des Dumbledore, les bras chargés d'un plateau débordant de tartelettes. Il devait admettre qu'il s'était un peu emballé sur la quantité, et qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à tout manger.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une fillette blonde, avec de grand yeux bleus, que Gellert reconnut comme Ariana. Elle le dévisagea un instant puis fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers l'intérieur, faisant voleter le jupon de sa robe bleu pâle.

\- Albus, ton ami Monsieur Grindelwald est arrivé !

Gellert vit Albus dans le fond arriver avec un glapissement étranglé. Il portait une robe de sorcier indigo parsemée d'étoiles dorées, ainsi qu'une théière qu'il faillit faire tomber en semblant vouloir à la fois la poser et venir à la porte.

\- Ari, je t'avais demandé de ne pas ouvrir la porte ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, la réprimanda Albus. Gellert, entre !

Ariana fit une petite moue qui rappela fortement à Gellert le visage d'Albus. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça physiquement, mis à part leurs yeux, mais leurs expressions étaient très semblables. Gellert suivit ses hôtes dans le salon, où il mettait les pieds pour la première fois.

Une fois débarrassé du plateau, qu'il avait posé sur la table basse, il se tourna vers Ariana, lui attrapa la main et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres en touchent presque le dos.

\- Lady Ariana, je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre maison. Votre frère m'a tant parlé de vous que je brûlais de vous connaître, dit il un peu pompeusement tandis qu'Ariana regardait son frère avec de grands yeux interrogatifs.

Albus avait une expression à mi-chemin entre la panique et l'excitation qui se mua en soulagement lorsqu'Ariana éclata de rire, puis retira sa main pour s'asseoir dans le large sofa molletonné.

\- Buvons le thé Monsieur Grindelwald. Albus a déjà fait chauffer trois fois l'eau, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi... Une fois aurait suffi n'est-ce pas ?

Gellert interrogea Albus du regard mais celui-ci s'intéressa vivement au contenu de la théière. Alors il leur distribua des tartelettes comme s'il était chez lui tout en demandant à Ariana de l'appeler par son prénom. Albus s'occupa de remplir les tasses de thé, en ajoutant une généreuse dose de miel dans la sienne et celle d'Ariana, mais pas celle de Gellert qui refusa d'un signe de la main. Il mangèrent sans dire un mot pendant quelques instants, puis à la surprise des deux garçons, Ariana rompit le silence.

\- C'est vraiment délicieux Monsieur Gellert ! J'ai l'impression que le sucre danse dans ma bouche… Comment vous… tu as fait ?

\- C'est de la magie, répondit Gellert en esquissant un sourire.

Tout en regardant intensément Ariana il notait avec délice du coin de l'oeil qu'Albus s'était servi discrètement une troisième tartelette.

\- Oh ! Mais toi aussi tu as été à Poudlard comme Abel et Al ? Moi je n'ai jamais eu ma lettre… Mais maman dit que ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, tu sais.

Ariana s'était soudain figée. Ses yeux fixaient quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à percevoir. Gellert tenta de la rassurer :

\- Moi non plus je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard, j'étais dans une autre école.

\- Les parents de Maman n'avaient pas de pouvoir non plus mais on ne les a pas connus, l'ignora Ariana.

Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux d'un bleu intense sur Gellert. Ils étaient soudain très brillants. Elle se mit à trembler.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Maman est morte.

Gellert sentit une boule serrer douloureusement sa gorge. Il avait initialement cru que la mère d'Albus était une magicienne puissante dont une des expériences avait mal tourné, mais depuis deux jours il connaissait la vérité sur la mort de Kendra. Quand il voyait la jeune fille face à lui, si fragile, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse avoir une puissance assez forte pour tuer une sorcière. S'il n'avait pas eu une si grande confiance en Albus, il aurait pu croire qu'il lui avait menti : aucune magie n'était perceptible dans l'aura d'Ariana.

Mal à l'aise, il jeta un oeil en direction de son ami. Il avait posé la moitié d'une tartelette sur la table, et tenait discrètement sa baguette dans son dos, prêt à intervenir. Gellert se sentait assez incertain de l'attitude qu'il devait lui-même avoir, d'un côté il avait réellement envie de voir de ses propres yeux cette puissance magique retenue et ce qu'elle était capable de faire, de l'autre il sentait que le moment n'était pas réellement approprié.

\- Albus a déjà dû te raconter le conte des trois frères j'imagine ?

Albus fronça les sourcils, se demandant visiblement où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui, renifla Ariana, mais Abel dit que la pierre n'existe pas, qu'on ne peut pas ramener Maman avec nous.

\- Et bien, il a tort, et raison en même temps. La pierre existe mais elle ne peut pas ramener ceux qui sont partis. Pas vraiment. En fait, elle est plus un lien qui permet de leur parler comme si on passait un appel par cheminette.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir passer un appel à Maman.

Ariana semblait s'être calmé et Gellert vit Albus se détendre.

\- Avec Gellert, on retrouvera la pierre, pour que tu puisses parler à Maman.

Ariana sourit et resta silencieuse un moment. Puis son visage se teinta à nouveau de tristesse.

\- Mais est-ce qu'elle sera triste ? Tu as dit qu'elle serait triste Al… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Pourquoi elle serait triste ?

\- J'imagine qu'elle sera triste car elle ne pourra pas te serrer dans ses bras, répondit immédiatement Gellert sans y réfléchir.

La fillette fut plongée dans ses pensées. Même si elle n'avait plus montré de signe d'angoisse, Albus avait de nouveau crispé ses doigts sur sa baguette.

\- Alors je vais aller la voir là où elle est partie. Il faut que je meure aussi c'est ça ?

\- Ça arrivera un jour, lui répondit Gellert tandis qu'Albus ouvrait de grands yeux outrés, mais pas tout de suite. La mort est le début d'un voyage, mais il faut avoir son billet pour partir.

Il se sentait vraiment très mal à parler de ce sujet tandis que les images de la mort de la jeune fille, issues de sa vision, lui revenaient violemment à l'esprit. Il en avait ignoré sciemment les conséquences, mais il était conscient que s'il ne parvenait pas à l'empêcher, il ne restait que quelques semaines à vivre à la jeune fille, peut-être à peine plus qu'un mois. Il eut soudain envie d'en parler à Albus, de partager son fardeau avec lui, lui décrire cette douloureuse expérience de connaître le futur, et de ne pas savoir comment éviter une tragédie qui impacterait les vies des trois Dumbledore et la sienne.

\- D'accord je comprends, répondit simplement Ariana. J'attendrai de pouvoir passer un appel alors. Juste un tout petit.

Deux heures passèrent tandis qu'ils parlaient, ou plutôt que Gellert répondait aux nombreuses questions que lui posait Ariana, tandis qu'Albus grignotait en silence en les écoutant. Il se sentait parfois déstabilisé par certaines d'entre elles, il avait d'ailleurs failli s'étouffer avec un bout de tarte lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il avait une amoureuse. Il avait éludé le sujet en lui disant qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de choses et parla plutôt de botanique et du programme d'échange avec le Brésil.

La porte d'entrée claqua soudain, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

\- Ari, Al, je suis rentré, cria Abelforth depuis la porte d'entrée.

Il entra dans le salon, encore chargé de nombreux paquets et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Gellert. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

\- Il nous a amené des gâteaux ! Tu veux les goûter Abel ? Ils sont magiques !

Abelforth regarda le plateau et refusa poliment, mais en masquant à peine son dégoût, et Gellert eut soudain envie de le remettre à sa place. Il serra les poings et ne dit rien par respect pour Albus et sa sœur. Abelforth se tourna vers Albus et Gellert pu distinctement l'entendre chuchoter :

\- Ça ne te suffisait pas de l'emmener dans ta chambre pour comploter, maintenant tu l'emmènes dans le reste de la maison, en profitant que je ne sois pas là ?

Gellert se leva brusquement puis sortit de sa poche un petit sablier composé de plusieurs tubes de différentes couleurs. Il se força à prendre un air surpris qu'il jugeait particulièrement réussi.

\- Il faut que je parte. Bathilda m'attendait pour dix-neuf heures, je suis déjà en retard.

Il se pencha pour faire un baisemain à Ariana, sous l'oeil sévère d'Abelforth, puis se précipita vers le vestibule. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourna enfin vers Albus, puis lui dit, avec un clin d'oeil :

\- On se voit demain, Albus.

Albus fut si vite près de lui - il avait à peine eu le temps de faire trois pas dehors - qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir transplané.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir si vite ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prêter attention à…

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ton frère, le coupa Gellert.

Albus le regarda droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Gellert su qu'il avait décelé son mensonge, et qu'il ne servait à rien de s'entêter.

\- D'accord, admit-il, il est en partie responsable de mon départ précipité. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise devant lui.

Albus ne su visiblement pas quoi répondre. Il essaya de bégayer quelque chose, mais Gellert reprit.

\- J'ai passé, comme d'habitude, un excellent moment en ta compagnie. Très jolie robe, au fait.

Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue d'Albus, puis lui présenta la sienne en la pointant du doigt. Il commençait à prendre goût à cette proximité et cette amitié particulière. Il entendit le souffle d'Albus se bloquer, comme s'il hésitait sur l'attitude à avoir, mais après une profonde inspiration et un léger sourire, il l'embrassa à son tour.

Quand Gellert tourna les talons pour retourner chez Bathilda, il vit qu'Ariana les observait, à moitié cachée par les rideaux du salon.

.

* * *

.

Une formidable tempête comme seul l'été sait en faire faisait trembler les murs de la maison. Albus était ravi que le temps soit aussi mauvais car cela leur permettait d'avoir un prétexte pour rester enfermés dans la chambre de Gellert, le nez plongé dans les livres de Bathilda. Ils n'avaient, pour l'instant, pas trouvé grand chose d'intéressant sur les reliques mais Albus trouvait ces moments agréables. Bien qu'en milieu d'après midi, la chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité à cause des gros nuages noirs qui emplissaient le ciel. Ils avaient allumé quelques bougies qui donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Gellert brisa soudain l'ambiance studieuse de la pièce :

\- J'ai repensé à l'histoire de ta soeur tu sais…

Albus se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas complètement sûr d'avoir envie de parler de sa soeur maintenant. Il ne répondit pas, prétextant d'être plongé dans la lecture de son livre.

\- Ca m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir cette histoire, continua Gellert comme si de rien n'était. Et plus particulièrement le rôle de ces moldus dans tout ça…

\- C'étaient de mauvaises personnes comme il y en a partout. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être sorciers…

\- Et bien justement non. Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as raconté, ils avaient vu ta soeur faire de la magie. Et c'est leur incompréhension face à cette magie qui les a poussés à devenir violents. C'est toi-même qui m'a parlé de la peur qu'engendre l'ignorance !

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Et bien, tout simplement, il faudrait éduquer les moldus !

Albus se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait leur apprendre que nous existons ?

\- J'en suis convaincu.

\- Mais si nous leur apprenons notre existence, ils voudront nous détruire. Tu as bien dû étudier toi aussi les chasses aux sorcières ? Si le Code International du Secret Magique existe, ce n'est pas pour rien…

\- Évidemment. C'est pour cela que je parle de les éduquer. Ca ne t'a jamais semblé aberrant que les moldus, pourtant moins puissants que nous, nous aient traqué et aient tenté de nous détruire ?

Albus prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche, en proie à une intense réflexion. Il mentirait si il prétendait n'avoir jamais été surpris, et même révolté, par ce passage de l'histoire de la magie.

\- N'as tu jamais songé que si ces trois moldus avaient _su_ ce qu'était la magie, ils ne s'en seraient pas pris à ta soeur ? continua Gellert avec cette flamme dans les yeux qui le caractérisait.

\- Penses-tu ? Sont-ils seulement capables de comprendre qui nous sommes ?

\- Ceux qui ne sont pas capables de comprendre la différence, et la rejettent, méritent-ils que nous les acceptions sans broncher ?

Albus ne put s'empêcher de rire face à tant de détermination.

\- C'est une guerre que tu voudrais mener Gellert ? demanda-t-il en plaisantant à moitié.

\- Je ne te parle pas de guerre. Faut-il mener une guerre contre un enfant indiscipliné ? Non. Il faut lui apprendre à respecter ses parents, pour son propre bien. Ces moldus ne sont pas capables de se gérer eux mêmes. Si nous les laissons faire, je peux t'assurer qu'ils détruiront la planète.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, déclara Albus après une longue réflexion. Tout ce que j'ai appris sur les moldus ne me donne malheureusement pas une image très positive d'eux…

\- Si la nature nous a donné ce pouvoir, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je n'ai jamais compris qu'on accorde autant d'importance à tenir les moldus dans le secret de notre existence quand eux se permettent de martyriser les nôtres en toute impunité. On peut se demander à qui profite vraiment le Code International du Secret Magique…

Comme pour signifier que le ciel était d'accord un éclair déchira le ciel, suivit de très près par le vacarme du tonnerre. Albus observa un instant la tempête qui se déchaînait.

\- Ce serait merveilleux de ne pas avoir à se cacher… dit-il, pensif.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être un rêve inaccessible. Ça devrait être la norme. Je suis persuadé que beaucoup de sorciers en rêvent, tout comme nous. Te rends tu compte de ce que nous leur apporterions ? De la façon dont leur quotidien changerait ?

\- Pour les moldus aussi… Notre puissance magique pourrait leur être profitable. Et ils ne seraient plus oubliettés à la moindre occasion. J'ai toujours trouvé cela barbare de disposer ainsi des souvenirs d'autrui.

Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient de malice, mais brusquement, comme si il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, son visage s'assombrit. Gellert fronça les sourcils, l'air interrogatif.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ce n'est pas pour moi… murmura Albus.

\- Mais non ! Si quelqu'un a le pouvoir de changer les choses, c'est bien toi !

\- Je ne peux rien faire en restant ici, à Godric's Hollow.

\- Et bien partons, alors ! Allons chercher les reliques. Allons rencontrer les personnes influentes de ce monde et je sais qu'à nous deux, nous pourrons les convaincre du bien fondé de ce que nous pensons !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, Gellert. Abelforth doit retourner à Poudlard et obtenir son diplôme. C'est important. Alors il faut que je m'occupe d'Ariana.

\- Tu sais, elle pourrait venir avec nous. Enfin, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Mais si elle avait une crise ? Elle pourrait blesser des gens.

Gellert éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Albus ? Tu oublies qui tu es ? Et surtout, qui je suis ? Avec nos pouvoirs combinés, je pense qu'on est bien capables de protéger le monde entier d'une crise de ta sœur. Même ceux qui ne le mériteraient pas.

Gellert le fixait de son étrange regard et Albus se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. Il avait parfois la sensation que Gellert pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et cela l'effrayait.

Comme si il avait senti son malaise, Gellert s'approcha d'Albus et pris son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis sérieux Albus. Ensemble nous pouvons faire des choses incroyables.

Albus se dégagea vivement du contact de Gellert et se releva d'un bond.

\- Je dois rentrer, dit-il avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre de Gellert.

.

* * *

.

Gellert dormait lorsque l'on tapa à la vitre de sa chambre. Il cru d'abord que c'était la pluie, mais lorsqu'il vit deux grands yeux jaunes l'observer, il se leva d'un bond. C'était probablement Albus qui avait eu une idée, et il avait tellement hâte de la connaître qu'il faillit tomber de son lit.

Après avoir allumé une bougie d'un geste de la main, il ouvrit au hibou qui s'engouffra dans la pièce, rengorgeant ses plumes. Gellert détacha la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte, mais alors qu'il allait commencer à la lire, un hululement de mécontentement retentit. Le pauvre volatile était visiblement exténué. Gellert le déposa sur un vieux perchoir qu'il avait aménagé, puis alla s'assoir confortablement sur son lit pour lire Albus.

_Gellert,_

_Ce que tu disais sur le fait que la domination des sorciers s'exerce POUR LE PROPRE BIEN DES MOLDUS – voilà le sujet crucial. Oui, un pouvoir nous a été accordé et, oui, ce pouvoir nous donne le droit de gouverner, mais il nous donne également des responsabilités à l'égard des gouvernés. Nous devons insister sur ce point car il sera la première pierre sur laquelle nous pourrons bâtir tout le reste. Chaque fois que nous serons en désaccord, comme cela arrivera sûrement, cette notion fondamentale devra représenter la base de toutes nos discussions. Nous prenons le pouvoir POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN. Il en découle que lorsque nous nous heurtons à une résistance, nous ne devons utiliser que la force nécessaire et pas plus. (Ce fut ton erreur à Durmstrang ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, car si tu n'avais pas été renvoyé, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.)_

_Albus_

Il avait remplacé le A de son prénom par le signe des reliques de la mort. Il toucha le relief de son pendentif du même signe en souriant, et aussitôt il sentit une vague de chaleur répondre à ce geste. Il se précipita aussitôt à son bureau, attrapa un rouleau de parchemin neuf et sa plume, et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

_Albus,_

_Ce pouvoir qui nous est accordé - pas uniquement en tant que sorciers, mais plus particulièrement à nous qui sommes plus puissants que la plupart des sorciers - nous donne le droit, mais surtout le DEVOIR de gouverner. Il serait criminel de laisser des personnes à l'esprit moins affuté à des responsabilités pareilles. _

_Cependant je suis d'accord avec ce que tu écris, à savoir que l'opposition directe avec le gouvernement actuellement en place est à exclure. Il faudra trouver un moyen de les convaincre du bien fondé de notre point de vue. Tu m'as bien dit que le magenmagot t'avait proposé une place permanente ? Aussi je pense que tu devrais l'accepter._

_Je ne doute pas que tu sauras les convaincre comme tu as su me convaincre maintes fois maintenant. Comme c'est la peur de l'inconnu qui fait agir le plus violemment, il nous faut instruire le plus grand nombre. Ainsi nous ferons en sorte que plus jamais une tragédie comme celle qu'Ariana a subie ne se produise._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Gellert_

_PS : Mon renvoi de Durmstrang est réellement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre, ni aussi puissant._

Une fois le hibou d'Albus envolé, non sans une lueur de reproche dans ses yeux d'ambre, Gellert s'installa à son bureau, la tête dans les mains. Il repensait aux moments passés avec Albus, au plaisir qu'il y prenait et au comportement qu'Albus avait avec lui. Il était toujours enthousiaste, affectueux dans ses lettres, mais dès que Gellert s'approchait il se tendait, voire fuyait sans raison. Au début, Gellert s'amusait de ses réactions, mais plus le temps passait et plus elles le peinaient.

Etait-il possible qu'Albus éprouve pour lui réellement plus qu'une franche amitié ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait cela lui semblait évident. C'était uniquement la gêne de ne pas connaître les intentions de Gellert qui le freinait. Il était même certain que son propre corps en avait capté les signaux bien avant lui même. Ce "Je t'aimais" de sa vision était désespérément autre chose qu'un geste d'amour fraternel ou amical.

Gellert posa son front sur le bureau, ses yeux vairons ouverts contre les veines du bois. Et si c'était le cas ? Si Albus était amoureux de lui, est-ce que ça le dérangerait ? Probablement pas, les personnes amoureuses étaient plus faciles à manipuler, et c'était même probablement la seule manière de pouvoir contrôler quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que le jeune sorcier anglais.

\- Mais moi, est-ce que je l'aime ? pensa-t-il à voix haute

En effet, il avait toujours envie de voir Albus, de lui parler, le toucher, observer ses réactions, connaître son avis, mais de là à être un couple... Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le faisait rêver. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus. En fait il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il considérait comme essentiel dans sa vie, au contraire c'était plutôt une perte de temps.

Mais avec Albus, tout était différent. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui chuchota que c'était peut-être justement cette différence qui lui faisait interpréter les actions d'Albus de la manière qui l'arrangeait. Après tout, dans sa vision il s'était bien au final retourné contre lui, pour le battre et l'enfermer en prison sans remords. Il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Il se sentait perdu et eut un instant envie d'écrire à Alexa. Il se retint en se donnant comme fausse excuse que le vieux hibou de Bathilda ne trouverait jamais le manoir de sa grand-mère au fin fond de la Russie. A la place il feuilleta son petit carnet rouge, laissant défiler les pages au hasard. Il finit par tomber sur celle du rituel de Pacte de Sang. Il était écrit :

_Pour fusionner deux âmes et les rendre amies pour l'éternité. Attention les deux âmes ne pourront plus s'affronter dans le but de se nuire sans risquer de créer une catastrophe. Inviolable._

Gellert se demanda s'il en était capable. Il y avait repensé plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'été. Souvent en regardant Albus concentré sur un livre ou un parchemin. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà fait dans une autre vie, grâce à sa vision - et puis ce rituel n'était que d'une difficulté de trois étoiles contrairement à celui qui l'avait fait renvoyer de Durmstrang - mais est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie ? Se lier ainsi à un garçon qui, certes, l'exaltait mais qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il laisse tout tomber tant qu'il en était encore temps. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de fuir Godric's Hollow plutôt que d'ouvrir son coeur à la seule personne qu'il jugeait capable de l'affronter. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fallait faire les choses correctement.

Il réfléchit encore de longues minutes et lorsque la nuit fut tombée, il attrapa enfin un bout de parchemin, et écrivit à la lumière d'une chandelle qu'il venait d'allumer. Puis il monta au grenier porter le message au vieux harfang de Bathilda qui était occupé à dévorer le butin de sa chasse nocturne.

\- C'est pour Albus. Reviens directement je ne veux pas de réponse.

_Albus,_

_Retrouve-moi demain matin près du chêne. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important._

_Gellert._

Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il espérait vraiment avoir fait le bon choix.

.

* * *

Et voilà. Lachez vos cooomz. C'est important pour nous de savoir si l'histoire vous plait, alors n'aillez plus peur, ne soyez plus ces lecteurs anonymes et dites nous ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.

Vous pouvez aussi nous rejoindre sur le compte insta lessouvenirsdufutur on rit comme des petits fous et il y a plein de contenu bonus.

Allez on se dit au mois prochain pour le chapitre 3, près du chêne, en compagnie de Gellert et Albus.

La bise,

Angie et Sam


	4. Chapitre 3 : Fusion

28/07/2019 ~_ Voici quelques gouttes de sueur en prime. Ne nous remerciez pas._

Merci à notre équipe de choc pour la bêta lecture du chapitre.

Merci à vous, pour vos commentaires et vos retours positifs. C'est peut-être un détail pour vous mais pour nous ça veut dire beaucoup.

Dans ce chapitre, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Vous êtes prévenus !

Trigger warning : **Rating M** pour scènes de sexe.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Fusion**

.

.

.

_Fusion : La fusion nucléaire est le processus dans lequel deux noyaux atomiques s'unissent en un seul et libèrent de l'énergie._

* * *

.

Gellert était sous le chêne, feuilletant d'un air absent son carnet rouge. Son coeur battait anormalement vite et d'une manière qu'il n'expliquait pas. Il voulait juste proposer un pacte à Albus, et si celui-ci le refusait, ce n'était pas non plus la mer à boire. D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que son ami ne refuserait pas. Il l'avait vu. Et il se demanda un instant comment réagirait une version alternative de lui même, une version qui n'aurait jamais eu de vision.

Il sentit des papillons incompréhensibles remonter en essaim de son ventre vers sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la chevelure flamboyante de son ami apparaître à l'horizon.

\- Albus ! J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, dit-il en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

Heureusement, Albus se contenta de rire doucement.

\- Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir cette crainte, Gellert !

\- J'ai repensé à ta lettre de l'autre jour, celle où tu parlais de ta quête de puissance…

Gellert avait beau avoir longtemps pensé à la manière dont il allait amener les choses, il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement. Il essuya ses mains qui étaient devenues moites contre son pantalon noir, et se racla la gorge pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ce fut cependant Albus qui reprit la parole :

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Je dois t'avouer que ton mot m'a un peu effrayé.

\- En quelque sorte. Je t'avais déjà parlé de la magie rouge et de ce qu'elle pouvait faire...

Albus se laissa tomber à côté de lui, appuyant son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Gellert tripotait la couverture du manuscrit nerveusement. Albus arrachait machinalement des brins de l'herbe jaunie puis soudain il sembla comprendre que Gellert attendait une réponse.

\- Nous n'avons fait qu'évoquer le sujet, le jour de mon anniversaire puis dans quelques lettres, mais je sais l'importance que tu y accordes.

\- Et bien il existe plusieurs rituels qui permettent d'augmenter considérablement la puissance magique d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière.

Il pensa curieusement au rituel sexuel qu'il avait survolé des mois plus tôt et sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Albus le regardait intensément. Il ouvrit le carnet rouge à la page du pacte de sang et caressa les mots du bout des doigts.

\- Ma grand-mère les a soigneusement consignés dans ce carnet.

Il avait gardé le livre sur les genoux et il sentit Albus se rapprocher pour lire les pages ouvertes. Gellert constata avec agacement qu'il avait pris soin de se placer de telle sorte que leurs corps n'entraient pas en contact. Il s'agaça encore plus d'être agacé et pinça les lèvres. Puis, discrètement, il se décala afin que leurs épaules se touchent, et Albus ne bougea pas.

Il se sentit vraiment très stupide de s'attarder sur des détails aussi insignifiants. Il avait parfois envie de se donner des gifles. Il tourna les pages au hasard, plusieurs fois en avant puis en arrière, sans se soucier de savoir si Albus avait fini de lire. Il s'arrêta sur le rituel des flammes bleues sans vraiment le faire exprès.

\- Hum, tu maîtrises déjà celui-ci n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Albus, mais ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour augmenter la puissance..

Gellert leva les yeux vers lui. Une peur sourde qu'Albus refuse le pacte lui nouait les entrailles. Et doucement germait l'idée en lui que ce serait beaucoup plus simple si c'était Albus qui venait à lui proposer le pacte…

\- Oui, il y a un peu de tout. Celui-ci est un des premiers que j'ai enseigné à mes élèves de Durmstrang. Il est très simple. J'en ai réalisé de plus complexes également, mais mes élèves n'avaient pas vraiment le niveau pour que je puisse leur apprendre…

Il recommença à tourner les pages, en s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur chacune d'entre elles, prenant exprès le temps de lire le titre dans sa tête. Il sauta sciemment la page sur le rituel sexuel, s'arrêta ensuite à nouveau sur le pacte de sang, et tourna les yeux vers Albus. Il avait l'air concentré à déchiffrer le titre. Gellert tourna à nouveau la page avant qu'il ait pu finir de la lire.

\- Attends ! Reviens sur celui d'avant s'il te plaît.

Gellert s'exécuta avec un sourire en coin. Son plan improvisé avait l'air de se dérouler comme prévu.

\- Celui-ci est un peu plus difficile que celui des flammes bleues. Mais ce n'est pas non plus le plus compliqué…

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas trouvé… le partenaire idéal. Mais la difficulté est notée ici.

Il pointa du doigt les trois étoiles. Albus finit de lire la page puis se racla la gorge en s'éloignant un peu.

\- C'est une sorte de rituel de fusion de magie si je comprends bien ?

\- Tout à fait. Tu comprends que je n'avais pas envie de fusionner ma magie au premier sorcier qui passe. Il existe également des rituels individuels, je les ai déjà testé ceux-ci. Ils sont plutôt bien malgré leur efficacité limitée.

Albus eut une moue déçue. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il paraissait réfléchir intensément. Il prit enfin une grande inspiration :

\- Et si tu trouvais un sorcier ou une sorcière du même niveau que toi, est-ce que tu reconsidérerais ta position ?

\- J'imagine que ça dépendrait de la personne. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Gellert sentait que la conversation glissait dans le sens qui lui convenait. Il était évident désormais qu'Albus était autant terrorisé que lui à l'idée d'un rejet. Et quand Albus lui prit le carnet des mains pour relire attentivement les consignes du rituel, Gellert se douta qu'il tentait seulement de gagner du temps pour rassembler du courage.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il souffla enfin, tellement bas que si Gellert n'avait pas été attentif, il ne l'aurait pas entendu :

\- Et que dirais-tu de moi ?

Gellert le regarda droit dans les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête avant de répondre avec un sourire :

\- J'imagine que c'est envisageable, oui. Si tu penses que je suis digne du grand Albus Dumbledore.

Albus rigola et lui demanda d'arrêter de se moquer de lui. Il relut encore le rituel tandis que Gellert détaillait son visage concentré.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que nos deux magies seraient combinées ?

reprit Albus.

\- Je le pense. Mais surtout qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais s'affronter, est-ce que tu es prêt à ça ?

\- Parce que tu penses que ça peut arriver ? Je nous vois plutôt changer le monde côte à côte.

\- Je ne demande que ça, mon ami.

Albus ferma les yeux. Il paraissait plongé dans des pensées impénétrables. Gellert aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les sonder sans qu'il ne puisse s'en apercevoir.

.

* * *

.

Sans un mot, Gellert utilisa la baguette d'Albus pour s'entailler profondément la main, puis la lui rendit. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent lorsque la baguette changea de main, puis ce fut le tour d'Albus de se blesser volontairement. La grange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était silencieuse comme un tombeau, et Gellert pouvait presque entendre leurs battements de coeur déchirer le silence. Alors, toujours sans parler, il leva sa main coupée face à Albus et ce dernier lui répondit par le même geste.

Alors que leurs doigts se rapprochaient jusqu'à s'effleurer, Gellert s'apperçut qu'il retenait sa respiration et qu'Albus avait fermé les yeux. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Albus eut un tremblement qui gonfla le coeur du russe comme une bulle de savon prête à éclater. L'aîné des Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche d'une façon délicieuse et Gellert savoura le pouvoir qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Littéralement, il sentait la magie d'Albus et la sienne se mêler, ne faisant plus qu'une. Comme la fusion de deux âmes égarées qui se rendaient compte qu'elles étaient en fait deux morceaux d'un seul tout.

Il essaya de résister un moment, puis la puissance de leur union magique lui révulsa les yeux. Le monde ne fut plus qu'une lumière blanche. La grange avait disparu, leurs corps avaient disparu, le monde entier avait disparu. Lorsque Gellert ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés, il tomba sur le regard limpide d'Albus, pétillant de joie. Leurs bouches étaient dangereusement proches, mais Gellert ne s'éloigna pas d'Albus.

Ce dernier lui sourit, mais aucun des deux n'osa briser le silence pendant encore un moment. Gellert serait bien resté ainsi encore une ou deux éternités, mais il se força à bouger et attrapa le pendentif - contenant deux gouttes de leurs sangs - qui s'était formé durant le rituel, et le passa autour du cou d'Albus en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Je nous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du sang.

\- Je suis presque sur que cette phrase ne fait pas partie du rituel, lui répondit Albus sceptique et un brin amusé.

\- J'aurais confondu avec un autre rituel ? Impossible, rétorqua Gellert sans parvenir à garder son sérieux.

Leurs corps n'avaient jamais été aussi près, leurs bouches s'effleuraient, leurs doigts s'enlaçaient, et la tension entre eux les attirait irrémédiablement. Et soudain Gellert songea que s'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il devait le faire maintenant ou il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. Et il combla la distance entre eux.

L'héritier von Rosen n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé embrasser sensuellement qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu plusieurs embrassades dans sa famille, principalement du côté russe lors des anniversaires et des fêtes de fin d'année, mais ces baisers là n'étaient pas différents d'une bise sur la joue. Il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir quelle réaction il aurait, s'il trouverait ça affreux ou au contraire délicieux. Il ne s'était jamais demandé non plus si les lèvres d'Albus seraient chaudes ou froides, sèches ou humides, sucrées ou salées. Pour lui, elles étaient tout cela à la fois.

Il poussa Albus contre une botte de foin et lui tomba dessus sans ménagement. Il avait envie de sentir leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre… Tout cela n'était pas du tout prévu, et cela l'effrayait un peu, comme s'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son propre corps. Il détestait et il adorait à la fois. Mais par dessus tout, les gémissements d'Albus contre sa bouche l'exaltaient.

Albus haletait, il avait du mal à se dire que tout ceci n'était pas encore un de ces rêves qui le hantaient de longues heures après son réveil. Il n'avait jamais réussi à avouer à Gellert ce qu'il ressentait, ce dont il avait envie, ayant bien trop peur de perdre son amitié. Pourtant il avait eu de nombreuses occasions, mais toujours, il repoussait l'échéance. Gellert était la première personne qui ne l'admirait pas béatement - si on excluait son frère - qui osait s'opposer à lui, le challenger et surtout qui avait le même niveau que lui, la même finesse d'esprit.

Il ne savait pas si c'était la magie du pacte ou un tout autre phénomène qui faisait battre son coeur si vite et lui tournait la tête. Lorsque Gellert s'éloigna quelques instants de lui, il sentit comme un brusque manque et rouvrit les yeux. Gellert le regardait, ses énigmatiques yeux hétérochromes fixés sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux Albus, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant brièvement de son oreille, le remplissant soudain d'un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais espéré atteindre, dans aucune de ses laborieuses séances de méditation.

Gellert se lécha ensuite les lèvres comme pour savourer l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur Albus.

\- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il

Albus passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre-lui, cogner leurs bouches maladroitement. Ses lèvres étaient si pleines, si délicieusement chaudes qu'il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir rencontrer une friandise plus agréable. Il s'agrippa fermement à Gellert, verrouillant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et lui arrachant un gémissement. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux d'un blond doré et passa ses doigts dedans, les caressant doucement. Il avait remarqué que Gellert les touchait souvent lorsqu'il était concentré. Il avait donc émit l'hypothèse qu'il était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit, et en effet il le sentit frissonner violemment contre lui.

La paille dans son dos était probablement en train de lui laisser de nombreuses zébrures rouges, à travers le tissus fin de sa chemise, mais il s'en fichait. A ce moment seuls comptaient Gellert, sa bouche qui l'embrassait et ses hanches qui se balançaient doucement frottant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Albus avait soudain balancé sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos pour profiter de ce plaisir qui montait en lui comme une vague, et il sentit quasiment instantanément la bouche de Gellert se caler dans sa gorge ainsi offerte. Les picotements qui se répandaient dans son cou le rendaient fou. Il s'entendit gémir, supplier. Mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'il demandait exactement.

Gellert se releva légèrement, arrêtant de bouger, mais Albus utilisa la force de ses jambes pour le faire tomber de nouveau sur lui.

\- Ne t'arrête surtout pas, par pitié, gémit-il en s'étonnant lui-même.

Gellert se tortilla contre lui pour se placer comme il l'entendait. Albus réalisa alors que ce qu'il sentait appuyé durement contre sa hanche n'était pas un os, et que cet adolescent qui lui plaisait au delà de toute convenance était aussi excité que lui par leur étreinte. Il sentait ses mains, légèrement froides, s'aventurer sous sa chemise, caresser son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Il ne sut pas exactement comment, ni quand, Gellert avait réussit à détacher son pantalon, mais il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour de lui.

Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, se contentant de serrer les cheveux de Gellert entre ses doigts, le collant un peu plus contre lui. Chacun de ses mouvements n'était plus qu'un réflexe. Le pincement de la honte, entremêlé à un besoin irrémédiable, rougissait ses joues. Soudain, brutalement, sans qu'il n'ait pu l'anticiper, il mouilla son pantalon et la main de Gellert de son plaisir, ouvrant les yeux sur le plafond de bois de la grange. Il sentit la bouche de Gellert esquisser un sourire dans son cou.

\- Albus !? ALBUUUUS !

Il se demanda un instant comment Gellert parvenait à parler alors que sa bouche était toujours posée dans son cou, puis constata avec effarement que ce n'était pas la voix de son ami qu'il avait reconnu, mais celle de son frère, beaucoup plus lointaine. Il tourna ses yeux vers Gellert qui le regardait avec le même étonnement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermés là, mais les cris d'Abelforth qui le cherchait lui en donnaient une certaine idée.

La porte de la grange s'ouvrit soudain sur un bêlement, faisant entrer une clarté un peu rougeoyante, bien trop violente pour les yeux d'Albus qui s'étaient habitués à la pénombre. Gellert le poussa alors un peu plus derrière la botte de foin contre laquelle ils étaient, lui faisant tomber quelques brins de paille dans les cheveux. Ils rigolaient, nerveusement et en silence, tous les deux, tandis que Gellert les lui enlevait un par un.

Pendant ce temps Abelforth faisait rentrer les chèvres qui avaient brouté toute la journée dans le près. Il portait un chevreau minuscule dans ses bras, c'était probablement celui qui était tombé malade quelques jours plus tôt. Abelforth se pencha vers lui en marmonnant.

\- On se demande vraiment où il peut passer toutes ses journées ! Il a encore laissé Ari toute seule aujourd'hui, non mais tu te rends compte ? râlait-il, visiblement excédé.

\- C'est moi ou il parle à une chèvre ? murmura Albus les yeux écarquillés.

Gellert posa précipitamment sa main sur la bouche d'Albus pour le faire taire.

\- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il nous surprenne dans cet état, chuchota-t-il comme pour se justifier, tellement bas qu'Albus eut du mal à le comprendre.

En effet, il ne voulait pas. Déjà qu'Abelforth n'aimait pas beaucoup Gellert, s'il parvenait à ne serait-ce que deviner ce qui venait de se passer entre les deux adolescents il serait passablement furieux. Albus sentait, honteux, l'excitation de Gellert contre sa cuisse et le devant de son propre pantalon humide. Il commençait à se sentir un peu coupable de ses actions, mais l'odeur légèrement musquée des doigts de Gellert contre sa bouche l'empêchait de totalement paniquer.

Abelforth mit un temps incroyablement long à sortir de la grange non sans râler encore une fois contre Albus, lui reprochant tous les malheurs du monde. Quand ils furent certains qu'il ne reviendrait pas, Gellert se releva brusquement puis tendit sa main à Albus pour l'aider à faire de même. Il l'aida à rajuster ses habits tout en lui disant :

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous rentrions séparément, qu'en penses-tu ?

Albus acquiesça. Il se sentait fébrile, comme juste après un cauchemar. Il se demandait comment il était possible de désirer à ce point quelque chose, puis de se sentir aussi mal après l'avoir obtenu. Son coeur se serra douloureusement. Il avait peur d'avoir tout gâché. Gellert embrassa le pendentif qu'Albus portait désormais, celui qui contenait deux gouttes de leurs sangs, valsant dans une danse incessante, puis ses lèvres - mais Albus le sentit à peine - avant de se faufiler hors de la grange.

Il resta glacé un long moment, se détestant et se réjouissant en même temps. Il était persuadé que ce souvenir parviendrait à faire fuir l'ensemble des détraqueurs d'Azkaban réunis, mais si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

.

* * *

.

Gellert était allongé sur son lit et il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Il repensait au pacte, à leurs actions. Il se demandait si elles étaient un effet secondaire du rituel, ou s'ils l'avaient voulu tous les deux. Il en voulait à Abelforth de les avoir interrompu. Il semblait être né pour lui gâcher la vie.

Il se souvenait des mains d'Albus dans ses cheveux, de la façon dont il s'était agrippé à lui, désespérément. Il ferma les yeux et glissa des doigts sur son crâne, en imaginant que c'étaient ceux d'Albus. Il le voulait, il le voulait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Il sentit son corps, ce traître, réagir à ses caresses, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait envie, pour la première fois de sa vie, de le découvrir. Il voulait comprendre ses réactions physiques.

Ses mains descendirent le long de son cou. Il retint sa respiration tandis qu'il touchait du bout des doigts le pendentif des reliques de la mort incrusté sur son torse. Il bloqua son souffle anticipant la douce chaleur qui signifierait qu'Albus touchait son propre bijou. Mais les seules choses qu'il sentit, furent la déception et les larmes ridicules qui lui piquaient les yeux. D'un geste rageur, il remonta les draps jusqu'à son cou. Et si les frottements du tissu sur son corps lui provoquaient des frissons, l'énorme boule douloureuse qui avait pris place dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'en profiter.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, il s'invita chez Albus. Abelforth lui ouvrit la porte et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air mécontentement, mais moins que la veille, dans la grange. Albus avait dû lui parler, lui lancer un sortilège d'allégresse ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Il est dans sa chambre, grogna-t-il

Gellert monta les escaliers sans le remercier. La porte de la chambre d'Albus était entrouverte, alors il se contenta de la pousser légèrement et de passer la tête dans la pièce. Albus était allongé sur son lit, un bras replié sur ses yeux. Gellert entra dans la chambre sans un bruit et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Bonjour, Albus… murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux flamboyants étalés comme un soleil couchant sur les draps.

Le concerné sursauta violemment et se redressa brusquement. Il regarda Gellert sans réellement le voir un instant. Il avait l'air épuisé, portant sur son visage les stigmates de ceux qui ne dormaient plus. Gellert sentit un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir, à l'idée que leur pacte était à l'origine des tourments d'Albus.

\- Gellert ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Comment es-tu entré ?

\- C'est ton frère qui m'a ouvert. Tu as vraiment une tête épouvantable…

Albus le fusilla du regard.

\- Ariana a fait une crise hier soir, juste avant que je ne rentre. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir été là, alors j'ai dit à Abelforth d'aller se coucher, et je l'ai veillée toute la nuit. Elle s'est endormie il y a quelques minutes à peine.

\- Tu aurais du m'appeler, je ne dormais pas, je serais venu.

\- Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Pardon ? Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu, nous n'avions rien prévu ? Est-ce que j'aurais oublié ?

\- Non, j'avais simplement envie de te voir. Mais je vais plutôt te laisser te reposer.

Gellert serra les poings. Depuis quand devaient-ils prévoir de se voir ? Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils se voyaient presque tous les jours. Un instant, il en voulut à Ariana d'être un obstacle entre lui et Albus. Puis il rationalisa, elle n'était pas consciente ni responsable de ce qu'elle était devenue. Les coupables étaient morts. Il se levait pour partir, lorsqu'Albus lui attrapa la manche.

\- Reste, s'il te plait.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, puis s'assit à côté d'Albus. Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

\- En fait, je pense que nous devrions sortir prendre l'air, sinon je vais m'endormir et je serais une bien piètre compagnie.

L'air de la campagne fit du bien à Albus. Il sentait son esprit s'éveiller légérement. Gellert lui parlait de choses et d'autres, principalement des reliques, et Albus l'écoutait attentivement. Sa nuit sans sommeil ne lui permettait pas d'avoir l'esprit aussi réactif qu'habituellement, aussi, il se contentait de hocher la tête par moment ou de froncer les sourcils lorsque Gellert s'embrouillait dans ses grandes idées et qu'Albus ne parvenait plus à le suivre.

\- Asseyons-nous, proposa Albus en désignant un arbre à proximité.

Gellert hocha la tête et ils s'assirent tous les deux, le dos appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Je pense que la pierre sera la relique la plus complexe à trouver, continua Gellert comme si il ne s'était jamais interrompu. On ne sait pas exactement à quoi elle ressemble, mais dans le conte il est écrit que la mort a simplement ramassé une pierre se trouvant sur la rive. J'imagine qu'elle doit être très semblable à n'importe quelle pierre…

Albus hocha la tête et Gellert eut un soupir résigné.

\- Enfin, des morts qui reviennent à la vie ça doit forcément laisser une trace quelque part…

\- Qui s'animent à nouveau, marmonna Albus en fermant les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

Albus rouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu as dit "des morts qui reviennent à la vie" mais c'est inexact. Il s'agirait plutôt de dire "qui s'animent à nouveau" car ils ne sont pas à proprement parler vivants.

\- C'est vrai. C'était un simple abus de langage. Je dirai donc "des morts qui donnent l'illusion de revenir à la vie", si tu préfères.

Un silence s'étira entre eux. Albus finit par fermer les yeux à nouveau et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, alors que Gellert pensait qu'il s'était endormi, qu'Albus ajouta, les paupières toujours closes :

\- Enfin, ce n'est que ce que dit le conte. On ne sait pas réellement comment fonctionne la pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Le conte n'est qu'une histoire. J'y ai beaucoup pensé et je suis convaincu que la symbolique y a une place énorme. Il est romancé. Par exemple prenons ce personnage de la mort : et bien, il n'existe pas réellement. C'est symbolique. Si c'est la mort qui leur donne les reliques, c'est surtout parce que ce sont les reliques qui seront la cause de leur mort.

\- Quel rapport avec le pouvoir de la pierre ?

\- Je crois que ce qui est écrit dans le conte "Bien qu'elle fut revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour." est surtout symbolique. C'est pour nous mettre en garde. Pour nous prévenir que lorsqu'on ramène quelqu'un, on le ramène contre sa volonté.

\- Où veux tu en venir ?

Albus soupira. Il avait l'air très las.

\- Cette nuit, pendant que je veillais Ariana, je me suis fait la réflexion que si mes parents étaient là, je n'aurais pas à faire tout ça. Je n'aurais pas à endosser cette responsabilité de chef de famille. Qu'ils soient heureux d'être là ou pas n'y changerait pas grand chose.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la pierre.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Ca me semble juste logique. La pierre doit faire appel à la branche la moins complexe de la nécromancie, cette ancienne magie qui permet d'animer des cadavres. La branche de la nécromancie qui consiste à interroger les morts me semble bien trop complexe et trop peu fiable pour que la pierre y fasse appel.

\- Mais... Et ce que tu as dit à Ariana à propos du lien que crée la pierre avec les défunts ?

Gellert haussa les épaules.

\- Je voulais surtout la rassurer.

Albus était outré. Soudainement il se sentait complètement réveillé. Il avait l'impression que Gellert venait de le gifler.

\- Tu voulais... la rassurer ? Mais, tu lui as menti délibérément Gellert !

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne sois pas si dramatique, Albus. Mentir n'est pas un crime si on le fait pour le bien de la personne.

\- Un mensonge reste un mensonge, quelque soit l'intention derrière.

\- Alors, les histoires sont des mensonges également ? Ce n'était qu'une histoire pour calmer ses angoisses.

Albus ne répondit rien. Il était décontenancé par l'attitude de Gellert.

\- Je suis désolé, je te promets que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, reprit Gellert.

Albus se mordit la lèvre.

\- Bon. Ce n'est pas si grave, finit-il par dire. Mais si tu penses que la pierre a si peu de pouvoir, pourquoi est-elle si importante ?

\- Si peu de pouvoirs ? Tu ne te rends pas compte… Grâce à la magie de la pierre de résurrection, il serait possible d'animer une quantité énorme de cadavres. Ce n'est pas parce que je parlais de la branche la moins complexe de la nécromancie qu'elle est simple, mais grâce à la pierre, elle le devient.

Albus ne comprenait pas bien. Sans doute le manque de sommeil lui faisait-il rater une information essentielle mais il ne voyait pas où Gellert voulait en venir et surtout pourquoi cela avait l'air de l'enthousiasmer autant.

\- Et alors ? Que ferais-tu avec une quantité énorme de cadavres ?

\- Et bien, une armée évidemment.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Gellert, Albus ne se sentait pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

\- Une armée ?

\- Bien sûr ! Les inferi constitueraient l'armée idéale. Ils obéiraient parfaitement à ma volonté, et puis, ils sont déjà morts, alors ils ne risqueraient pas grand chose.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'une armée ?

Gellert ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- T'attends-tu réellement à ce que nos idées soient acceptées sans que personne ne bronche ?

\- Je… Non, bien sûr, il faudra, j'imagine, s'armer de patience. Et débattre énormément afin que tout le monde puisse comprendre que ce que nous voulons est pour le plus grand bien.

\- S'armer de patience, bien sûr. Et pendant ce temps d'autres petites sorcières, comme ta sœur, seront attaquées par des moldus ignares. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'être patients, Albus. Il faut se préparer à toute éventualité. Bien évidemment, nous laisserons le choix aux gens : vivre dans notre monde, pour le plus grand bien, ou périr dans l'ancien.

Albus dévisagea son ami comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Comme si un signal d'alarme venait de s'enclencher dans son esprit. Mais sans qu'il puisse bien déterminer pourquoi, il se voyait incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit à Gellert.

Comme si il avait senti le doute chez Albus, Gellert ajouta, en posant une main sur son épaule :

\- Albus, c'est pour le plus grand bien. Nous n'utiliserons l'armée qu'en ultime recours évidemment.

Gellert sentait que son enthousiasme pour l'armée des morts n'était pas partagé par Albus. Il lui faudrait trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de cette idée. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'idée d'armée ou celle des morts qui le choquait à ce point. Il pensait pourtant qu'un esprit aussi brillant que celui d'Albus Dumbledore devrait comprendre qu'une armée était essentielle.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il les lèvres légèrement pincées, je suis intimement convaincu qu'une empreinte des personnes continue d'exister après la mort, mais elle est totalement détachée du corps et elle n'y reviendra jamais.

Il se lança ensuite dans un cours magistral sur les origines de la nécromancie, son utilisation pour la divination notamment par la sorcière Erichtho pour la bataille de Pharsale. Il enchaîna ensuite sur les différences entre la nécromancie dite physique, et celle plus spirituelle, qui était également nommée chamanisme par certaines cultures. Il aurait pu continuer un moment de cette manière, s'il n'avait pas senti un poids s'appuyer sur lui.

Albus dormait sur son épaule. La fatigue avait finalement eu raison de lui. Il paraissait si fragile à cet instant, que Gellert aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que rien ne trouble son sommeil. Pourtant il savait qu'Albus était un puissant sorcier, peut-être même le plus puissant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, probablement même plus que lui. Le souvenir de leurs magies se mélangeant le fit frissonner.

Doucement, il fit glisser la tête d'Albus de son épaule jusqu'à ses genoux, la soutenant d'une main. Il ne se réveilla pas, et Gellert put passer de longues minutes à détailler son visage paisible, caressant doucement ses cheveux auburn. De légères taches de rousseur constellaient son nez bien droit.

Bien que Gellert n'ait jamais eu de véritable ami avant Albus, il sentait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait courant pour des amis de se tenir ainsi. Que si lui même considérait réellement Albus comme un simple ami, il ne l'aurait jamais observé de cette manière. Mais Albus s'était montré froid, presque distant avec lui depuis le pacte, comme s'il regrettait leurs actions, comme si soudainement ils n'étaient plus aussi proches, plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Gellert s'en trouvait bien plus affecté qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer...

.

* * *

.

Gellert avait fermé les yeux à son tour, laissant vagabonder son esprit parmi ses pensées et ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Albus. Il espérait que son attitude plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire était uniquement due à la fatigue. Un bruissement d'aile lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Une chouette, qu'il reconnut comme celle de Bathilda, s'était posée sur le sol, tenant dans son bec une lettre.

Gellert tendit le bras, en essayant de bouger le moins possible. La chouette sautilla sur place puis se rapprocha et laissa tomber la lettre sur la paume ouverte de Gellert. D'une seule main, il déplia le parchemin et lut distraitement les mots de sa grande-tante.

_Gellert,_

_Comme je l'ai déjà évoqué plusieurs fois, chaque année je me rends à la convention internationale de l'histoire de la magie qui a lieu en Allemagne. Albus m'y accompagne bien souvent et je me disais que cette année serait l'occasion d'y aller tous les trois. Je viens d'avoir la confirmation que ma renommée grandissante - bien que je ne veuille pas me vanter - me permet d'y inviter plusieurs personnes._

_Nous partons demain matin alors réponds-moi vite,_

_Bathy_

Gellert sentit son coeur faire un petit bond d'excitation. Cette convention était une aubaine pour ses recherches et, un instant, il se sentit jaloux d'Albus qui avait déjà pu y participer plusieurs fois. Il était si jeune, à peine dix-huit ans, et il semblait déjà avoir vécu plus que de raison.

Il replia la lettre, puis passa plusieurs fois le dos de ses doigts sur la joue d'Albus. Ce dernier sourit légèrement dans son sommeil, puis ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, avant de s'ouvrir complètement et de transpercer le coeur de Gellert.

\- Bien dormi ?

Albus ne répondit pas, comme s'il lui fallait un moment avant de réaliser où il était. Un sentiment de gêne commençait à se dessiner sur son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever en catastrophe, comme Gellert craignait qu'il ne le fasse, l'adolescent se pencha brusquement sur son ami, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

\- Bathilda nous invite à la CIHM. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être, et toi ?

Albus resta silencieux un moment, mais il semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de se relever.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller cette année, Gellert. Je dois m'occuper de ma famille, une journée passe encore, mais trois jours sont de trop pour laisser Abel et Ari seuls.

Ses mots semblaient lui peser. Son regard se faisait fuyant. Gellert sentit une pointe de déception l'étreindre. Sa famille était toujours la raison qui faisait qu'Albus se sacrifiait. Et lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il ressentait de l'exaspération ou de la jalousie. Peut-être même un mélange des deux. Parfois il se demandait si le pacte ne l'avait pas affaibli au lieu de le renforcer. Il soupira et se releva.

\- D'accord, je resterai avec toi. Je vais envoyer notre réponse à Bathilda.

Albus ôta si vite sa tête des genoux de Gellert, qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire piquer par un Billywig.

\- Mais tu serais fou de rater une occasion pareille ! Il y a tellement de livres rares et anciens. Tu pourrais même en trouver concernant les reliques !

\- Je sais bien, mais je t'ai promis qu'on le ferait ensemble.

\- Le fait de chercher les reliques ensemble n'implique pas qu'on soit obligés d'être tout le temps ensemble.

Gellert dévisagea Albus un instant. Il appréhendait de passer plusieurs jours sans lui. Il ne savait pas à quel moment l'autre sorcier lui était devenu aussi indispensable. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer un avenir où ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Et pourtant sa vision était là, comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Il soupira.

\- Tu as raison, comme souvent.

Il se mit debout et attrapa la main d'Albus pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils marchèrent en silence vers leurs maisons respectives. Arrivés à l'entrée du jardin de Bathilda, Gellert s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne les maîtrise vraiment.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

Du coin de l'oeil il vit le visage d'Albus se fendre d'un sourire. Il hésita avant de rajouter.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose… Est-ce que tu te sens plus fort depuis… hier ?

Les yeux bleus d'Albus le dévisagèrent.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu penses qu'on aurait pu rater le rituel ?

\- Non, mais peut-être que je me suis mépris sur son résultat. En fait, pour tout te dire, je me sens parfois beaucoup plus faible. Quand je suis seul.

Albus resta silencieux, mais cela encouragea Gellert à continuer.

\- Et les seuls moments où je me sens réellement beaucoup plus fort, sont quand je suis avec toi. Et quand je fais ça…

Il se pencha, et le souffle d'Albus échoua sur ses lèvres. Ils fermèrent les yeux tous les deux profitant chacun de la douceur de la bouche de l'autre.

.

* * *

.

_Albus,_

_Je suis bien arrivé en Allemagne. Il y a énormément de sorcières et de sorciers qui ont fait un long voyage pour cette convention. J'ai de nombreuses conversations passionnantes dont je te ferai le récit dès mon retour._

_J'ai déjà trouvé trois livres qui ont l'air très intéressants. Je te les prêterai évidemment._

_Nous avons également croisé Garius Tomkink qui était là pour parler de son prochain livre mais Bathilda a fait comme s'il n'existait pas._

_Tu me manques déjà,_

_Gellert_

Albus posa la lettre sur son bureau. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec Gellert en cet instant. Il repensait à la bouche de Gellert sur la sienne, au fait qu'il perdait totalement ses moyens en sa présence. Cette attirance qu'il avait pour lui était démesurée, à un point qu'il venait à douter de sa réciprocité. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il l'aime de la même manière. Albus se découvrait complètement vulnérable et cela l'effrayait. Pour un être humain, avoir mal, c'était comme respirer, mais rien ne l'empêchait de retenir un peu son souffle.

Le lendemain, une autre lettre était là.

_Albus, _

_Tu n'as pas répondu. J'espère que tout va bien._

_Le temps semble plus long sans toi._

_Rien de très notable aujourd'hui._

_Je rentre demain soir._

_Gellert_

Albus se sentit coupable. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu. La peur de tomber fou amoureux le tétanisait. Il avait toujours conceptualisé l'amour comme une chose merveilleuse et d'une grande puissance magique. Depuis le début de son adolescence, il rêvait vaguement de rencontrer un garçon qui le comprenne plus que quiconque, avec qui il reproduirait le lien qu'il avait vu jadis entre ses parents. Mais maintenant que la théorie laissait place à la pratique, il n'était plus si sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Une partie de lui voulait chanter les louanges de Gellert, et l'autre lui souhaiter de disparaître à tout jamais. Il prit une plume et répondit simplement à Gellert, au dos de sa lettre.

_Gellert,_

_Tout va bien._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Viens me voir quand tu rentres._

_Albus_

A peine le hibou petit duc qui avait porté la lettre avait-il disparu à l'horizon qu'Albus regrettait déjà son action. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de voir Gellert, mais il en crevait d'impatience.

Le lendemain soir, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Albus était sûr le point d'aller se coucher lorsqu'il sursauta violemment. Gellert était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? glapit-il, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

\- Je viens d'arriver. Tu voulais me voir ?

Son sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres, et un instant Albus se sentit comme une mouche coincée dans une toile d'araignée. Il avait envie qu'il s'en aille, mais Gellert s'avança vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il sentait l'encre, le parchemin et le foin sauvage. Son odeur enivra Albus et son coeur sembla essayer de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

\- J'ai trouvé un livre de magie rouge. Même avec le pacte il existe un moyen de nous mesurer l'un à l'autre. N'est-ce pas diablement excitant ?

.

* * *

.

\- Attends, demanda Albus calmement. Nous ne pouvons pas commencer maintenant.

Gellert fronça les sourcils, coupé dans son élan.

Albus s'éloigna de lui et prononça plusieurs sortilèges tout en se déplaçant de façon circulaire autour de Gellert.

\- Es-tu en train d'essayer de tricher et d'avoir la bêtise de penser que je ne me méfierais pas ?

Albus s'interrompit et se tourna vers lui, manifestement outré.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que je suis le genre de personne à tricher ?

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un soupçon de dégoût que Gellert ne comprit pas. Tricher pour arriver à ses fins ne lui semblait pas si dramatique. La fin justifiait les moyens comme le disait l'adage. Toutefois il se garda bien de l'expliquer à Albus, même s'il semblait manifestement, peut-être même délibérément, oublier qu'il avait lui-même triché avec lui. Pour une blague certes.

\- Je pose simplement des sorts de protection, rajouta Albus en haussant les épaules.

\- De protection ? Tu as peur que je te blesse ? demanda Gellert narquois.

Albus eut pendant une fraction de seconde cet air excédé qu'il prenait lorsque les gens autour de lui ne comprenaient pas assez vite où il voulait en venir. Le gryffondor prit un ton supérieur pour lui expliquer :

\- Bien sûr que non Gellert. C'est un duel amical que nous allons faire, je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler, n'est-ce pas ? Je pose des sorts de protection afin qu'aucun moldu ne puisse nous apercevoir et que nous ne soyons pas dérangés dans cet exercice.

Gellert pinça les lèvres. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour avoir oublié les moldus. Foutus moldus. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi Albus prenait toutes ces précautions. Si quelqu'un les voyait il suffirait de lui jeter un sortilège d'oubliette pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. C'était rapide et indolore. Il observa silencieusement Albus qui continuait ses incantations. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas la plupart des sortilèges qu'il employait. Il se rassura mentalement en se rappelant que bientôt, grâce à eux, ces sorts ne serviraient plus à rien. Bientôt, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Albus déclara :

\- Bientôt, la plupart de ces sortilèges n'auront plus aucune utilité.

A son changement de posture, Gellert comprit qu'il avait fini et que le duel allait pouvoir commencer. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner. La magie crépitait déjà au bout de la baguette d'Albus lorsqu'il se mit en garde, et Gellert fit de même avec celle qu'il avait empruntée à Bathilda. Il était presque autant impatient de voir le sort qu'Albus lui réservait que de lancer le sien.

Gellert attaqua frontalement. C'était ce qu'il aimait faire lors d'un duel : frapper fort et le premier. Cela lui donnait bien souvent un avantage de taille sur son adversaire. Cependant cette fois-ci il avait décidé d'utiliser un sort dont il se doutait qu'il impressionnerait son adversaire, plutôt qu'un sort qui l'immobiliserait et rendrait sa victoire plus facile. C'était un sort de magie rouge basique consistant à invoquer une gerbe de flammes bleues et à l'envoyer sur l'adversaire tel un boulet de canon. Le sort était simple à parer, mais il se souvenait qu'Albus avait été impressionné par les flammes bleues qu'il avait déjà invoquées par le passé.

Cette fois-ci portant Albus ne cilla pas. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'il attaque le premier avant de répondre, mais Gellert le soupçonnait d'avoir préparé à l'avance le sort qu'il utiliserait. Sa voix s'était élevée, bien plus dure et tranchante qu'à l'ordinaire, et sa baguette avait fait un grand geste majestueux, parant et lançant son propre sort d'attaque d'un même mouvement. _Avifor_. Cela avait créé un frisson d'excitation le long de la colonne vertébrale de Gellert, puis il avait observé avec un mélange de surprise et de fascination le champ autour d'eux qui commençait à se mouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas le champ qui bougeait, non, c'étaient les milliers de pâquerettes qui le composaient qui venaient de se transformer en une nuée d'oiseaux blancs et roses qui fonçaient sur Gellert à toute allure.

Gellert para automatiquement mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver que ce sort était beau. Il n'en émanait aucune violence mais, au contraire, une certaine poésie, et pourtant, cela avait suffit à le faire passer dans une position défensive, lui qui d'ordinaire préférait l'offensive.

Les oiseaux le harcelaient sans relâche, s'écrasant sur le bouclier qu'il avait créé. Pour ne pas laisser à Albus l'opportunité de prendre la main, Gellert lança à nouveau quelques gerbes de flammes bleues, l'obligeant ainsi à parer à son tour. Mais cette fois-ci, Albus ne se contenta pas de créer un simple bouclier. Au feu bleu de Gellert, il opposa de l'eau, qu'il puisa directement au coeur de la nature environnante. En utilisant les éléments autour de lui, Albus parvenait à décupler sa puissance.

Sa magie était réellement impressionnante. Albus semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à pratiquer ces sorts de métamorphose et à les maintenir actifs. Gellert le soupçonnait même de ne pas utiliser toute sa puissance. Il serra les dents. Encore plus que la victoire, il voulait impressionner son ami. Si la métamorphose élémentaire n'était pas sa spécialité, il était persuadé de connaître quelques tours qu'Albus devait, sinon ignorer, au moins n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de voir en action.

Gellert déchaîna les éléments. S'inspirant de son aîné, il s'appuya sur la légère brise qui soufflait pour déclencher une véritable tempête qui éparpilla les oiseaux d'Albus. Avec le bruit du vent il ne parvenait plus à entendre les sorts qu'Albus prononçait, mais il le voyait distinctement faire de larges mouvements à l'aide de sa baguette tout en luttant contre le vent. Petit à petit, la nature autour de lui sembla prendre vie. Les herbes poussaient pour lui créer une protection naturelle face à la tempête de Gellert.

Gellert profita du fait qu'Albus soit en position de défense pour attaquer à nouveau avec le feu, l'élément qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. Les flammes prirent autour d'Albus lançant des lueurs bleutées sur son visage concentré. Gellert sourit. Mais soudainement, derrière lui, la terre se mit à trembler. Il se retourna d'un bond, tournant le dos à Albus.

Il avait cru que les gestes compliqués qu'il effectuaient servaient à créer le bouclier, mais il s'était trompé. Albus avait métamorphosé l'un des grands arbres alentour, qui se dirigeait désormais droit vers Gellert, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre.

Gellert se tourna rapidement vers Albus et à partir des flammes qui l'entouraient, invoqua un monstre de feu. La chimère s'éleva, grondant, et Gellert se tourna à nouveau pour faire face à la créature-arbre qui lui fonçait dessus.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Albus invoque une créature d'eau pour affronter son monstre de flammes. C'est ce qui lui semblait le plus logique. Or, il était extrêmement compliqué de parvenir à maintenir la puissance de la créature-arbre en même temps que celle d'une créature d'eau.

Mais Albus ne fit rien de ça. À la place il enferma son monstre de flammes dans une énorme bulle, et le feu qui le composait s'éteignit rapidement dans un hurlement déchirant. La créature-arbre, elle, fonçait toujours droit sur lui et Gellert l'évita à la dernière seconde. Il créa un bouclier pour se protéger face aux coups de branches qui le harcelaient. L'arbre animé le forçait à reculer.

Albus s'avançait vers lui, l'air victorieux.

Gellert sentit le tronc d'un arbre, inanimé celui-ci, dans son dos et une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux bleus d'Albus. Une lueur qui criait _victoire_. Gellert se mordit la joue et, au moment où Albus abaissa sa baguette pour faire cesser le charme qui animait l'arbre, il transplana.

Il ré-apparut derrière Albus. Avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Gellert attrapa son poignet, prit sa baguette et le fit pivoter pour se trouver face à lui. En quelques secondes, il avait totalement inversé leurs positions.

Gellert tenait désormais Albus appuyé contre le tronc du chêne qu'il avait lui-même eut dans son dos plus tôt. Ils peinaient à reprendre leurs souffles, les laissant s'entremêler dans la confusion. Les yeux d'Albus, fichés dans les siens, lui transperçaient l'âme.

\- Je crois… je crois bien que j'ai gagné, Albus…

\- Tu… tu as transplané.

\- Ce n'était pas interdit, n'est-ce pas ?

Gellert lâcha les deux baguettes qu'il tenait, pour mieux maintenir les mains d'Albus immobilisées.

\- Tu n'as pas l'âge légal, murmura Albus dans un souffle.

\- Finement observé, _meine Liebe_, vas-tu me dénoncer ?

Albus hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Il semblait sincèrement impressionné. Un instant plus tard Gellert souriait contre ses lèvres. Depuis le jour du pacte, il en rêvait, tellement qu'il en venait parfois à se demander s'il n'était pas tombé dans son propre piège. Il n'avait jamais désiré à ce point posséder quelqu'un ou quelque chose - sauf peut-être la baguette de sureau - et le pacte lui avait laissé un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche.

Ses lèvres contre les siennes lui donnaient l'impression de devenir quelqu'un autre. Il libéra les mains d'Albus pour mieux enserrer sa taille et le plaquer contre l'arbre, collant leurs deux corps. Puis sa bouche migra le long du cou d'Albus, lui arrachant des soupirs. Les mains d'Albus jouaient dans ses cheveux et lui faisaient perdre la raison.

Un instant, Gellert eut peur de lui-même et de ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour garder cet homme à ses côtés pour toujours. Leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient, ne laissant ni à l'un ni à l'autre le loisir d'ignorer leur désir mutuel. Gellert entreprit d'ouvrir d'une main la boucle de la ceinture d'Albus. Il était sur le point d'y parvenir quand Albus le repoussa légèrement en arrière, haletant.

\- N-non Gellert, il ne faut pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il se pencha à nouveau sur Albus pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier lui répondit un instant puis le repoussa à nouveau.

\- Gellert, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi… Et je pense que ce qui s'est passé dans la grange était une erreur. Ça ne doit plus se reproduire.

Gellert eut l'impression de recevoir une flèche de glace dans le coeur. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se faisait rejeter par quelqu'un qu'il estimait, et il pouvait affirmer que c'était plutôt une sensation désagréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ? fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler.

\- Je suis désolé… marmonna Albus, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Gellert crut qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à se souvenir comment respirer. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, ses poumons le brûlaient douloureusement.

\- Non, non, non, non, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas me rejeter. Pas comme ça.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, fermant les yeux et prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient et il était incapable de les contrôler. La panique le gagnait et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il finit par pousser un grand cri et se jeter sur Albus, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- NON ! Je refuse, tu entends ?!

Il avait frappé de ses deux poings, le tronc d'arbre de chaque côté de la tête d'Albus, s'égratignant les phalanges. Une légère fumée s'échappait des traces qu'il avait laissées et le tronc était noirci comme s'il avait brûlé. Les yeux d'Albus étaient humides et ses pupilles dilatées.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te faire souffrir Albus, gémit-il presque contre sa bouche, pour te faire comprendre ce que tu me fais.

\- Gellert, souffla Albus, je souffre au moins autant que toi de cette décision.

Gellert se recula pour dévisager Albus. Son visage exprimait la peine et le regret d'une manière qui lui parut incompréhensiblement sincère. Gellert cligna des yeux, comme pour se persuader qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

\- Si tu en as envie, et que moi aussi, alors qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de…

\- La loi, Gellert ! le coupa Albus, semblant soudain excédé.

\- La loi ? répéta-t-il stupidement. Mais quelle loi ?

\- Mais tu n'as donc jamais lu le code de déontologie des sorciers ? L'article 227-27 punit le fait, par un majeur, d'exercer une atteinte sexuelle sur un mineur.

Albus avait fortement rougit en prononçant ces mots très rapidement, et sans respirer. Gellert était estomaqué et soulagé à la fois. Il avait cru un instant avoir perdu ce lien particulier, cette emprise qu'il avait sur Albus. Il ricana, un peu nerveusement, en se mordant le doigt, ce qui lui laissa un goût ferreux dans la bouche.

\- Enfin Albus, tu es sérieux ? Tu penses sincèrement que le Magenmagot, ou que sais-je encore, va perdre son temps à courir après deux jeunes sorciers qui se découvrent ?

\- Je… Je ne…Je ne sais pas, Gellert, je ne peux pas…

Il semblait avoir du mal à parler comme s'il se retenait d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Tout ça, toi et moi… Le pacte, c'est tellement fou. Tout va tellement vite, que je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne suis pas prêt pour tout ça. Pas encore...

Gellert respira plusieurs fois profondément, faisant la part des choses dans son esprit. Il était, certes, un peu déçu, mais l'important était qu'Albus tienne à lui. S'il en croyait sa vision, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Il se pencha vers Albus croisant son regard.

\- Et tu penses que moi, je suis prêt à attendre pour tes beaux yeux ?

Albus eu un petit rire nerveux en rougissant.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu attendras parce que tu n'as jamais rencontré un sorcier aussi puissant que moi.

Gellert éclata de rire.

\- Et c'est toi qui me parlais de modestie ?

Leurs nez se touchaient et Gellert ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer le contact de la peau d'Albus sur la sienne. C'était une sensation totalement nouvelle pour lui et il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être un jour autant senti à sa place. Alors il lui murmura en le regardant à nouveau, un peu pour se persuader lui-même en même temps :

\- Je te promets que tu ne me perdras pas. Sans toi, ça n'a aucun sens.

Il pu lire instantanément le soulagement sur le visage d'Albus qui parut soudain de nouveau capable de respirer correctement. Ses yeux étaient deux lacs sombres, dans lesquels Gellert aurait pu se noyer. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait. Leurs bouches se frôlaient et Gellert se fit violence pour ne pas écraser brusquement ses lèvres contre celles d'Albus, ni le mordre jusqu'à le faire saigner. Il se contenta de le regarder, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'Albus le pénétrait avec ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les ferma enfin, Gellert su qu'il avait gagné.

Albus le voulait, il voulait l'embrasser et Gellert allait s'appliquer à le rendre complètement dépendant. Il allait probablement se brûler les ailes au passage, mais cela semblait sans importance. Il se déroba avec un sourire.

\- Rentrons.

.

* * *

.

_Gellert,_

_Non, ne viens pas s'il te plait._

_Albus_

Gellert claqua violemment la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait chez Bathilda puis, de rage, il déchira et mit le feu au mot qu'il relisait depuis des heures sans y croire. Encore une fois, Albus s'était excusé de ne pas venir car il devait s'occuper de sa soeur - Abelforth devant se rendre au chemin de Traverse pour acheter des soins pour les chevreaux, mais cette-fois ci, il avait refusé que Gellert s'invite chez eux.

\- Mais comment ose-il ? hurla ce dernier en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

Une bouteille d'encre se renversa, ce qui poussa la colère de Gellert à son paroxysme. D'un grand geste de la main, il envoya valser tout le contenu de son bureau au sol. La bouteille se brisa dans un bruit sec, éclaboussant ses bottes d'une encre bleu nuit. Il lâcha un juron que sa mère n'aurait jamais approuvé et se retourna brusquement vers la porte, se trouvant soudain nez à nez avec sa grande tante.

\- Gellert ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, écarquillant les yeux devant le désastre.

\- S'il te plait ne dit rien, marmonna Gellert.

Bathilda se contenta d'agiter sa baguette. Les plumes, parchemins et livres reprirent leur place sur le bureau, la bouteille se répara et retourna à côté des plumes, et l'encre disparut des bottes de Gellert.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, lorsque Gellert ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, il mit un moment à se souvenir pourquoi il se sentait aussi frustré. Il s'habilla sans grande conviction, puis descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Bathilda. Il se figea dans l'escalier. Un rire clair inondait le rez-de-chaussée. Albus était là, comme si de rien n'était. Gellert sentit ses entrailles remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Il dévala les escaliers si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait louper une marche, puis sauta les dernières avec la souplesse d'un chat et s'approcha silencieusement du salon.

Risquant un oeil à l'intérieur, il vit Albus assis sur l'énorme Louis XV à fleurs, une tasse de thé fumant à la main. Bathilda lui racontait les découvertes qu'elle avait fait durant leur convention en Allemagne et il paraissait tellement absorbé qu'il en oubliait de boire. Appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil, se trouvait un balai volant, un Lancechêne 79 qui devait bien avoir vingt ans. Gellert fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Albus était-il venu en balai alors qu'il habitait à deux pas ?

\- Et si nous proposions à Gellert de quitter le couloir pour se joindre à nous, Bathilda ?

Il avait sursauté en entendant son prénom. Démasqué, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se montrer. Il entra dans le salon, s'efforçant de conserver un visage de marbre en croisant le regard perçant d'Albus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur tasses et leur conversation, à laquelle Gellert ne s'était pas mêlé, Albus se leva brusquement. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait parler mais se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration et la referma tout en lissant soigneusement les plis de son pantalon. Gellert le regarda d'un air dubitatif et le vit clairement s'empourprer en détournant les yeux.

\- En vérité, Gellert, j'étais venu te proposer de visiter une forêt un peu plus au sud d'ici. Ce… ce n'est pas très loin si on y va en balai.

Il montra inutilement le Lancechêne posé derrière lui. Gellert acquiesça et se leva à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le pas de la porte, Gellert l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena brutalement vers lui.

\- Tu comptes faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Albus le dévisagea un instant, semblant déconcerté, puis son visage se durcit à mesure qu'il voyait où Gellert voulait en venir. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et lui tourna le dos afin d'enfourcher le manche épais du Lancechêne.

\- Tu comptes ressasser le passé ou profiter de cette journée ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans aucune violence, un petit sourire énigmatique flottant sur son visage lorsqu'il le tourna à nouveau vers Gellert. Ne trouvant rien à y répondre, et se sentant même très légèrement stupide, il sourit à son tour puis monta derrière Albus. Ce dernier donna un coup de pied sur le sol, et le balai décolla, fonçant droit vers les nuages.

Ils volaient au dessus de la couverture nuageuse, en silence, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, quand Gellert resserra sa prise sur la taille d'Albus, et se pencha vers lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- A Wistman's Wood, dans le Dartmoor. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. On y trouve de nombreux arbres à baguettes.

\- Tu y es déjà allé ?

\- Quelques fois. En particulier quand j'ai dû faire mon article sur les métamorphoses innées et acquises par les plantes.

Il se recula pour s'abriter à nouveau derrière le dos d'Albus. Le vent provoqué par la vitesse du balai lui piquait les yeux. Il trouvait curieux qu'ils n'y soient pas allés en transplanage d'escorte, comme ils l'avaient fait le jour de l'anniversaire d'Albus (car ils étaient vraiment très en retard), ce qui aurait été bien plus rapide. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Albus reprit, en criant un peu pour que sa voix couvre le bruit du vent :

\- Il y a une puissante barrière magique naturelle dans une grande zone du Dartmoor entourant Wistman's Wood, qui protège la forêt et empêche de s'y matérialiser. C'est pour ça qu'on y va en volant.

\- Moi qui pensait que c'était parce que tu avais envie que je me serre contre toi, grommela Gellert en posant son menton sur l'épaule d'Albus.

Il vit ses oreilles devenir écarlates et il pouvait aisément deviner que le reste de son visage prenait la même teinte, ce qui le gorgea de joie. Taquiner Albus était en passe de devenir son jeu préféré. Après s'être raclé la gorge afin de reprendre contenance, les joues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux, il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et marmonna :

\- Hélas pour toi, non. Si j'en avais eu envie, j'aurais fait plutôt ça.

Le balai eut une violente embardée, chutant brusquement de plusieurs mètres, et en effet Gellert se cramponna comme il put à son ami. Il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre contre sa gorge.

\- Ou bien ça, reprit Albus d'un ton taquin en entamant une vrille.

Si la première figure avait réellement surpris Gellert, la seconde, bien que plus périlleuse, était également plus prévisible. Il se contenta de se rapprocher un peu plus d'Albus, mais plus parce qu'il en avait envie que parce qu'il était effrayé. Il n'était même pas légèrement apeuré, ou si c'était le cas, personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Il restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant la majeure partie du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus pointe du doigt au loin une immense tache sombre sur le sol.

\- On peut apercevoir le bois d'ici, ce qui signifie que nous allons bientôt passer la barrière. Accroche-toi bien.

Gellert, qui n'avait pas lâché Albus depuis leurs figures de voltiges, ricanait dans son cou quand un énorme BANG le fit sursauter. Il eut l'impression de passer sous une cascade d'eau glacée, et soudain l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. La chaleur étouffante de l'été, bien que moins contraignante en altitude, avait fait place à l'humidité et la température d'une journée de fin d'automne. Albus fit descendre le balai de quelques centaines de mètres vers le sol vallonné, en lui expliquant que les moldus ne s'aventuraient pas par ici. On entendait, à intervalles réguliers, les cris d'une créature qui appelait ses congénères.

\- C'est un Barghest, lui assura Albus. En Angleterre, il est plus connu sous le nom de Sinistros, et réputé porter malheur.

\- Cela me fait penser au Bärgeist, une créature fantastique qui a l'apparence d'un ours fantomatique et vit dans les montagnes, commenta Gellert, qui ne connaissait pas du tout le Sinistros.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le même animal. Ici, c'est un chien noir géant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une légende. Je suis certain que tant que tu n'empiètes pas sur son territoire et que tu ne t'en prends pas à sa meute, le Barghest ne te causera aucun mal.

\- Ai-je l'air d'être inquiet ? s'offusqua Gellert, ce qui fit rire Albus.

Le balai atterrit en douceur à l'orée d'une forêt dense constituée d'arbres tordus, poussant dans tous les sens. Albus sauta du balai, et Gellert l'imita aussitôt. Il n'était pas fâché de descendre enfin de leur monture de bois, car bien que le contact rapproché avec Albus, ainsi qu'un sortilège de coussinage (béni soit Elliot Smethwyck son inventeur) rendent le voyage plus agréable, ce n'était pas sa manière favorite de voyager.

Albus, qui avait miniaturisé et rangé le balai dans une poche, sortit sa baguette et l'alluma. Il s'enfonça dans le bois et, d'un geste, invita Gellert à le suivre. Très vite, la luminosité naturelle baissa tellement qu'ils eurent l'impression d'être en pleine nuit. Seule la lumière de la baguette d'Albus leur permettait de se repérer et de percevoir les branches sèches qui craquaient sous leurs pas.

Aucun sentier n'était visible et Gellert devait faire de grandes enjambées pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les énormes racines qui rampaient sur le sol tels des serpents géants. Albus avançait d'un pas vif, ne semblant aucunement gêné par ces noeuds végétaux. La lueur de sa baguette faisait fuir quelques êtres sombres que Gellert n'avait le temps d'apercevoir que furtivement.

\- Fais attention de ne pas toucher les arbres, l'avertit Albus au bout d'un moment, tu risquerais de te faire attaquer par des botrucs si jamais tu les abîmais.

Gellert le regarda en prenant un air outré.

\- Tu sais Albus, ce n'est pas parce que je ne connaissais pas le Sinistros que je suis complètement ignare. Nous avons également des arbres à baguettes pas très loin de chez mes parents, dans le sud de l'Allemagne.

Albus s'arrêta et se retourna, le regardant en souriant.

\- Je suis désolé. J'oublie parfois que tu es bien plus cultivé que la plupart des gens.

Lorsque Gellert arriva à la hauteur d'Albus, ce dernier reparti d'un bon pas. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour regarder un arbre en particulier, dont Albus lui décrivait les propriétés inutilement. Gellert le laissait faire cependant, ne se lassant pas du ton professoral qu'il prenait ni du plaisir qu'il lisait sur son visage. Son savoir semblait sans limite.

\- Nous y sommes, murmura Albus en s'arrêtant.

Ils étaient arrivés devant un tronc épais, à l'écorce granuleuse et fissurée, d'un vert grisâtre, les branches chargées de fleurs blanc crème qui dégageaient un parfum entêtant. Albus caressa doucement le tronc du bout des doigts. Gellert admira un instant son visage rêveur, plongé dans des pensées impénétrables et seulement éclairé de la lueur de sa baguette, puis il reconnut soudain l'arbre.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas tant le Sureau que son coeur qui donnerait sa puissance à la baguette de l'ainé, murmura Gellert en s'approchant de son ami. Godelot l'aurait possédée. Il en parle dans "Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie".

Albus se retourna vers lui, écarquillant brusquement les yeux.

\- Tu as finalement trouvé le livre dont parlait Bathilda ? Quand ?

\- Pendant mon voyage en Allemagne.

\- Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ?

Gellert posa sa main à côté de celle d'Albus, touchant le tronc de la même manière. Il vit quelques botrucs s'agiter et sortir du creux du tronc, s'approchant d'un air curieux, mais restant tout de même à bonne distance. Il pencha la tête en souriant, envahissant consciemment l'espace personnel d'Albus.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Godelot précise-t-il la nature du coeur de sa baguette ?

Albus ne s'était pas éloigné, contrairement à son habitude, et le sourire de Gellert s'élargit.

\- Un crin de Sombral, paraît-il.

Albus eut une petite exclamation étouffée, puis resta silencieux un moment, avant de reprendre en chuchotant :

\- Tu peux voir les Sombrals ?

\- Non, mais j'aimerais bien. Et toi ?

\- Non plus. Mon frère le peut. Il m'en a parlé quelques fois. Depuis qu'il a vu mon père… la voix d'Albus s'étrangla.

\- … tuer ces moldus, termina Gellert à sa place.

Gellert retira sa main de l'arbre et croisa les bras. Malgré ce qu'il lui disait dans une de ses lettres, Albus n'avait pas réussi à surmonter la tragédie de sa famille. Elle faisait partie intégrante de lui, et il en souffrait, bien qu'il fasse son possible pour ne pas le montrer.

\- Continuons à marcher, proposa Gellert afin de sortir Albus du mutisme dans lequel il était plongé.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours trouvé curieux. Dans toutes les sources que j'ai pu trouver sur la baguette de sureau, la personne qui la revendiquait était un homme. Antioche, son assassin - qui n'est pas nommé cependant, puis Emeric le Mauvais, Egbert le Magnifique et maintenant Godelot… aucune femme parmi eux. Pourtant, en Russie les sorcières sont souvent bien plus puissantes que les sorciers alors… c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas tant que ça, si tu y réfléchis, murmura Albus

Gellert le dévisagea, l'encourageant d'un signe de tête à traduire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'aucune sorcière ne l'a possédée, seulement qu'aucune n'a eu la stupidité de s'en vanter. Et si je devais moi-même posséder cette baguette, je pense que je ferais de même. Dire que sa puissance vient d'une baguette est le meilleur moyen de la perdre, alors que si la communauté magique pense que cette puissance vient uniquement du sorcier ou de la sorcière, il y a beaucoup moins de chance à ce qu'on ne veuille lui dérober son arme.

\- En effet, c'est tout à fait logique. J'imagine que je ferais la même chose et… Oh ! Albus !

Gellert s'était arrêté brusquement. Il prit la baguette de la main d'Albus et éclaira l'énorme tronc qui leur faisait face désormais. Il reconnaissait la plante pour l'avoir étudiée durant ses cours d'herbologie avancée, mais selon ces derniers c'était une espèce disparue. Il était estomaqué de voir ses dessins théoriques devenir une réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gellert ?

\- Regarde cet arbre !

\- Oui, c'est un... C'est un _Phaseolus Garganteus_, et alors ?

Gellert leva la baguette un peu plus haut et retroussa ses lèvres sur un sourire moqueur.

\- Ah, voilà ! Je me demandais si ça arriverait un jour !

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu Gellert ? reprit Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Enfin quelque chose que tu ne connais pas : la particularité de ce Phaseolus est qu'il est sensé avoir disparu.

Albus fit la moue et Gellert lui donna un coup d'épaule amical.

\- Je te taquine Albus ! Au moins toi, tu sais le reconnaître.

\- J'ai vu des croquis très détaillés…

\- À Durmstrang, peu d'élèves en connaissaient l'existence. En fait seuls ceux qui suivaient le cours d'Herbologie Avancée en ont entendu parler. On racontait que la forêt qui entoure Castelobruxo en possédait un, bien que stérile, même si notre professeur démentait fermement, mais j'ai été renvoyé avant de faire l'échange scolaire qui m'aurait permis de vérifier ça par moi-même.

\- L'école du Brésil dont tu parlais la dernière fois ?

\- Tout à fait. C'est une des chose que je regrette de n'avoir pas pu faire.

\- Tu regrettes d'avoir été renvoyé ?

Gellert dévisagea Albus attentivement. Il paraissait inquiet.

\- Non, bien sûr. Je te l'ai déjà écrit. Mais s'il faut que je te le dise pour que tu le comprenne vraiment, alors soit. Je ne regrette aucune des actions qui ont mené à notre rencontre.

Les joues d'Albus rosirent légèrement et il détourna le regard. Gellert ricana puis reporta son attention sur le haricot géant. Il se demandait si celui-ci possédait des graines ou s'il était comme le légendaire arbre de Castelobruxo. Il chercha un renflement caractéristique sous les feuilles, qui auraient pu servir de parapluie, et étouffa un cri de joie lorsqu'il le trouva. D'un coup de baguette il le trancha en deux et des graines de la taille d'une phalange tombèrent dans sa paume ouverte. Elles étaient courbes et légèrement phosphorescentes.

Il les montra à Albus sans pouvoir cacher l'excitation qui le gagnait. Il l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet et l'entraîna à travers la forêt, jusqu'à trouver un endroit où les arbres étaient un peu moins serrés. Là, il lâcha enfin Albus, rangea toutes les graines dans une de ses poches, sauf une qu'il enterra dans un trou qu'il venait de creuser dans la terre meuble. Il lança ensuite un _aguamenti_ à l'aide de la baguette d'Albus.

A peine eut-il arrosé le petit tas de terre qu'une pousse en jaillit brusquement faisant trembler la terre, et grandit à toute vitesse. La minuscule tige devint de plus en plus large, des feuilles poussant au fur et à mesure. Gellert riait et Albus observait ce phénomène incongru, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Lorsque les feuilles furent assez larges pour y tenir debout, Gellert attrapa Albus part la taille, et sans cesser d'arroser le pied du haricot, l'entraîna sur l'une d'elle.

\- Viens !

Albus étouffa un cri et se serra contre Gellert, qui sourit. Ils montaient en même temps que le haricot poussait, et assez vite ils dépassèrent la cime des autres arbres. A ce moment, Gellert coupa le sort qui arrosait toujours le haricot, et celui-ci cessa de bouger. Albus s'agrippait à ses vêtements mais ses yeux bleus n'avaient jamais autant brillé qu'à cet instant. Et Gellert se dit qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Cette sensation légère qui remuait ses entrailles, et cette envie d'éclater de joie, lui donnaient l'impression que plus rien n'était impossible.

\- Je ne suis pas romantique mais, je pense que j'aimerais pouvoir construire un château dans le ciel et m'y enfermer avec toi pour toujours.

Albus le regarda, comme s'il était surpris des paroles de Gellert, puis lui sourit.

\- Ma mère disait toujours que ce qu'il y avait avant un "mais" ne comptait pas.

Gellert ne répondit pas, mais leva les yeux au ciel. Albus pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait de lui à ce sujet. Lorsqu'il baissa de nouveau son regard, son ami était agrippé plus fermement que jamais à sa chemise, et une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya furtivement, mais se rendit compte que Gellert l'avait vu.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste. Moi, je le serais à ta place.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Qui pourrait l'être à cet instant ? Je suis juste… content d'être ici avec toi...

Gellert ne répondit pas. Il caressait distraitement le dos d'Albus en regardant au loin, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le cou. Soudain, deux mains légèrement froides encerclèrent son visage et lui firent baisser la tête. Les lèvres d'Albus cherchèrent maladroitement les siennes. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine puis tambourina comme s'il voulait s'échapper. Il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était tendre et doux, complétement à l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé.

.

* * *

.

Albus se sentait exténué. Il posa nonchalamment son balai dans un coin de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas s'il avait faim, ou simplement sommeil. L'odeur de gaufres tout juste chaudes qui chatouilla ses narines le décida. Il s'approcha d'Abel et Ariana. Ils tartinaient les leurs d'une confiture de citrouille, que leur mère avait faite l'année passée. Cette vision le troubla. Pendant un instant, ce fut comme si elle n'était pas morte, comme si rien n'avait changé.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda Abel en poussant l'assiette vers lui.

Albus lui offrit un sourire triste et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à ses côtés. Ils mangèrent tous les trois, d'abord silencieusement, puis Ariana se mit à leur raconter les aventures du bébé chevreau, celui dont Abel la laissait s'occuper. Elle s'était entichée de l'animal et le nourrissait au biberon, comme si elle était sa mère. Abel plaisanta en imaginant que bientôt Ariana lui demanderait de dormir avec lui, et l'emporterait partout avec elle dans une poussette. Cette idée sembla la réjouir et elle supplia Abel de la laisser le faire. L'air consterné de son frère fit éclater Albus de rire, et le rire d'Albus fit rire Ariana à son tour.

Leur fou rire dura un moment. Puis soudainement, sans aucune raison, Albus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elles se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Mêlées à son rire, n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il pleurait simplement de rire, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Alors, Albus décida de laisser enfin libre court à sa tristesse. Il choisit, pour une fois, de laisser ses larmes couler. Et comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie particulièrement contagieuse, celles-ci contaminèrent petit à petit son frère et sa soeur qui pleurèrent à leur tour.

Curieusement, ces larmes partagées lui firent du bien. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots, tous les trois savaient très bien qu'ils pleuraient pour la même raison. Ils pleuraient la mort de leur mère mais aussi la fin de leur enfance, la fin de l'innocence.

De longues minutes plus tard, une fois Ariana couchée et endormie, Abelforth vint le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Au début, il ne dit rien, et se contenta de l'observer. Albus savait à quel point la communication et l'expression de ses sentiments étaient des choses complexes pour son frère aussi il ne tenta pas de le brusquer et se contenta d'attendre.

\- J'ai conscience des sacrifices que tu fais pour nous, finit par murmurer Abel.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Vous êtes ma famille.

Abel se tordait les mains. Il était gêné. Les deux frères n'avaient pas pour habitude de se parler à coeur ouvert.

\- L'année prochaine, je rentrerai autant que possible. Pour t'aider avec Ariana.

Albus pris une grande inspiration.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-il avec dans les yeux cette lueur qui le caractérisait, tu n'auras pas besoin de rentrer. Ariana ne sera pas un poids pour moi tu sais. Je vais partir en voyage avec Gellert, et nous l'emmènerons. Elle sera ravie de découvrir le monde à nos côtés.

Le visage d'Abel s'était figé.

\- Vous l'emmènerez ?

\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son frère sembla avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose enfin.

\- Es-tu complètement inconscient ? N'as-tu vraiment pas la moindre idée de son état de santé ? Est-ce que tu te soucies ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu d'elle ?

Albus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Plus Abel parlait, plus il avait l'air furieux.

\- J'ai déjà perdu mon père et ma mère, je ne veux pas perdre ma soeur en plus, par ta faute. Pars si tu veux, je m'occuperai d'elle moi-même, finit-il par cracher avant de tourner les talons.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'été, ils n'abordèrent plus ce sujet, mais Albus voyait son frère se renfermer jour après jour.

.

* * *

.

Gellert rentra dans la maison, et monta directement à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre qu'il occupait. Il avait passé une excellente, bien que fatigante, journée avec Albus, à découvrir la campagne environnant. Ils se cachaient parfois d'un moldu qui passait à côté en rigolant et rêvant du jour où ils n'auraient plus à le faire.

Sur la chaise de son bureau était perché un corbeau blanc. Il le reconnu immédiatement et s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyée. Il avait finalement craqué et s'était confié à elle quelques jours après la mi-août.

_Gellert,_

_En Russie, la puissance magique est la seule chose qui importe. Si le jeune homme dont tu me parles est aussi fort que tu le décris - il conviendrait de vérifier à quel point - alors la famille von Rosen sera heureuse de l'accueillir en son sein._

_Evidemment, ton imbécile de père risque de s'y opposer, d'autant plus si - comme je le pense - un rituel de lien familial fait ressortir ton véritable nom : von Rosen. Même si ta mère n'a pas voulu suivre les traditions, le sang de la famille coule en toi depuis ta naissance._

_Bien sûr en dernier lieu la décision te revient. Tu me dis que tu as déjà fait un pacte de sang avec lui. Ce lien vous unit comme des frères, et même plus car vous ne pourrez jamais vous affronter._

_C'est une bonne chose, car même si finalement vous ne marchez plus ensemble, s'il retourne sa veste et te trahit, il ne pourra pas t'empêcher de mener à bout tes idées. Personne n'a jamais réussi à briser un pacte de sang, mais s'il y parvient alors tu sauras que tu as fait le mauvais choix, et qu'il aurait fallu tout faire pour le garder à tes côtés, quitte à mentir un peu._

_Mais à moins de connaître l'avenir, tu ne sauras qu'en expérimentant._

_Je t'embrasse affectueusement,_

_Alexa_

_Ps : J'en conclus que c'est toi qui as récupéré le livre rouge que je cherche depuis des mois._

Gellert ferma les yeux, se remémorant sa vision. Dans celle-ci, Albus avait clairement réussi à briser le pacte, étant donné qu'il parvenait à le vaincre. Cette idée lui pinça le coeur, comme une trahison. Il s'allongea tout habillé sur son lit et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était passée et le hibou qu'Albus utilisait dormait sur son bureau, la tête sous son aile. Il avait dû lui écrire dans la nuit, mais il avait vraisemblablement donné pour consigne au volatile de ne pas le réveiller.

_Gellert,_

_Je crois que tu es réellement la personne qui manquait à ma vie. _

_Ta théorie sur l'hérédité des pouvoirs magiques est fantastiquement intéressante. En effet, à l'instar de Mendel et ses pois, je pense réellement que ses théories sont justes, quoi qu'en dise la communauté moldue, et qu'elles peuvent être appliquées à toute forme vivante y compris sur la transmission des pouvoirs chez les sorciers._

_En effet, deux sorciers ont plus de chances de donner naissance à un autre sorcier et deux moldus à un autre moldu, mais parfois l'inverse se produit, et selon moi ceci n'est possible que si l'on considère que moldus et sorciers ont le même sang mais que l'expression magique reste cachée ou apparaît selon divers paramètres, dont le hasard…_

_Penses-tu que notre rencontre était elle aussi inscrite dans nos sangs ? J'aime à me dire que oui, mais je pense réellement que tout ceci n'est qu'un magnifique hasard._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

Un éclair zébra le ciel, mais Gellert l'ignora. Il avait envie de voir Albus maintenant. Il avait envie de lui partager ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit, du moins la partie qui concernait une possible liaison entre eux. Il attrapa sa cape de voyage et l'agrafa avec sa broche. Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde sans prendre le temps de déjeuner, ni de saluer Bathilda, puis s'engouffra dans la tempête.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber à verse, mais Gellert ne pensa pas à s'abriter. Il courut vers la maison des Dumbledore le coeur battant.

De la bâtisse assombrie par l'orage dégoulinaient des trombes d'eau. Ne voulant pas déranger le reste de la famille, Gellert ramassa une pierre dans le jardin et la lança sur la fenêtre de Dumbledore. Elle percuta la vitre au moment où un coup de tonnerre déchirait le silence. Gellert jura et recommença. Cette fois le caillou atteignit bien la vitre dans un bruit sourd. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.

En désespoir de cause, Gellert se résigna à aller frapper à la porte. Albus était peut-être en bas. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage fermé d'Abelforth Dumbledore. Gellert n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ce dernier lui dit sèchement :

\- Albus est occupé, il ne peut pas sortir jouer dehors aujourd'hui.

Et il referma aussitôt la porte. Gellert eu presque l'impression de sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. De quel droit ce moins que rien se permettait de les traiter, lui et Albus, comme des gamins, de dénigrer leurs projets en les comparant à des jeux d'enfants sans importance ? Sa colère grondait en lui comme un animal sauvage et il avait réellement très envie de blesser Abelforth, de lui faire le plus grand mal. Il pensa même un instant à aller voler une baguette à un sorcier du village pour lui lancer un doloris cuisant.

Soudain le souvenir de sa vision le frappa comme une gifle en plein visage. C'était ce qui avait tout déclenché. S'il restait, l'animosité qu'Abelforth et lui se vouaient risquait de dégénérer et de briser son amitié avec Albus. Albus, le plus puissant des sorciers qu'il eût jamais rencontré, et il était certain de le vouloir de son côté.

Il ne pouvait pas rester. La seule solution était qu'il parte. Gellert resta planté deux minutes entières sous le déluge qui lui tombait dessus. Les éclairs l'aveuglaient et des larmes dévalaient ses joues, mais personne à part lui même ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Il hurla mais son cri fut couvert par un coup de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de quand, ni comment, il avait fini par bouger et retourner jusqu'à la maison de Bathilda. Après s'être séché magiquement, Gellert préparait sa valise avec l'aide de la baguette de Bathilda. Chacun de ses livres se miniaturisa et trouva sa place. Un bruit à l'entrée de sa chambre le fit se retourner.

\- Bathy, je pars, annonça Gellert

\- Pourquoi si soudainement ? lui demanda Bathilda, l'air sincèrement inquiet, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Albus ? Vous vous êtes disputés.

\- Non rien de tout cela, ne t'inquiète pas. Peux-tu demander une autorisation de portoloin ? Le plus tôt possible.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Gellert, je suis peut-être vieille mais pas sénile !

Gellert rigola et caressa la joue molle de Bathilda avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je suis certain que tu vivras encore cent ans, mais j'ai tout de même le droit à mon jardin secret Bathy.

\- N'essaie pas les flatteries avec moi ça ne marche pas ! bougonna Bathilda

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes, je pense faire jouer les relations de Papa pour rentrer à BeauxBâtons et finir mes études. Albus m'a convaincu que c'était une bonne idée.

Gellert venait de trouver cette excuse en se remémorant une de leurs discussions. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait elle ne lui semblait pas aussi stupide que lorsqu'Albus lui en avait parlé la première fois.

\- À la bonne heure ! s'exclama sa grande-tante, Je t'avais dit que ce petit avait de la suite dans les idées. Tu es sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas embrouillés ?

\- Certain, soupira Gellert en pinçant les lèvres. Cesse donc de faire ta commère !

\- Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux, insista Bathilda.

Le jeune homme se retint d'étrangler sa grande-tante uniquement en pensant à la colère que son père déverserait sur lui si cela devait arriver. Il respira à fond pour reprendre calmement.

\- Allons, je n'ai pas besoin d'une entremetteuse. S'il vient, et seulement dans ce cas, dis lui que je suis parti en France. Et que je lui écrirai bien sûr. Rien d'autre.

Tout en parlant, Gellert avait fini de rassembler toutes ses affaires et avait miniaturisé sa valise afin qu'elle tienne dans une des poches de sa cape de voyage. Il embrassa Bathilda pour lui dire au revoir, et cette dernière l'étreignit bien trop fort à son goût. Il lui rendit sa baguette, puis sortit sur le pas de la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire au revoir à Albus.

Gellert récapitula mentalement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire. Il avait prévu de transplaner, faisant fi de toutes les règles de sûreté, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et il fallait qu'Albus comprenne.

.

* * *

.

L'orage avait fini par se calmer, laissant dans l'air une odeur d'herbe mouillée. Albus, qui avait passé toute la durée de l'orage au chevet d'Ariana, que le mauvais temps rendait d'autant plus instable, ferma les yeux brièvement et se pinça l'arrête du nez, inspirant lourdement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter de rester enfermé dans cette maison dont il avait toujours rêvé de s'enfuir. Heureusement, ce ne serait plus long. D'ici la fin de l'été, lui et Gellert partiraient, en emmenant Ariana avec eux. Elle les ralentirait sûrement, mais tout valait mieux que rester ici à attendre que le temps passe.

\- Ariana, je sors. Je ne serai pas long, murmura Albus en caressant les cheveux de sa soeur endormie.

\- C'est facile de l'abandonner pendant qu'elle dort.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Abelforth lui en voulait de ne pas être ce grand frère parfait et aimant qui ferait passer sa famille avant tout. Il le lui avait fait pleinement sentir tout l'été, mais ces derniers jours, sans doute parce que la rentrée approchait et qu'Abelforth allait devoir retourner à Poudlard, il semblait que sa colère soit arrivée à son paroxysme. Albus soupira.

\- Je ne l'abandonne pas, je sors prendre l'air.

\- Tu n'avais pas tant besoin de prendre l'air quand tu passais tes journées enfermé dans ta chambre à lire ou à faire je ne sais quoi.

Albus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ce qui ne fit que redoubler la colère de son frère.

\- Tu seras bien obligé de te confronter à la réalité un jour où l'autre, Albus !

La réalité, c'est précisément à ça qu'il voulait se confronter. Le vrai monde. Pas les rues désertes de Godric's Hollow où aucun avenir ne l'attendait. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. S'il fallait choisir entre sa famille et ses rêves, alors son choix était fait. Albus dévala les marches et saisit sa cape d'été. Alors qu'il sortait pour rejoindre Gellert, celui-ci surgit devant lui, l'attrapa par le col de sa cape et Albus ressenti derrière son nombril la sensation distincte qu'il était en train de transplaner.

\- Gellert ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Pas le temps d'anticiper ce qui se passait. Soudain, les lèvres de Gellert furent contre les siennes, et ses pensées s'arrêtèrent. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'était plus question de réalité, d'avenir ou d'ambitions. Plus question de rien du tout que de l'étrange sensation dans sa nuque quand Gellert tira sur son col pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Cette sensation qui irradiait dans tout son corps, comme si sa magie se rassemblait dans son estomac et allait soudain jaillir de tous les pores de sa peau. Sa tête tournait un peu alors il s'accrocha aux vêtements de Gellert, de peur de tomber et de paraître ridicule.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le baiser s'arrêta. Albus ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant presque à se réveiller dans son lit. Gellert posa la main sur la sienne, et Albus se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore ses vêtements entre ses doigts. Il les lâcha précipitamment.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, susurra Gellert.

Le coeur d'Albus se mit à battre à une vitesse incroyable.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, donc je ne peux pas te laisser venir avec moi.

Gellert transplana. Albus ferma les yeux et retint son souffle, sonné par l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il venait d'emprunter. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours seul, toujours au même endroit, et une sourde colère mêlée de désespoir et d'incompréhension grondait dans ses entrailles. Il sentait sa magie crépiter partout autour de lui et il savait que s'il laissait sa colère exploser, elle serait destructrice. De quel droit ? De quel droit le laissait-il derrière ? Personne ne laissait Albus Dumbledore en plan. S'il avait besoin de lui, alors il fallait qu'ils soient ensemble.

\- Tu ne peux pas réussir sans moi, Gellert ! hurla-t-il alors que personne ne pouvait l'entendre

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, murmura-t-il en tombant à genoux sur la terre battue.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il regarda autour de lui et reconnut l'endroit où Gellert l'avait amené. Il était dans la grange. La grange où ils avaient fait leur pacte. Albus comprit et laissa enfin des larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais dans ce qu'il ressentait, il n'y avait plus de colère. Simplement une immense tristesse. La tristesse de savoir que la seule personne à le faire vibrer intellectuellement venait de partir. Mais il avait compris. Si Gellert l'avait amené ici, dans cet endroit précis, c'était pour lui rappeler leur promesse. Non. Plus qu'une promesse. Leur pacte. Il serra le pendentif contenant les deux gouttes de sang.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Il trouva Abelforth et Ariana dans la salle à manger. Son frère le fusilla du regard tandis que sa soeur le fixait d'une étrange façon, comme si elle pouvait voir en lui ses plus noires pensées. Albus était las. Il avait l'impression, à 18 ans à peine, d'avoir déjà vécu plus de 100 ans. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir pleuré, mais il avait trop de fierté pour laisser voir sa faiblesse à son frère et sa soeur.

\- J'ai pris une décision, déclara-t-il en s'attablant avec eux.

La mâchoire d'Abelforth se crispa. Ariana n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

\- Abelforth, tu vas bientôt retourner à Poudlard pour finir tes études. Pour que tu puisses aller au bout de ta scolarité sans problème, je vais rester ici, à Godric's Hollow, avec Ariana.

Il put distinctement lire la surprise sur le visage de son frère, puis le soulagement.

\- Je vais m'occuper de vous, rajouta Albus pour le simple plaisir de lire un peu plus de cette reconnaissance dans les yeux de son frère.

\- Et Gellert ? demanda timidement Ariana sans le regarder.

Albus inspira trois fois lentement avant de répondre. Il voulait être sur que sa voix ne tremble pas. Il voulait être sûr de pouvoir les convaincre, afin de se convaincre lui même.

\- Gellert part en voyage, répondit-il calmement et sans quitter son frère des yeux. Il a des choses à faire. Je devais l'accompagner, comme vous le savez, mais j'ai estimé que ma place était ici, à vos côtés.

Abelforth ricana mais ne dit rien. Tout dans le regard glacial d'Albus l'en défendait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Albus posa ses yeux bleu clair sur Ariana. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, comme si elle n'avait posé cette question que pour faire la discussion. Les trois Dumbledore restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, Albus sourit et tendit la main vers Ariana pour caresser ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu comprendras, souffla-t-il.

Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Comprendre, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

.

* * *

Alooors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce troisième chapitre ? On espère vraiment de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plait. Dites le nous en commentaire, c'est important pour nous !

On se retrouve le dernier dimanche du mois prochain pour un chapitre qui sera un peu spécial hihi

Gros bisous

Angie et Sam

P.S : N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le compte insta lessouvenirsdufutur pour découvrir tout notre contenu bonus.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Partie 1 - Répulsion

25/08/2019 ~_ Excusez-moi mais on est réellement déjà fin août ? Il va falloir commencer à penser aux cadeaux de Noël..._

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, voici venu le chapitre 4, un chapitre un peu particulier dans lequel nous nous sommes crues dans Les Liaisons Dangereuses. On espère que le concept va vous plaire. Comme on s'est un peu emballées sur le nombre de mot, exceptionnellement le chapitre 4 sera coupé en 2 parties, et voici la première !

Encore un grand merci à l'équipe de choc qui relie notre délire pour vous épargner autant que possible les fautes d'orthographe. Vous gérez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Partie 1**

**Répulsion**

.

.

.

_Répulsion : Lorsque deux aimants identiques se repoussent, l'un des deux aimants perturbe la disposition parallèle des aimants élémentaires de l'autre aimant. La puissance des deux aimants diminue ainsi légèrement. C'est la force de répulsion._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 3 septembre 1889,_

_Albus,_

_Je m'en veux d'être parti sans un mot l'autre jour. Si je t'avais parlé de mes plans, je suis sûr que tu aurais réussi à me convaincre de rester._

_Mais dis toi que si je pars, c'est pour le plus grand bien. Ton frère ne m'aime pas car je t'éloigne de ta famille. Et en un sens il a raison, même si je souhaiterais ardemment le contraire, nous ne sommes pas de la même famille toi et moi. Cependant tu as assez d'influence sur moi pour me faire changer d'avis, et sache que j'ai finalement décidé de tenter ma chance à Beauxbâtons._

_Le nom de mon père a suffit à ce qu'ils concèdent à me laisser finir ma scolarité là-bas. Ils ont décidé de fermer les yeux sur les événements qui ont justifié mon renvoi de Durmstrang, fort heureusement._

_Je te promets que je serai sage et que j'obtiendrai mon diplôme avec brio dans deux ans._

_Je t'écrirai aussi souvent que possible et je viendrai te voir pendant les vacances._

_Prends bien soin de toi et d'Ariana,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Gellert_

_PS : Les cours commencent demain mais j'ai déjà pu visiter l'école qui est magnifique, toute en richesse et en finesse. J'y ai même vu une statue de ton ami Nicolas._

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 4 septembre 1889_

_Gellert,_

_Tu as eu tort. Tu aurais dû me parler. Honnêtement, j'ai hésité à répondre à ta lettre pour te faire connaître le sentiment d'être laissé dans l'ignorance par cette personne que l'on estime tant. Mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre car nos discussions, nos échanges, me manquent déjà._

_Je ne comprends pas ton choix. Nous étions censés partir, toi, moi et Ariana. Est-ce que les reliques n'ont plus d'importance pour toi ?_

_Ne te méprends pas. Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que tu reprennes tes études et Beauxbâtons est une école qui semble être d'une grande qualité. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir parlé de rien ? Pourquoi laisser mon frère se dresser entre nous ? D'autant plus au moment où il repart pour Poudlard… _

_Il me semble que tu me dois quelques explications. L'honnêteté entre nous doit être primordiale, Gellert, sans quoi ça ne peut pas fonctionner._

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 6 septembre 1889_

_Albus,_

_Je te prie de m'excuser, j'ai eu peur de ton influence sur moi et j'ai pris la mauvaise décision en ne te parlant pas._

_Les reliques ont toujours une grande importance pour moi, et je compte utiliser la grande bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons pour compléter mes recherches. Bien évidemment je te tiendrai informé de toutes mes avancées sur le sujet. _

_Je prendrai plus de temps en fin de semaine quand nous serons en repos pour te décrire plus en détail les cours que nous avons. Dis-toi qu'en France nous ne travaillons pas durant les deux derniers jours de la semaine ! _

_J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner,_

_Gellert_

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 7 septembre 1889_

_Gellert,_

_Tu es évidemment pardonné. Que les choses se passent ainsi est peut-être pour le mieux : je me rends chaque jour un peu plus compte qu'Ariana n'aurait pas supporté un tel voyage. Je vais continuer les recherches de mon côté, mais je crois que tu as raison et que la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons sera d'une grande aide._

_Savais-tu par exemple que Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes, l'auteur de __Etude sur la possibilité d'inverser les effets réels et métaphysiques de la mort naturelle, concernant en particulier la réintégration de l'essence et de la matière__ a étudié à Beauxbâtons ? C'est là bas qu'il a commencé ses recherches lors de ses dernières années d'études. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait, avant de publier son essai, rédigé plusieurs articles relatifs à l'état de mort, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune traduction. Peut-être seront-ils disponibles à la bibliothèque ? Cela pourrait nous amener sur une piste concernant la pierre de résurrection. _

_Par ailleurs mon ami Nicolas Flamel, dont je t'ai déjà parlé, m'a vanté il y a quelques années le niveau des cours d'alchimie dispensés par l'académie. Il fait quelques interventions au cour de l'année, tu auras peut-être l'occasion de le croiser. Si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à lui signaler que tu me connais, cela ne pourra que t'être positif car il m'a en grande estime. _

_J'ai hâte de te lire et d'en apprendre plus sur les cours dispensés par l'Académie. Il me semble qu'ils doivent être passionnants d'après les échos que j'ai eu. Mais est-ce que les français ne sont pas trop portés sur la théorie et la philosophie et peu sur la pratique ? J'avais eu le sentiment qu'ils étaient très forts pour les grandes idées mais moins pour l'action. Je ne fais évidemment pas de généralité, je me doute que chacun d'entre eux possède sa singularité et que nous ne pouvons pas les réduire tous à un cliché._

_J'en profite pour te demander, si tu le veux bien, de sonder tes camarades. Que pensent-ils du Code International du Secret Magique ? Quel sont leurs rapports avec les moldus ? Et leurs positions concernant les personnes de sang mêlé ? Il me semble que nous pourrions trouver, dans ces discussions, des pistes pour notre projet commun._

_Dans l'attente de te lire,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 9 septembre 1899_

_Albus,_

_Je profite de ma première journée calme pour prendre le temps de t'écrire. J'ai pu prendre neuf options en plus des trois matières obligatoires ce qui me fait des semaines plutôt intenses. Les cours d'alchimie font partie des matières obligatoires donc je pense en effet que j'aurais l'occasion de croiser ton ami._

_La reprise obligatoire des potions - que je ne suivais plus depuis au moins cinq ans - est plutôt difficile. Je dois beaucoup travailler pour rattraper mon retard, heureusement que mon niveau initial était acceptable. Je me suis également inscrit à l'option "Mythes et Légendes Magiques" car j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus sur les reliques, avec un peu de chance. Le premier cours a eu lieu hier. Il a traité de l'égypte antique et du livre des morts, c'était réellement passionnant. _

_J'ai profité d'une heure de libre jeudi pour aller à la bibliothèque et j'y ai trouvé l'essai dont tu me parlais, en français - j'avais déjà lu sa traduction allemande qui m'avait laissé dubitatif - ainsi que plusieurs de ses travaux d'écolier, tous en français évidemment. Tout cela me parait très brouillon mais je vais prendre mon temps de repos pour rassembler ses idées et te traduire au mieux les parties intéressantes._

_Je vais essayer de sonder mes camarades, mais ils n'ont pas l'esprit aussi vif que toi, et c'est souvent ennuyeux de discuter avec eux. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants… néanmoins je ferai de mon mieux, pour le plus grand bien._

_Comment s'est passée cette première semaine sans ton frère ?_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi qu'Ariana._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Gellert_

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 13 septembre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Quelle bonne nouvelle que tu aies pu t'inscrire à l'option Mythes et Légendes Magiques ! Je ne doute pas que ce cours sera très intéressant. Je t'invite à entretenir de bons rapports avec ton professeur, et éventuellement, si tu sens le moment opportun, à le questionner sur le conte des trois frères._

_Peut-être pourrais tu également envisager de te rapprocher des élèves qui, même si ils sont encore des enfants aujourd'hui, seront à la tête du gouvernement sorcier de France demain ? J'imagine que ceux qui ont le plus d'influence ne doivent pas être trop compliqués à repérer… Nous aurons besoin de soutien au sein de nombreux gouvernements pour notre projet. De mon côté, je me chargerai évidemment de plaider auprès du Ministère de la Magie à Londres. J'ai quelques contacts assez hauts placés qui pourraient me devoir des faveurs…_

_Je me suis plongé récemment dans l'un des livres que tu lisais cet été concernant la généalogie des habitants de Godric's Hollow. J'essaie de me concentrer plus particulièrement sur celle de Cadmus Peverell, qui aurait possédé la pierre. Toutefois ce n'est pour l'instant pas très fructueux. J'en ai discuté avec Bathilda qui m'assure que si Cadmus Peverell avait eu une descendance quelconque, je l'aurai déjà trouvé. Je me demande ce qu'est devenue la pierre à sa mort si jamais personne n'en a hérité. Peut-être que quelqu'un la possède sans le savoir et sans avoir idée de ses pouvoirs. Ce qui expliquerait également pourquoi nous n'avons pu trouver, dans aucun ouvrage, témoignage de l'utilisation de la magie de la pierre._

_Me rendre compte de tout cela me décourage un peu. La pierre pourrait être n'importe où…_

_Je sais que tu viens tout juste d'arriver en France, mais as-tu pu avancer de ton côté ? As-tu découvert quoi que ce soit ? Comment se passent les cours ? Beauxbâtons doit être une école splendide si j'en crois mes notions en architecture française… Savais-tu que c'est mon ami Nicolas Flamel et sa femme Pernelle qui en ont aménagé les jardins ? J'ai toujours rêvé de les voir mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion : le tournoi des 3 sorciers qui a eu lieu durant ma scolarité s'est déroulé à Poudlard._

_Par ailleurs je voulais te parler d'un nouveau projet que j'ai en tête depuis quelques temps. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler avant en raison de ton départ précipité. Te souviens tu de la façon particulière dont tu m'as appris à lancer le sort Lumos ? Et bien figure toi que je travaille sur un objet qui pourrait utiliser les propriétés de ce sort. J'ai eu cette idée d'ancrer le sort à un objet pour le rendre plus puissant grâce à ce que tu m'as dit sur la pierre qui utilisait probablement des sorts de nécromancie. Mes expérimentations sont loin d'être terminées et je n'ai pas encore de nom pour mon projet mais je pense que le résultat pourrait être intéressant. Si cela fonctionne comme je le souhaite, je pourrais m'attaquer à des sortilèges plus complexes._

_J'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles,_

_Albus_

_P.S : le hibou avait l'air furieux et a refusé de me tendre sa patte lorsque j'ai voulu te répondre… J'ai donc préféré aller louer les services d'un hibou postal et garder celui-ci à la maison le temps qu'il se repose. J'espère que cela ne va pas poser de soucis auprès de l'Académie. Je te le renverrai avec ma prochaine lettre, une fois qu'il aura repris des forces._

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 14 septembre 1899_

_Mon cher Albus,_

_Je ne serais pas si sûr du fait que Cadmus n'ait eu aucune descendance : en effet s'il avait eu une fille ou un bâtard nous n'en trouverions pas de trace dans les diverses archives de l'époque. Mais je concède que cela nous complexifie les recherches. Je propose de nous concentrer sur les morts suspectes chez les sorciers comprenant les pendaisons, empoisonnements, exsanguinations, immolations._

_Ton projet me semble très intéressant, dis m'en plus._

_Tu as bien fait pour le hibou, je n'en avais pas changé depuis début septembre, les longs voyages ont dû l'épuiser._

_Je t'écrirai plus longuement samedi, mais n'hésite pas de ton côté à me détailler tes expériences._

_Tendrement,_

_Gellert_

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 17 septembre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Je n'ai pas pu te répondre immédiatement car il y a eu un problème avec Ariana. Tout va bien désormais, mais cela a demandé toute mon attention ces derniers jours. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. _

_Je n'ai pas pu avancer comme je l'aurai souhaité dans mes recherches concernant la pierre, ni sur le projet dont je t'avais parlé._

_En revanche j'ai été relancé hier par le magenmagot. Te souviens-tu qu'ils m'avaient proposé une place au conseil ? Je n'avais pas répondu immédiatement puis l'été est passé et je me suis dis qu'il était sans doute trop tard. Mais hier, dans la lettre qu'ils m'ont envoyé, ils ont réitéré leur proposition. J'ai répondu que j'étais ouvert à la discussion à ce sujet mais que j'étais très pris par ma famille, alors un représentant du magenmagot va venir ici, à Godric's Hollow, dans quelques jours, pour que nous puissions en discuter. C'est un immense honneur, et j'espère qu'il ressortira de cette discussion quelque chose de positif._

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi en France._

_J'ai hâte de te lire, et hâte que tu m'en dises plus sur les cours et tes activités à Beauxbâtons._

_Je pense bien à toi,_

_Albus._

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 18 septembre 1899_

_Albus,_

_Je t'avoue que je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'étais sur le point d'envoyer ma lettre quand la tienne est arrivée. Je la joins à celle-ci, mais je tenais à te rassurer sur le fait qu'il était impossible que je t'en veuille d'avoir pris soin de ta soeur. Que s'est-il passé si ce n'est pas indiscret ? _

_Concernant le magenmagot, je t'avais déjà conseillé d'accepter le poste, et je le réitère. Lorsque tu devras immanquablement te déplacer à Londres, tu pourrais confier Ariana à Bathilda. Je suis certain qu'elle accepterait. C'est une sorcière puissante tu le sais, et si tu lui fais confiance comme je le pense, tu devrais utiliser toutes les cartes que tu as en main pour ta future carrière et notre projet commun._

_Albus,_

_Cela fait deux semaines que je suis à Beauxbâtons, et je me rends compte que je ne t'ai toujours pas parlé de mon quotidien ici. Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas aussi enthousiasmant que tu sembles le penser. Peu importe, je vais te décrire les lieux. Ma chambre tout d'abord. Ça va probablement te paraître incongru, mais je partage ma chambre avec un autre garçon. A Durmstrang nous avions des chambres individuelles, bien plus pratiques pour les révisions (surtout quand elles n'étaient pas approuvées par la direction…) Est-ce qu'à Poudlard vous aviez des chambres partagées ou individuelles ?_

_La cohabitation n'a pas été aisée au début, d'autant que j'ai toujours dormi seul, mais nous prenons nos marques. Il vient du sud de la France et donc rentre chez lui le samedi et le dimanche. Nos lits sont plutôts petits et me font regretter le luxe de Durmstrang. La directrice prétend que l'austérité forge la jeunesse. Foutaises. Mon royaume pour un oreiller en plume._

_J'ai posé à mon compagnon de chambre les questions dont tu m'as chargé. Ça l'a fait rire. Ses deux parents sont sorciers, sa mère est sang-pur mais son père est un sang mêlé (Sa mère étant une moldue et son père un sang-mêlé également). C'est un des meilleurs élèves de l'académie alors qu'il ne fait vraiment rien pour. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un aussi peu impliqué dans ses études et pourtant il porte l'uniforme pervenche tout comme moi. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question du code du secret mais je pense l'avoir convaincu de son aberration. Il n'a pas de rapport particulier avec les moldus (sauf son oncle Xavier, mais étant donné qu'il a grandi dans une famille mixte je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment dans la catégorie concernée) mais l'histoire de ses ancêtres fait qu'il pense que certains d'entre eux sont - je reprends ses mots - "de bonnes graines"._

_En arithmancie nous avons commencé à étudier de manière plus approfondie les arbres de vies et les liens entre différentes personnes. Si j'avais l'habitude de calculer mentalement le nombre intime d'une personne afin de me faire une idée plus complète de sa personnalité - j'ai su dès le début que sous tes airs d'enfant de coeur tu étais quelqu'un de plus complexe et instable, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire - il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de combiner les données de deux personnes pour connaître leur avenir._

_Sur un autre sujet, j'ai continué l'analyse des textes de Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes. Ce faisant je me suis rendu compte que, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru en lisant la traduction allemande de son livre, il a vécu au seizième siècle et non au dix-neuvième. Une erreur de plus ou moins trois cent ans qui permet d'éclairer les contre-sens du livre vis à vis de nos connaissances actuelles. Bertrand écrit dans ses notes qu'il est possible de ramener l'âme d'une personne décédée, mais de manière immatérielle, comme un fantôme contre sa volonté, cependant il n'a pas inclu cette partie dans le livre. Il a dessiné ce qui ressemble à une pierre précieuse sombre sur plusieurs des parchemins qui parlent de ce sujet. Je me demande s'il pourrait s'agir d'un croquis de la pierre de résurrection. Je sais bien qu'elle est représentée par un cercle dans le symbole des reliques, mais la coïncidence me paraît réellement troublante. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_J'ose t'écrire que tu me manques, d'autant plus lorsque je n'ai pas le plaisir de te lire aussi souvent que je le voudrais._

_Gellert_

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 22 septembre 1899_

_Mon cher Gellert,_

_Comme je suis ravi de te lire, et désolé de tant tarder à te répondre… Ma place forcée de chef de famille me demande beaucoup plus de temps et d'attention que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne pensais pas que m'occuper d'Ariana serait aisé, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer toutes les autres choses qu'il y aurait à faire. Je ne vais pas user de ton temps que je sais précieux en me plaignant de mes responsabilités, mais puisque tu m'as demandé ce qui s'était passé avec Ariana je vais tout de même te le raconter. _

_L'histoire va te sembler bien triviale, mais soit. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'avant son décès, maman s'occupait de chèvres. C'était une activité qui lui permettait de gagner modestement sa vie en vendant ses fromages, et Abel a pris sa relève cet été. Lorsque Abel est retourné à Poudlard, je n'ai pas voulu garder le troupeau, car je ne me vois honnêtement pas effectuer un travail de fermier. J'ai décidé de le vendre, mais Ariana ne l'a pas supporté. Elle s'est mise dans une colère noire et a blessé le moldu qui était venu pour acheter le troupeau… J'ai du réparer les dégâts. J'ai finalement choisi de garder les bêtes même si cela implique que je doive apprendre à m'en occuper, ce qui n'est pas si simple. Je commence tout juste à soupçonner que cette activité permettait plus à maman de calmer et canaliser Ariana que de gagner sa vie… Mon père en partant nous avait laissé un héritage respectable._

_Je me sens parfois stupide dans ce nouveau rôle qui est le mien. J'ai l'impression de devoir tout réapprendre._

_Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter plus avec ces histoires bien peu passionnantes. Tout ce que tu me racontes sur l'Académie me passionne. A Poudlard les garçons d'une même année et d'une même maison dormaient ensemble dans des dortoirs partagés. Je dois reconnaître que ça n'était pas très pratique pour étudier tard le soir. Mais j'ai passé dans ces dortoirs mes plus beaux fou rires d'adolescence. Je crois que c'est une expérience très enrichissante de partager aussi intimement la vie de ses camarades. Cela apprend une certaine notion de la vie en communauté et de la solidarité. J'espère que tu t'entendras très bien avec ce garçon avec qui tu partages ta chambre. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment il s'appelait ?_

_Ce que tu me racontes au sujet de Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes est réellement passionnant. Il me semble très probable que la pierre représentée soit la pierre de résurrection. Peut-être trouverons nous un lien entre Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes et les frères Peverell ? Ou alors peut-être était il, comme nous, en quête de la pierre ? Je t'envie d'avoir accès à autant d'informations quand je suis occupé à traire les chèvres…_

_J'ai l'impression que tu es parti il y a 10 ans quand cela ne fait que quelques semaines…_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_P.S : Parle moi des arbres de vies. Que t'apprennent-ils sur nous ?_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 24 septembre 1899_

_Mon Albus,_

_Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de vendre le troupeau sans en parler à Ariana. Je ne veux pas me poser en donneur de leçons car je suis bien loin de ton quotidien, mais je pense que tu devrais cesser de considérer Ariana comme une petite enfant. Elle a grandi et même si elle est fragile émotionnellement elle est capable d'avoir ses propres idées et envies. Essaie de l'impliquer plus dans la vie quotidienne, de lui donner des responsabilités à sa portée. Je me souviens que cet été tu m'avais parlé du fait qu'elle s'était entichée de l'avorton de la portée et s'en était occupée au point qu'il était devenu plus fort et robuste que ses frères et soeurs. C'est de ce genre de responsabilité dont je te parle._

_Jeudi j'ai eu mon premier examen de l'année, en cuisine magique (je ne pense pas t'avoir informé du fait que je suivais ce cours… mais maintenant tu sais ) et nous avions pour seule consigne de créer une pâtisserie qui surprendrait notre professeur. J'ai donc inventé, en m'inspirant des propriétés de l'amortentia (Je l'étudie actuellement en cours de potion, nous aurons notre examen cette semaine… j'espère que je m'en sortirai.) une recette de bonbons qui ont le parfum préféré de la personne qui les déguste. J'ai malheureusement perdu des points car mon professeur ne considère pas les bonbons comme une pâtisserie mais comme une confiserie, cependant il était proprement impressionné par le sortilège._

_Je joins à ma lettre un colis contenant quelques unes de ces dragées, tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

_Sur le sujet de l'arithmancie, notre combinaison est le 8. C'est la somme de nos nombres actifs respectifs. Pour toi, le 1, tu es indépendant, concentré, déterminé, tu as de la suite dans les idées. C'est le nombre de ceux qui ont le tempérament pour être chefs et/ou inventeurs. Il t'arrive souvent d'être egocentrique et autoritaire. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux et tu es très romantique. Pour moi le 7 je suis sensible (même si je n'aime pas le dire), compréhensif et brillant. J'aime travailler dur et relever des défis. Je suis érudit et sérieux, j'ai un intérêt pour les sujets mystérieux. Je préfère l'originalité et l'imagination aux biens matériels. Je suis quelqu'un de pessimiste, sarcastique et - ne le répète à personne - anxieux. C'est un chiffre d'une grande puissance, sans vouloir me vanter._

_Notre nombre 8 implique que nous sommes doués pour travailler ensemble dans le stress et l'urgence, mais au quotidien nous sommes brouillés par de petits bras de fer, taquineries et autres contradictions inutiles (mais qui détendent l'atmosphère). Notre amitié est un coup de coeur qui a de grandes chances de durer dans le temps. Ce nombre est celui de la magie des émotions : frissons, passion, jalousie, volupté… rien de tiède entre nous. Notre couleur est le rouge passion. Nous savons mutuellement ce qui nous rend fou, dans le bon sens comme le mauvais, et cela peut être le sujet de disputes. Nous devons prendre garde à ne pas trop jouer avec le feu à ce sujet ou assumer le fait de se brûler les doigts. Nous n'aimons pas la routine, ni le calme plat._

_Concernant les arbres de vie, le mien est le 9. C'est la fin d'un cycle, il annonce une naissance ou une renaissance Le 9 est le chiffre de l'immortalité, la patience, la compassion, la générosité, la sensibilité, l'altruisme et l'intuition. Pour les hébreux c'est également le symbole de la vérité. Je ne sais pas si tu crois aux réincarnations, mais selon cette théorie, le 9 clôture un cycle de vies, c'est l'accomplissement. Ma vie m'apportera de grande joies relationnelles (et cette partie se réalise déjà grâce à toi) et grâce à cela j'aurais l'opportunité de vivre mon idéal. Je vais pouvoir faire des voyages lointains et apprendre de nombreuses langues étrangères et cultures différentes. Je suis extrêmement sensible à la misère et à la souffrance dans le monde et parfois je mettrai ma vie privée de côté pour m'engager dans des actions plus grandes, politiques ou humanitaires. La foule ne me fait pas peur et je suis prêt à me tourner vers l'humanité toute entière pour le plus grand bien. Il faudra que je maîtrise ma sensibilité et mon émotivité, que je ne fuie pas la réalité et que j'accepte mes limites (je conviens que ce dernier point est difficile…) Dans un futur proche, je devrai être vigilant l'année de mes 18 ans (soit en 1901, car j'aurais 17 ans le 14 février prochain), ma sensibilité sera mise à l'épreuve. Mes années karmiques sont les années en 6 et en 8 soit l'année dernière ou j'ai du faire face à mes responsabilités et j'ai refusé de les assumer j'ai eu du mal à faire des choix. Et l'année prochaine ou je risque d'être agressif et de manquer de tolérance jusqu'à en perdre la santé. Cette année est une année 7 pour moi, une année de réflexions et de recherches ou je pourrais faire le point. Le fruit de ces recherches sera récolté l'année d'après._

_Le tien est le 3, c'est l'association du 1 et du 2 soit la réussite à travers la dualité. C'est un chiffre créatif, symbole de l'union entre le masculin et le féminin. Il représente la divinité, la fécondité et la famille. C'est un chemin de vie privilégié, quelques soient tes obstacles, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour t'apporter de l'aide, du courage et de l'optimisme. C'est une route ascendante si tu acceptes d'être ouvert aux opportunités de ton environnement. C'est un chemin de vie qui favorise les voyages et les rencontres enrichissantes. Tu seras amené à fréquenter la jeunesse et les enfants et/ou avoir une vie et une carrière publique. Attention à la désinvolture et l'apparente facilité que tu as pour presque tout. Avec vigilance et sérieux, tu atteindras tes buts et réaliseras tes ambitions. Tu devrais développer les talents que tu possèdes déjà à leur paroxysme au lieu de rechercher ceux que tu ne possèdes pas. Exception faite pour la communication avec autrui qu'il te faut améliorer : tu devras aller vers la simplicité et la franchise. Tu devrais faire attention l'année de tes 21 ans ce sera le moment de profiter d'un événement particulier pour rebondir changer le négatif de ta vie et retrouver la joie. Tes années karmiques sont les années en 7 et 8, tu auras des introversions, des replis sur toi-même, des attitudes extrêmes qui pourront influencer ta santé, donc prochainement en 1903 et 1904. Cette année était une année 3 pour toi, et donc l'année ou tes relations publiques seront (et ont été) privilégiées. Tu feras (ou as fait) également une rencontre sentimentale. Et le mois de juin aura eut un très fort impact sur ta vie. L'année suivante sera lente et nécessitera beaucoup de travail et d'efforts de ta part, ce sera le moment de mettre de l'ordre dans ta vie et de te projeter vers le futur. Tu auras également un bouleversement dans l'organisation de ta vie familiale qui n'aura un réel effet que l'année suivante._

_Je vais te laisser car je suis déjà à plus de 84 centimètres de parchemin, cela fait plus de trois heures que j'écris, il est presque minuit et mon compagnon de chambre, qui s'appelle Ange soit dit en passant, commence à s'impatienter et veut que j'éteigne la lumière. _

_Tu me manques tellement que ça en devient douloureux,_

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

_Gellert_

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 28 septembre 1899_

_Et bien laisse moi te dire que cet Ange n'en est pas un s'il ose se dresser entre nous._

_Tout ce que tu me racontes sur les arbres de vies et l'arithmancie me fascine. A Poudlard, j'ai suivi des cours de divination mais je dois reconnaître que je n'ai jamais été très passionné par cette matière. Je crois que la capacité à prédire le futur me laisse dubitatif, et, peut-être, m'effraie un peu. Sommes nous donc uniquement le fruit d'un destin contre lequel nous ne pouvons rien faire ? J'aime croire au libre arbitre et à notre capacité individuelle à changer les choses par nos actions._

_Pourtant, il y a indéniablement du vrai dans ce que tu m'écris. J'ai effectivement fait cette année une rencontre sentimentale d'une grande importance à mes yeux. Et le mois de juin a eut un très fort impact sur ma vie : j'ai été diplômé de Poudlard, ce que j'attendais avec impatience, puis ma mère est décédée bouleversant tout ce que je croyais acquis. C'est également le mois où je t'ai rencontré._

_Mais vois-tu, j'ai peine à croire que mon "chemin de vie favorise les voyages" lorsque je suis obligé de rester ici, à Godric's Hollow, à m'occuper de chèvres. A moins que celles-ci constituent d'une certaine façon une rencontre enrichissante ? Qui sait, à force de ne voir personne je vais peut-être commencer à développer le même syndrome qu'Abelforth qui leur parlait. Et peut-être découvrirai-je une immense puissance magique dans le coeur des chèvres…_

_Je plaisante, bien évidemment. Je crois qu'une part de moi à envie de croire à ces prédictions et surtout au fait que notre amitié sera amenée à durer dans le temps. En réalité, je vois mal comment il pourrait en être autrement tant je suis dans l'impossibilité d'envisager ma vie sans toi à mes côtés._

_Je change complètement de sujet mais je dois t'annoncer une grande nouvelle : j'ai enfin rencontré le représentant du magenmagot dont je t'avais parlé et j'ai décidé d'accepter le poste. Je devrais évidemment me déplacer ponctuellement à Londres ce qui m'imposera de trouver des solutions pour Ariana, mais, comme tu me l'as suggéré, je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'arranger avec Bathilda. Je suis ravi d'avoir finalement accepté ce poste, et je crois que cela nous sera d'une grande utilité pour la suite._

_Je t'embrasse et j'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles,_

_Albus_

_P.S : les bonbons étaient délicieux et, à mes yeux, ils méritaient un optimal. Ils avaient pour moi le goût de tarte au citron, mais je crois que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle tarte au citron… Il me semble qu'ils ont pris l'exact goût de celles que tu m'avais préparé cet été._

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 1er octobre 1899_

_Mon Albus,_

_C'est une superbe nouvelle, tu seras au cœur du gouvernement britannique et donc plus à même de l'influencer. Rapporte-moi en détail ce qui se passera à Londres, et je pourrais, si tu le désires, te donner mon avis et mes conseils. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà commencer à planter les graines que nous récolterons plus tard. _

_Je te sens tendu sur le sujet, mais laisse moi te dire que si tu penses que la divination est une matière qui permet de prédire le futur de manière exacte et immuable, tu as tout faux. C'est sûrement ce qu'on t'a appris, et je comprends totalement ton scepticisme dans ces conditions. Notre destin n'est pas déjà tracé et nous avons tout à faire. En revanche il est indéniable que le fait de pouvoir connaître à l'avance des événements permet de s'y préparer au mieux. En connaissant le futur nous avons le choix de faire en sorte de réaliser la prophétie, de ne pas influer, ou bien au contraire de lutter contre elle. _

_En réalité, l'arithmancie est peut-être une des méthodes de divination les moins fiables, étant basée uniquement sur les dates de naissances et les noms et prénoms, et ne tenant pas compte des facteurs d'influence. Également les années karmiques peuvent disparaître avec le temps, cela signifie que nous avons comblé notre faiblesse. La nécromancie, chiromancie, cartomancie et toutes les autres pratiques mantiques, et donc qui peuvent s'acquérir, ne sont en effet que des interprétations et donc relatives à la capacité et l'expérience du devin. La voyance est beaucoup plus fiable mais moins répandue, en effet le nombre de véritables voyants est ridiculement faible. Et si on vous a appris à lire dans des boules de cristal, comme c'est souvent le cas car c'est l'image que la population a de la divination, c'est de la foutaise. Seul un voyant, c'est à dire ayant l'intuition nécessaire, aura la capacité d'entrer en transe en se plongeant dans la Sphère et donc sera réceptif aux visions. Les visions ne viennent pas de la Sphère mais du voyant. Les autres, ou les voyants qui n'ont pas réussi à entrer en transe, ne verront que les volutes de l'eau dans le cristal._

_Patience, un chemin de vie propice aux voyages ne signifie pas que tu vas voyager toute ta vie, mais que tu seras plus enclin à le faire qu'un autre. Sais-tu que certaines personnes naissent, vivent et meurent au même endroit sans jamais l'avoir quitté !_

_Tu ne devrais pas voir les chèvres d'un si mauvais œil, elles sont en effet détentrices d'une très grande puissance magique : tu n'es pas sans savoir que les bézoards que l'on trouve dans leur estomac constituent un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Tu n'es pas si mal tombé, ta mère aurait pu élever des porcs. _

_Je voulais par ailleurs te parler d'un autre sujet qui m'est venu en observant Ange l'autre soir . Penses-tu que le corps d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière peut être le catalyseur de sa magie au même titre qu'une baguette? Je veux dire que parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon propre corps réagit sans que je ne l'ai désiré, comme si je ne le contrôlais plus. C'est quelque chose que je n'apprécie pas vraiment. Et je sais que ma baguette faisait souvent la même chose à l'époque. J'avoue que j'ai pu gagner de nombreux duels grâce à cette faculté, que j'imaginais due à l'association entre le bois de rose, connu pour sa chance et ses sorts de protection, et la plume d'oiseau-tonnerre qui a la réputation de rendre les baguettes puissantes, mais difficiles à manier. _

_Sur un sujet moins déroutant, mon examen s'est bien passé, bien que ma potion se soit révélée un peu trop odorante (ma voisine de table s'est évanouie… mais heureusement pour elle, elle était très en avance et avait déjà terminé. Elle a eu la meilleure note, je suis un peu jaloux.) C'était réellement très stimulant, j'avais presque l'impression d'être de retour dans cette grange, et que tu étais là derrière moi, à me souffler les bonnes réponses. _

_Selon plusieurs paramètres, j'envisage de peut-être rentrer quelques jours à Godric's Hollow pour les vacances, si toutefois Bathilda peut m'héberger. Si cela arrive, nous pourrons étudier ensemble mes découvertes sur Bertrand de Pensées Profondes, et ses recherches sur l'immortalité et l'anatomie humaine. _

_J'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et te faire frissonner de plaisir, _

_Ton dévoué,_

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Londres, le 4 octobre 1899_

_Mon très cher Gellert,_

_Je t'écris depuis Londres où je viens tout juste de sortir de mon premier conseil en tant que membre officiel du Mangenmagot. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça vienne si vite. J'ai dû m'organiser un peu à la dernière minute, mais finalement je pense que tout s'est bien passé : je n'ai pas eu de hibou de Bathilda pour m'informer qu'Ariana avait fait sauter la maison donc j'imagine que tout va bien._

_Cette première réunion en tant que membre à part entière du conseil était vraiment très intéressante. Je m'attendais à être un peu impressionné mais finalement, ce n'est pas très différent du rôle de représentant de la jeunesse qui était le mien jusqu'à cet été. Simplement mon champ d'action va être un peu plus conséquent._

_L'audience d'aujourd'hui était au sujet d'un vieux sorcier qui trafiquait des objets moldus pour s'amuser. Il s'est défendu tant bien que mal en prétextant que ce n'était que des plaisanteries sans incident, mais cinq moldus ont été blessés à cause de lui. Je crois que le problème vient surtout du fait qu'il n'avait pas conscience que ce qu'il faisait pouvait être problématique. Je le soupçonne d'être un peu fou, mais ce n'est pas la direction dans laquelle le conseil est allé… Toutefois ces histoires rocambolesques ont au moins eu le mérite de ma rappeler le projet d'objet dans lequel je m'étais lancé à la fin de l'été. Je l'avais laissé de côté et tout cela m'a donné envie de m'y replonger._

_Par ailleurs, lors de mon trajet en train jusqu'ici j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ta question à propos du corps d'un sorcier qui pourrait être le catalyseur de sa magie. Je pense que c'est effectivement le cas, sinon comment pourrions-nous pratiquer de la magie sans baguette ?_

_Quelles sont les dates de tes vacances ? J'espère de tout coeur que tu pourras rentrer, et si Bathilda ne peut pas t'héberger, peut-être pourras tu rester à la maison ? Abel ne rentre pas pour les vacances d'Halloween car Poudlard organise toujours une grande fête à cette période, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Albus_

_P.S : je suis désolé si cette lettre semble un peu courte, je dois filer pour prendre mon train mais je voulais absolument t'écrire au sortir de l'audience car tu m'as tellement encouragé dans cette voie que je sens que je te dois en partie cette réussite. Je t'écrirais plus longuement prochainement._

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 8 octobre 1899_

_Albus,_

_Je n'ai pas encore demandé à Bathilda, et j'avoue que ta proposition m'empêche de le faire, car, la perspective de passer la totalité de mon temps avec toi, m'enchante. Penses-tu qu'il soit possible que nous partagions la même chambre ? Je suis en vacances à partir du 21 octobre au soir, durant deux semaines, mais je pense rester quelques jours à l'école au début et à la fin, dans le but de mettre de l'ordre dans mes cours et de réviser au calme avant la rentrée. Je pense donc arriver le 25 et repartir le 2 novembre. Si cela te convient, évidemment, pourrais-tu ouvrir ta cheminée à Beauxbâtons à ces dates ?_

_Je pense que j'étais un peu confus lors de mon questionnement sur le corps catalyseur de la magie, et que du coup je n'ai pas été très clair, mais peu importe, nous aurons l'occasion d'en parler de vive voix lorsque je rentrerai. _

_Une grande fête pour Halloween ? J'ai entendu parler de ces réjouissances par Bathilda, mais de ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce n'était pas tant suivi que ça. Cela ressemble beaucoup à Sviatki, que nous fêtons en Russie du 25 décembre au 7 janvier selon notre calendrier. J'ai pu constater cependant un décalage de dates avec le calendrier utilisé ici en Angleterre, mais peu importe. J'ai moi-même fait beaucoup de farces aux voisins de ma grand-mère. En tout cas en France il n'y a rien de prévu. Beauxbâtons organise une cérémonie très solennelle le premier novembre pour honorer ses morts. J'ai entendu dire que Nicolas Flamel serait présent. _

_Je voulais également te faire part d'une avancée formidable dans la quête des reliques. En effet, même si je suis au point mort sur la pierre et les croquis de Bertrand, il y a quelques jours j'ai sympathisé avec un étudiant plus jeune que moi qui se nomme Valère Rosier, il lisait le conte des trois frères, j'ai donc entamé la discussion. Il vient d'une famille de sang-pur et a énormément de culture sur les légendes et la généalogie. Son propre frère, qui doit avoir ton âge, serait également à la recherche des reliques. _

_J'espère pouvoir le rencontrer et apprendre ce qu'il sait, mais Valère m'a déjà dit qu'il avait pu retrouver des traces de la baguette dans un texte qui date de la fin du dix-huitième siècle et qui raconte le règne de terreur d'un certain Barnabas Deverill - il est à priori célèbre pour sa cruauté durant les cinquante années où il a œuvré dans ton pays - qui fut sournoisement tué par Loxias. Ce texte raconte que Loxias s'avéra pire que celui qu'il avait éliminé. Il fut tué une trentaine d'années plus tard, après avoir fait couler tant de sang qu'il est impossible que vos cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne le mentionnent pas. Ce que vos cours ne racontent peut-être pas cependant, c'est que Loxias déroba sa baguette à Barnabas, la surnomma Bâton de la mort, et s'en servit pour ses massacres. La piste s'arrête pour l'instant ici. Après sa mort, nombreux sont ceux qui ont prétendu l'avoir tué, y compris sa propre mère, mais quelle mère pourrait tuer son enfant? Parmi toutes ces prétentions, la plupart sont fausses, mais plus probablement, aucune n'est vraie._

_Je pense malgré tout que c'est une énorme avancée. J'ai hâte de te revoir, _

_Dans l'attente de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, je t'embrasse et je compte les jours,_

_Ton Gellert, _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 13 octobre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_C'est effectivement une avancée très importante. Si j'en crois mes cours d'histoire de la magie Barnabas Deverill était un sorcier plus cruel que puissant. Il était redouté car il était capable de torturer ses ennemis des heures durant, et un rien pouvait vous faire passer au rang d'ennemi. Certains lui prêtent même l'invention du sortilège Doloris, mais il n'y a aucune preuve de cette information. Pour ma part, je crois plutôt qu'il a rendu célèbre ce sortilège à force de l'utiliser, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un sorcier assez malin pour inventer un tel sort. Toutefois lorsque j'en ai discuté avec Elphias celui-ci m'a rappelé un détail de nos cours qui avait échappé à mon attention : Barnabas Deverill surnommait sa baguette "la baguette de Sambucus" et prétendait qu'elle avait plus de pouvoir que n'importe quelle baguette. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était aussi redouté malgré ses faibles compétences. _

_Effectivement je n'avais pas pensé au fait que Loxias avait pu vouloir le tuer pour s'emparer de la baguette. Je vais demander à Elphias de se renseigner sur Loxias. Il a toujours été le meilleur de nous deux en histoire de la magie. Son cerveau est capable de retenir une quantité impressionnante d'informations qui ne semblent à première vu pas dignes d'intérêt._

_Sache qu'Halloween est ma fête préférée. J'aime l'ambiance mystique qui y règne mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'apprécie particulièrement cette fête. Le fait qu'on prétende que le soir d'Halloween un portail entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants s'ouvre aurait également pu être une bonne raison d'en faire ma fête favorite, mais non. La vérité est bien plus banale : c'est tout simplement la fête où il est permis de se gaver de bonbons !_

_Elphias et moi sommes en train de préparer Halloween à Godric's Hollow, et je crois que même Bathilda s'est laissée prendre au jeu. Elle m'a confiée qu'habituellement il ne se passe pas grand chose ici à cette période, mais mon enthousiasme a dû contaminer les habitants du village car j'ai repéré quelques maisons qui se sont lancées dans la course aux décorations. Nous avons décidé d'organiser une soirée où nous inviterons certains de nos anciens camarades de Poudlard. Ce sera l'occasion de voir ce que chacun est devenu maintenant que nous avons quitté l'école. Elphias ira même à Pré-au-Lard exprès pour acheter les bonbons que nous avions l'habitude de manger à Poudlard à cette période. Je suis excité comme un billywig. En attendant je me gave de bonbons et de pâtisseries à la citrouille préparées par Bathilda. Je crois que je la distrait dans l'écriture de son livre mais elle n'a pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur._

_J'ai hâte que tu sois là pour Halloween pour partager tout ça avec toi. Bien évidement ma cheminée sera ouvertes aux dates que tu souhaites, et ma chambre sera la nôtre,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 14 octobre 1899_

_Elphias était ce petit garçon joufflu avec qui tu devais faire ton tour du monde ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez resté proches car tu ne l'as jamais mentionné cet été. _

_Il est en effet impossible que Deverill soit l'inventeur de Doloris, son utilisation à été interdite en 1717, en même temps que l'Imperium et l'Avada, à l'apogée de son ascension. Je pense qu'il est plutôt celui qui a justifié cette interdiction par son usage abusif. Mais même là il était assez puissant pour ne pas être inquiété par les autorités._

_Il est drôle que tu mentionnes un Billywig, Ange vient de me faire tester la piqûre contrôlée par ces bêtes, une idée saugrenue mais distrayante, qui lui vient de son cousin australien._

_Je te confirmerai les dates de ma venue._

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 16 octobre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Oui, Elphias est bien l'ami avec qui j'avais prévu de faire mon tour du monde avant le décès de ma mère. Il est également l'un de mes plus proches amis et un garçon très intelligent même si je dois reconnaître qu'il manque de confiance en lui et d'organisation. Je pense que vous pourriez bien vous entendre car il est très intéressant. _

_Ici les préparatifs pour Halloween avancent bien. Nous voulions même décorer le cimetière en ensorcelant des citrouilles qui volent au dessus des tombes mais au dernier moment, Elphias m'a rappelé que si nous faisions ça, quelques moldus se poseraient des questions. Nous avons donc simplement taillé des visages effrayants dans les citrouilles et nous les avons allumées. J'ai utilisé ta façon de lancer le lumos pour les éclairer, c'était très pratique. De loin on croit simplement qu'il s'agit d'une bougie alors ça ne devrait pas trop alerter les moldus._

_J'ai trouvé un nom pour mon invention : ce sera le déluminateur. Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, mais je pense que ce sera fini quand tu viendras pour les vacances. J'ai hâte de te le montrer._

_Je meurs d'impatience à l'idée de te voir et de fêter Halloween avec toi,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 21 octobre 1899_

_Albus,_

_Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne pourrai finalement pas venir durant les vacances. Nous croulons littéralement sous la masse de nos devoirs et je n'aurai jamais fini avant Halloween._

_J'en profiterai pour aller poser des questions à ton ami Nicolas Flamel durant la cérémonie du premier novembre. Avec Valère, nous avons également prévu de nous plonger sur la piste des reliques en étudiant la généalogie sorcière dans les grandes familles de sorciers. Il rentre chez lui la première semaine et reviendra pour la deuxième avec des ouvrages généalogiques rares et anciens, mais tenus à jour par des sortilèges puissants. _

_Nous pensons en effet qu'il est possible que le dernier propriétaire de la baguette, l'assassin de Loxias, soit toujours en vie et toujours propriétaire de la relique, car il est impossible de trouver une piste fiable. _

_Cependant un témoignage, ou plutôt deux, m'intriguent. En effet, parmi les nombreuses personnes à avoir revendiqué la baguette suite à l'assassinat de Loxias, deux personnes ont revendiqué ne pas l'avoir. Nous allons creuser cette piste et je te tiendrai informé._

_Avec le regret de ne pouvoir venir, (Heureusement qu'Elphias sera là pour te tenir compagnie et stimuler ton intérêt par sa grande intelligence)_

_Bien à toi,_

_Gellert_

_PS : curieux choix de nom pour un objet censé illuminer. _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 23 octobre 1899_

_Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai… Je me réjouissais tellement à l'idée de te voir… Vous avez déjà tant de travail à cette période de l'année ? C'est injuste. Et je m'en veux d'être en colère alors qu'évidemment il est normal que ta réussite et ta scolarité passent avant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être incroyablement frustré, car j'avais déjà imaginé nos vacances ensemble, ce que nous pourrions faire et les endroits où nous irions…_

_Mais ce n'est pas grave… J'espère au moins que tu pourras venir pour les vacances de Noel. Même si à ce moment là Abel sera rentré et nous serons forcément moins tranquilles avec lui dans les parages._

_Le déluminateur, qui par ailleurs est enfin terminé, et entre en phase de tests approfondis, n'est pas un objet censé uniquement illuminer. En effet, il permet surtout, et avant toute chose, d'aspirer toute la lumière d'un lieu afin de le plonger dans une obscurité totale. Et tout ceci, en un seul mouvement rapide et discret. J'ai utilisé un objet moldu qui s'appelle un briquet pour créer mon déluminateur. C'est un objet qui a été inventé en 1823 par un chimiste allemand du nom de Johann Wolfgang Dobereiner. Les moldus s'en servent pour faire du feu. Cela parait absurde mais quand on y pense, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas la magie pour allumer les feux. Ils ont bien été obligés de s'adapter. C'est fascinant n'est-ce pas ?_

_Enfin, j'avais bien quelques idées pour tester le déluminateur avec toi dans des situations où nous aurions besoin de ne pas être vus, mais j'imagine que cela pourra se faire plus tard. J'aimerai beaucoup l'essayer à Londres, dans un lieu très éclairé. Je pense que je vais le prendre pour la prochaine fois que j'irai au Magenmagot. Je t'en dirais des nouvelles._

_C'est une chance que tu aies pu rencontrer ce Valère qui a l'air de s'y connaître. J'espère qu'il pourra nous apporter une piste fiable pour la baguette. Je sens que nous approchons du but. J'aimerai tant que nous puissions être ensemble pour effectuer ces recherches,_

_J'attends impatiemment de te lire à défaut de pouvoir te voir,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 28 octobre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis une semaine. J'ai d'abord pensé que le hibou avait pu se perdre en route, puis je me suis souvenu que tu as dis avoir énormément de travail alors j'imagine que tu n'as pas eu le temps de m'écrire… Est-ce que ton ami Valère est rentré de ses vacances avec les ouvrages promis ? Je rêverai de les consulter également._

_Halloween est dans trois jours. Tout est prêt. Elphias est déjà revenu de pré-au-lard avec les bonbons et je mentirai si je disais que je n'ai pas déjà pioché dedans. Nos amis devraient commencer à arriver dès demain ce qui me réjouit. Bathilda a accepté d'héberger ceux que je ne pouvais héberger moi-même. Tu la verrais, elle et Ariana, elles sont encore plus excitées que moi à l'idée de cette soirée._

_Je pensais qu'Ariana serait anxieuse à l'idée de voir du monde, mais finalement pas du tout, au contraire, elle est ravie. C'est plutôt moi qui suis anxieux car elle n'a jamais participé à une fête. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas dit à Abelforth ce que je faisais. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas d'accord car il aurait trop peur pour Ariana. Peut-être aurait-il raison ? Mais je ne veux pas m'empêcher de vivre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vivre._

_J'ai hâte de ces festivités, mais je sais qu'elles seraient encore plus intéressantes si tu étais là._

_Tu me manques._

_J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 30 octobre 1899_

_Albus,_

_Mon ami Valère revient demain. Nous n'avons pas encore commencé à travailler sur la généalogie mais je lui ai déjà envoyé plusieurs de mes théories, en particulier celle que je t'ai déjà partagé du double témoignage de non possession, ou plus précisément que l'autre possède la relique. _

_Cela me fait penser à l'énigme des deux dragons, l'un garde une porte donnant sur un trésor et l'autre sur un volcan bouillonnant. L'un ment toujours et l'autre dit toujours la vérité, comment trouver le trésor en posant une seule et unique question à un seul dragon ? Mais là je n'ai même pas une question à poser._

_Moi aussi j'avais déjà imaginé nos vacances ensemble, nous occupant d'Ariana comme si elle était notre soeur à tous les deux, ou peut-être même notre fille. Mais je crois que même si j'avais pu venir, ce que j'avais imaginé ne se serait pas passé car tu avais d'autres idées en tête. _

_Je viendrai peut-être pour Noël si Bathilda consent à me laisser sa maison, je sais qu'elle va voir mes grands grands-parents et mes parents pour Noël tous les ans, et qu'elle ne sera donc pas là. Si Abelforth est chez toi nous ne dormirons pas ensemble, sauf si tu viens, je préfère ne pas être dans la même maison que lui, j'en suis désolé. _

_En revanche je pense que je suis d'accord avec ton frère - ne lui dis jamais que je t'ai écrit ça - sur le fait qu'une fête, avec beaucoup de monde, est un peu prématuré. Je ne veux pas être un oiseau de mauvais augure mais tu fais bien de te tenir sur tes gardes. _

_J'espère pouvoir voir bientôt ton déluminateur. J'ai bien aussi plusieurs idées à tester pour son utilisation. _

_Gellert_

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 2 novembre 1899_

_Effectivement, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme tu l'avais imaginé. Elles ne se sont pas passées comme je l'avais imaginé non plus._

_On prétend qu'il faut faire des erreurs pour apprendre. On prétend que l'erreur est humaine. On prétend que le regret est une seconde erreur…_

_Et je me demande si toutes ces personnes qui prétendent feraient mieux à ma place ? _

_Je crois que je suis fatigué. Demande à une sirène de chanter ou de danser hors de l'eau et tu ne verras qu'une créature hurlante et gesticulante. Demande lui de le faire sous l'eau et tu entendras la plus belle des mélodies, et tu verras le plus gracieux des ballets. _

_Je suffoque à Godric's Hollow. Ici je suis hors de l'eau._

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 4 novembre 1899_

_Albus,_

_J'ai longuement hésité avant de te répondre. Ta lettre est énigmatique et me laisse craindre le pire. Dis-moi qu'Ariana est toujours en vie, dis le moi._

_Si par malheur ce n'était plus le cas - ces mots sont si difficiles à écrire bien plus que ce que tu pourrais penser - je viendrais bien évidemment. J'inventerais qu'elle est ma sœur et ce ne serait pas loin de la vérité, n'oublie pas que nous sommes liés par le sang, toi et moi._

_Sur un autre sujet, j'ai pu rencontrer Nicolas Flamel il y a trois jours. Il était ravi de rencontrer un de tes proches amis, et il a deviné que je t'avais aidé à écrire ton article sur l'auto-métamorphose, ou peut-être lui avais-tu dit? Je lui ai posé la question sur la pierre de résurrection qui ramène les morts dans le monde des vivants et son potentiel lien avec la pierre philosophale qui prolonge la vie. Il m'a confirmé ce que je pensais, à savoir que ces branches de la magie étaient totalement différentes. La guérison et la métamorphose d'un côté, la nécromancie de l'autre. Cependant il a ajouté qu'avant qu'il n'arrive à créer sa pierre, elle n'était également qu'une légende. Et que peut-être cette pierre que nous cherchons n'a plus jamais été utilisée depuis la première fois, et donc en restreignant les recherches aux suicides nous avons de grandes chances de taper dans l'eau._

_J'ai pu lire également le livre "Nobles par nature, une généalogie des sorciers" dont un chapitre est consacré aux familles sans postérité mâle. Et comme je le pressentais la famille Peverell en fait partie. Antioche et Cadmus Peverell sont tous les deux morts sans laisser de descendance, mais Ignotus a eu un fils, Isidore , qui lui-même a eu deux filles Iolanthe, l'aînée et Idelle, la cadette. Le nom s'arrête là, il n'est pas dit qui les deux filles ont épousé ni même si elles l'ont fait. Mais une théorie m'est venue : et si Ignotus avait retrouvé son frère sans vie, la pierre à ses pieds. Et s'il avait finalement donné la pierre et la cape à son fils en le mettant en garde. Ensuite naturellement, la cape irait à l'une des filles, et la pierre à l'autre. Il ne resterait plus qu'à trouver qui ces filles ont épousé pour trouver la piste des deux autres reliques._

_J'espère que mon engouement et mon excitation ne te vexeront pas, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas te partager ma théorie. _

_Répond-moi le plus vite possible pour Ariana, même si ta lettre ne dois faire que deux mots, je m'en accommoderais._

_Gellert,_

_PS : N'oublie pas, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider. Quelques soient tes obstacles, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour t'apporter de l'aide, du courage et de l'optimisme. C'est une route ascendante si tu acceptes d'être ouvert aux opportunités de ton environnement._

_._

* * *

_._

_Londres, le 6 novembre 1899_

_Ariana va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle. Tant que je suis à ses côtés rien ne saurait lui arriver. Tout de même je commence à croire que peut-être toutes ces années ma mère et mon frère se sont trompés dans leur lutte : ce n'est pas Ariana qu'il faut protéger du monde extérieur mais l'inverse._

_Je suis ravi que tu aies pu trouver la piste de la pierre et de la cape. Si la pierre n'a plus jamais été utilisée elle sera sans doute plus complexe à trouver, mais peut-être est-elle simplement devenue un héritage, un bijou de famille que l'on transmet de génération en génération sans même avoir conscience de sa valeur auquel cas elle sera toujours en possession des descendants d'Ignotus, si toutefois ta théorie est exacte._

_Je me doutais que le courant passerait bien entre Nicolas Flamel et toi : vous êtes tout deux de brillants esprits comme on en croise rarement. _

_A bientôt,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 8 novembre 1899_

_Albus,_

_Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sauras parfaitement la protéger du monde extérieur, et le monde extérieur ne mérite pas d'être protégé. Mais sauras-tu la protéger d'elle-même ? Je ne veux pas te vexer en sous-entendant que ton pouvoir est faible, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je pense que le sien est gravement sous-estimé. N'oublie pas qu'elle a probablement tué ta mère. Tu me disais toi-même que parfois c'est comme si toute la magie accumulée éclatait. _

_J'ai pu devenir très proche de Valère récemment et je pense que sa famille en sait beaucoup plus sur les reliques qu'il ne veut bien me le dire. Je vais essayer de les rallier de notre côté, tout mettre en œuvre pour que la famille Rosier soit dévouée à notre cause, pour le plus grand bien._

_C'est une brillante idée que tu as eu là. C'est l'évidence, même. Si Ignotus a transmis la pierre à son fils, mais qu'il ne désirait pas qu'il s'en serve, il a forcément dû la sertir dans un bijou. Un collier, une tiare, une bague, ou une broche, peut-être même un bracelet ? _

_Sur un autre sujet, j'ai trouvé un autre cahier d'écolier mais de Theophrastus von Hohenheim cette fois, tu dois sûrement le connaître sous le nom de Paracelse. Et bien figure toi, qu'il a travaillé avec Pensées Profondes sur plusieurs travaux, y compris la recherche de la pierre. C'était un peu inespéré de trouver ce journal. C'est Valère qui m'a donné l'idée de chercher parmi les proches de BdPP, argumentant qu'il ne cherchait probablement pas les reliques seul. Il mentionne plusieurs fois un professeur qui les aiderait en secret mais sans préciser son nom._

_J'ai l'impression que le mystère s'épaissit et m'englue comme une araignée dans sa toile. Mais je sais que tout ne tient qu'à un fil. Il me suffit de trouver la pièce manquante et le puzzle apparaîtra. _

_Tiens moi au courant pour Ariana, n'est-elle pas trop secouée?_

_Gellert, _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 12 novembre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Je n'ai pas pu te donner plus d'explications au sujet d'Ariana dans mes précédentes lettres car les événements étaient trop récents, et je pense que je ne les avais pas encore digérés. Ariana va bien, aussi bien qu'elle puisse aller. _

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour te raconter les événements sans me dépeindre d'une façon trop négative. Je crois que je suis effrayé à l'idée que l'estime que tu as pour moi s'effrite lorsque tu apprendras les événements. Mais soit. Je me dois de jouer cartes sur table._

_Comme tu t'en es douté, la soirée du 31 octobre ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'avais imaginé. Au départ bien sûr, tout se passait bien. Nous étions une dizaine d'amis, c'était une soirée en petit comité. Nous étions ravis de nous retrouver et je crois qu'Ariana était très excitée d'avoir un peu de compagnie et de sortir de sa routine habituelle. Les choses se sont gâtées dans la nuit, je ne pourrais dire avec précision vers quelle heure, mais nous avions dépassé minuit._

_Je ne saurai jamais ce qui l'a déclenchée, et pour ça je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. J'aurai dû être plus attentif, j'aurai dû la surveiller de plus près, mais tout semblait se dérouler si bien… Ariana a eu une crise. Une crise d'une violence que je ne soupçonnais pas. Je n'avais jamais, auparavant, assisté à un tel événement. Au cour de sa crise, elle a blessé deux de mes amis. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne se contrôlait pas. Mais les blessures ont été assez sérieuses._

_Aujourd'hui mes amis vont bien, mais il m'a fallu répondre de ces événements devant le magenmagot. Je ne pensais pas un jour me retrouver de ce côté de la barrière. Ils m'ont demandé d'interner Ariana à Sainte Mangouste car elle pouvait être un danger pour elle même, et pour les autres. J'ai refusé et ils ont consenti à ce que je la garde à la maison à la condition que des spécialistes viennent l'ausculter. Je crois qu'il m'ont accordé cette faveur parce qu'ils ont de l'estime pour moi, mais sans cela, j'aurai perdu Ariana._

_Aujourd'hui, un psychomage est venu à Godric's Hollow. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup apprécié. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de magie en Ariana et que c'était proprement impossible qu'elle soit à l'origine des blessures de mes amis. Il ne l'a pas dit clairement mais il a lourdement sous entendu que j'avais probablement effectué une expérience qui avait mal tournée. Un véritable incompétent. J'ai immédiatement écrit à Sainte Mangouste pour leur dire le fond de ma pensée et pour que l'on m'envoie quelqu'un d'un peu plus respectable la prochaine fois. _

_Evidemment, je n'ai rien dit de tout ça à Abelforth, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et également pour ne pas faire face à la déception que cette nouvelle engendrerait. _

_Cette année ne se déroule absolument pas comme je l'avais imaginée, et pour la première fois je me demande si je serai capable de surmonter ces épreuves._

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 18 novembre 1899_

_Je pensais qu'entre ton anxiété et mes mises en garde tu te serais plus méfié en effet. Et que, si tu ne pouvais empêcher les évènements d'arriver, tu aurais au moins su quel était le déclencheur de la crise._

_Il faut que tu comprennes que ton rôle de chef de famille ne te pose plus en frère, mais en père pour elle. Et si, bien évidemment, il est exclu que tu t'empêches de vivre pour elle, tu te dois de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Même si elles sont difficiles. _

_J'aimerais pouvoir être là pour t'aider dans cette tâche, ainsi le fardeau serait moins lourd à porter, mais le travail ici est réellement intense. Partir, ne serait-ce que pendant mes jours de repos de fin de semaine, comme le font certains de mes camarades, me mettrai cruellement en retard. Et avec mon passé de délinquant, je me dois de leur prouver que je suis assidu, jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme. Sinon tout cela n'aura servit à rien._

_Tendrement, _

_Gellert_

_PS : J'ai trouvé le nom du professeur, il s'appelle L. da Vinci selon une note volante trouvée dans le journal de Paralcese. Elle s'est échappée lorsque j'ai ouvert le cahier aux pages où elle était conservée et j'ai bien failli ne pas réussir à l'attraper._

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 24 novembre 1899_

_Me réprimander comme un enfant n'est pas nécessaire, je me sens déjà bien assez coupable. Fort heureusement la présence de Bathilda aide beaucoup, et elle m'a même conseillé un psychomage de sa connaissance. Lancelot Slughorn a l'air bien plus compétent que son prédécesseur et j'ai bon espoir qu'ensemble nous parvenions à des résultats positifs._

_J'ai pris sur moi de lui raconter le passé d'Ariana pour qu'il puisse l'aider au mieux. Il m'a confié n'avoir jamais eu affaire à un tel cas, mais il va faire des recherches. En tout cas il a accepté de suivre Ariana ce qui est un vrai soulagement pour moi._

_Les chevreaux ont bien grandi depuis l'été dernier et j'ai pris l'habitude de les emmener paître en compagnie d'Ariana. Cela semble avoir un effet très positif sur elle. Cependant ses crises étant de plus en plus imprévisibles je ne saurai l'affirmer avec certitude. En effet rien dans son comportement du 31 octobre ne pouvait laisser présager qu'elle aurait une telle crise. _

_Sur un autre sujet, le professeur dont tu parles est à n'en point douter Leonardo Da Vinci. C'est un sorcier italien célèbre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait enseigné à Beauxbatons. On lui doit beaucoup dans notre pratique actuelle de la magie et notamment concernant les techniques de peinture des portraits de sorciers (c'est lui qui a mis en place la fameuse technique du sfumato que, je pense, tu dois connaître). Il était très influent et était un proche d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur italienne : les Médicis. Si il cherchait les reliques, il a forcément dû s'appuyer sur ses contacts influents._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 26 novembre 1899_

_Albus, _

_Loin de moi l'idée de te réprimander, simplement je pense que tu sais cette frustration qui survient lorsque quelqu'un que l'on estime ne tient pas compte de nos conseils. _

_C'est bien si ta sœur peut voir un psychomage compétent, ce Lancelot travaille-t-il également pour Sainte Mangouste ? Au moins personne ne pourra te reprocher de ne pas avoir pris soin d'Ariana. _

_Je suis heureux de voir que tu as suivi mes conseils de donner des responsabilités à ta sœur, mais je pense que tu pourrais même aller plus loin. Laisse-là faire seule. Montre-lui que tu lui fais confiance (mais en gardant un œil sur elle, évidemment, sous une cape de Demiguise si tu en as une, ou à défaut, sous désillusion)._

_Leonardo Da Vinci était en effet le professeur d'arts magiques à Beauxbâtons selon les archives, de 1506 à 1512 puis de 1516 à 1519 où il meurt. Si on en croit mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie Paracelse est né en 1493, et je pense que Bertrand est son contemporain, il est fortement possible qu'ils aient le même âge selon la manière dont il parle de lui dans son journal. Il est donc tout à fait possible que Leonard fusse leur enseignant durant la première période. Si j'ai raison, il a également quitté son poste au moment où ses deux élèves devaient obtenir leur diplôme. _

_En revanche je ne pense pas que leurs travaux ensemble avaient un rapport avec l'art, même si les croquis de Bertrand sont incroyablement réalistes. _

_Je pense à toi,_

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 30 novembre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Oui, Lancelot travaille également pour Sainte Mangouste. Je suis très agréablement surpris par son enthousiasme concernant le cas d'Ariana. Il a effectué quelques recherches et j'apprécie assez le fait qu'il ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour me dire où il en est. Pour l'instant, il est vrai que nous pataugeons un peu, car le cas d'Ariana semble sans précédent. Lancelot vient la voir deux fois par semaine, une heure à chaque fois, pour parler avec elle. Parler semble bien dérisoire comparé au mal qui habite ma soeur mais il m'affirme que si son blocage provient d'un traumatisme survenu lorsqu'elle était enfant, alors c'est ce traumatisme qu'il faut soigner._

_Concernant Leonardo da Vinci bien qu'il soit célèbre dans le monde sorcier pour ses talents d'artiste (savais-tu que certains de ses contemporains lui ont reproché d'avoir fait un pacte avec le diable pour obtenir ces talents ?) c'était loin d'être son seul domaine d'expertise. On a tendance à l'oublier mais il est également à l'origine de grandes avancées en astronomie, en anatomie et un inventeur de génie. Il a notamment amélioré les performances des balais volants qui avant ça pouvaient connaître quelques ratés, il était un grand fan de Quidditch et a participé à l'organisation de la première coupe du monde à seulement 21 ans (il a été pour cela copieusement aidé par les finances de la maison Médicis, une famille dont on prétend qu'elle a du sang de gobelins tant ils ont amassé d'argent avec les années). Il a également beaucoup oeuvré pour la protection des vivets dorés, ces oiseaux que l'on utilisait à l'époque en guise de vif d'or, et dont l'utilisation avait été interdite au siècle précédent. J'ai lu qu'il achetait les vivets qu'il trouvait à la vente pour pouvoir ensuite les libérer dans des zones protégées._

_Tout ceci pour te dire qu'effectivement les travaux de Bertrand de Pensées Profondes et de Leonardo da Vinci n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec les arts magiques, et que je ne suis pas si surpris d'apprendre qu'il a tenté de trouver les reliques. Je ne serai pas surpris non plus s'il avait réussi, vu le talent de cet homme._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 3 décembre 1899_

_Mon cher Albus,_

_Ce Leonardo m'a l'air fabuleux, et la description que tu m'en fais me donne envie de me plonger dans sa biographie. Si en effet il a cherché, et peut-être trouvé, les reliques, ou ne serait-ce que la pierre, nous devrions trouver des indices semés ça et là, insignifiants mais tellement importants. J'espère avoir le temps de le faire prochainement. _

_Les examens de fin de trimestre approchent et je dois redoubler d'efforts sur mes points faibles. Heureusement Valère m'aide bien en effectuant un premier tri dans les ouvrages. Je ne cesse de craindre qu'il ne laisse passer quelque chose, mais au moins cela me permet de faire avancer les choses tout en travaillant._

_Est-ce que cela te semble incongru si je te dis que Leonardo me fait penser à toi ? Je pense également lire les résultats de ses recherches en anatomie, je pense que cela pourra peut-être donner un début de réponse à toutes mes questions sur le corps humain. _

_Ici le temps est bien doux, et je n'ai pas l'impression que l'hiver approche à grand pas. Valère me dit que souvent il ne neige que sur les sommets des montagnes ici. Ton ami Elphias est-il encore à Godric's Hollow ?_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Gellert _

_PS : en discutant avec Ange l'autre soir de la généalogie des Peverell, il m'a donné l'idée de consulter les archives de l'église. En effet, si les descendants d'Ignotus sont restés à Godric's Hollow, ils ont dû célébrer leurs baptêmes, mariages et enterrements dans cette église. Cela nous permettrait d'être fixés sur le fait que les petites-filles d'Ignotus se soient mariées ou non, et si c'est le cas trouver leur nouvelle lignée. _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 8 décembre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Ta comparaison avec Leonardo me flatte. Si je peux accomplir autant de choses que lui, et révolutionner le monde magique comme il l'a fait, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Malheureusement je ne suis pas parti pour, étant donné que le destin m'a transformé en éleveur de chèvres._

_Je plaisante bien évidemment, et ai conscience que cette situation n'est que temporaire - du moins je l'espère._

_Ici non plus il n'a pas encore neigé, ce qui est curieux à cette époque de l'année. J'espère qu'il neigera pour Noël car je trouve que sans la neige il manque quelque chose à cette fête. Maman me racontait souvent que lorsque j'étais très jeune, je devais avoir cinq ans, j'avais fait neiger dans la maison une année où il n'avait pas neigé à Noël. Cette anecdote la faisait beaucoup rire, et elle aimait raconter que Abelforth, qui avait alors seulement trois ans, avait préféré manger dehors que sous la neige que j'avais créé. Déjà tout petit il avait un sacré caractère._

_Elphias est malheureusement reparti. Il suit une formation afin de pouvoir intégrer le département de la justice magique au Ministère de la Magie. Cette envie lui est venue durant son voyage, lorsqu'il a constaté certaines situations qui lui semblaient proprement inadmissibles, notamment en Egypte où il a rencontré, m'a-t-il dit, de jeunes migrants ayant fui leur pays car ils y étaient condamnés à mort pour usage de la magie. Il aimerait je crois se diriger vers la justice internationale, et je pense que s'il parvient à ses fins, il pourrait être d'une grande aide dans notre projet pour abolir le Code International du Secret Magique._

_Je crois que la relation entre Lancelot et Ariana avance bien. Elle est ravie de le voir ce qui est une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend avec elle, car je n'assiste pas aux séances, mais cela a l'air de fonctionner. Il m'a récemment longuement parlé de ses recherches sur les cas de magie refoulée, et m'a fait part d'une hypothèse très intéressante concernant les Cracmols qui pourraient tout simplement être des sorciers qui ont refoulé leur magie. Bien évidemment tout ceci n'est qu'au stade d'hypothèse, mais je suis soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un se penche enfin sérieusement sur le cas de ma soeur. _

_Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes examens. Quelles sont donc ces matières qui te donnent du fil à retordre ?_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 10 décembre 1899_

_Albus,_

_Leonardo a vécu bien plus que toi actuellement je suis certain que tu vivras bien plus au final. Je t'imagine très bien avec une longue barbe blanche en train de te gaver de bonbons. Certaines choses ne changent pas._

_Je t'avoue que même s'il ne m'a pas fait grande impression, Elphias pourra nous être utile s'il arrive à entrer au ministère. Toute aide est bonne à prendre pour notre projet commun. _

_Ici, l'académie commence à entrer en effervescence, Noël est une fête très importante pour les français. Les décorations, plus raffinées les unes que les autres, sont en train d'être installées. Bien que je ne sois personnellement pas très attaché à cette fête - enfant je préférais aller jouer des tours aux voisins et faire peur aux filles - c'est assez grisant comme ambiance._

_En fait, je pense que c'est plus la quantité de matière que mon niveau réel qui me freine. Comme je te le disais j'ai pris neuf options, et aucune d'entre elle ne nécessite de baguette. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas racheté. Parmi toutes mes matières, j'ai repris l'alchimie et les potions après cinq ans sans pratiquer. Les matières que j'étudiais à Durmstrang ne sont pas enseignées à Beauxbâtons mis à part l'arithmancie et le droit qui ne me posent aucun problème. De même l'anglais me fait doucement rigoler. Entendre toutes ces petites têtes blondes et leur accent pointu. _

_Je débute en musique magique, (tous ces noms de compositeurs célèbres à apprendre…) en astronomie, et la magie instinctive est également très drainante. Je prends enfin des cours d'études des runes, ayant réussi à lire seul les contes de Beedle le Barde - t'avais-je dis que la version que je t'ai passée est l'originale ? Cela me frustrait tellement de ne pas comprendre que j'ai trouvé un syllabaire et ai fait une traduction des contes alors que j'avais à peine onze ans - je pensais que ce serait l'occasion d'avoir des points facilement. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper plus. _

_Dans toute l'importance que j'accorde au conte des trois frères, j'en avais oublié que Beedle écrivait pour les enfants. Toutes les runes utilisées sont très simples, n'ont aucune ambiguïté… au contraire des thèmes et versions demandées par mon professeur. Mais en soit, rien d'insurmontable sans un peu de travail. _

_Je pense bien à toi,_

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 15 décembre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Tes cours ont l'air passionnants. Je crois qu'être sur les bancs de l'école et apprendre des choses nouvelles chaque jour me manque. Oh, bien sûr, j'apprends encore des tas de choses, particulièrement aux côtés de Lancelot, le psychomage qui s'occupe d'Ariana. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je trouve qu'il y a un certain confort et un certain plaisir à apprendre des choses uniquement par amour du savoir et non pas parce que nous sommes dans une situation qui le requiert absolument. _

_Quand sont tes examens ? Viendras-tu pour les vacances ? Je l'espère._

_Désolé si ma lettre semble un peu courte, mais Ariana est surexcitée à l'approche de Noël. D'ailleurs, elle m'a demandé si "mon ami Gellert" viendrait. Cela m'a fait rire. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas mais que je l'espérais._

_Bathilda m'a informé qu'elle ne partirai pas cette année pour les vacances. Il semblerait qu'elle ait trop de travail avec son nouveau livre alors elle préfère rester à Godric's Hollow. Nous passerons sans doute le réveillon avec elle, et, si tu es présent, avec toi également._

_Amitiés,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 17 décembre 1899_

_Mon cher Albus, _

_Mes examens se déroulent cette semaine. J'angoisse un peu, en particulier pour les runes et les potions. Je t'avoue que c'est très déroutant de changer d'école ainsi et perdre soudain toutes ses habitudes. _

_J'ai appris pour Bathilda. Mon père était assez déçu, et quand je lui ai dit que je ne viendrai pas non plus chez eux il a ronchonné quelque chose comme quoi la France était bien plus proche que la Russie et que j'aurais bien pu faire un effort pour cette fois. _

_Ariana adorerait l'ambiance ici au château, peut-être l'année prochaine pourrais-je vous faire visiter tous les deux, si les séances avec le médicomage Lancelot donnent leur fruits. En effet, nous avons le droit d'inviter de la famille pour la fête de Noël qui a lieu la veille des vacances. _

_Cette année ce sera donc pour moi l'occasion de rencontrer la famille de Valère, qui pourrait avoir un énorme impact dans notre projet commun. Il vient d'une puissante et influente famille de sang-pur et si nous les avons de notre côté ce sera bien plus simple de convaincre les autres familles françaises. _

_On se revoit bientôt, _

_Embrasse Ariana pour moi,_

_Je t'embrasse également, _

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 20 décembre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Je dois reconnaître que je comprends ton père car moi-même, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer passer Noël loin de ma famille. Ce sera le premier Noël sans maman et cela me fait un pincement au coeur. J'espère que tout ira bien, et que ce ne sera pas trop difficile pour Ariana et Abelforth. Mais au moins nous serons tous les trois dans ce moment difficile._

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'adorerai visiter Beauxbâtons, et la période de Noël doit être encore plus excitante. Quelle belle idée de faire venir les familles des élèves. Cela permet de créer une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale même pour ceux qui sont loin des leurs. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que cette ambiance plairait également beaucoup à Ariana mais effectivement, il faudra que Lancelot nous en donne l'autorisation. D'ailleurs il ne viendra pas pendant les vacances de Noël qu'il va passer auprès de sa famille dans un village du nom de Loutry Ste Chaspoule (je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant mais j'ai trouvé le nom amusant alors je l'ai retenu). Ariana était un peu triste à cette nouvelle mais lorsque je lui ai expliqué que c'était pour être proche des siens, tout comme Abelforth qui rentrait pour nous voir, elle a compris et était ravie de savoir que son frère arriverait bientôt. Il y a entre eux un lien dont je ne ferai sans doute jamais vraiment parti._

_Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes examens. Je suis persuadé que tu vas très bien t'en sortir car tu es brillant._

_Je t'embrasse et attends impatiemment de te voir,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 22 décembre 1899_

_Albus, _

_Je crains d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Mon examen de rune s'est assez mal passé, je l'ai eu, mais tout juste. Je ne vais donc pas pouvoir venir. Il faut réellement que j'augmente mon niveau en runes si je veux garder la couleur pervenche au prochain trimestre. _

_D'un autre côté je pense que c'est un mal pour un bien, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver en famille pour ce premier Noël sans votre mère, je ne serais qu'une distraction pour toi et probablement la source du mécontentement de ton frère. Nous aurons assez vite l'occasion de nous revoir, du moins c'est ce que j'espère de tout mon cœur. _

_La fête de Noël bat son plein à l'académie, et pour l'occasion la Directrice a conjuré une immense patinoire dans les jardins, et elle nous sert de piste de danse. Heureusement que je suis à l'aise sur des patins, j'ai pu partager une danse avec de nombreuses personnes, dont une charmante jeune fille qui te connaît de réputation. Elle m'a raconté des choses amusantes sur toi à Poudlard, est-il vrai que tu avais le rôle le plus important accordé à un élève au château ? Ou qu'une fois tu as été réprimandé pour avoir mis le feu aux rideaux de ton lit ?_

_J'aime connaître ces petites choses sur toi qui me donnent l'impression d'être un peu plus proche de toi._

_Je te souhaite, d'avance, un Joyeux Noël, car je ne pense pas pouvoir t'écrire ces prochains jours. Ma rencontre avec la famille Rosier s'avère très prometteuse, je te détaillerai en quoi ces prochains jours. On m'attend au bal, aussi, je m'en vais allez déguster une coupe de cette délicieuse boisson pétillante et chaude - bien qu'un peu trop sucrée à mon goût - que tu adorerais j'en suis certain._

_Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances en famille, et je trinque à nos passés de délinquants. _

_Tendrement, _

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 23 décembre 1899_

_Gellert,_

_Oh non, quelle triste nouvelle ! Ariana sera sans doute déçue, mais pas autant que moi._

_Noël à Beauxbâtons a l'air féérique. Qui est donc cette jeune fille qui en sait tant sur moi ? J'étais effectivement Préfet-en-chef à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas très surprenant car j'étais un assez bon élève, et je pense le meilleur de ma génération. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les professeurs s'obstinent à donner ce titre aux élèves qui ont de bons résultats et non à ceux qui ont à coeur de faire régner l'ordre. Je ne crois pas avoir été un bon Préfet-en-chef, du moins, pas dans ce que les professeurs en attendent (les élèves eux, m'appréciaient assez, car je les laissais aller farfouiller dans les cuisines la nuit à condition qu'ils paient la taxe-dessert, qui consistait à me rapporter un dessert au passage, je ne sais pas comment je ne suis pas devenu énorme cette année là)._

_Il est également possible que j'ai mis le feu aux rideaux de mon lit, mais je ne dirais rien des raisons qui m'y ont poussé, car tout homme doit avoir ses secrets._

_Je te souhaite un très Joyeux Noël également. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_P.S : j'avais simplement entendu dire que les gommes de limaces grillées étaient délicieuses et j'ai voulu essayer, malheureusement, je pense que la personne m'ayant confié ce secret était mal intentionnée car les gommes de limaces grillées explosent._

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 1er janvier 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Godric's Hollow est magnifique en hiver. Le village s'est couvert de neige le soir de Noël ce qui a créé une ambiance féérique, et la neige n'a pas arrêtée de tomber depuis. Hier soir nous sommes allés, avec Abel et Ariana, nous recueillir sur la tombe de nos parents. Dans le cimetière immaculé et silencieux ce moment aurait presque pu être apaisant. Il l'aurait été si je n'avais pas eu cet arrière goût amer au fond de la gorge._

_Voilà plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je pensais naïvement que tu avais beaucoup de travail et que tu étais concentré sur le fait de réussir tes études, mais j'ai appris par Bathilda que la réalité était toute autre._

_J'espère au moins que l'un de nous deux s'amuse et prend du bon temps…_

_Je te souhaite malgré tout une bonne année, et attend impatiemment de tes nouvelles, si toutefois tu daignes un jour me répondre._

_Albus_

.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette première partie du chapitre 4. Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé !

Exceptionnellement, comme on s'est un peu emballées sur l'écriture du chapitre, on a décidé de le couper en deux et la deuxième partie sera disponible… la semaine prochaine ! On se retrouve donc très très vite pour la partie deux !

Bisous,

Angie et Sam


	6. Chapitre 4 : Partie 2 - Attraction

01/09/2019 ~_ Nous sommes de retour._

Et voilà la partie 2 du chapitre 4, comme nous vous l'avions promis la semaine dernière. Dites vous que c'est un peu votre cadeau de rentrée (même si vous ne rentrez nulle part).

Message express de Sam : il semblerait que j'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 3. Mea culpa. Il se passe trop de choses dans mon cerveau et parfois je crois que je fais les choses alors que j'y pense juste. Alors je profite de cette note d'auteur pour vous dire un **immense merci **pour vos chouettes reviews. Comme vous l'avez noté dans la plupart de vos commentaires : à partir de maintenant l'histoire se détache pour de bon de celle de JKR. Nous sommes les seuls maîtres à bord, et on espère que ça continuera à vous plaire autant.

Merci à nos bêta lecteurs, qui sont obligés de nous relire à la dernière minute car on finit nos chapitres à la dernière minute.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Partie 2**

**Attraction**

.

.

.

_Attraction : Lorsque deux pôles magnétiques opposés s'attirent, l'un des deux aimants favorise l'alignement parallèle des aimants élémentaires de l'autre aimant. Ceci augmente légèrement la puissance des deux aimants. C'est la force d'attraction._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 7 janvier 1900_

_Albus,_

_Tu sais que j'ai eu enfin l'occasion de rencontrer le frère de Valère, et récemment il m'a mis sur une piste très excitante. Te souviens-tu des deux personnes qui avaient témoigné ne pas posséder la baguette de sureau ? Je suis certain qu'un des deux ment. En effet Livius dit que c'est Arcus, et Arcus que c'est Livius, ce qui est impossible. _

_Et là, le frère de Valère me montre deux coupures d'un journal local d'Europe de l'Est, vieilles d'environ vingt ans, qui annoncent respectivement la mort d'un certain Arcus, et d'un certain Livius. Si Arcus ne semble pas avoir eu de descendance, Livius lui, avait une famille. En effet sa nécrologie dit "La famille de Livius Petrov a le regret de vous faire part de son décès à l'âge avancé de 115 ans." Coïncidence, Arcus avait exactement le même âge lors de son décès. Il est impossible qu'ils ne soient pas les Arcus et Livius mentionnés par les témoignages. Je sens qu'on touche au but. _

_Evan me fait part également du fait que parmi ceux qui cherchent les reliques, la théorie que soit Arcus, soit Livius, a tué Loxias, est la plus populaire. _

_Je suis tellement excité. _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j'étais très pris par ces recherches. Je ne sais pas ce que Bathilda t'a dit, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne lui ai pas écrit. _

_Je te souhaite également une très bonne année, _

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 11 janvier 1900_

_Bathilda m'a simplement appris que tu avais passé les vacances de Noël chez des amis, chez qui tu avais visiblement le temps de te rendre, malgré le travail qui te prend tout ton temps. Ne lui en veux pas, elle ne pensait pas à mal : elle ne pouvait pas se douter que tu me maintenais dans le secret de tes relations actuelles._

_J'espère tout de même que tes examens se sont bien passés : ce serait dommage d'être allé à Beauxbâtons pour échouer ici aussi. _

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 14 janvier 1900_

_Albus,_

_J'étais avec Valère, qui m'aide à travailler mes runes en plus du reste et je ne l'ai pas caché. Bathilda a dû l'apprendre par ma mère qui a voulu me contacter par cheminée pour me souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Comme je n'étais pas à l'école, elle a remué ciel et terre pour me trouver. _

_Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'être le seul de nous deux à suivre la piste des reliques. As-tu consulté les archives de l'église de Godric's Hollow comme je te l'avais demandé ?_

_Ce n'est pas bien difficile, il te suffit de traverser la grand rue. _

_Où est l'Albus passionné de l'été dernier ? Celui qui me reprochait de ne plus accorder d'importance aux reliques simplement parce que je suis allé à Beauxbâtons. J'ai bien l'impression que cette fois les rôles sont inversés. Est-ce que tu ne m'estimes plus comme avant ? _

_Si tu n'es plus engagé dans notre projet, alors peut-être vaudrait-il mieux arrêter de faire semblant, de se voiler la face._

_Bien évidemment j'espère me tromper, mais je préfère que tu sois franc avec moi, plutôt que me dire des demi-vérités. Si tu n'es pas capable de ça, alors je préfère que tu arrêtes de m'écrire._

_Je saurais me débrouiller seul et trouver mes fidèles. Et je saurai si tu me mens. Si tu oses le faire, alors je ne t'écrirai plus jamais, et je ne viendrai plus te voir._

_Le souaffle est dans ton camp._

_En espérant me tromper et que tu fasses le bon choix, _

_Gellert, _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 16 janvier 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Bien sûr que les reliques ont encore de l'importance. Ariana me demande énormément d'attention et les rares moments que je peux passer sans elle sont consacrés à mon travail au sein du Magenmagot - tu sais l'importance que cela aura pour notre projet commun._

_Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide ces derniers temps dans la quête des reliques et je le déplore, mais tu sembles si bien entouré... J'adorerais être à tes côtés pour mener toutes ces recherches et tu le sais._

_Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis moins investi dans notre quête commune, mais simplement c'est mon rôle de chef de famille. Un rôle que je n'ai pas demandé mais dont j'ai hérité et que je me dois d'assumer. Même si elles sont difficiles je dois prendre les décisions qui s'imposent._

_Crois-moi, la vie que je mène n'est pas très palpitante et je donnerai cher pour être plutôt en train d'étudier à Beauxbatons._

_En espérant que tu me comprennes,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 18 janvier 1900_

_Albus,_

_J'espère que tu ne prendras pas mal cette lettre, mais comme je te le disais déjà l'année dernière dans un autre contexte, tu devrais développer les talents que tu possèdes déjà à leur paroxysme au lieu de rechercher ceux que tu ne possèdes pas._

_Et à l'évidence tu n'es pas médicomage. Laisse donc Ariana à ton Lancelot, qui sera bien plus à même de s'occuper d'elle, et tu pourras ainsi te consacrer aux reliques. _

_En t'acharnant sur ce sujet que tu ne maîtrises pas, c'est notre projet commun tout entier que tu mets en danger. Tu te dois de confier ta sœur à d'autres, pour le plus grand bien. Le sien, le tien, et celui de toute la communauté. _

_Je sais que ce sera difficile de lire ces mots, et crois moi je ne les écris pas de gaieté de cœur, mais dis-toi que tes talents sont ailleurs. Tu es destiné à plus grand. _

_Toi et moi, nous sommes les rouages du monde de demain. _

_Bien à toi,_

_En espérant que tu sauras prendre la décision qui s'impose, _

_Gellert_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 25 janvier 1900_

_Albus,_

_Je suis désolé de ma lettre précédente. Je l'ai écrite sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration et je n'aurais pas dû. Si j'avais un retourneur de temps, j'irai m'empêcher de l'envoyer. _

_Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, et je te supplie tellement de me pardonner. _

_Je ne te dirai pas que je ne pensais pas ces mots, ce serait faux, et nous nous devons la franchise, tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais ils étaient terriblement mal venus de ma part, je n'ai pas vécu tous les drames que tu as dû subir, et je sais combien ta famille compte pour toi._

_En réalité, si je veux être totalement transparent avec toi, je pense que je suis un peu jaloux de l'amour que tu portes à ta famille, à tel point que j'aimerais en faire partie._

_J'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas trop sévèrement, _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 27 janvier 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu te répondre plus tôt car j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps. _

_Je comprends que ma décision de garder Ariana à la maison puisse paraître insensée, mais elle est ma famille et je refuse de l'abandonner. J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec le Magenmagot en novembre dernier et je ne pensais pas que je serai forcé de l'avoir avec toi, qui parmi tous, est sensé me comprendre et me connaître mieux que personne. _

_La laisser à Sainte Mangouste ne serait pas une bonne idée : l'établissement m'a prouvé son incompétence en m'envoyant son premier médicomage. De plus, la pathologie d'Ariana, qui n'est pas connue du personnel de Sainte Mangouste comme me l'a confirmé Lancelot, n'est pas habituelle. Lorsqu'elle a des crises, elle peut blesser, voire pire encore, quiconque l'approche. A l'heure actuelle, je pense pouvoir prétendre être le seul sorcier en capacité de la maîtriser. Nous n'avons pas revécu d'épisodes aussi catastrophiques que celui d'Halloween, mais je reste sur mes gardes et j'ai mis au point, avec son accord et celui de Lancelot, un sortilège qui me permettrait de la maîtriser sans la blesser si toutefois un événement comme celui du 31 octobre devait se reproduire._

_C'est tout le travail autour de ce sortilège qui draine mon énergie et mon temps. Mais cela n'est pas en vain. Je ne serai pas le plus puissant sorcier vivant si je m'étais contenté de me reposer sur mes acquis, et si j'avais tourné le dos à la moindre difficulté._

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 3 février 1900_

_Albus,_

_Tu es bien le seul sorcier à pouvoir écrire ces mots sans que ça ne paraisse prétentieux. Et pour te dire la vérité, toute autre personne que toi, que je suis venu à considérer comme mon égal, se ferait remettre à sa place violemment. Pour tout te dire, à part ma famille, je ne dois connaître qu'une seule personne que je considère à ce point. Et ses conseils me sont d'une grande aide._

_Bien évidemment je ne voulais pas sous-entendre qu'il te fallait tourner le dos aux difficultés, bien au contraire. Je suis proprement impressionné par ta capacité à inventer de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux sortilèges. Et je reste intimement convaincu du fait qu'en te plongeant totalement dans la quête des reliques, entre tes connaissances et ton inventivité, nos avancées seraient spectaculaires. _

_Je sais que s'il arrivait malheur à ta sœur tu ne t'en remettrais jamais, et j'imagine que ce sentiment serait exacerbé si jamais tu n'avais pas été là au moment du malheur. Aussi je comprends ta décision, même si je n'aurais pas pris la même. _

_Tu avais prédit que nous aurions des désaccords, même si je suis certain que tu ne pensais pas à ce sujet en particulier. Et, en effet, nous ne sommes pas une seule personne, je pense qu'il est raisonnable de se mettre d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes en désaccord. _

_Je n'essaierai pas de te faire changer d'avis, et je te demande de ne pas m'en vouloir pour mes opinions._

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 6 février 1900_

_Oups._

_J'ai peut-être été un peu présomptueux en affirmant que j'étais le plus puissant sorcier vivant alors que tu m'as vaincu lors de notre précédent duel…_

_Bien évidemment je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir ton avis. Et sache que, même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec toi, je prends toujours en compte tes conseils. Peut-être que la leçon à tirer de tout cela est que si mon frère et toi êtes d'accord, il y a strangulot sous roche ?_

_Je plaisante à moitié, mais je me souvenais récemment de votre animosité de l'été dernier et cela m'a fait rire. Nous étions alors si insouciants et si j'avais su à l'époque que tu partirais si vite, j'aurais sans doute profité d'avantage._

_Bon, je me suis enfin rendu à l'église pour consulter les archives comme tu me l'avais demandé, mais je pense que tu vas être déçu : en effet l'église a brûlé l'été 1512 lors du grand incendie de Godric's Hollow, et les archives avec. Je n'ai donc pas pu trouver les documents que tu cherchais mais le gardien, un homme d'âge avancé et très taciturne, m'a assuré qu'il devait probablement en exister des copies dans des librairies spécialisées._

_J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 10 février 1900_

_Albus,_

_Quel désastre ! Vu son état je pensais qu'elle était beaucoup plus ancienne que ça, mais à la réflexion c'est peut-être justement dû à l'incendie et elle n'aura été que peu rénovée. Je rage intérieurement. Il me paraît trop intrusif de te demander de partir en quête d'une telle boutique alors je pense que cela pourra attendre mon retour à Godric's Hollow. _

_A vrai dire, je n'espérais même plus que tu ailles à l'église, mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait._

_Concernant notre duel, je n'ai gagné que parce que tu as baissé ta garde en pensant être vainqueur. Ce fût ta seule erreur. Tes sorts étaient impressionnants et cette façon d'utiliser le monde qui t'entoure pour renforcer ta puissance m'a fait vibrer. Rien que d'y penser j'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite._

_Ton frère ne m'aime pas, c'est un fait. Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis, mais sincèrement, je n'y crois pas. Et il n'est pas le seul à me détester, si tu savais. Beaucoup n'aiment pas cette façon que j'ai de dire ce que je pense haut et fort._

_Tu accompagnes mes pensées,_

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 13 février 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Si ce hibou ne se perd pas en chemin, tu devrais recevoir cette lettre à temps. La distance n'est pas une chose facile pour prendre soin des personnes qui ont de l'importance à nos yeux, et je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur ces derniers temps. Malgré cette insupportable distance, je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire._

_J'ai joins ton cadeau à cette lettre, j'espère que tu pourras trouver une pensine pour le lire. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_P.S : Je t'aime assez pour contrebalancer dans l'univers le poids de tous ceux qui te haïssent._

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 15 février 1900_

_Mon très cher Albus,_

_Ton hibou est bien arrivé à temps, hier dans la soirée, il a illuminé ma journée. J'étais tellement heureux et enthousiaste en lisant ta lettre que je pense l'avoir un peu trop nourri et actuellement il digère et refuse de prendre quoi que ce soit. Je te renvoie un hibou de l'école. _

_Demain soir, je partirai passer les vacances de février à Angoulême chez les Rosier. Je trouverai sûrement là bas de quoi lire ton souvenir. En attendant, j'ai conjuré un pendentif, qui ressemble un peu à celui que nous avons créé ensemble, pour l'y glisser et le garder contre mon cœur. _

_J'ai une question à te poser, peux-tu m'en dire plus sur la fête de Saint Valentin ? J'ai malencontreusement fait croire à Valère que j'étais anglais - je lui ai dit que je voulais retourner auprès de ma famille en Angleterre pendant les vacances - et il s'est mis en tête que mon enthousiasme à l'approche du 14 février y était lié. Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je ne sais foutrement rien de ces festivités. _

_Je sais que tu vas me dire que je n'aurais pas dû mentir et que la franchise est la base de tout, mais on ne peut aucunement comparer la confiance que je t'accorde, et celle que je lui laisse._

_J'ai demandé à Ange mais il a haussé les épaules et fait un bruit grossier avec sa bouche. Tu es mon dernier espoir de comprendre._

_Merci d'avoir pensé à moi,_

_Je t'embrasse tendrement, _

_Gellert _

_PS : je trépigne d'impatience de pouvoir lire ton souvenir _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 18 février 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Je suis ravi que mon hibou soit arrivé à temps. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Dis-moi dès que tu auras pu le lire._

_Tu as bien raison concernant mon avis sur la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mis avec ce Valère. Il serait sans doute plus simple de reconnaître que, si tu as de la famille en Angleterre, tu n'es pas anglais, et qu'il y a là simplement quelque quiproquo. Je suis certain qu'il ne t'en voudra pas de s'être trompé, même si il se sentira sans doute un peu bête. Tandis que plus tu attends pour lui dire la vérité, plus la déception sera grande lorsqu'il l'apprendra._

_Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, la Saint-Valentin est une fête très appréciée des anglo-saxons, et je dois dire que je suis moi-même un adepte de cette fête mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Le 14 février est considéré comme la fête des amoureux, c'est l'occasion pour échanger des mots doux ou d'autres présent avec l'élu de ton coeur. Poudlard était en effervescence ce jour là, et je dois confesser que si j'apprécie particulièrement cette fête, c'est parce que mes nombreuses admiratrices m'offraient alors toutes mes friandises préférées. Je dois dire que j'en ai honteusement profité sans jamais répondre à leurs avances. Il faut reconnaître que l'idée de choisir un jour pour célébrer l'Amour est un peu saugrenue et que je crois que c'est un sentiment qui mérite d'être célébré chaque jour._

_Alors, raconte-moi, as-tu reçu des chocolats ? Ce sont les friandises qu'il est de coutume d'offrir pour la Saint Valentin._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Angoulême, le 20 février 1900_

_Albus,_

_Concernant Valère, je lui ai simplement dit que cette fête ne m'intéressait pas. Il a eu l'air mécontent mais n'a pas plus argumenté. _

_J'ai enfin pu trouver une pensine pour visionner ton souvenir… Par quoi commencer… C'était vraiment un souvenir très intime, et cela m'a troublé. J'ai été touché que tu te souviennes de cette grotte et que tu t'y rendes en pensant à moi. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta voix sous l'eau, très mélodieuse. Je pourrais t'écouter des heures durant. _

_Je suis actuellement en vacances à Angoulême chez les Rosier. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Valère et Evan, mais probablement pas de Margaret. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de jeune fille aussi perspicace et intelligente qu'elle. Elle me fait parfois penser à ma grand-mère Alexa._

_Elle est également la seule qui m'ait finalement offert des chocolats. (J'ai eu aussi des cadeaux de la part de ma famille évidemment) Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce que j'aimais, et que je n'aurais qu'à offrir ceux qui ne me plaisaient pas. Donc voilà, je te joins toute la boîte, joyeuse Saint Valentin, avec quelques jours de retard. _

_Et toi dis-moi, as-tu été gâté ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais répondu aux avances d'une de ces jeunes fille… Moi, à la rigueur, j'étais intimement convaincu du fait que l'amour était une perte de temps, mais toi avec ton grand coeur ! Personne n'a donc réussi à le voler ?_

_Je t'embrasse délicatement, _

_En espérant te lire très vite, _

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 24 février 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Merci pour les chocolats. Je dois confesser que je n'en ai fait qu'une bouchée. Les français sont décidément doués pour tout ce qui se mange._

_Je n'ai pas été très gâté cette année, mais nous nous sommes amusés à confectionner des confiseries avec Ariana. Nous en avions fait qui explosent lorsqu'on les suce, ce qui créait une sensation très étrange dans la bouche. Je voulais t'en envoyer mais il se trouve que, par inadvertance, j'ai tout mangé._

_Quelle chance tu as de pouvoir visiter la France. Je me suis renseigné sur la ville d'Angoulême, car à mon grand désarroi je connais assez mal la France, et j'ai découvert des choses passionnantes. Savais-tu par exemple qu'il pousse sur les bords de la Charente des Iris Mangetout, une plante que les moldus confondent avec sa cousine l'Iris des Marais et qui pourtant a des propriétés bien différentes. Si visuellement il est impossible de faire la différence, lorsque tu cueilles une fleur d'Iris Mangetout et que tu la mets dans de l'eau tu pourras très vite voir apparaître à la racine une hideuse petite créature - oh bien sûr rien d'aussi affreux qu'une mandragore. Elle ne se développe que dans l'eau, ou dans des terrains très humides, et se nourrit de toutes les bêtes qu'elle trouve dans la terre. J'ai entendu qu'une vieille Iris Mangetout avait même mangé une taupe, mais c'est sans doute une simple légende de bonne femme. Si cette plante est intéressante, c'est qu'en en pressant les racines on obtient un jus épais et opaque qui est la base d'un des nombreux philtres d'amour inventés par Laverne de Montmorency._

_J'espère que tu passes du bon temps là-bas,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_P.S : Je suis soulagé et ravi que mon cadeau t'ai plu._

_._

* * *

_._

_Angoulême, le 28 février 1900,_

_Albus, _

_Ne t'en fais pas pour les sucreries, je te donne ma part de bon cœur, je n'en suis pas très friand._

_Je pense avoir déjà entendu parler de cette Laverne par mon père. Sa famille était bien connue en France avant d'émigrer en Angleterre, et je pense qu'ils ont toujours un domaine qui porte leur nom, non loin de Paris. _

_D'ailleurs, ne t'ai-je pas dit que ma classe partait en voyage d'étude dans cette ville le mois prochain ? Nous n'aurons d'ailleurs pas d'examen mais seulement un mémoire de voyage à écrire. J'aurais la chance de pouvoir visiter le ministère des affaires magiques ainsi que les catacombes. _

_Sur ton idée, j'ai proposé à Margaret et Evan d'aller cueillir les fleurs dont tu me parlais et c'était réellement fascinant, même si Evan n'a pas voulu venir avec nous, préférant étudier la généalogie des Pavlov. Nous avons en effet découvert que Livius n'avait pas d'enfant. Margaret nous a dit qu'à son avis, sa famille est ailleurs, peut-être sous un autre nom. Je t'avoue que leur aide est un véritable soulagement, Evan effectue les tâches les plus ingrates, s'y jetant à corps perdu, avec bien plus d'efficacité que son frère. Si j'étais le roi du jeu d'échecs, il serait mon fou. Margaret a les idées les plus brillantes, et une culture presque aussi impressionnante que la tienne._

_Joues-tu aux échecs ? Margaret m'a appris ce jeu récemment et je suis plutôt bon, sans vouloir me vanter. Elle a d'ailleurs été très flattée par ton compliment sur ses chocolats, et me fait te dire qu'elle t'en refera à l'occasion. C'est une véritable perle. Sais-tu d'ailleurs que son prénom vient du grec Margaritári qui signifie perle ? _

_Par ailleurs, je suis le seul à connaître un secret qu'elle m'a fait jurer de ne pas répéter. Même Evan ne sait rien. Je meurs d'envie de te le dire mais cela devra attendre un peu._

_Je t'embrasse bien fort et pense à toi tous les jours, _

_Gellert _

_PS : Margaret serait la reine. C'est dans sa pensine que j'ai pu lire ton souvenir. _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 4 mars 1900_

_Quelle chance inouïe d'aller à Paris ! Ca a l'air d'une ville extraordinaire et j'y transplanerais bien immédiatement si je n'avais pas mes obligations. Je pense que ce sera un voyage fabuleux et j'ai hâte que tu me le racontes. _

_Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois bon aux échecs. Tu as l'esprit aiguisé et le sens de la stratégie qui sied à ce jeu. Je ne suis pas trop mauvais non plus, je crois. Peut-être pourrions-nous disputer une partie un jour ? _

_J'ai participé à une nouvelle audience du Magenmagot la semaine dernière, et quelque chose me frappe dont je dois te faire part. J'ai remarqué que dans la plupart des cas auxquels nous avons affaire, le principal problème est l'opposition avec les moldus. Si nous n'étions pas contraints de nous cacher, la plupart de ces cas n'en seraient pas. Oh bien sûr, il y a bien quelques illuminés qui attaquent d'autres sorciers, ou qui volent des créatures magiques, mais ceux là ne représentent pas la majorité. Je pense que je pourrais lancer le débat sur le Code International du Secret Magique au Magenmagot. Cela serait très intéressant._

_J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances dans le sud de la France, et qu'elles étaient enrichissantes._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 10 mars 1900_

_Albus,_

_Nous avons eu hier, nos premiers cours de transplanage. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, mais pour plus de sérénité je voulais posséder le permis et pour cela les cours sont obligatoires. Je ne saurais te décrire la tête qu'a fait notre professeur et futur examinateur lorsque j'ai parfaitement exécuté le mouvement du premier coup._

_Du coup je suis dispensé des prochains cours de transplanage qui auront lieu, d'ici l'examen final avant les vacances d'avril. _

_Je pense en effet qu'une partie d'échecs ne déroge pas aux règles imposées par notre pacte. Nous pourrions mettre un enjeu, le perdant obéit au gagnant durant toute une journée, choisie par le perdant. Ainsi la victoire n'en sera que plus satisfaisante. A moins que tu n'aies peur de ce que je pourrais te faire faire?_

_Concernant le magenmagot, je t'en parlais cet été : le monde des sorciers passe son temps et son énergie à se cacher. Toute cette créativité pourrait être utilisée à de meilleures fins et il est impératif que nos gouvernements le comprennent. Pour cela, il te suffira de mettre en lumière deux questions : que gagne-t-on à rester cacher, et que perd-on ?_

_Les réponses sont simples, nous perdons la liberté, et nous gagnons l'illusion de la sécurité. Comme le disait Benjamin Franklin au siècle dernier : "Un peuple prêt à sacrifier un peu de liberté pour un peu de sécurité, ne mérite ni l'une ni l'autre, et finit par perdre les deux." Je ne sais pas si tu savais, mais cet américain a été en son temps un fervent défenseur de l'abrogation du code du secret._

_Je pense bien à toi,_

_Gellert _

_PS : enrichissantes, je ne sais pas. J'ai trouvé un franc par terre, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 14 mars 1900_

_Gellert,_

_C'est une très bonne chose que tu aies décidé de passer le permis de transplanage. En effet même si tu le maîtrises déjà très bien, le faire dans les règles ne pourra que t'éviter des ennuis._

_Je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire faire. Le devrais-je ? _

_Je crois que beaucoup de sorciers pensent que le fait de rester cachés nous est profitable, mais en réalité cela sert plutôt les moldus. Je crois qu'abolir le CISM serait de toute façon autant profitable pour eux que pour nous. Je suis persuadé que nos deux mondes ont beaucoup de choses à s'apporter. Et je suis bien d'accord avec ce Benjamin Franklin. En tentant de nous protéger de la sorte nous ne faisons que dresser des barrières autour de nous._

_Je t'embrasse, et rêve d'un monde où nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher..._

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 17 mars 1900_

_Albus,_

_Ce rêve sera bientôt une réalité, je te le promets. Nous travaillons assez fort et dur pour cela. Dans ce monde, les êtres exceptionnels chez qui la magie s'épanouit pourront œuvrer au grand jour, et les autres pourront travailler sur des sujets sur lesquels ils seront réellement utiles à tous. _

_Pas de course à la richesse, les biens matériels ne sont que des outils dispensables, nous pouvons tout créer, ou presque, par magie. Nous devrons détruire l'arrogance de certains moldus qui se croient au-dessus du monde parce qu'ils sont riches._

_Et j'irai même plus loin, les familles de sang-pur qui pensent que leurs ancêtres les hissent sur un piédestal devront tomber, parfois de haut. Seule la puissance magique et l'intelligence devront être mises en avant. Chacun devra réaliser les tâches à sa hauteur. Les incapables ne devraient pas avoir accès au pouvoir. _

_Je ne pense pas que tu devrais avoir peur, de toute façon, je ne te demanderai rien que tu n'aies pas envie de faire, je te respecte bien trop pour ça. En revanche, je te confie que moi, j'ai peur de ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi. _

_Inonder une maison? Brûler une ville ? Détruire un monde ? Je pense que je pourrais faire tout ça pour toi._

_Tu me manques, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te revoir_

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 21 mars 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Tu sembles si sûr de toi que cela est rassurant. Notre rêve commun me semble parfois une douce chimère, une simple utopie. Mais lorsque je lis tes mots assurés, je me dis que j'ai tort de douter. Pourtant cette future réalité semble si loin de mon quotidien actuellement. Je sais que je ne dois pas me laisser décourager mais cette année me semble si longue… Vivement que tu reviennes. Et, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais vivement qu'Abelforth revienne également pour pouvoir s'occuper d'Ariana et me laisser plus de temps pour moi. Je me rends chaque jour un peu plus compte que j'ai besoin de ce temps._

_Je me surprends également à me laisser aller à rêver à nouveau de grands voyages dans des contrées lointaines afin de découvrir des choses que nul ne connaît au sujet de la magie. J'espère que ce rêve là également (qui semble peut-être ridicule à côté du premier mais me paraît tout aussi insurmontable aujourd'hui) se réalisera._

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Beauxbâtons,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 24 mars 1900_

_Mon cher Albus, _

_Tu connais mon opinion concernant Ariana et le sacrifice que tu fais pour elle, mais je ne désire pas de nouvelle dispute avec toi, aussi je me contenterai de compatir._

_Lorsque ton frère sera diplômé - c'est le moment que tu attends n'est-ce pas? - tu seras libre de parcourir le monde, de pouvoir enfin faire ce voyage que tu projetais avec le petit garçon Elphias. Ensuite nous pourrons partir à la conquête des reliques ensemble et convaincre les sorciers et sorcières du monde entier de l'absurdité du CISM. _

_Combien d'années lui reste-t-il ? Peut-on refaire une année à Poudlard ? A Durmstrang c'était impossible, si un élève n'était pas assez doué dans une matière il avait le choix entre l'abandonner et suivre des rattrapages l'été pour la continuer, à condition de réussir les examens de fin d'été. Ici à Beauxbâtons, si nous avons de trop mauvais résultats, notre uniforme change de couleur, et devient plus foncée, nous perdons des privilèges. De plus si l'examen de fin d'année est raté nous pouvons "redoubler" et refaire cette année une fois de plus. _

_J'espère que ça ne sera pas mon cas, mais pour l'instant j'ai réussi à garder le pervenche, donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop._

_Je joins à ma lettre une douzaine de viennoiseries à base de citrouille. J'ai appris à les fabriquer durant notre dernier cours de cuisine. J'espère qu'elles te plairont et que tu ne penseras pas que j'essaie de t'engraisser pour ensuite te manger. Ce sont des citrouillatines._

_Tendrement, _

_Gellert _

_PS : il paraît qu'à Paris, on appelle ça des pains à la citrouille. Les parisiens sont stupides, ce n'est même pas du pain._

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 28 mars 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Merci pour ces délicieuses citrouillatines, je n'avais jamais rien mangé de tel. Si cette année à Beauxbâtons, loin de moi, t'a permis de devenir un aussi excellent cuisinier, alors cela en valait la peine. (Je te taquine, bien évidemment, car tu étais déjà un très bon cuisinier, je garde un souvenir impérissable de ces tartes au citron)._

_Concernant la scolarité d'Abelforth, il fait actuellement sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il passera ses BUSE en fin d'année et devrait recevoir ses résultats cet été. Après cela, il lui restera deux années, qui dépendront beaucoup de ses résultats aux BUSE. Abel est un bon sorcier mais il n'apprécie pas vraiment l'école, ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre. Des sorts qu'il sait très bien pratiquer au quotidien, lui deviennent soudainement étrangers lorsqu'il doit écrire des dissertations sur le sujet. _

_Il est possible de redoubler à Poudlard, uniquement en cinquième ou en septième année. Si un élève n'obtient pas d'assez bons résultats à ses BUSE, il ne pourra pas passer dans la classe supérieure. Et c'est également le cas pour les ASPIC, qui sont les examens que nous passons en septième année. En réalité, cela est assez rare, et il faudrait vraiment avoir des résultats catastrophiques dans toutes les matières. Toutefois ne pas obtenir assez de BUSE ou d'ASPIC peut se révéler très contraignants après Poudlard car cela ferme l'accès à beaucoup de métiers. _

_Ceci dit, Abelforth ne rêve pas de grand chose d'autre que de tranquillité et d'élever des chèvres, alors cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes…_

_Que se passait-il à Durmstrang si jamais un élève venait à avoir des résultats insuffisants dans trop de matières ? Je trouve les différents mode de fonctionnement des écoles sorcières fascinants._

_Avant hier, nous sommes allés faire une balade en balai avec Ariana. Elle était à l'arrière de mon balai, et, enivrée par les sensations, elle a insisté pour essayer de le piloter elle même. Je l'ai laissée faire - en me disant bien sûr que ça ne fonctionnerait pas puisque, comme tu le sais, elle refoule sa magie - j'étais donc prêt à tout moment à reprendre le contrôle, mais à ma grande surprise elle s'en est très bien sortie. Je crois qu'elle aurait pu être très douée pour le vol si seulement elle avait appris plus tôt, car elle a un assez bon instinct. Elle ne cesse de me surprendre, et je comprends mal comment l'affecte sa maladie..._

_Je pense très fort à toi et je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Beauxbâtons, le 1er avril 1900_

_Albus,_

_Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'étant donnés mes résultats scolaires, je vais devoir rester à Beauxbâtons tout l'été pour travailler. _

_J'imagine déjà ta mine déconfite en lisant ces mots, et j'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète comme un jour sans fin. Quand pourrons nous enfin nous revoir ?_

_Aprilscherz ! _

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de cette blague, c'est une coutume du pays où habitent mes parents de faire des taquineries le premier jour d'avril, et je t'avoue que j'adore ça. _

_Je te confirme que je rentre bien à Godric's Hollow cet été, dès la fin des examens. Je te donnerai les dates dès que je les aurai. _

_Durmstrang ne veut rien de moins que l'excellence. Si un élève n'est assez bon dans aucune matière, même après le rattrapage estival, il est contraint de quitter l'institut. Il n'aura pas son diplôme mais pourra conserver sa baguette et même s'inscrire ailleurs. Tu sais qu'il est assez rare que les baguettes soient brisées. J'ai dû être vraiment très méchant. Au début, je n'en avais rien à faire, maintenant, j'avoue qu'elle me manque._

_Concernant Ariana, elle a 14 ans n'est-ce pas ? Ou déjà 15 ? Je pense qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre quelque chose. C'est bien que tu aies réussi à lâcher prise._

_Ma classe part pour Paris demain, mais ton hibou saura me trouver. _

_Dans l'attente de te lire avec plaisir, _

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 2 avril 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Je dois dire que ta petite plaisanterie a très bien fonctionné et que j'ai poussé un cri de frustration qui a fait bondir Ariana qui était en pleine lecture des Contes de Beedle le Barde (elle s'est prise d'affection pour ces contes depuis l'été dernier où je lui ai raconté celui des trois frères)._

_Ariana a déjà 15 ans, et je la vois chaque jour s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde. Mais je reste tout de même vigilant._

_Je suis on ne peut plus impatient d'être cet été et que nous soyons enfin à nouveau réunis. _

_Je pense que ce voyage à Paris sera fabuleux, et l'occasion d'apprendre pleins de choses. Si je m'écoutais je t'y rejoindrai immédiatement. Malheureusement c'est impossible._

_J'aimerais parfois être irresponsable._

_J'attends impatiemment de te lire,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

_._

_Paris, le 6 avril 1900_

_Mon Albus,_

_Je t'écris ces mots depuis la capitale de la France, la Ville Lumière, la cité de l'amour, que sais-je encore les surnoms qu'on lui donne. Je suis certain que tu adorerais la visiter. La dame de fer est réellement très impressionnante. _

_Nous manquons de peu l'exposition universelle qui commence la semaine prochaine, mais peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion d'y aller tous les deux cet été ?_

_Nous avons pu visiter les catacombes, ces lieux chargés d'histoire et de magie. Tous ces ossements réunis en un seul lieu, le rêve de tout nécromancien ! Nous avons marché pendant des heures à la lumière de nos baguettes et l'air était glacé. Nous avons perdu deux de nos camarades, mais hélas nous les avons retrouvées plus tard dans la journée._

_Il m'est de plus arrivé une mésaventure : un volatile mal avisé s'est soulagé sur mes bottes tout juste lustrées. Je hais Paris._

_Tendrement, _

_Gellert _

_PS : Je hais Paris (sans toi)_

_._

* * *

_._

_Godric's Hollow, le 9 avril 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Je dois reconnaître que j'ai éclaté de rire en lisant ta mésaventure. As-tu pu attraper cet impétueux volatile et lui réserver le traitement qu'il mérite ? Tout de même, il a eu plus de courage que la plupart des sorciers que je connais et qui n'oserait même pas, ne serait ce que croiser ton regard, les jours où tu es mal luné. J'en ris encore._

_Quelle est l'histoire des catacombes ? As-tu pu l'apprendre ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était effectivement un lieu chargé d'une ancienne magie très puissante, mais je ne connais pas son histoire. Est-ce une sorte de cimetière parisien ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment tous ces ossements sont arrivés là._

_Je savais que l'Institut Beauxbatons était un établissement de qualité mais tout ce que tu m'as raconté au fil de cette année n'a fait que renforcer cet avis. C'est vraiment une bonne chose que tu aies décidé de finir ta scolarité là bas._

_J'espère que malgré ta haine de Paris, nous pourrons y aller ensemble et, qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je te faire apprécier cette ville ? Je promets de te protéger contre les oiseaux un peu trop audacieux !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

.

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 13 avril 1900_

_Albus,_

_Comment oses-tu écrire qu'il y aurait des jours où je serais mal luné ? Moi qui suis toujours d'une humeur charmante. Ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer de mon infortune, mais je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur (Cependant, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois débordant de compassion si la même chose devait t'arriver. Te voilà prévenu…)_

_L'histoire des catacombes est assez fascinante et plutôt amusante. Évidemment, les moldus n'ont pas la même histoire que nous… Figure-toi qu'en 1780, un groupe de jeune sorciers est allé festoyer dans le cimetière des Innocents, et a explosé le mur d'une cave mitoyenne. Les autorités moldues ont attribué ce fait au nombre de corps entassés, mais malgré l'interdiction d'inhumer dans le cimetière, rien n'a changé pendant environ six mois, et les nécromanciens se regroupaient au cimetière pour de nombreux rites, les corps étant si faciles d'accès et si nombreux. _

_Énormément de plaisantins en ont profité pour jouer des tours aux moldus, transformant leur vin en vinaigre, gatant leur nourriture et empoisonnant leur eau. En 1785, l'inspecteur général des carrières, qui était un sorcier, a ordonné de vider le cimetière, déplaçant alors les ossements jusqu'aux anciennes carrières de la ville. Il fut très compliqué de convaincre les moldus du bien-fondé de cette décision et finalement les transferts furent précédés de prières et de chants religieux pour les contenter._

_Encore aujourd'hui, des ossements sont régulièrement amenés dans les catacombes. En les visitant (les moldus n'y sont pas autorisés), on peut ressentir des traces de magie présents dans les ossements, soit qu'ils sont ceux de sorciers, soit des restes de rituels. Il existe également une multitude de boutiques clandestines cachées ça et là dans les galeries, livres anciens, apothicaires douteux, objets de magie noire. Ici, rien n'est contrôlé. _

_Beauxbâtons est une école qui me plaît assez en effet, mais elle a ses défauts comme toutes les écoles. Je trouve que nous n'allons pas assez loin dans énormément de matières, nous ne faisons que survoler les choses - sauf en runes peut-être - et il me faut presque supplier les professeurs pour avoir plus d'informations._

_Demain matin je pars passer deux semaines chez les Rosier. Evan veut me faire part de rumeurs concernant les reliques, et il me dit qu'il est trop risqué d'en discuter par hibou. Je pense qu'il est un peu paranoïaque. Margaret m'aidera à préparer mes examens de fin d'année. _

_Avec toi, j'apprécierai tous les lieux que nous visiterons (même si ce n'est pas plus loin que ma chambre). _

_Sincèrement, _

_Gellert _

_PS : j'ai eu mon permis !_

.

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 15 avril 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Il s'est passé quelque chose et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de t'écrire immédiatement pour te faire part de ma découverte. En réalité, cela fait un moment que je le soupçonne mais je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'observer cette force à l'oeuvre. Je ne fais pas durer le suspens plus longtemps : je pense avoir confirmé la puissance d'une ancienne magie oubliée. Je vais faire quelques recherches pour m'en assurer, et cela te semblera sans doute ridicule, mais les événements me forcent à prendre conscience de la puissance de l'Amour._

_Je t'ai déjà parlé par le passé du sortilège que j'ai mis au point pour parvenir à maîtriser Ariana lors de ses crises. Nous faisons depuis quelques temps des séries d'exercices pour me permettre de comprendre quels en sont les déclencheurs et comment y mettre un terme. La nuit dernière notre exercice a mal tourné, et la crise d'Ariana fut particulièrement violente. Grâce à mon sortilège je peux la maîtriser et faire en sorte qu'elle ne blesse personne, et ne se blesse pas elle même, mais je ne parviens pas à la faire revenir à la raison._

_Mais la nuit dernière j'y suis parvenu. Je crois que j'étais las, et fatigué de ne pas parvenir à la guérir, et que ma lassitude a baissé les barrières que je place habituellement entre moi et mes sentiments. Je lui ai parlé vraiment, avec le coeur, comme on ne peut le faire qu'avec une personne à qui l'on porte un Amour sincère. Je pense qu'elle l'a ressenti car immédiatement elle s'est apaisée. _

_Tu dois croire que je suis fou de penser qu'il y a là une quelconque forme de magie mais c'est que tu n'as jamais assisté à la violence qui se déchaîne lors de ses épisodes de crise. _

_J'ai toujours été convaincu que l'Amour, l'Amour sincère, nous apporte une grande force magique, mais également qu'il permet d'envelopper les êtres chers de cette force magique. De la même façon que notre pacte nous permet de lier nos forces magiques, l'Amour que nous portons à nos proches transfère en eux notre force._

_Je vais approfondir mes recherches sur la question, et j'espère que tu ne me prendras pas pour un quelconque illuminé en lisant mes mots,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_P.S : félicitations pour ton permis ! Désormais plus rien ne t'empêche de venir me rendre visite !_

_._

* * *

.

_Angoulême, le 18 avril 1900_

_Albus,_

_Je pense que la puissance de notre pacte est lié à la magie du sang et non de l'amour. L'amour est un sentiment tellement complexe et volatile. Si proche de la haine. Le sang lui est stable, d'autant plus un sang de sorcier. Sais-tu (si tu as pris le temps de lire le livre de magie rouge que je t'ai ramené de la CIHM, c'est probablement le cas) que c'est la magie résiduelle présente dans les fluides qui apporte sa puissance aux sortilèges. _

_Bien évidemment, le sang est le fluide le plus chargé magiquement, et si le notre est très efficace, il est relatif à la puissance magique que nous avons. Le sang de licorne est le plus puissant qui existe, mais il est à manier avec précaution. En effet, mal récolté il peut-être terriblement destructeur et beaucoup de sorciers en ont payé le prix de leur vie. Le livre mentionne également qu'en théorie, le sang de dragon serait l'outil idéal pour les rituels, mais personne n'a jamais été assez fou pour tenter le coup. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, le dragon est l'un des animaux les plus puissants qui existe certes, les baguettes en ventricule de dragon ont d'ailleurs une excellente réputation dans ce domaine, mais nous avons bien des sorciers ou sorcières capables de les maîtriser n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas vraiment familier de ces bêtes. Peut-être cela pourrait-il te donner des idées dans tes recherches sur Ariana. _

_Sur un autre sujet, mais quelque peu relié, je pense que je commence à comprendre le poids qui est sur tes épaules. Avoir soudain la responsabilité d'une autre personne, le devoir moral de l'éduquer et faire en sorte qu'elle s'épanouisse n'est pas chose aisée. Et je me rend compte que beaucoup de pères se détachent totalement de cette responsabilité, en particulier chez les sang-pur. En vérité je pense que j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir un père aussi présent pour moi._

_Et j'espère être aussi digne que lui de m'occuper des enfants dont j'aurais peut-être la responsabilité. _

_J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience, _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 22 avril 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Evidemment je n'avais pas dans l'idée que notre pacte soit lié à quoi que ce soit d'autre que la magie du sang. J'ai dû mal m'exprimer. Je voulais simplement dire que, de la même façon que nos forces magiques sont désormais liées, l'Amour permet à notre force magique d'atteindre nos proches même dans les moments les plus sombres._

_D'ailleurs il existe plusieurs sortilège qui basent leur puissance sur le pouvoir des émotions positives. Je pense par exemple au Patronus que l'on ne parviendra à créer qu'en puisant en nous des souvenirs heureux. J'imagine que le Patronus s'appuie sur cette ancienne forme de magie. _

_Concernant le pouvoir du sang, j'imagine effectivement que plus l'animal est puissant plus son sang est puissant : après tout ne dit on pas que les licornes sont les êtres les plus purs qui soient ? Certains prétendent même qu'elles sont si pures qu'elles se reproduisent sans acte sexuel, mais ce sont des balivernes. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi la relation sexuelle altérerait la pureté de ces êtres… Le sang de dragon doit avoir des propriétés étonnantes, mais encore faut-il parvenir à tuer, ou au moins à blesser, une de ces bêtes soi-même. Il existe effectivement des gardiens de dragons, notamment en Roumanie où se trouve l'une des plus grandes réserves de dragons au monde, mais leur rôle n'est pas de maîtriser les dragons mais bien de les maintenir au secret pour les moldus. Si l'élevage de dragons est interdit depuis 1709 ce n'est pas pour rien : il est tout simplement impossible de domestiquer les dragons. Toutefois, en bon Gryffondor, lorsqu'on me dit que quelque chose est impossible, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'y frotter. L'un de mes nombreux rêves serait de pouvoir observer les dragons et en apprendre plus sur eux._

_Avoir la responsabilité d'une personne n'est effectivement pas une chose facile, et j'ai aujourd'hui la responsabilité de deux personnes : mon frère et ma soeur. J'ai parfois tendance à privilégier ma soeur car mon frère, lui, peut se débrouiller seul, et je crois que c'est précisément ce qu'il ne faut pas faire en tant que parent. Je suis très admiratif de ma propre mère qui, malgré nos différences, a su apporter autant d'amour à chacun de nous. Elle n'a jamais prétendu que l'un de nous soit mieux que les autres, ni ne mérite plus d'attention. Je crois que si Ariana est toujours en vie aujourd'hui, c'est probablement grâce à tout l'amour dont ma mère l'a enveloppée. _

_J'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

.

Angoulême, le 25 avril 1900

_Albus,_

_Des rumeurs se répandent et sont venues jusqu'à Angoulême, un marchand de baguette aurait hérité d'une baguette plus puissante que les autres et se vante de s'en inspirer pour ses propres baguettes. _

_Pas de nom malheureusement, mais les rumeurs viennent de l'est. Livius et Arcus venaient de l'est également, la coïncidence est trop forte pour l'ignorer. J'ai envoyé Evan récolter des informations pour moi._

_Parle-moi des Patronus, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… Margaret m'a dit qu'elle se souvient, d'après ses cours d'Histoire de la magie, qu'Andros l'Invincible était capable de créer un Patronus corporel de la taille d'un géant. L'as-tu étudié à Poudlard ? Sais-tu en faire un ? Je pense demander également des précisions à mon professeur de magie ancienne. Vous m'impressionnez tellement tous les deux avec vos connaissances, et je me rends compte qu'il me reste tant de choses à apprendre. Moi qui pensais tout savoir en sortant de Durmstrang, je me suis bien trompé. _

_L'acte sexuel en lui-même est une forme de magie et ceux qui le dénigrent ne sont que des puritains qui ont peur de ce qu'ils ignorent. Il existe plusieurs rituels de magie rouge basés sur ça. J'ai même entendu parler d'une forme de voyance qui se sert de l'extase sexuelle ressentie par le voyant pour le faire entrer en transe. Je n'ai cependant jamais pu expérimenter l'un ou l'autre. Peut-être un jour…_

_Penses-tu que nous puissions aimer plusieurs personnes différemment mais au même niveau? Je suis un peu confus pour m'exprimer à ce sujet car l'amour n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je maîtrise, alors je m'excuse d'avance si tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, j'aime mes parents, j'aime mes amis évidemment. Je pense aimer beaucoup de choses qui existent, en désirer beaucoup d'autres et en détester plus encore. Mais est-ce de l'amour ? Puis-je dire que je suis amoureux ? Je n'en sais rien. _

_En tout cas je peux te dire, que tu fais partie de ces amis pour qui j'ai une affection particulière…_

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 29 avril 1900_

_Gellert,_

_J'ai d'abord été très surpris que tu ne connaisses pas le patronus, mais finalement, après réflexion, cela n'est pas si étonnant. Un patronus est l'unique moyen de repousser les détraqueurs, et j'imagine bien que quiconque ne vit pas à proximité d'un nid de détraqueurs n'aurait pas grand besoin d'un patronus. Bien sûr les patronus sont également efficace contre n'importe quelle créature du mal, mais ce ne sont pas des êtres que l'on croise si souvent. Cependant ici, en Grande Bretagne, nous avons une célèbre prison du nom d'Azkaban qui est gardée par des détraqueurs. Il est donc primordial pour les adultes de savoir effectuer un patronus digne de ce nom, car même si les détraqueurs sont à la solde du ministère de la magie, ce ne sont pas des créatures de confiance et leur allégeance pourrait bien vite changer. Connais-tu les détraqueurs ? Je ne suis pas sûr de leur origine, et je ne sais pas non plus si il y en a en dehors de Grande Bretagne._

_A Poudlard nous avons des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où nous étudions effectivement le patronus. Peu de personnes sont capables de créer un patronus corporel car cela demande à la fois énormément de puissance magique, une grande concentration, et la capacité de puiser en soi des émotions positives. Ce dernier élément est la clé pour parvenir à réaliser un Patronus. Mon professeur de DCFM nous a raconté que seuls les sorciers aux bonnes intentions pouvaient créer des Patronus. Si le sorcier a un coeur impur et tente de faire apparaître un Patronus pour de mauvaises raisons, tout en le sachant, des asticots surgiront de sa baguette pour le dévorer. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vrai, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le vérifier. _

_J'ai réussi mon premier patronus corporel lors de ma cinquième année et j'en ai effectué un lors de mon examen de BUSE en DCFM. Cela m'a valu une excellente note. C'est un sort que j'apprécie particulièrement car j'ai le sentiment qu'il montre la plus belle partie de notre âme. Mon patronus corporel prend l'apparence d'un phénix, ce qui peut paraître un peu présomptueux, mais le phénix est l'emblème de ma famille. Mon grand-père en a d'ailleurs possédé un qui a disparu à sa mort. Il faut aussi savoir que l'apparence du patronus peut changer tout au long de la vie du sorcier, en fonction des événements qui y sont liés. Je trouve cela fascinant._

_Enfin, pour répondre à ta question sur l'Amour, je suis convaincu que la réponse est oui. L'Amour est, parmi les sentiments, l'un des plus puissants. L'Amour n'est pas quelque chose de fini que l'on doit partager équitablement entre les personnes de notre entourage. Nous n'avons pas une quantité d'Amour en nous. L'Amour, à notre naissance, est une petite pousse dont il nous faudra prendre soin, et avec les années elle a la capacité de devenir une véritable forêt. L'Amour que les autres nous donnent permet d'arroser cette petite pousse, pour qu'à notre tour nous puissions donner de l'Amour. Je crois que c'est l'une des choses les plus belles que l'humain puisse faire, Aimer._

_Je t'embrasse et pense bien à toi,_

_Albus_

_P.S : je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te le dire mais tu es également pour moi un ami très précieux._

_._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 6 mai 1900_

_Très cher Albus,_

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir voir ton Patronus, ce doit être magnifique. Je n'ai jamais vu de phénix autrement que sur des gravures et des illustrations. Je me demande même comment font ces fabricants de baguettes qui les en garnissent de leurs plumes. Entre l'affrontement des botrucs pour le bois et les autres créatures pour le cœur, fabricant de baguette me semble être un métier bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît. _

_A ton avis, quel pourrait être le mien ? Je ne me risquerai pas à essayer de peur d'être dévoré par les asticots. Je suis bien trop jeune et bien trop beau pour mourir. _

_J'ai posé la question à mon professeur de légendes magiques et il m'a en effet raconté ces créatures fascinantes mais terrifiantes que sont les détraqueurs. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes. Ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, et vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur. _

_Il m'a parlé d'Azkaban, qui était la demeure du mage noir Ekrizdis au quinzième siècle, ainsi que de la légende de Raczidian, le sorcier qui pouvait contrôler les détraqueurs mais pas créer de Patronus (c'est de cette légende que vient l'histoire d'asticots). _

_A quoi penses-tu lorsque tu crées un patronus ?_

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Gellert _

_PS : Juste un ami ?_

_._

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 9 mai 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Le Patronus d'une personne prend une forme qui est étroitement liée au vécu et aux sentiments de cette personne. En quelque sorte, le Patronus représente la personnalité profonde du sorcier qui l'invoque. Pour cette raison, il est très compliqué d'imaginer la forme que peut prendre le patronus d'un sorcier. Si je me risquais à deviner le tien, cela voudrait dire que tu es bien lisse, et que tu ne caches rien au fond de toi. Il existe énormément d'études sur la forme des Patronus, et il est d'ailleurs incontestable que cette forme n'a rien à voir avec la puissance magique du Patronus, ni même du sorcier : l'un des Patronus les plus puissants connus à ce jour était celui de Symposia Rawle qui avait la forme d'une coccinelle. _

_Non, définitivement, je crois que si tu veux savoir quelle forme aura ton patronus, il faudra te risquer à jeter ce sort. Je serais curieux de connaitre les souvenirs que tu visualiserais alors. En ferais-je partie ? Pour ma part je ne pense pas systématiquement à la même chose, mais une pensée qui me vient souvent est de me visualiser avec une bonne paire de chaussettes bien chaudes. On manque toujours de chaussettes._

_Je dois te confier que, plus jeune, les détraqueurs me terrifiaient. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai voulu apprendre très tôt à faire des Patronus. Les détraqueurs sont vraiment d'affreuses créatures. Je ne sais pas ce qui, dans la nature, a pu donner naissance à de si néfastes choses… C'est fascinant et effrayant à la fois._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_P.S : tu sais très bien quelle est mon estime toute particulière pour toi, aussi je ne pense pas avoir besoin de répondre à cette question._

_._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 12 mai 1900,_

_Albus,_

_Je ne pensais pas que quoi que ce soit puisse te faire peur. Comme quoi, nous avons tous nos faiblesses, sauf moi peut-être… Je plaisante évidemment. A moitié. Mais je pense que je ne suis pas encore prêt à te confier ma plus grande peur. Et toi, es-tu prêt à me confier la tienne ?_

_Peut-être, j'écris bien peut-être, que je te laisserai m'enseigner le sortilège lorsque nous nous reverrons. Ainsi, si cela devait mal tourner tu serais aux premières loges. Et si mon patronus était ridicule ? Imagine, un cafard, ou pire une fée ! Je pense que je préférerais encore une coccinelle, qui a au moins la réputation de porter chance. Ceci dit, à la réflexion, c'est peut-être grâce à Symposia._

_Je pense que le souvenir le plus heureux que je possède est celui de notre pacte. C'était la première fois que je me sentais pleinement compris, la première fois que j'avais l'impression d'être entier. Même aujourd'hui, ce souvenir me réchauffe le coeur. _

_Laisse tomber les chaussettes, je suis certain que mes bras pourraient te réchauffer bien plus efficacement que n'importe quel sous-vêtement, sans vouloir me vanter. Oui, bon, peut-être que je me vante un peu, mais tu connais le proverbe, tous les coups sont permis. _

_Avec toute mon affection très particulière, _

_Gellert _

_PS : je pense qu'un certain Gryffondor manque de courage et évite de répondre à certaines questions, ou je me trompe ?_

_._

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 16 mai 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Oh, énormément de choses me font peur. Je crois qu'il est très sain d'avoir peur, cela est une mise en garde de notre esprit face à un danger, ou à une situation. Ma peur des détraqueurs me venait sans nul doute de l'emprisonnement subi par mon père après qu'il ait tué les moldus. Il était un sorcier puissant et respecté, quoiqu'un peu bourru, et les détraqueurs l'ont réduit si rapidement à moins que lui même… Bien sûr, il ne faut pas rester tétanisé par sa peur, il faut la regarder dans les yeux et l'affronter, aussi vaillamment que si l'on faisait face à un simple épouvantard - ce qui est sans conteste plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

_Un Patronus en forme de fée serait loin d'être ridicule : les patronus de créatures magiques sont extrêmements rares et témoignent d'un caractère atypique (il me semble avoir lu ça dans Sortilèges de Défense et de Dissuasion mais je ne suis plus sûr, c'était peut-être un autre ouvrage, en tout cas celui-ci est excellent et je te le recommande si tu t'intéresse à la forme des Patronus). Tu noteras que "caractère atypique" peut vouloir dire tout et son contraire, et j'ai donc choisi de voir cela avec la plus grande positivité étant donné que mon Patronus est une créature magique, et non des moindres._

_Je serais ravi de t'enseigner ce sort, et je ne crois pas que cela tournerait mal. Tu sembles parfois convaincu de ne pas avoir un coeur noble, mais je n'y crois pas. Le toi manipulateur qui surgit parfois n'est pas le reflet de ce qui se cache au fond de ton coeur. Salazar Serpentard n'a, à ma connaissance, jamais éprouvé de difficultés à lancer un Patronus et n'a jamais été dévoré par des asticots surgissant de sa baguette (à moins que toute l'histoire de la magie ne soit à revoir). Pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il eût existé sorcier plus sournois, malgré sa grandeur. On raconte qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande cruauté et même qu'il aurait caché une créature dans les tréfonds de Poudlard afin de dévorer les élèves nés moldus le moment venu. Pourtant, je pense que, quelques soient nos actes, si l'on est convaincu que l'on agit pour le bien, et pour sûr il l'était, alors on ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne. _

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

_Albus_

_P.S : Assurément, tu dois te tromper, je ne vois pas comment un Gryffondor pourrait manquer de courage… _

_._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 19 mai 1900,_

_Mon cher Albus, _

_Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui se cache au fond de mon cœur ? Ma propre mère l'ignore. Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de monstre, c'est probablement une histoire amplifiée à force d'avoir été racontée par des générations d'élèves. _

_A Durmstrang, nous avons également nos légendes. Sa fondatrice, Nerida Vulchanova est morte mystérieusement, son corps fût retrouvé noyé dans la partie la plus calme du lac, alors qu'elle était excellente nageuse. La légende raconte que les élèves qui vont nager à cet endroit disparaissent, enlevés par le fantôme vengeur de Nerida. Évidement, je n'en crois pas un mot, j'y ai nagé plusieurs fois, et je suis toujours là. Cependant, il est vrai que je pense que cette partie du lac est plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît, et que cette légende est née pour protéger les élèves. _

_Beauxbâtons n'a pas de lac, et ça me manque un peu. Il y a une piscine, très longue et rectangulaire pour ceux et celles qui veulent nager, mais ça n'a pas le même charme. (Aucun risque de tomber sur un garçon qui nous parle sirène… ) Nous avons également les sources naturelles magiques... enfin, une seule, mais il est interdit de s'y baigner. _

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié de t'en parler ! La fontaine Flamel, qui est dans les jardins, est positionnée sur une des sept sources magiques des Pyrénées. Elles ont chacune un pouvoir particulier : la guérison, la jeunesse, la beauté, la vie, la force, l'amour et la sérénité. Celle de la guérison se trouve à Beauxbâtons, je l'ai testée et son pouvoir est incroyable. J'aimerais trouver les autres sources… peut-être au détour d'un voyage ?_

_Cela fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Evan. Margaret me dit que je devrais cesser de m'inquiéter. Penses-tu que je devrais aller voir ? Si je transplane chez mes parents je ne devrais pas être trop loin de l'endroit où il enquête. _

_Tu me manques terriblement, _

_Gellert _

_PS : Indubitablement. _

_._

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 23 mai 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Ta propre mère a-t-elle réalisé un pacte du sang avec toi ? Je suis déçu, moi qui croyais avoir l'exclusivité… Je suis en tout cas certain que vous n'avez pas fait d'autres choses que l'on a faites ensemble._

_En réalité, je serais bien en peine de dire ce qu'il y a au fond de ton coeur, de même que ce que tu penses ou ressens. Néanmoins, je peux émettre des suppositions, et celles que j'émets à ton sujet sont toutes en ta faveur._

_J'ai frémis d'excitation en lisant tes mots au sujet des fontaines. Si j'ai l'occasion de venir te voir et visiter Beauxbâtons à Noël prochain, penses-tu que nous pourrions profiter des vacances pour aller voir les autres sources ? Sait-on où elles sont situées ou bien est-ce un mystère aussi épais que celui des reliques ? _

_Cela me fait penser à une chansonnette en français que mon ami Nicolas m'a apprise alors qu'il m'enseignait sa langue. Dans cette chanson, la jeune fille est tant attirée par la fontaine qu'elle s'y baigne. C'est une chanson d'amour triste mais sur une mélodie joyeuse. Peut-être la fontaine de la chanson est-elle celle de l'amour ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant de la part de Nicolas d'avoir glissé dans ses leçons informelles de français des clins d'oeil à quelque chose de si fascinant._

_Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu devrais aller voir Evan, d'une part car tu dois te concentrer sur la fin de ton année scolaire, et d'autre part, car si j'en crois tes lettres, c'est un garçon capable et qui devrait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Néanmoins, un mois sans nouvelles… cela commence à devenir inquiétant. Aviez-vous convenu d'une date approximative de retour ou bien d'une fréquence à laquelle il devait te tenir informé ?_

_Je ne veux pas paraître médisant, mais as-tu réfléchi à la possibilité qu'il ait pu nous doubler et s'emparer de la baguette avant nous ? Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, car il t'a l'air très dévoué, et je suis persuadé que je me fais du souci pour rien. Je pense que tu n'aurais jamais envoyé sur cette piste quelqu'un en qui tu n'avais pas absolument confiance, mais je crois que j'ai besoin que tu me le confirmes. En étant loin, et uniquement par le biais de lettres, il est difficile de se faire une idée d'une personne._

_Je t'embrasse, et compte les jours jusqu'à cet été,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 27 mai 1900,_

_Albus, _

_Rassure-toi, tu es le seul sorcier que j'ai rencontré avec qui j'ai eu envie de mêler ma magie et mon sang. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait à la légère. _

_Concernant Evan, je pensais qu'il m'écrirait relativement souvent, comme nous le faisons, mais à la réflexion je pense qu'il n'aime pas écrire. Il a toujours peur que nos courriers soient lus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Evan est un suiveur et il m'a reconnu comme son supérieur. Et même s'il lui prenait la folie de garder la baguette pour lui, cela va peut-être te paraître prétentieux, mais je sais que je peux le vaincre en duel, même sans avoir de baguette. _

_En soi, je ne lui fais pas une confiance aveugle, et il a de très mauvais côtés, mais je sais qu'il est consciencieux dans ses missions. _

_Bien évidemment que nous pourrons visiter les sources. Ariana serait-elle avec nous ? Leur emplacement est tenu secret, mais à Beauxbâtons il se raconte que Nicolas Flamel a localisé celle de la vie et que son eau est indispensable à la fabrication de la pierre philosophale. Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander à l'occasion. _

_Nous avons également énormément de pistes et de légendes à propos de la fontaine de jouvence. Et il se raconte que la source de la sérénité est celle qui est décrite dans le conte "La fontaine de la bonne fortune". Évidemment dans le conte il est dit que la fontaine n'avait aucun pouvoir, mais je pense plutôt que les sorciers sous-estiment le pouvoir de la sérénité. _

_On fait de mauvais choix quand on est triste, qu'on a peur, ou qu'on est en colère. La sérénité nous permet de faire les bons choix, et donc d'avoir cette impression de chance. Par ailleurs les anciens aiment beaucoup parler lorsque nous nous promenons dans les vieux villages. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais en effet il est possible que cette chanson parle d'une des sources._

_Tu savais parler français et tu m'as laissé te traduire tous les textes de Bertrand de Pensées Profondes ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! En tout cas, si tu le veux nous pourrons converser en français de temps à autre, c'est une langue que je parle depuis mon enfance._

_En vérité, ma mère est russe, mon père suisse-allemand, et ils se sont rencontrés lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ils parlent entre eux en anglais et parfois en français. Sais-tu que j'ai failli participer au dernier qui a eu lieu à Poudlard ? Nous aurions pu nous rencontrer à cette période, mais je pense que tu m'aurais détesté, j'étais réellement imbuvable. Je n'avais aucun véritable ami._

_Les secrets magiques cachés dans le monde m'enthousiasment réellement, et plus je découvre les légendes, plus je me rend compte que nous en savons si peu. J'aimerais tous les découvrir avec toi, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas assez d'une seule vie pour ça._

_Je pense bien à toi, et t'embrasse tendrement, _

_Gellert _

_PS : l'Égypte me paraît également une destination fascinante _

_._

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 31 mai 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Si l'inquiétude d'Evan concernant son courrier m'a d'abord semblé légèrement exagérée, elle a ouvert en moi une réflexion. Sitôt que nous commencerons à rassembler les reliques et du monde autour de nous, nous attirerons l'attention de gens bien mal avisés, et qui tenteront peut-être de lire nos courriers pour s'emparer de nos secrets (croyant ainsi s'emparer de notre puissance). Je pense réfléchir à un moyen de communiquer qui serait plus fiable, et ne pourrait pas être intercepté. J'avais songé à un code, mais si les codes peuvent être créés, ils peuvent être décryptés._

_En tout cas, Evan n'a finalement peut être pas tort de se montrer méfiant avec la correspondance écrite. Dis-moi dès que tu auras de ses nouvelles, et surtout, si il en apprend davantage sur la baguette._

_J'ai on ne peut plus hâte de venir en France. Chercher les fontaines avec toi m'enthousiasme au plus haut point. Je vais immédiatement écrire à Nicolas pour savoir ce qu'il a à dire sur elles, et je te tiendrai au courant._

_Je ne sais pas si Ariana serait avec nous, car Abelforth a pour habitude de rentrer pendant les vacances de Noël, et je répugne à le laisser seul durant cette période. Une autre solution serait qu'ils nous accompagnent tous les deux, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela te plairait. _

_Te parler d'Ariana me fait penser que j'ai enfin trouvé l'occasion de parler avec Lancelot de ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier avec elle (souviens toi, nous avions ensuite discuté de l'éventuel pouvoir de l'Amour), il n'a pas paru particulièrement surpris, mais il m'a dit que ça l'aiderait bien dans ses recherches pour tenter de soigner Ariana. Il m'a expliqué que, comme son choc est d'origine psychologique (de toute évidence, les moldus n'ont pas pu entraver sa magie d'une autre façon), sa guérison sera également d'origine psychologique, et que l'Amour et la sécurité affective sont sans doute de bonnes pistes. Il me maintient que leurs séances sont constructives, mais je n'en sais pas plus… Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir écouter ce qu'ils se disent, et parfois, je suis bien content de ne rien savoir._

_Pourquoi n'as-tu finalement pas participé au tournoi des trois sorciers ? Ceci dit, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus d'amis, quand je t'ai rencontré l'été dernier, et ça ne m'a pas empêché de t'apprécier immédiatement._

_Quand est-ce que les cours à Beauxbâtons seront terminés ? Viendras-tu directement à Godric's Hollow, ou penses-tu prendre quelques jours avec ta famille ?_

_J'ai hâte de te revoir,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Albus_

_P.S : ne sois pas si outré, mon français est bien trop mauvais pour que je lise du Bertrand de Pensées Profondes dans le texte. Mon ami Nicolas m'a tout juste appris à baragouiner assez pour impressionner la galerie. Toutefois, je serais ravi d'améliorer mon français avec toi. C'est une langue que je trouve ravissante._

_._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 4 juin 1900_

_J'ai enfin eu des nouvelles d'Evan qui m'a passé un appel par cheminée. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver de cheminée sécurisée avant et m'a confirmé sa méfiance pour l'écrit. Il interroge en ce moment les voisins d'Arcus et Livius. Il s'avèrent qu'ils vivaient ensemble mais aucun des voisins n'a jamais entendu parler de la moindre baguette spéciale. Ils avaient chacun la leur et aucune n'était en sureau._

_Selon les voisins ils n'avaient pas de famille proche mais quelques amis qui pourraient en savoir plus sur une famille plus éloignée. Il va également se rapprocher du ministère du pays afin de savoir s'ils avaient laissé un quelconque testament. Il a pu voir plusieurs fabricants de baguette, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était le bon. Cependant, ils ont confirmé les rumeurs "plus à l'est"._

_Ton idée de parler par code est assez fantastique, tu ne devrais pas laisser tomber cette idée. Je pense me souvenir que Leonardo le faisait dans certaines de ses correspondances avec Bertrand et Paralcese. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas réussi à les déchiffrer. Je pourrais les retrouver et t'envoyer une copie si tu as envie de te creuser les méninges. Cependant, en effet, si nous devions avoir un code à nous pour communiquer, cela ne devrait pas être sur un support durable. Des signaux de fumée ou de lumière par exemple. Je plaisante à moitié, mais si tu as des idées… Peut-être parler une langue que personne ne connaît ?_

_Je n'ai pas d'oral dans mes examens cette année donc nous serons libres dès la fin des examens écrits un peu après la mi juin. Je ne pense pas passer voir ma famille. Tu me manques trop pour ça. _

_Nous avons bien le temps de voir venir Noël prochain, et si je concède que je ne porte pas Abelforth dans mon coeur, je saurai me montrer poli, s'il sait se tenir également. Peut-être pourrait-il venir uniquement pour le bal, ainsi que quelques jours puis ramener Ariana ensuite, et nous laisser le champ libre pour nos explorations ?_

_Concernant le tournoi… tout homme doit avoir ses secrets. Mais si tu y tiens, disons que j'ai simplement eu un pressentiment, et j'ai annulé ma participation. Je pense que mon professeur de duel ne s'en est jamais remis. Ceci-dit, tu n'as pas participé non plus, si je ne m'abuse (je me serais souvenu de ton nom en lisant l'article dans la gazette, il n'est pas si banal), pourtant tu en aurais eu les capacités. _

_La maladie d'Ariana est à la fois triste et fascinante. Et je suis ravi que tu me partages vos découvertes sur le sujet. _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Gellert _

_PS : Je te donnerai avec plaisir des cours de langue si tu le désires. Pas uniquement en français d'ailleurs. _

_._

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 8 juin 1900_

_Gellert,_

_J'ai appris cette semaine la mort de Basile Fronsac, le directeur de Poudlard et cela m'a anormalement affecté. Je n'étais pas, à proprement parler, proche de cet homme, mais je sais qu'il m'avait en haute estime. J'ai été convié aux funérailles, qui auront lieu demain, et auxquelles je pourrais me rendre grâce à Lancelot qui a accepté de passer toute la journée avec Ariana. Je crois qu'il a prévu de l'emmener en balade mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui, et il faudra vraiment que je songe à remercier Bathilda comme il se doit pour me l'avoir recommandé._

_Je sais que Noël est dans bien longtemps mais je suis si excité à l'idée de partir ! Je ne sais pas si l'idée plaira à Abel mais je lui en parlerai en temps voulu. En tout cas, Lancelot m'a confirmé que ce serait sans doute une bonne chose pour Ariana et lorsque je lui ai parlé de l'événement d'Halloween et de ma peur que ça se reproduise, il m'a dit que les personnes présentes et leur nombre n'avaient rien à voir là dedans et que je ne pouvais pas l'enfermer sous prétexte que j'avais peur que quelque chose se produise. Il m'a également dit qu'elle aurait pu faire une telle crise même si nous n'avions été que tout les deux, et cela à ôté un poids énorme de mes épaules que je n'avais même pas conscience de porter. Je n'avais plus osé inviter personne depuis l'événement._

_Quel dommage que la piste d'Arcus et Livius n'ait pas donnée plus de résultats… Toutefois, si l'un des deux avait la baguette, il ne s'en est jamais vanté (au contraire puisque tout les deux clamaient haut et fort ne pas l'avoir) ce qui peut expliquer que le voisinage n'en sache rien. La suite de l'enquête donnera peut-être des choses plus intéressantes._

_Concernant le tournoi, je peux comprendre le désenchantement de ton professeur : si tu avais participé tu aurais sans doute gagné, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé à un champion de l'école Durmstrang. Il devait déjà s'imaginer récolter tous les honneurs. Quand à moi, si je n'ai pas participé c'est tout simplement car cela ne concordait pas avec mon emploi du temps de l'époque (j'étais comme tu le sais représentant de la jeunesse sorcière au sein du magenmagot, et je n'avais pas envie de faire passer ça après le tournoi). Et puis je dois reconnaître que j'apprécie particulièrement assister en tant que spectateur à ce genre d'événement. Je trouve cela grisant._

_Je serai en effet très curieux de jeter un œil au code de LdV. Après tout, les codes répondent à une logique qui fait qu'il doit forcément être possible d'en percer les mystères. Même une langue que personne ne parle répond à un système que l'on peut finir par comprendre. Preuve en est avec les hiéroglyphes. Non je crois qu'il faudrait mettre en place un système qui ne puisse ni être intercepté (peut-être s'auto-detruirait-il s'il n'était pas réceptionné par la bonne personne ?), ni être falsifié (il faudrait pouvoir être absolument sûr de l'émetteur sans que cela ne le compromette). C'est un sujet passionnant auquel réfléchir._

_J'ai hâte que tes cours soient enfin finis,_

_Je t'embrasse en attendant impatiemment de te voir,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 10 juin 1900,_

_Albus,_

_Je ne sais pourquoi certains décès nous affectent plus que d'autres et si tu n'avais pas l'impression d'être proche de ton directeur, il a tout de même été une figure d'autorité pour toi, juste après, si je ne m'emmêle pas dans les dates, à peu près au moment où ton père était emprisonné. Peut-être auras-tu fait un transfert, d'autant plus s'il t'appréciait. Ce dernier point ne m'étonne d'ailleurs pas du tout. _

_Je suis désolé si ma lettre est courte, je suis en plein dans les examens. Les runes et les potions s'annoncent complexes selon les rumeurs, n'as-tu pas un quelconque moyen de me porter chance afin que je tombe sur un sujet que je maîtrise ? Amortensia ou Polynectar seraient parfaits. Quand aux runes et bien… nous verrons. _

_Nous passons toute la semaine en examens, ainsi que quelques matières la semaine suivante. Je pense partir juste après l'annonce des résultats. Je t'enverrai un hibou à ce moment là pour te les annoncer, ainsi que le jour de mon arrivée à Godric's Hollow. _

_Cette année a été si longue sans toi mais j'ai tellement appris. _

_J'ai hâte de te voir, _

_Gellert _

_PS : je te joins la copie des échanges codés de LdV, amuse toi bien !_

_._

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 14 juin 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Je suis persuadé que tes examens vont très bien se passer. Tu as travaillé pour ça. Tu conserveras l'uniforme pervenche et l'année prochaine tu obtiendras ton diplôme, ensuite le monde sera à nous._

_Peut-être qu'un peu d'eau de la fontaine de la sérénité te ferait du bien ? Malheureusement je ne peux pas (encore) t'en procurer. En revanche je peux tenter de te transmettre ma propre sérénité à travers nos colliers jumeaux. Si tu le sens sur ta peau, dis-toi que je pense à toi et que j'attends impatiemment que tu me rejoignes._

_Merci infiniment pour les lettres de LdV. C'est passionnant. On dirait une nouvelle langue, avec un nouvel alphabet. Mais s'ils les utilisaient sur des échanges parfois très longs c'est qu'ils devaient extrêmement bien maîtriser cette nouvelle langue. Je vais m'efforcer d'en briser les secrets. J'en ai au moins découvert un, plutôt simple, c'est qu'il n'y a là pas trace de magie. Ce qui ne me facilitera pas la tâche pour percer ce mystère, bien au contraire. Quel esprit brillant, vraiment._

_Abel est rentré de Poudlard la semaine dernière. C'est étrangement soulageant d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés pour veiller sur Ariana. Sa rencontre avec Lancelot ne s'est pas très bien passée (il n'a pas apprécié qu'il emmène Ariana à Londres la semaine dernière et a dit qu'il aurait très bien pu rentrer plus tôt). Ceci dit je n'ai pas souvenir d'Abel rencontrant quelqu'un pour la première fois et que ça se passe bien. Mais Lancelot a été très patient et il m'a même dit qu'il comprenait sa réaction. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas comment on peut aussi facilement pardonner les états d'âme des autres. J'ai sans doute encore beaucoup à apprendre._

_C'était hier sa dernière visite avant un moment, car il passera moins souvent cet été. J'espère que cela ne perturbera pas trop Ariana. Mais toute à la joie de revoir Abel, elle ne s'en est pas trop émue._

_Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes examens, même si tu n'as pas besoin de chance avec ton talent._

_Je t'embrasse, sans parvenir à croire que dans quelques jours tu seras là, à mes côtés. Le temps m'a paru si long._

_A très bientôt maintenant,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 17 juin 1900_

_Albus, dans deux jours cela fera exactement un an jour pour jour que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. _

_Pour dire la vérité, je t'avais déjà vu bien avant, dans mes rêves. Je ne savais pas vraiment que c'était toi, ni la relation que nous aurions, mais lorsque je t'ai vu devant moi, je t'ai immédiatement reconnu. Cela va sûrement te paraître stupide, mais je suis intimement convaincu que les fils de nos destins sont entremêlés._

_Ta technique du médaillon a l'air de fonctionner, non seulement c'est très agréable, cela m'a fait un bien fou, mais en plus je suis tombé sur le Polynectar en Potions. Je pense que ma potion était très réussie, mais j'aurais réellement les résultats à la fin de la semaine. Les runes ont été compliquées, je vais probablement devoir réviser cet été, mais je pense avoir au moins la moyenne._

_Ariana a pu voir Londres pour la première fois je suppose, c'est fantastique si tout s'est bien passé. C'est de bonne augure pour la fête de Noël à Beauxbâtons. _

_Ton frère a l'air très protecteur avec ta petite soeur… peut-être même trop ? Tant mieux si Lancelot ne s'est pas offusqué de son comportement, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il peut être très blessant. Je ne t'ai pas raconté notre dispute de l'année dernière… Enfin c'est du passé maintenant. Mais il avait gravement sous-entendu que nos recherches n'étaient qu'un jeu. J'ai dû prendre sur moi pour me maîtriser et ne pas le provoquer en duel. Surtout ne va pas lui demander des comptes, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis._

_Concernant LdV, j'ai tenté les codes les plus connus, mais sans succès, aucun ne semble concorder. C'est comme tu le dit, semblable à un nouvel alphabet. C'est désormais entre tes mains, et peut-être le ferons-nous ensemble cet été. _

_Il me reste encore la musique, la cuisine, l'arithmancie et l'astronomie à passer la semaine prochaine, mais je ne m'en fais vraiment pas._

_Dis-toi que si tu sens le médaillon te réchauffer la peau, c'est que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser dans tous les sens du terme._

_Ton dévoué, _

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

.

_Godric's Hollow, le 20 juin 1900_

_Gellert,_

_Je ne parviens pas à croire que cela fasse déjà un an que nous nous soyons rencontrés. Cette année m'a paru si longue et elle est pourtant passée si vite. L'idée que les fils de nos destins soient entremêlés ne me paraît pas du tout stupide, bien au contraire._

_Cependant, avec l'anniversaire de notre rencontre vient un autre anniversaire. Il y a deux jours, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de maman. Nous nous sommes recueillis avec Ariana et Abelforth et, je n'ai pas peur de le dire, j'avais très peur qu'Ariana fasse une crise. Mais tout s'est bien passé. C'était même un très beau moment où nous avons évoqué nos souvenirs familiaux. Cela m'a fait du bien._

_Abelforth est très protecteur avec Ariana mais je ne peux pas le lui reprocher : d'une part il a très peur de la perdre, et d'autre part il a assisté au dénouement de sa confrontation avec les moldus. Je crois que lui aussi, à sa façon, est un peu traumatisé par cette histoire, et perdre Ariana le briserait encore plus._

_Je suis ravi que ton examen de potion se soit bien passé. Le polynectar est loin d'être une potion simple à préparer alors si la tienne était particulièrement réussie l'examinateur n'en sera que plus impressionné._

_Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de tes examens, même si ce ne sera qu'une formalité._

_Je t'embrasse, en attendant impatiemment l'annonce de tes résultats et de ta venue,_

_Albus_

_._

* * *

.

_Beauxbâtons, le 23 juin 1900,_

_Albus, _

_Évidemment, je n'ai pas préparé entièrement la potion, nous n'avions pas assez de temps, mais l'examen s'est déroulé en trois parties, nous devions d'abord réaliser le début de la potion, puis écrire un essai sur son utilisation (mon pari de le comparer aux sortilèges d'auto-métamorphose humaine a payé, j'ai eu une excellente note), puis nous devions terminer la potion en choisissant un échantillon parmi sept énormes chaudrons. Je pense que deux d'entre eux contenaient du futur polynectar réalisé avec plus ou moins de talent, mais néanmoins corrects, une autre était une potion d'enflure, trois du polynectar avec des erreurs flagrantes et le dernier était simplement rempli de boue._

_Comme tu l'avais annoncé, je garde la couleur pervenche l'année prochaine. Je fais partie des meilleurs de ma classe, mais Ange me double. Je ne te cache pas que je suis profondément outré car comme je te le disais, il ne travaille jamais ses cours. C'est comme s'il savait déjà tout. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de chercher les reliques avec nous, mais il a refusé… Il m'a répondu, je cite "Je préfère profiter de la vie tant que possible." Dommage pour nous, dommage pour lui._

_Ce garçon est un véritable mystère. _

_Aussi, je rentre à Godric's Hollow. Je pars aujourd'hui, mais une petite déconvenue fait que j'arriverai plus tard. Je devrais être chez Bathilda demain dans la soirée, si tout va bien._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir,_

_Gellert _

_._

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre le plus long du monde ! Je pense que vous comprenez mieux à présent pourquoi nous avons décidé de le couper en deux (et aussi parce qu'il nous manquait quelques lettre à la fin, mais chut).

Désormais, nous reprenons le rythme normal de publication, et nous nous retrouvons donc le dernier dimanche du mois de septembre pour le chapitre 5.

Est-ce que ce double chapitre sous forme d'échange épistolaire vous a plu ? Nous on a adoré l'écrire ! Mais pour le prochain chapitre on reprendra une narration classique.

On vous embrasse, et rdv à la fin du mois,

Angie et Sam


	7. Chapitre 5 : Combustion

29/09/2019 ~ _Vive la saison de la soupe de citrouille._

Nous sommes déjà au chapitre 5, que le temps passe vite. Merci de suivre cette histoire. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaît, nous en tout cas, on kiff l'écrire !

Merci encore à nos bêta lecteurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Combustion**

.

.

.

_Combustion : la réaction chimique de la combustion ne peut se produire que si l'on réunit trois éléments : un combustible, un comburant, et une énergie d'activation en quantités suffisantes. C'est pourquoi on parle du « triangle du feu ». La disparition, ou la suppression, de l'un des trois éléments du triangle du feu suffit à arrêter la combustion._

* * *

.

Gellert Grindelwald était arrivé depuis quelques heures chez sa grande-tante Bathilda Tourdesac, accompagné de son amie Margaret Rosier. Cette dernière étant enceinte de presque six mois, ils n'avaient pu prendre ni un portoloin, ni la poudre de cheminette, bien trop dangereux à ce stade de la grossesse. Ils venaient de passer presque une journée et une nuit entière à voyager dans un carrosse tiré par des chevaux ailés, puis une heure dans un bateau moldu qui faisait la liaison entre Calais et Douvres, puis encore une heure dans le Magicobus. Ce dernier avait tellement cahoté que Gellert avait sérieusement douté du fait qu'un trajet par cheminette était plus dangereux.

Curieusement, le voyage ne semblait pas avoir impacté Margaret qui s'affairait aux fourneaux, tentant tant bien que mal de déplacer son ventre rebondi sans casser quoi que ce soit, aux côtés de Bathilda qui ne cessait de lui envoyer de petits claquements de langue pour la faire retourner s'asseoir.

Gellert en revanche affichait clairement son épuisement, avachi sur sa chaise. Les pépiements incessants de Bathilda et Margaret lui tapaient sur le système. A son grand malheur, les deux femmes s'étaient tout de suite entendues et il se sentait un peu de trop. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux dorés, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement, et sortir de ces commérages de familles de sang-pur où il n'avait aucune importance, ni aucune influence.

Il était concentré sur une minuscule éraflure dans le bois de la table, en se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était là, lorsque trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Il bondit sur ses jambes - oubliant instantanément sa fatigue - en criant :

\- Je vais voir ce que c'est !

En trois grandes enjambées il était arrivé à la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans la lumière du soir, et il eut soudain envie de passer les doigts dans ses cheveux auburn, qui avaient poussé d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres depuis l'été dernier.

\- Je viens de recevoir ton hibou, et je me demandais si tu étais déjà...

\- Albus !

Gellert ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière pour vérifier que les deux femmes ne faisaient pas attention à lui, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son ami.

Albus sursauta lorsque les lèvres de Gellert entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Dix mois étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Dix mois. Presque une année entière. Cela lui avait semblé infiniment long et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient quittés hier.

Albus repoussa doucement Gellert. Il l'observa longuement sans avoir conscience qu'il le dévorait du regard.

\- Tu es le même et tu es différent à la fois, chuchota Albus.

Gellert lui sourit. C'était bon de le retrouver.

\- Tu restes dîner ? murmura Gellert au creux de son oreille.

Albus acquiesca. Il se doutait qu'Abelforth ne serait pas ravi qu'il ne mange pas avec eux ce soir, mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait.

Gellert ouvrit la porte à la volée et hurla à l'intérieur :

\- Bathilda, c'est Albus, je l'invite à manger !

Gellert prit la main d'Albus et l'entraîna dans la maison. Il l'amena jusqu'à une jeune fille souriante. Ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en une longue tresse qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos, ses yeux bleus pétillaient sans être maquillés, en revanche ses lèvres pleines étaient peintes d'un rose discret. Elle portait un corsage gris foncé, baleiné avec un décolleté en v, cintré de deux longues pointes de part et d'autre d'un empiècement central mettant en valeur un ventre rond. Son jupon plissé, de la même couleur, tombait jusqu'à ses pieds dont on ne voyait que la pointe dépasser.

\- Je te présente mon amie Margaret Rosier, je t'en ai déjà parlé dans mes lettres, précisa Gellert.

Albus la salua d'un signe de tête en essayant de faire son possible pour avoir l'air poli et aimable, mais il avait la sensation qu'on venait de lui renverser un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du ventre rond de Margaret. Elle était enceinte. Gellert ne l'avait pas mentionné dans ses lettres. Il n'avait pas mentionné non plus qu'il rentrait avec elle. Albus sentait un bourdonnement sourd monter de ses entrailles.

Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la discussion qui suivit. Bathilda et Margaret semblaient s'entendre à merveille ce qui rendit Albus encore un peu plus amer. A table, Albus ne desserra les lèvres que pour répondre de façon très laconique aux questions de Margaret, qui semblait très curieuse vis-à-vis de son rôle au sein du Magenmagot.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien intéressée par notre gouvernement, pour une française… finit par ronchonner Albus, lassé des questions de la jeune fille.

Gellert et Margaret éclatèrent d'un même rire qui mit Albus encore un peu plus en colère, si cela était possible.

\- Je ne suis pas française, finit par expliquer Margaret en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. J'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, comme toi.

\- Ah. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pourtant.

\- J'étais dans la maison Serpentard, une année en dessous de la tienne.

Albus jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Gellert, et le sourire mi-gêné, mi-satisfait, qu'il découvrit sur ses lèvres le glaça.

\- J'aurai dû me douter que tu avais un faible pour les serpents, siffla Albus en le fusillant du regard.

Gellert haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Tout de même, il serait plus convenable de penser à vous marier, compte tenu de son état, remarqua Bathilda

\- Nous n'allons pas nous marier, Bathy, protesta Gellert. Et il ajouta avec un clin d'oeil : Puis, je suis déjà marié à Albus.

Bathilda et Margaret éclatèrent de rire, et Albus rougit instantanément. Puis Bathilda ajouta :

\- C'est vrai qu'on vous voyait toujours l'un avec l'autre l'été dernier, de véritables siamois.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel personne n'osa prononcer un mot, puis la grande-tante de Gellert, têtue comme une teigne, reprit :

\- Mais tu ne veux pas lui donner ton nom, tout de même ? Que va penser ton père ?

\- Bathy ! gronda Gellert en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais lui donner mon nom, tu embarrasses tout le monde avec tes questions.

En effet, Margaret rougissait, et Albus fixait obstinément son assiette, comme s'il s'y déroulait quelque chose de particulièrement passionnant.

\- C'est vrai que chez vous les russes, le nom se transmet par la mère, s'acharna Bathilda.

Gellert se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Le repas se poursuivit dans un silence inhabituel pour la maison Tourdesac. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle recevait des visiteurs, Bathilda se montrait toujours bavarde et exubérante. Mais cette fois-ci, elle sentait qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu trop loin.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son assiette, Gellert se leva, visiblement mécontent et annonça :

\- Le voyage m'a épuisé, je vais me coucher, plutôt que de perdre mon temps ici.

Et il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, ni un regard pour Albus. Margaret se leva à son tour en annonçant qu'elle allait voir ce que Gellert avait, puis le suivit, laissant Albus et Bathilda face à face.

Albus soupira. Si on lui avait dit que ses retrouvailles avec Gellert se passeraient de la sorte, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il se sentait trahi.

\- Ah, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, déclara Bathilda en jettant à Albus un regard entendu.

Albus la laissa débarrasser la table d'un coup de baguette magique. Il avait le regard vide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et pleurer.

\- Evidemment, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais enfin, si ça ne concernait que moi…

Albus comprit que la sorcière ne s'adressait plus à lui, et ne marmonnait pour personne d'autre qu'elle même et sa vieille chouette, qui les guettait depuis la fenêtre. Il choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser sans un mot : il était probablement le plus mal placé pour discuter de la relation de Gellert et Margaret.

.

* * *

.

\- Gellert, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as été tendu toute la soirée…

Margaret était rentrée dans sa chambre sans frapper, alors que Gellert avait ses deux mains posées sur son bureau, la tête penchée en avant. Il se tourna vers son amie et lui répondit :

\- Rien Margaret, je suis, comme je l'ai dit, simplement fatigué du voyage, et toutes les insinuations de Bathilda m'épuisent.

Margaret arqua un sourcil interrogatif qui poussa Gellert à préciser :

\- Et si ses ragots venaient jusqu'aux oreilles d'Evan ? Il t'a confiée à moi, et je ne peux pas...

\- Ce n'est pas d'Evan dont il s'agit, mais d'Albus, le coupa Margaret, l'empêchant de parler de la mission qu'il avait lui-même confiée à Evan Rosier.

Le petit sourire ironique qui flottait sur ses lèvres énerva Gellert. Il devinait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Albus, si c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Je ne l'ai pas prétendu, mais c'est intéressant que tu en parles.

\- Tais-toi, toi aussi, tu m'épuises.

Gellert se retourna vers son bureau estimant que la discussion était close, mais visiblement Margaret ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle l'attrapa par le bras avec une force insoupçonnable et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Toi, tu as le choix ! Moi, j'ai dû épouser celui que mon père avait choisi pour moi à ma naissance.

\- Je ne veux pas épouser Albus.

\- Pourtant tu as dit que vous l'étiez déjà ?

\- C'était pour rire et lui rappeler notre pacte, et surtout faire taire Bathilda. Quelle pipelette celle là !

\- Cela n'a pas eu l'air de faire rire Albus, pourtant. Il semblait même plutôt contrarié.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire ! s'emporta Gellert.

\- Parfait ! Alors, ne fais rien. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si après les choses ne vont pas dans ton sens.

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel. Margaret l'énervait, Bathilda l'énervait, le monde entier l'énervait. Il ne manquait plus que de croiser Abelforth et ce serait le pompon. Ses yeux semblaient jeter des éclairs. Il avait attendu avec impatience son retour à Godric's Hollow, mais rien ne se passait comme prévu.

\- Ton père ne t'a pas appris à te taire avant de te marier ? Il aurait dû, pourtant.

Margaret lui jeta un regard noir de ses yeux bleus perçants. Elle avait les lèvres pincées comme si elle venait de croquer dans un citron particulièrement acide. La gifle qui tomba sur la joue de Gellert fit un bruit sec dans le silence.

\- Gellert, c'est bas, même venant de toi.

Margaret lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa propre chambre, sa longue tresse noire flottant derrière elle. Gellert poussa un gros soupir en se frottant la joue. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas avoir réagi. Peut-être qu'au fond Margaret avait raison.

Il attendit allongé sur son lit que la maison soit complètement silencieuse pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea vers la petite boite bleue où Bathilda rangeait sa baguette et l'emprunta. Il passa une cape à long col et se précipita dans la nuit, vers la maison des Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas réellement accueilli son ami comme il aurait dû, et les reproches sous-jacents de Margaret ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa culpabilité.

C'était un sentiment plutôt nouveau pour lui, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment le gérer. Son arrivée en contrebas de la fenêtre d'Albus lui rappela le souvenir assez désagréable de l'été dernier où Abelforth l'avait accueilli comme un gamin des rues qu'on repousse à coup de canne. Il ne voulait pas frapper à la porte, mais par chance, la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Albus indiquait que celui-ci était encore réveillé.

Gellert utilisa la baguette de sa grande-tante pour métamorphoser un brin d'herbe en un gigantesque lierre grimpant le long du mur. Il entreprit de l'escalader jusqu'à arriver à coller le nez contre la fenêtre.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir Albus assis sur son lit, pieds nus, les jambes en tailleur et les yeux fermés. Il frappa au carreau pour attirer son attention. Albus ouvrit les yeux, le vit et vint ouvrir le battant de la fenêtre, le laissant entrer dans la chambre, une curieuse expression sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? lui demanda Gellert intrigué par son attitude.

Albus leva ses deux sourcils très haut sur son front.

\- Tu ne connais pas ? C'est de la méditation, une pratique qui vient d'Asie, qui permet d'accroître la concentration, favoriser les émotions positives et balayer les négatives, et par conséquent augmenter sa puissance et sa précision magique.

Albus s'installa de nouveau sur son lit et Gellert le rejoignit. Albus le regardait comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose.

\- Jamais entendu parler, souffla Gellert avec l'intention de relancer la conversation. Est-ce que c'est efficace ?

Albus le dévisagea un instant avant de répondre. Gellert avait l'impression d'être englué dans une conversation forcée. Où étaient passés leurs débats animés de l'été précédent ? L'impression que l'autre devinait ses pensées, anticipait ses désirs, avait complètement disparu. Se pourrait-il que la distance et leur dispute de papier soient à l'origine de cette fissure? Il avait l'impression de louper quelque chose, leurs dernières lettres avaient pourtant retrouvé l'entrain et l'éclat de leurs premières… si ce n'était plus.

\- Cela fait environ un an que je pratique. Avec mon modeste recul, je peux dire que cela m'apporte ce que je recherche. Un moyen de trier mes pensées, et les accepter.

Gellert avait envie de demander quelles étaient ces pensées, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Albus ne répondrait pas, ou éviterait la réponse, comme à chaque fois que Gellert essayait d'en savoir plus sur l'intimité d'Albus. Il résista à l'envie de le sonder avec un legilimens, il était venu pour effacer cette soirée désastreuse, pas l'empirer. Il inspira profondément avant de demander :

\- Et tu penses avoir assez pratiqué pour m'enseigner les bases?

Albus le fixa de ses yeux limpides, et Gellert eu l'impression qu'il essayait de voir à travers lui, de lire ses véritables intentions. Comme par un réflexe, Gellert bloqua son esprit, mais aucune tentative d'intrusion ne perturba son bouclier mental. Il était probablement le seul des deux à songer lire les pensées de l'autre sans son consentement. Ce constat lui donna l'impression d'avoir un énorme caillou coincé dans la gorge.

\- D'accord, enlève tes chaussures et tes chaussettes, et installe-toi sur mon lit.

Gellert s'exécuta sans un mot. Albus s'approcha et, en lui attrapant les poignets, retourna ses mains paumes vers le plafond.

\- Ferme les yeux, et détends tes muscles. Relâche tout ton corps mais garde le dos bien droit.

Gellert ferma les yeux. Il eut soudain l'impression paradoxale d'être très affaibli, amputé d'un de ses sens, et en même temps beaucoup plus conscient de son environnement. Il sentait la douceur du drap et des doigts d'Albus sur sa peau, entendait son souffle et sa voix chuchotant non loin de lui, son odeur de bonbon acidulé lui chatouillait les narines. Au loin, un hibou hulula.

\- La plupart du temps nous sommes focalisés sur le futur ou nous ruminons le passé. Méditer nous permet de revenir dans le présent, sortir de l'agitation mentale et du jugement.

Gellert rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers Albus.

\- Toi, tu rumines le passé et moi j'appréhende le futur. Quelle belle paire nous sommes.

Cela ne fit pas rire Albus qui lui jeta un regard noir. Gellert se sentit déstabilisé et ce sentiment augmenta encore lorsque Albus répliqua sèchement :

\- Je t'ai demandé de fermer les yeux. Si tu n'es pas prêt à recevoir mon enseignement, tu peux aussi bien partir.

Gellert avait envie de lui balancer quelque chose de méchant à la figure, comme il l'avait fait avec Margaret plus tôt. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'Albus ne lui donnerait pas de gifle, ce qui était en soit une réaction, une émotion. Il avait l'impression que depuis quelques temps, les actes d'Albus étaient beaucoup plus basés sur la raison que sur les émotions. Il retint donc ses mots, et souffla en refermant les yeux. Albus se racla la gorge et reprit :

\- Il existe quatre formes de méditation. La méditation à attention focalisée, la méditation à attention ouverte, la méditation en mouvement et la méditation de compassion.

\- Cette dernière m'a l'air d'être bien de la foutaise pour accroître sa puissance.

Gellert n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais il entendit tout de même Albus grogner puis reprendre comme si de rien était.

\- Nous allons commencer par la méditation à attention focalisée. Inspire à fond, puis expire. Et recommence. Concentre toi sur ta respiration. Elle va stimuler ton nerf cardiaque et maintenir ton esprit clair.

Gellert se sentait parfaitement stupide mais il respira cependant profondément. Il sentait les doigts d'Albus à peine posés sur ses épaules.

\- Imagine que tu es une montagne, stable, solide et immuable, ouverte aux sensations multiples.

Ses sensations étaient loin d'être multiples, en vérité, seule la proximité d'Albus avec son propre corps tournait dans sa tête. Il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait que ses doigts descendent en cercle sur ses épaules, le caressent, lui apportent la douceur qui le ferait rêver. Il eut une respiration de plus et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Ne cherche pas à te rattacher à une pensée, laisse les filer comme des nuages. Inspire, expire… répète cet exercice une demi-heure le matin et une le soir.

Gellert sentait le désir qu'il avait pour Albus se réveiller, bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer après tout ce temps loin de lui. Il gémit lorsque qu'Albus ôta ses mains. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour le fixer.

\- Albus… veux-tu connaître mes pensées ?

Albus recula légèrement, comme pour mieux le sonder.

\- Non, elles t'appartiennent, à toi et toi seul. Elles ne me regardent pas.

Gellert soupira.

\- Et bien je vais te le dire tout de même, car elles te concernent.

\- Alors, je suis peut-être curieux.

Albus n'avait pas rougit. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais son visage était figé. Il ne rougit pas plus, ni ne bougea, lorsque Gellert tendit sa main droite pour lui caresser la joue. Gellert s'en trouva décontenancé. Tout le courage qu'il avait cumulé sembla s'échapper comme l'air d'une baudruche crevée. Il inspira cependant un grand coup.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai accueilli tout à l'heure.

Albus ne répondit pas, mais le regarda intensément. Une nouvelle fois, Gellert se sentait mis à nu. Il avait l'impression confuse qu'Albus pouvait à la fois lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais en même temps ne saisissait pas le sens des mots qu'il lisait. Gellert insista.

\- Albus, j'ai bien conscience que mon attitude envers toi était injuste. Je n'aurais pas dû reporter ma mauvaise humeur sur toi. Est-ce que tu voudras bien me pardonner ?

Albus resta silencieux un instant, qui parut une éternité à Gellert, puis lâcha enfin :

\- D'accord, à condition que ça n'arrive plus. Plus jamais… Je ne suis pas un jouet dont tu disposes à ta guise.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, murmura Gellert.

Il leva son autre main pour encadrer le visage d'Albus et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il aimait la sensation des lèvres d'Albus contre les siennes, mais ce dernier se déroba.

\- Gellert, tu devrais partir. Et puis, je suis sûr que Margaret t'attend.

\- Et moi je suis sûr du contraire : elle dormait quand je suis sorti.

Le regard qu'Albus lui lança le dissuada d'argumenter d'avantage. À regret, il remit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, puis se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Au moment d'en franchir le cadre, il se tourna vers Albus. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Margaret est une jeune fille formidable, très érudite et intelligente. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes réflexions sur les reliques quand tu n'avais pas le temps de le faire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une femme et qu'elle attend un enfant qu'elle est une chose fragile et sans cervelle.

\- Je ne l'ai pas prétendu, répondit Albus les lèvres pincées.

\- Alors laisse-lui une chance. Dis-toi que si elle est mon amie, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'embarrasser des faibles.

Albus détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas. Gellert n'insista pas, et lorsqu'il fut dans son lit quelques instants plus tard, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de rendre visite à Albus.

.

* * *

.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Albus se sentait agacé de la présence de Margaret à Godric's Hollow. Il avait d'abord tenté de rester cordial, après tout, il était l'idiot de l'histoire qui s'était fourvoyé sur les sentiments de Gellert à son égard. Mais bien vite, il s'était aperçu que ses propres sentiments ne lui permettaient pas de s'avouer vaincu et d'accepter la relation de son ami. Lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Gellert et Margaret, il sentait bouillir dans ses entrailles une rage qu'il n'était pas persuadé de parvenir à maîtriser. Aussi, il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner le plus possible des deux tourtereaux, et de l'énorme ventre de Margaret, qui semblait le narguer à chaque instant.

Gellert ne lui rendait pas la chose aisée, et s'obstinait à venir frapper chez les Dumbledore pour un oui ou pour un non, et Albus prenait garde à se montrer toujours très courtois, mais il ne donnait jamais suite aux propositions de Gellert pour sortir passer un peu de temps tout les deux. Au départ, cela avait été plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, mais il avait fini par s'y faire, et Abelforth était ravi qu'il passe plus de temps à s'occuper d'Ariana que l'été dernier. L'ambiance à la maison s'en trouvait nettement apaisée et Albus pouvait s'y réfugier pour tenter d'oublier qu'il était un amoureux éconduit, et que le fruit de ses pensées allait être père. Père… Albus fit cogner sa tête contre le bois de son bureau et Ariana sursauta.

\- Tu t'es évanoui Al ?

\- Non, non, Ari… ça va… Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Albus soupira longuement.

\- Un peu, finit-il par répondre en songeant à sa blessure à l'âme plutôt qu'à la légère douleur qu'il avait ressentit en cognant sa tête contre le bureau. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça passera.

On frappa à la porte et Albus poussa un autre long soupir.

\- Attends-moi là, Ariana, je vais voir qui c'est, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- J'aurais pu y aller tout seul, marmonna Gellert.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, dit Margaret, mais je sais que tu as tendance à dire des choses blessantes dès que tu n'as pas ce que tu veux.

Gellert lui répondit de manière assez peu mature, mais abdiqua.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Albus, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi de les voir. Ses mots étaient polis, mais son ton restait froid.

\- Gellert, Margaret… Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Nous voulions savoir si toi et ta famille pouvaient passer une journée avec nous à la rivière ?

Les yeux bleus d'Albus passèrent de Gellert à Margaret - qui se contentait de sourire sans rien dire - avant de revenir sur Gellert. Albus poussa un soupir.

\- Ah. C'est malheureux. Nous aurions vraiment apprécié, mais je suis désolé Gellert, comme tu le sais, l'état de santé d'Ariana ne lui permet pas ce genre de sortie.

Gellert crut qu'il allait exploser. Autant, il avait bien voulu lui laisser le doute pour les événements précédents, autant il était évident qu'Albus lui mentait, ou se mentait à lui-même. Ariana n'avait-elle pas passé une journée entière à Londres avec son médicomage pas plus tard qu'au mois de juin ?

Il allait répondre vertement à Albus, quand soudain, il sentit sa langue se coller à son palais, et il fut incapable d'émettre un son. Il se tourna vers Margaret, indigné mais également impressionné par la puissance de son sortilège. Un petit sourire victorieux flottait sur son visage.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle de si grave qui justifierait de la priver d'une magnifique journée ?

\- Je… elle est fatiguée, sa santé est fragile depuis sa naissance.

Albus semblait tenter de faire passer un message à Gellert en le fixant droit dans les yeux, qu'il ouvrait bien grands. Margaret ne se laissa pas abattre.

\- Oh... et bien, je peux lui préparer une potion de vigueur et même de la pimentine si tu veux. Je suis plutôt douée en potions.

\- Je sais préparer ces potions, dit Albus en haussant le ton, sans même essayer de masquer son exaspération. Merci pour ta proposition mais Ariana ne peut PAS sortir pour le moment.

Le sortilège empêcha Gellert de sortir un juron. Margaret ne répondit rien pendant un moment, puis elle reprit avec un sourire.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas bien compris.

Albus se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis pinça l'arête de son nez. Il répéta ensuite lentement, distinctement et d'une voix assez forte, mais sans crier pour autant, sa dernière phrase.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir, Al ?

Ariana venait de se glisser derrière Albus. L'air satisfait qu'affichait Margaret indiquait qu'elle avait obtenu exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle répondit rapidement, avant qu'Albus ne se remette de sa surprise.

\- Ton frère pense que tu es trop malade pour faire une sortie en famille avec nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ne déforme pas la vérité Margaret, gronda Albus.

\- Mais Al, le docteur Lancelot a dit…

\- Je sais ce que Lancelot a dit. Mais, et si tu faisais une crise ? En plus, Abelforth ne voudra jamais…

\- Qu'est ce que je ne voudrais jamais ?

La famille Dumbledore s'entassait désormais au complet devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Al ne veut pas qu'on fasse une sortie en famille parce que je suis _trop malade_.

\- Une sortie à la rivière, juste à côté, précisa Margaret. Nous pourrions pique-niquer là bas, et tu es bien évidemment le bienvenu. Abelforth c'est ça ?

Abel se tourna vers Albus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu lui as dit qu'elle était _malade_ ?

\- Non, j'ai simplement…

\- ALORS QUAND ÇA T'ARRANGE, TA SŒUR PEUT SE PROMENER SEULE AVEC UN ÉTRANGER DANS LONDRES, ET LÀ, ELLE NE PEUT MÊME PAS FAIRE TROIS PAS DEHORS ?

\- Abel, ne crie pas s'il te plaît, ça n'arrange rien.

Ariana eut un gémissement plaintif, et Abelforth sembla se radoucir.

\- Tu veux y aller, Ari ? demanda-t-il.

Ariana acquiesça sans rien dire.

\- Reste-ici si ça te chante Albus, moi j'y vais avec elle. C'est une bonne idée, la rivière.

Albus n'essaya pas d'argumenter plus. Ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain matin à l'aube, Margaret préparant le pique-nique et Abelforth s'occupant des couvertures. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, Margaret relâcha son sortilège et Gellert pu enfin parler.

\- Tu sais que j'en ai torturé pour moins que ça ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Gellert, tu sais très bien que si tu avais pu en placer une, tu ne passerais pas la journée de demain avec Albus.

\- Je suis certain que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début, marmonna Gellert en tentant de prendre un air digne.

\- C'est mon côté Serpentard, dit Margaret avec un sourire en coin.

.

* * *

.

\- Bathilda ne vient pas avec nous ? demanda Albus en prenant un air contrarié.

\- Non, elle passe la journée chez son amie Alberta, celle qui a une petite fille de dix ans, precisa Gellert.

\- Je sais qui est Alberta. Le docteur Lancelot, qui soigne Ariana, est son neveu.

Gellert serra les dents pour ne rien répondre de méchant. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Albus parlait du docteur Lancelot la plupart du temps, et rien que la mention de son nom le mettait sur les nerfs. Ils marchaient vers la rivière, Margaret, Abelforth et Ariana en tête, et lui et Albus portant les bagages, qu'ils avaient allégés à l'aide de sortilèges, un peu plus en arrière.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as plus reparlé de tes expériences avec Ariana. Tu as pu aller dans le sens que tu voulais, avec ta magie de l'amour ?

\- Des expériences ? Ariana n'est pas un cobaye.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, soupira Gellert. Comment-va-t-elle ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de plus depuis ma dernière lettre, nous avons cessé les exercices tant qu'elle ne reprendra pas ses consultations avec le Docteur Lancelot, au mois de septembre.

Ils rejoignirent les trois autres qui commençaient à s'installer sur le bord de la berge. Ariana cueillait des fleurs, et Margaret harcelait Abelforth de questions.

\- Et donc tu rentres en sixième année ? C'est fou, j'aurais juré que tu avais fini tes études depuis longtemps, tu fais bien plus mature qu'Albus. Et puis je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. En même temps ton frère accaparait tellement l'attention sur lui. Il a réussit l'exploit d'être le préfet en chef le plus apprécié des élèves ET des professeurs.

Abelforth répondait par des grognements, ce qui encourageait Margaret dans sa lancée bien plus efficacement que s'il n'avait rien dit du tout.

\- Abel regarde, j'ai trouvé des jonquilles ! s'exclama Ariana en exibant son bouquet.

Gellert vit Abelforth pâlir sensiblement puis hurler à Ariana de lâcher les fleurs immédiatement. Albus marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser embarquer là dedans et voulut se précipiter vers sa soeur, qui avait commencé à pleurer, mais Gellert le rattrapa par le bras.

\- Laisse les gérer.

\- Mais Gellert, ce ne sont pas d'innocentes jonquilles, ce sont…

\- Je sais très bien ce que c'est, Albus. Je suis certain que Margaret également, et vu la tête que tire ton frère je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il le sache aussi. Laisse-les gérer.

\- Mais c'est ma soeur ! répliqua Albus en essayant de se dégager.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance à tes proches. Regarde.

Margaret avait sortit sa baguette, et en quelques coups, elle avait mit les fleurs dans un vase qu'elle avait fait apparaître, et elle avait nettoyé les mains d'Ariana. Abelforth s'était baissé pour être à la hauteur du visage d'Ariana, qui était baigné de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir crié Ari, mais j'ai eu très peur. Tu ne dois pas toucher les plantes que tu ne connais pas. Celles-ci sont très belles, mais très dangereuses. Ce sont des aconits. Elles sont utilisées dans la potion de l'oeil vif, et certains antidotes, mais c'est une des plantes les plus toxiques qui existent, quelques feuilles suffisent à tuer un adulte. A l'école, on devait toujours les manipuler avec des gants en peau de dragon.

Ariana acquiesça en reniflant et Abelforth la serra dans ses bras. Gellert lâcha alors celui d'Albus qui se précipita pour les rejoindre. Margaret vint aussitôt prendre sa place, elle se pencha vers Gellert et chuchotta.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était à moitié débile ? Il a reconnu l'aconit avant moi.

\- J'avais dit qu'il n'était intéressé que par les chèvres. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé, les belles plantes lui plaisent également.

Margaret éclata d'un rire sonore, que Gellert jugea un peu exagéré. Albus et Abelforth levèrent les yeux tous les deux, l'air mécontent. Ils finirent ensuite d'installer tous ensemble les couvertures sur lesquelles ils disposèrent les paniers d'osiers. Ariana avait cessé de pleurer, et elle observait les autres qui s'affairaient.

\- Bon je vais me baigner, annonça Gellert. Ariana, tu veux venir ? Je te surveille.

\- Je ne sais pas nager.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

\- Oh oui ! Al, Abel, est-ce que je peux ?

Il était évident que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient ravis de la situation, pourtant curieusement ils acceptèrent tout les deux, peut-être pour contrarier l'autre. Gellert fut le seul des cinq à se déshabiller presque complètement. Il garda son caleçon long uniquement parce que Margaret le convainquit du fait que si des moldus les voyaient, ils n'accepteraient jamais de le voir se baigner nu en compagnie d'une enfant et que même les autorités sorcières anglaises ne seraient pas conciliantes à ce propos.

Il passèrent un moment à barboter dans l'eau, Margaret les rejoignant en s'immergeant jusqu'aux mollets de temps à autres. Albus et Abelforth restaient résolument fixés chacun à un bout des couvertures étalées à terre. Ariana, bien que handicapée par sa robe alourdie par l'eau, commençait à réaliser quelques brasses d'une manière bien plus assurée. Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur la rive, les pieds s'agitant dans l'eau. Gellert avait séché les vêtements d'Ariana d'un geste de la main, la faisant rire au passage.

\- Dis, Gellert, demanda soudain Ariana, pourquoi Margaret a un ventre aussi énorme ?

\- C'est parce qu'elle va avoir un bébé. Tes frères ne t'en ont pas parlé ?

\- Si, et ils ont eu les oreilles toutes rouges d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas très clair. Abelforth m'a parlé des chevreaux qui naissent au printemps, et Albus d'abeilles et de petites fleurs. Je me disais que toi, tu devais savoir.

\- Et bien, c'est assez compliqué. Disons que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer comme je le peux.

Gellert sentait ses propres oreilles chauffer légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Albus, pourtant si académique, lui ait parlé de petites fleurs. Il avait dû paniquer, c'était la seule explication valable.

\- En fait, la famille de Margaret se définit elle-même comme une famille de sang-pur, c'est à dire qu'ils n'ont aucun sang moldu dans les veines. Et parce qu'elle est une femme, Margaret a le devoir, selon sa famille, de faire des enfants avec un homme d'une autre famille de sang-pur. Parce qu'ils pensent que conserver la pureté de leur sang rendra leur famille plus forte.

\- Et toi, tu viens d'une famille de sang-pur ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que les pouvoirs magiques soient plus puissants grâce à la pureté du sang. Regarde, ton frère, il est pourtant sang-mêlé, et c'est un des plus grands sorciers qui existent.

Ariana paru songeuse un instant.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai voir le bébé quand il sera né ?

\- Nous serons déjà repartis quand Margaret accouchera, mais nous passerons très probablement par ici un peu plus tard, et là tu pourras le voir, c'est promis.

\- Même si tu te disputes avec Albus ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je me fâcherai avec Albus ?

\- Pas toi, c'est LUI qui est fâché.

Gellert eu l'impression d'être traversé par un fantôme. Ainsi les soupçons qu'il avait étaient fondés, malgré tout ce que Margaret pouvait lui dire. Albus était fâché, et il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en expliquer la raison.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je sais qu'il est fâché c'est tout. Il réagit toujours comme ça quand quelque chose ne lui convient pas.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Albus n'échangea que des banalités avec Gellert, malgré les tentatives de Margaret pour éloigner Abelforth et Ariana. Et lorsque les trois Dumbledore furent rentrés chez eux, Margaret se retourna vers Gellert, et le sourire poli qu'elle avait eu pour les saluer se fana.

\- Il t'en veut clairement.

\- Ariana m'a dit la même chose. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tout allait bien avant que je ne rentre à Godric's Hollow. Je vais finir par croire qu'il ne voulait pas que je rentre.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler.

\- S'il a quelque chose à me reprocher, il n'a qu'à LUI venir m'en parler.

Margaret leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra dans la maison de Bathilda.

.

* * *

.

Après la sortie à la rivière, Albus avait pris grand soin de continuer à éviter Gellert, mais étonnamment il n'était plus venu frapper à la porte des Dumbledore. Albus s'en sentait à la fois soulagé et irrité, sans parvenir à expliquer pourquoi. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question en sucrant son chocolat, un hibou grand duc s'engouffra brusquement dans la cuisine. Il se posa dans un battement d'aile sur la table et laissa tomber sa lettre dans le bol d'Abelforth ce qui fit rire Ariana aux éclats. Abel devint tout pâle en remarquant le sceau de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe.

\- Oh non, marmona-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Albus en mettant un quatrième sucre dans son chocolat chaud.

\- Ce sont les résultats de mes BUSE.

Abelforth regardait l'enveloppe comme si il allait vomir.

\- Et alors ? Ouvre !

\- Oui, Abel ouvre ! Je suis sûre que tu as eu tout juste !

Abelforth jeta un regard effrayé à sa soeur.

\- Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas Albus moi, je suis ne suis pas fort à l'école.

\- Et alors ? répondit Albus en haussant les épaules. Je suis persuadé que tu t'en es très bien sorti. De toute façon, le sort en est jeté, tu ne peux plus changer les résultats.

Abelforth pris une grande inspiration avant de décacheter l'enveloppe, il observa longuement le parchemin qui en sortit avec une expression amère.

\- Alors, alors, alors ? s'impatientait Ariana.

\- C'est raté, souffla Abelforth.

Albus lui pris le parchemin des mains.

**Matières obligatoires**

*** Métamorphose : **Désolant**

*** Sortilèges : **Piètre**

*** Potions : **Effort Exceptionnel**

*** Histoire de la magie : **Troll**

*** Défense contre les forces du Mal : **Piètre**

*** Astronomie : **Effort Exceptionnel**

*** Botanique : **Optimal**

**Options**

*** Soins aux créatures magiques : **Optimal**

*** Divination : **Piètre**

Il n'avait obtenu que quatre BUSE. Albus déglutit avant de relever les yeux vers son frère.

\- Tu as eu deux Optimal, dit-il simplement.

\- Je suis nul. Je suis le plus mauvais sorcier que Poudlard ait jamais vu.

\- Mais non ! Concentre-toi sur tes points forts au lieu de te focaliser sur tes échecs !

\- Mes points forts ? cria Abelforth. C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu te rends compte que je n'ai validé aucune matière qui demandait l'utilisation d'une baguette magique ?

Albus fit la grimace en replongeant le nez dans le parchemin.

\- Tous mes camarades de classe disent que je suis probablement un cracmol vu mon niveau en magie !

\- Et bien ils ont tort, j'ai souvenir de quelques duels contre toi où je n'en menais pas large.

\- Menteur ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas te moquer de moi avec ton grand ami Grindelwald ? Tu crois que je n'entends pas tes rires ?

Ariana commença à pleurer doucement.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi Abel. Sais-tu que je n'ai même pas eu un acceptable en soin aux créatures magiques ?

\- Je m'en fous !

Abelforth envoya voler son petit déjeuner d'un grand coup de bras.

\- Je m'en fous des notes que tu as eu ou que tu n'as pas eu ! Je suis juste le sorcier le plus nul et le plus misérable de la terre. Je ne mérite même pas de posséder une baguette.

\- Arrête de dramatiser.

\- TOI ARRETE ! ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS PENSER, DIRE OU FAIRE !

Abelforth s'était levé d'un bond et avait sorti sa baguette. Albus fit de même.

\- Calme toi Abel, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi…

\- BIEN SUR QUE NON ! CAR JE SUIS TROP MAUVAIS POUR TOI, C'EST ÇA ?

Le sol de la maison se mit à vibrer violemment et une espèce fumée noire emplie la pièce.

\- Oh non, pas encore, souffla Albus.

Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer immédiatement Abelforth qui fut près de sa soeur en deux enjambées.

\- Ari, je suis là, tout va bien, calme toi.

\- Trop tard, marmona Albus.

Le nuage de fumée noire ne mit pas très longtemps avant de déployer sa colère et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Albus se jeta sur Abelforth et le maintient au sol.

\- Je dois rester près d'Ariana, je dois l'aider !

\- Non, pas maintenant, elle te tuerait vu l'état dans lequel elle est.

\- Mais elle souffre !

\- Je sais.

Albus créa un bouclier autour d'Abelforth afin de le mettre en sécurité avant de s'adresser à sa soeur :

\- Ariana, je sais que tu es encore là, tu ne dois pas le laisser prendre le contrôle de toi. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Nous sommes là, Abel et moi. Nous t'aimons. Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal.

Les paroles d'Albus semblèrent trouver leur chemin jusqu'au coeur d'Ariana qui posa enfin les yeux sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas la petite fille fragile et douce qui le regardait.

\- Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon frère, prononça-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne.

Puis il n'y eut plus que l'épaisse fumée noire qui se déchaînait et qui s'éleva vers le ciel, arrachant le toit de la maison au passage.

Albus se dressa et pris une grande inspiration. Dans son regard brillait une sourde détermination.

\- Ne lui fait pas de mal ! hurla Abel, qui était maintenu immobilisé par le bouclier créé par Albus.

Des éclairs blancs sortaient de la baguette d'Albus pour aller percuter la forme vaporeuse qu'était devenue Ariana. Puis Albus créa un filet argenté pour ramener la fumée au sol. Abel se débattait toujours mais Albus ne l'entendait plus. Il n'entendit pas non plus la porte de la maison, qui tenait miraculeusement toujours en place, s'ouvrir à la volée pour laisser entrer Gellert, Margaret et Bathilda. Toute sa concentration et toute sa force était focalisée sur Ariana, ou plutôt, sur ce qu'elle était en ce moment. Au prix d'un effort énorme, il parvenait à la maintenir dans le filet argenté qu'il avait créé.

\- Ariana, personne ne fera du mal à ton frère, dit il d'un ton clair et ferme, car il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps et je suis le plus grand sorcier que la Terre ait portée. Ces gens l'ont blessé, mais ils ne méritent pas ta colère. Ils ne sont pas assez importants pour que tu leur accordes ta colère.

Petit à petit, Ariana apparut à nouveau. Elle semblait épuisée et tremblait de tout son corps. Albus libéra Abel d'un coup de baguette magique et il fonça sur sa soeur pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là Ariana, pardon, pardon, murmurait-il en embrassant ses cheveux blonds.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Albus remarqua la présence de ses voisins. Bathilda avait l'air grave et Margaret paraissait choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais Gellert, lui, fixait Albus les yeux étrangement brillants.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Albus d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait employé pour s'adresser à sa soeur quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Le toit de la maison voisine s'est envolé, ce qui nous a semblé assez anormal pour venir voir si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide, grinça Bathilda.

\- Tout va bien maintenant. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ce n'était rien.

\- Rien ? demanda Margaret. Est-ce que ce sont des choses qui arrivent souvent ?

Tout en parlant elle s'était approchée d'Ariana et Abel.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit Albus sèchement.

Margaret s'était accroupie auprès d'Ariana.

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent, ma chérie ?

\- Je… Pardon… Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu étais très en colère ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Je crois que j'avais très peur qu'on… qu'on fasse du mal à mon frère.

Margaret caressa tendrement ses cheveux blonds.

\- C'est courant chez les jeunes sorciers de ne pas maîtriser leur magie quand ils vivent une grande émotion, mais tu es un peu grande pour ça maintenant, non ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- Ah non, répondit Ariana très sérieusement, moi je n'ai pas de magie. Mais ce n'est pas grave, maman m'a dit. Ça arrive, parfois.

\- Pas de magie, hein ?

Albus inspira profondément et lorsque Margaret tourna les yeux vers lui, il y lut son jugement sans appel.

Après ça, il fallut remettre le toit de la maison à sa place et oublietter tous les moldus du village.

.

* * *

.

Gellert s'allongea sur son lit, comme vidé de son énergie. Les événements de la journée avaient été riches en émotions et particulièrement difficiles à gérer.

Margaret et Abelforth étaient restés pour rassurer Ariana, tandis qu'Albus, Bathilda et lui-même avaient parcouru le village, jetant des sortilèges d'oubliette aux potentiels témoins moldus. Cette fois-ci, Gellert avait emprunté la baguette de Margaret, et il espérait vraiment que la piste de l'héritier de Livius et Arcus était la bonne. Il en avait assez de toujours devoir quémander, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à en acheter une nouvelle et sa puissance sans baguette n'était pas assez précise.

S'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, Gellert avait passé plus de temps à regarder Albus qu'à jeter des sorts. Il avait été impressionné, subjugué même. Comme si soudain il s'était trouvé face à une personne complètement différente. Il se fit la réflexion que s'il avait dû faire un duel contre cet Albus-là, il aurait perdu. Il était si content de l'avoir de son côté, et de savoir qu'il l'aimait. Avec cet atout dans sa manche, Gellert était certain de gagner. Même si depuis le début de l'été il commençait à douter et remettre en cause ses certitudes.

Mais c'était la puissance d'Ariana, plus que celle de son frère, qui l'avait réellement interloqué. Il la connaissait en théorie, mais voir la magie, si pure, devant ses yeux lui offrait des possibilités infinies. Et s'il était possible, plutôt que de contenir, de contrôler cette force?

Il tourna entre ses doigts la baguette de Margaret, 28 centimètres, en bois de hêtre avec un crin de licorne, lui avait-elle dit. Il était plutôt à l'aise avec cette baguette, bien qu'elle soit moins puissante que celle qu'il avait à Durmstrang, en bois de rose.

Margaret entra dans sa chambre sans frapper - pour ne pas changer - puis vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Sacrée aventure n'est-ce pas ?

Gellert leva les sourcils.

\- Oui, et je t'avais demandé de rester à la maison. Tu es enceinte, n'oublie pas.

Il posa la baguette sur le lit puis sa main sur le ventre de Margaret, et le sentit s'agiter sous ses doigts. Cela lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet, de réaliser qu'une vie autonome était en train d'être créée. Les femmes réussissaient là où la magie avait toujours échoué.

\- Enceinte, pas malade. Et ce bébé n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite.

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Margaret resta silencieuse un moment puis reprit :

\- Tu sais quelque chose sur Ariana ?

Gellert sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il prit lentement une inspiration pour se donner le temps de trouver quoi répondre.

\- Pas grand-chose. Albus ne parle pas énormément de sa famille. Je sais qu'elle est malade.

Margaret rapprocha son visage très près de celui de Gellert, le fixant dans les yeux. Parfois elle avait le même regard pénétrant qu'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Oh arrête avec tes faux airs, il te l'a forcément dit. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que son père était en prison pour avoir tué des moldus. Chez les sang-pur anti-moldus, comme ma famille soit dit en passant, il est un peu vu comme un héros, un martyr, pour avoir osé faire ce que tous pensent tout bas.

Gellert essaya de prendre un air détaché.

\- Oui, et alors ?

Margaret fit claquer sa langue.

\- Jamais durant le procès, il n'a été dit pourquoi, il avait fait ça. Ni le père, ni la mère, ni les fils n'ont ouvert la bouche. Et pire encore, personne ne savait qu'il avait une sœur, je l'ai découvert quand tu me l'as dit.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, elle ne sait pas contrôler sa magie et n'a jamais eu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Et elle a une santé fragile.

Margaret parut satisfaite de cette explication et un instant, Gellert cru qu'elle allait s'en aller mais elle reprit :

\- C'est quand même une étrange coïncidence, et avec ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je me dis que ces événements sont forcément liés.

Gellert soutint son regard et pinça les lèvres. Il se passa un long moment sans qu'ils ne disent rien ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Si l'histoire de la famille Dumbledore t'intéresse tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à leur poser la question toi-même, lâcha finalement Gellert, exaspéré.

Il aimait beaucoup Margaret, pour sa perspicacité, son intelligence et sa culture, mais elle se montrait parfois bien trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Il attrapa la baguette en bois de hêtre qu'il avait posé sur le matelas, et la tendit à sa propriétaire.

\- Merci. Tu peux me laisser maintenant.

Margaret pinça les lèvres et attrapa sa baguette du bout des doigts. Gellert sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé, mais à sa grande surprise, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

.

* * *

.

Albus entra dans la grange en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait ici avec Gellert l'été dernier.

\- Abel, tu es là ?

Un grognement étouffé lui parvint du fond de la grange. Albus s'y dirigea et trouva Abel, assis par terre sur la paille, la tête dans les bras. Une chèvre était allongée à côté de lui et avait posé la tête sur son épaule. Cette scène incongrue fit sourire Albus.

\- Tu dors ?

\- Non, répondit Abel sans relever la tête.

\- Bon, très bien, parce que j'ai à te parler.

Abelforth soupira lourdement, laissant clairement comprendre qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Abelforth, j'ai bien réfléchi, par rapport à tes résultats aux BUSE. Tu es bien trop fort en sortilèges pour n'avoir qu'un piètre. Déjà, plus jeune, tu dégainais ta baguette pour tout et n'importe quoi, pendant que je me contentais d'avoir le nez plongé dans mes livres. Je ne m'explique pas ton résultat et je suis persuadé que tu mérites bien plus.

Abelforth releva brusquement la tête, bousculant la chèvre qui poussa un bêlement indigné.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'ai échoué c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as pas obtenu cette BUSE mais je suis persuadé que tu en as les capacités.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe. C'est les examinateurs que j'aurai voulu persuader.

\- Si tu es d'accord, je te demande l'autorisation d'écrire à Poudlard et de leur demander de te laisser assister aux cours de sortilèges l'année prochaine. Je me suis renseigné, avec ça et les autres BUSE que tu as obtenues, ça te permettra de valider les ASPIC nécessaires, pour ensuite te diriger vers une carrière très prometteuse, dans le médical ou dans la biomagie.

Abel ne répondit rien. Il regardait Albus avec un air méfiant.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, finit il par dire après un long silence.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir, si tu n'essaies pas. Alors, tu es d'accord ? De toute façon, tu ne risques rien à accepter ma proposition : je ne suis pas si influent que ça et ils diront probablement non. Mais au moins, on aura essayé.

Abelforth lui fit un sourire narquois qui signifiait qu'il n'était absolument pas dupe de sa fausse modestie.

\- Très bien, écris-leur, on verra bien.

Albus ignorait pourquoi, mais il était soulagé de la réponse positive de son frère. Il se hâta vers la maison afin d'écrire sa lettre. Sur le chemin, il croisa Margaret qui portait un panier plein de pommes. Albus voulu l'ignorer, mais elle lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Albus, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant à marcher à ses côtés.

Les règles de courtoisie élémentaires l'obligeaient à répondre poliment.

\- Bonjour Margaret, quel panier bien rempli.

\- Je vais sans doute en faire une tarte.

\- Chanceux, ceux qui la goûteront.

\- Passe, si tu veux. Nous allons la manger dans l'après midi.

\- Ah malheureusement, j'ai bien des choses à faire. Sinon, ça aurait été avec plaisir.

Margaret fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, alors Albus se sentit obligé de se justifier.

\- Je dois heu… écrire à Poudlard.

\- Oh, fascinant. Et qu'écris tu donc, qui te prends tout l'après midi ?

Albus sourit d'un air mystérieux.

\- Ah, je crains de ne pas pouvoir te le révéler.

Margaret ricana. Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison des Dumbledore, aussi Albus la salua-t-il d'un signe de tête, pas mécontent que la discussion s'arrête là.

\- Albus ?

Il soupira doucement avant de se retourner.

\- Oui, Margaret ?

\- Je voulais te demander, au sujet de ta soeur, elle a vécu un traumatisme lié à la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus resta mutique, son regard vide posé sur Margaret. Il ne parvint pas, cette fois-ci à jouer les hypocrites. Il finit par dire dans un souffle :

\- Je crois que ça ne te regarde vraiment, mais vraiment pas.

Puis il tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la maison derrière lui. La colère lui tordait les entrailles. Il lui avait dit. Gellert. Il en était sûr, il lui avait dit. De quel droit ? Comment osait-il révéler ainsi les secrets qu'Albus lui confiait à cette… cette greluche ?

.

* * *

.

Gellert apparu soudainement dans sa chambre avec un bruit de bouchon de Champagne qui fit violemment sursauter Albus. Il faisait fi de toutes les règles élémentaires de politesse. Gellert s'approcha de lui à grands pas, et Albus faillit glisser de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'admiration de l'audace de son ami.

\- Gellert qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Oh, si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, le coupa Gellert avant de l'attraper par le col et de le plaquer sur le mur.

Albus sentit sa tête cogner douloureusement contre les lambris. Gellert approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Albus eu l'impression que son cerveau était passé en mode automatique. Il parvint cependant à murmurer :

\- De quoi parles-tu, Gellert ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Albus hocha la tête négativement, ne parvenant pas à sortir un mot. La proximité de Gellert mettait à mal toutes les décisions rationnelles qu'il avait prises depuis le début de l'été. S'éloigner pour ne pas souffrir, conserver une entente cordiale et une relation professionnelle dans la recherche des reliques et le projet d'abolition du code du secret international. Eviter les contacts physiques. Ne plus lui confier de secrets.

\- Je vais être plus clair alors, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Albus sentit son coeur couler au fond de ses entrailles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gellert pose cette question aussi directement et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Evidemment, au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Gellert quasiment depuis le début, que c'était pour cette raison que leur relation l'affectait autant et qu'il se devait de se protéger.

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Gellert fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha encore plus. Albus en eu le souffle coupé.

\- Je sais que tu me désires. Je le vois, tu as les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court et…

Gellert posa un instant ses doigts contre le cou d'Albus qui déglutit. Il se sentait tellement transparent à cet instant, tellement gêné.

\- Ton coeur bat à toute allure. Soit tu me désires, soit je te fais peur.

\- Peut-être un peu des deux, souffla Albus

Gellert eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Tes réactions physiques sont très satisfaisantes. Mais elles n'expliquent pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Ni pourquoi tu m'évites depuis le début de l'été.

\- Je ne t'évite pas, protesta Albus.

\- Albus, s'il te plait, ne me prends pas pour un demeuré. Je suis revenu à Godric's Hollow uniquement pour te voir, et tu passes ton temps à être occupé à je ne sais quoi.

\- Abelforth doit réviser et ne peut pas s'occuper d'Ariana autant que l'été dernier, c'est ma responsabilité.

Gellert fit claquer sa langue d'agacement.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre tes excuses. Elles ne m'intéressent pas. C'est toi qui m'intéresse.

La seconde d'après, Gellert avait collé leurs deux corps, et ne laissait qu'un infime espace entre leurs bouches. La seule pensée qui tournait dans la tête d'Albus, était que cet espace devait absolument disparaître. Il avait oublié comment respirer. Il ferma les yeux, puis il sentit les lèvres de Gellert effleurer les siennes. D'abord doucement, comme un papillon qui se pose sur une fleur, puis plus durement, presque violemment, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était grisant, la tête d'Albus tournait, ses entrailles faisaient des cabrioles et son coeur battait la chamade. Puis Gellert s'éloigna de nouveau pour le regarder. Albus sentait qu'il tenait debout uniquement parce que Gellert le maintenait contre le mur.

\- A toi de voir, murmura Gellert, si tu veux que ce baiser soit un baiser d'adieu ou une promesse.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas.

Albus avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est simple. Je t'invite à passer quelques jours avec moi à Paris. Juste nous deux, comme tu me l'avais promis. Tu as une journée pour trouver une solution, sinon, je m'en vais avec Margaret, et tu ne me verras plus.

\- Une journée ?! Mais je… c'est impossible.

\- Je te jure, que je m'en irai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Une journée.

Puis Gellert transplana de nouveau, laissant Albus seul dans sa chambre. Il avait comme une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Soudain, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur de bois. Il connaissait assez Gellert pour savoir qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution.

.

* * *

.

Albus toqua doucement à la porte déjà ouverte de la chambre d'Abelforth pour signaler sa présence. Son petit frère leva la tête de ses cahiers. Poudlard avait accepté de lui laisser une chance de s'inscrire en cours de sortilèges à la rentrée à la condition qu'il effectue quelques devoirs de vacances pour se remettre à niveau. Depuis Abelforth ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre. Albus ne l'avait jamais vu travailler autant.

\- Abel j'ai un service à te demander…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper d'Ariana quelques temps ?

Abelforth le regarda l'air sceptique.

\- Quelques temps ? Sois plus précis…

\- Quelques jours ?

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu abandonnerais une fois de plus ta soeur ?

Albus se pinça l'arrête du nez et supplia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de l'aider à garder son calme.

\- Abel. Je n'abandonne pas Ariana. Je te demande simplement de t'occuper d'elle quelques jours pour que je puisse passer un peu de temps avec mon ami Gellert, que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, et qui est rentré pour les vacances.

\- Ton ami ? C'est amusant…

Albus écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est amusant ?

Abelforth haussa les épaules.

\- Tu t'obstines à l'appeler ton ami mais je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien ce qui se passe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais bizarre.

Albus eu l'impression que son coeur tombait au fond de son estomac. Il ne trouvait même pas quoi répondre.

\- Enfin bon, peu importe. Je ne peux pas accèder à ta demande de te libérer de tes contraintes familiales, pour que tu puisses _t'amuser_ avec ton _ami_ Gellert, car je dois travailler.

\- S'il te plaît. Ce ne seront que quelques jours.

Abelforth souffla d'exaspération.

\- Quelques jours ? Mais ces quelques jours de travail sont précieux pour moi. Désolé de ne pas avoir ta brillante intelligence.

Albus résista à l'envie de lui rappeler grâce à qui il pouvait à nouveau travailler les cours de sortilèges, et à la place il répondit :

\- Je t'aiderai. Je te donnerai des cours de sortilèges pour que tu puisses rattraper le temps perdu.

Abelforth sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de déclarer :

\- Bon, d'accord. Profite donc de cette semaine, je m'occuperai d'Ariana. Ça me fera du bien de toute façon de faire autre chose qu'avoir le nez planté dans les livres.

.

* * *

.

Gellert tendit sa main à Albus.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Tu es certain de vouloir le faire en une seule fois ? demanda Albus en lui attrapant la main.

Gellert le regarda avec un air suffisant.

\- Je t'en prie Albus, est-ce que tu douterais de ma puissance ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, et Gellert prit ce geste comme un signal de départ, il tourna sur lui-même, et transplana, emmenant son ami avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une rue très passante. Albus glapit en lui lâchant la main.

\- Gellert, et si un moldu nous avait vu arriver ?

\- Détends-toi, les moldus parisiens sont tellement pressés qu'ils ne regardent jamais autour d'eux.

Gellert reprit ensuite la main d'Albus, et l'entraîna à sa suite le long des ruelles. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur une avenue plus large.

\- C'est le pont de l'Alma, et derrière il y a l'exposition universelle. On doit entrer du côté moldu, mais on nous a dit qu'une partie de l'exposition était réservée aux sorcières et sorciers.

\- Gellert. Tu devrais peut-être me lâcher la main. Tu sais, à cause des moldus.

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter des moldus, je t'assure qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire de nous ou du fait qu'on se tienne la main. On n'est pas en Angleterre, ici.

La suite de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Albus s'offusqua du _confondus_ lancé par Gellert au gardien, pour ne pas payer l'entrée de l'exposition, puis il passa la matinée à courir d'un stand à l'autre, entraînant Gellert à sa suite. Il mangèrent ensuite dans un salon de thé, tenu par une sorcière un peu dodue, et Gellert pensa un instant qu'Albus ne réussirait jamais à engloutir toutes les pâtisseries qu'il avait commandées. L'après-midi, ils visitèrent la partie sorcière des catacombes, dans laquelle plusieurs boutiques clandestines se tenaient. Albus acheta quelques thés enchantés, et une nouvelle bouilloire qui chauffait toute seule et faisait même le service.

\- Comme ça, je ne me disputerais plus avec Abel pour savoir qui prendra du thé en premier, se justifia-t-il.

Le soir, ils étaient dans une chambre luxueuse d'un hôtel très chic qui venait juste d'être inauguré. Albus fit le tour de la pièce puis fixa Gellert en plissant les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu as également lancé un _confondus_ au gérant de l'établissement ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu?

Gellert regarda Albus avec un sourire en coin puis ajouta :

\- J'en ai jeté un à un riche moldu pour qu'il paie la chambre pour nous.

Albus leva les yeux aux ciel mais ne répondit pas. Gellert remit ses cheveux en arrière en s'observant dans un grand miroir posé sur la porte d'entrée.

\- Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire de cet argent de toute manière, grommela-t-il.

Puis il s'avança vers Albus qui regardait la tour Eiffel depuis la fenêtre. Soudain, un feu d'artifice éclata, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils le regardèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura Albus. Tu avais tout prévu ?

\- Je t'avoue que non. J'avais oublié que le jour de la fête Nationale Française coïncidait avec ton anniversaire.

Albus rigola tandis que le bouquet final était tiré.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire. Mais en tout cas merci pour cette journée, c'était formidable.

Gellert sourit. Il était satisfait de la journée également, mais maintenant, il se sentait un peu nerveux. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui demander, mais en même temps, il avait peur. Une peur irrationnelle de ne pas y parvenir, d'être complètement nul, d'oublier comment brandir sa baguette, et qu'Albus se moque de lui.

Il entoura Albus de ses bras, et inspira profondément son odeur. Maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire à plein poumons, il se rendait compte qu'il avait exactement la même odeur que sa potion d'Amortentia. Il sentit Albus se raidir.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais Gellert ?

\- Je me disais… Maintenant qu'on est seuls tous les deux…

Albus se retourna et le regarda, l'air scandalisé, mais Gellert était trop concentré sur ses propres émotions pour remarquer celles de son ami. Il continua sur sa lancée.

\- C'est peut-être le moment de le faire.

Albus resta silencieux, et terriblement mal à l'aise, donc Gellert reprit :

\- En tout cas, je pense que je suis prêt. Mais s'il te plaît, montre-moi le tien d'abord.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau pour bafouiller :

\- Gellert, je… je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas… enfin tu me prends au dépourvu. C'est assez gênant…

Gellert senti son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il avait mis toute sa fierté, tout son égo de côté pour lui, et Albus le rejetait encore. Il le dévisageait, un air gêné et désolé clairement affiché sur son visage et cela mis Gellert en colère.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait que je t'envoie un faire-part des semaines à l'avance, répliqua-il, amer. Tu disais que tu serais ravis de m'apprendre à …

\- Attends, de quoi parles-tu ? le coupa Albus.

\- De m'apprendre à jeter un patronus évidemment, et toi, de quoi parlais-tu ?

Albus, qui ne rougissait pourtant plus autant que lors de l'été de leur rencontre, piqua un fard monumental et bafouilla en évitant la question. Et quelque part, Gellert se sentit flatté par ce quiproquo.

Albus reprit contenance en se retroussant les manches, puis sortit sa baguette et toussota avant de prononcer le sortilège :

\- Spero Patronum !

Gellert vit alors un filet argenté, très semblable à celui qui avait ramené Ariana à son état initial, jaillir de la baguette d'Albus, tournoyer sur lui-même jusqu'à devenir un oiseau majestueux, éclairant la pièce de toute sa lumière. Ses plumes semblaient faites d'un feu blanchâtre, et il vola quelques secondes autour d'eux, avant de disparaître.

A ce moment là, Gellert se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis le début, et que sa mâchoire pendait dans le vide. Il s'empressa de la refermer après avoir reprit son souffle.

\- Tu as l'air de faire ça si facilement… mais je suis certain que la réalité est tout autre.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à faire des patronus corporels du premier coup. Il a fallu que je m'entraine un peu, lui répondit Albus en esquissant un sourire.

Puis il s'approcha et glissa sa baguette sombre et lisse entre les doigts de Gellert. Ce moment furtif rappela à Gellert le jour de leur pacte, son coeur accéléra et il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Albus. Celui-ci détourna le regard après quelques secondes.

\- Il faut que tu te concentres sur une pensée positive, un souvenir heureux, et tu lances le sort "Spero Patronum".

\- Je connais la théorie, Albus, répliqua Gellert, amer.

\- Alors passe à la pratique. Je te promets que si une nuée d'asticots sort de la baguette pour te dévorer, je te protégerai.

Albus s'était reculé d'un pas et le regardait en souriant d'un air malicieux. Gellert renifla dédaigneusement et énonça le sort distinctement, tout en se souvenant du jour de leur pacte. Les soupirs d'Albus résonnaient dans sa tête. Mais il ne se passa rien. Il recommença, avec plus de force, mais le bout de la baguette resta désespérément éteint. Il regarda Albus, une lueur de détresse dans les yeux.

\- Au moins, il n'y a pas d'asticots, remarqua Albus.

Malgré son regard pétillant, il ne riait pas, il ne se moquait pas, et cela rassura un peu Gellert. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes d'impuissance qui menaçaient de poindre, tandis qu'Albus lui demandait de réessayer. Il avait adopté un ton professoral bien différent de celui qu'il avait habituellement. Gellert s'exécuta, luttant contre la peur sourde qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il essaya une dizaine de fois, mais la baguette d'Albus ne frémit même pas. C'était comme s'il était soudain devenu cracmol.

\- Essaye un autre souvenir, lui conseilla Albus au bout d'un moment, celui-ci n'est peut être pas assez fort pour toi.

Gellert le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte. C'est peut-être le souvenir le plus exaltant de mon existence.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il te rend heureux ?

\- Je pensais que oui.

Gellert ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Si le souvenir ne convenait pas, il suffisait de changer de souvenir. Mais il se demandait bien quel souvenir serait assez puissant comparé à celui du pacte. Il les essaya tous. Le jour de sa rentrée à Durmstrang, le moment où il réussit son premier transplanage, son arrivée à Godric's Hollow, chacune des heures passées en compagnie d'Albus… mais aucun ne fonctionna. De rage, il pointa sa baguette sur le miroir de la porte d'entrée, et lança un _Diffindo_ informulé. Le miroir se fendit en mille morceaux et Albus eut un petit glapissement de surprise lorsqu'ils tombèrent en cascade sur le plancher.

Il jeta la baguette d'Albus sur le lit et se détourna vers la fenêtre. Sa magie n'avait pas disparue, elle était toujours aussi puissante, et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de forcer pour réussir son sortilège. Alors pourquoi ce sortilège en particulier ne fonctionnait pas ? Il avait vu Albus le réussir avec extrêmement de facilité, c'était donc que c'était faisable. Soudain, les mots d'Albus lui revinrent en tête : _cela demande à la fois énormément de puissance magique, une grande concentration, et la capacité de puiser en soi des émotions positives. Ce dernier élément est la clé pour parvenir à réaliser un Patronus._

Il ne doutait pas de sa puissance, ni de sa concentration, mais le dernier élément, l'élément clé… C'était ce qui lui manquait. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Albus réparer le miroir, puis se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu sais, lorsque nous avons étudié les patronus en quatrième année, j'ai été le seul élève à réussir à produire un patronus incorporel, et encore, pas lors du premier cours…

\- Tu étais un enfant, Albus.

Albus s'approcha et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Gellert. Le geste le surprit. C'était la première fois qu'Albus était à l'initiative d'un rapprochement physique entre eux depuis le début de l'été. Cela lui faisait mal de se dire que c'était sa faiblesse qui attirait Albus, et non sa puissance, ses idées ou son intelligence.

\- J'étais peut-être un enfant, mais je n'étais pas beaucoup plus jeune que toi. Et comme je te le disais, j'étais le seul à réussir. Ensuite en cinquième année, lorsque j'ai réussi à produire mon premier patronus corporel, j'étais encore le seul de la classe à réussir, les autres en étaient au stade du patronus incorporel, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'ils en sont presque tous restés là…

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, Albus. C'est blessant que tu me compares à eux.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Gellert soupira mais ne répondit rien. Pour dire la vérité il était un peu envahi par le désespoir. C'était la première fois qu'un sortilège lui résistait, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il sentit le souffle d'Albus se bloquer dans son cou. Gellert ne parvenait pas à comprendre toutes les pensées qui semblaient traverser l'esprit de son ami. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer clairement ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Il sentit les mains d'Albus se glisser autour de sa taille, doucement, timidement. Et quelque chose dans ce geste le dégoutait, sans qu'il ne parviennent à trouver quoi.

Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec son échec précédent ? Il avait tout le temps envie d'avoir un contact physique rapproché avec Albus et celui-ci semblait le fuir, mais pas à cet instant. C'était incompréhensible. Quand les doigts d'Albus touchèrent sa peau, et que son corps réagissait mécaniquement à ce geste, il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Albus se forçait. Il faisait ça pour lui faire plaisir, parce qu'il pensait que ça lui ferait plaisir, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Gellert eut envie de vomir.

\- Arrête, dit-il, ce n'est pas ça qui me rendra heureux.

Il sentit Albus se raidir, et il se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux ?

\- Vraisemblablement, non. Je ne suis pas malheureux, mais il semble que tout ce que j'assimilais à du bonheur, n'en soit pas réellement. J'imagine que c'était plus de la satisfaction, de l'excitation.

Albus soupira, et s'assit sur le lit. Il se passa un moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle. Gellert laissait son regard vagabonder sur les toits de Paris. Puis Albus murmura, si bas qu'il aurait presque pu passer inaperçu.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer avec le souvenir d'une autre personne ? Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un avec qui tu es proche, Margaret par exemple, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

\- Evidemment qu'on s'entend bien, je n'aurais pas ramené n'importe qui à Godric's…

Gellert s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Il y avait un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé, un souvenir qu'il avait eu grâce à Margaret, et qui l'avait plongé dans un état de félicité qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

\- Évidemment, dit-il, Margaret était la clé. Donne-moi ta baguette Albus, laisse-moi réessayer.

Il se concentra sur le souvenir. Il était dans la grotte. Albus était là, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. Cependant il savait qu'il était là et qu'il le regardait. Il se déshabillait lentement, avec une certaine pudeur, mais ses joues ne rougissaient pas. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, il se glissa dans l'eau du lac. Ses cheveux ondulaient autour de lui, et il jetait des coups d'oeil derrière lui, comme s'il attendait que Gellert le suive. Il avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir et que tout était dans sa tête. Gellert se déshabilla à son tour et suivit Albus.

Il rentra dans l'eau, et il ressentit sa fraîcheur, sans vraiment parvenir à déterminer si c'était un effet de son imagination ou si c'était réel. Soudain, Albus plongea sous l'eau, et Gellert l'imita. Il ouvrit les yeux, et il ne sentit pas la douleur familière de l'eau douce sur ses yeux. Albus le regardait, ou regardait un point derrière lui. Et il ouvrit la bouche, mais au lieu d'un gargouillit inintelligible assorti de bulles d'air, sa voix était métamorphosée. Elle résonna dans l'eau, comme un chant merveilleux, et Gellert se rendit compte qu'il entendait Albus lui chanter son anniversaire, dans la langue des êtres de l'eau.

Gellert se concentra sur ce sentiment qu'il avait eu à ce moment là. Le fait d'être aimé, qu'Albus pense à lui, au point de faire tout ça, toute cette mise en scène, et se dévoile à lui d'une façon jamais faite encore. Et surtout sur le fait que même s'il avait Albus, nu et offert devant lui, il n'avait pas réussi à détourner son regard de ses yeux, rempli d'un sentiment qu'il avait du mal à assimiler.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un nuage de fumée argenté flottait devant lui, sortant de la baguette d'Albus. Ce n'était toujours pas un patronus corporel, mais c'était un début. Il cria sa joie, mais ce bref instant de déconcentration brisa le charme et le nuage disparut.

\- Bravo, dit Albus, son visage teinté de fierté. Tu as fait beaucoup mieux que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières de ton âge.

\- Je vais m'entrainer jusqu'à y arriver, à produire un patronus corporel, je veux dire.

Il se rapprocha d'Albus et le regarda dans les yeux. Quelque chose d'autre brillait dans son regard. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception. Gellert s'en sentit attristé. Albus était-il déçu du fait qu'il ait réussit à produire un patronus bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait, ou du fait qu'il n'était pas encore corporel ? Il n'arrivait décidément pas à cerner ce garçon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, puis se ravisa. Si Albus avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise. Sinon, c'était son problème à lui. Il se retourna et brandit à nouveau sa baguette.

\- Oui, mais pas maintenant, le stoppa Albus en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Il lui prit la baguette des mains, et la posa sur la table de nuit, lui jetant un regard qui n'acceptait aucune contestation. Gellert soupira. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester sur une demi-victoire, et il se sentait parfaitement capable de s'entraîner encore un moment. Il fit le tour du lit et ôta ses habits, les posant sur une chaise rembourrée juste à côté d'un secrétaire en bois ancien. Il ne garda que son caleçon court, puis il se glissa dans les couvertures. Albus fit de même, mais en gardant en revanche sa chemise. Gellert se sentait curieusement mal à l'aise, et alors qu'Albus s'était déjà endormit depuis longtemps, il fixait toujours les lumières de la rue qui éclairaient le plafond.

.

* * *

.

Albus se réveilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil se posa sur son visage. Il grimaça et se retourna. La place à côté de lui était vide. Gellert était partit. Ses habits n'étaient même plus sur la chaise. Il sentit son coeur descendre au fond de ses entrailles. Sans même penser à mettre des vêtements convenables, il descendit d'un bond du lit, en s'emmêlant les pieds dans la grosse couverture de plumes. C'était de sa faute, il en était certain. Il avait fait quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu à Gellert et celui-ci était parti sans même lui laisser un mot.

Il tourna les yeux vers la table de nuit, essayant de réprimer le sentiment de colère qui montait en lui. Peut-être avait-il laissé quelque chose de ce côté ? Il n'y avait rien. Pas même sa baguette. La vérité s'imposa à lui. Gellert était partit, sans un mot, en emportant sa baguette avec lui. Il se sentit soudain profondément malheureux.

Mais s'appitoyer sur son propre sort ne ferait pas revenir Gellert. Il essuya une larme qui commençait à couler avec la paume de sa main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'être dans un hôtel de luxe, alors autant en profiter, il déciderait plus tard de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Il ouvrit la porte, et soudain, la différence de température le frappa. Des bulles de savon flottaient dans l'air, et tous les miroirs de la pièce étaient couverts de buée. Gellert était endormi, dans la baignoire, remplie de mousse. Il tenait la baguette d'Albus serrée entre ses doigts.

Albus s'approcha. La scène le faisait sourire. Gellert paraissait si fragile lorsqu'il dormait. De profonds cernes violacés se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Albus s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Il osait à peine respirer. Il avait presque envie de pleurer de soulagement. Certes, l'amertume de la veille était toujours un peu présente, mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de contrôler les sentiments de Gellert, pas plus que les siens. Ils étaient là, n'étaient pas identiques, et c'était comme ça, personne n'y pouvait rien.

Il glissa sa main dans l'eau savonneuse. Elle était encore chaude, mais Albus soupçonnait Gellert d'avoir jeté un sortilège sur le bain. Il remit en place une des mèches des cheveux humides de Gellert derrière son oreille. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, puis il regarda Albus, semblant ne pas le voir du premier abord. Puis il sourit.

\- J'ai réussi, Albus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi ? A t'endormir dans un bain moussant ?

_Ou à me flanquer la frousse de ma vie ?_ Il avait gardé cette dernière pensée pour lui. Gellert ricanna.

\- A produire un patronus corporel.

Un instant, Albus cru qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais Gellert agita sa baguette sans rien dire, et un filet argenté en sortit, se rassemblant pour former un oiseau qui s'envola dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, Albus reconnu distinctement un corbeau. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Gellert était bien plus puissant que n'importe lequel des sorciers qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser au cours de sa vie. Bien plus persévérant également.

\- Tu t'es entraîné toute la nuit ? devina-t-il, sans réussir à masquer le ton de reproche qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment obstiné ?

\- Ça nous fait un point en commun, répondit Gellert en souriant.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'évanouir après tant d'efforts.

\- Oh, je crois que je l'ai fait quelques fois, mais à vrai dire, mes souvenirs de cette nuit sont plutôt flous.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, et viens plutôt te baigner, ça fait un bien fou.

Albus essaya de protester, mais Gellert l'attrapa par le bras et le fit basculer dans l'eau chaude. Il toussa et cracha, ayant évidemment essayé de respirer au mauvais moment, et Gellert se mit à rire en le regardant. Son rire était communicatif, et Albus se laissa aller à ce bonheur partagé. Ses vêtements étaient alourdis par l'eau et le gênaient dans ses mouvements, mais il n'osa pas les enlever.

\- Maintenant, lave-toi, qu'on puisse aller visiter le reste de la ville, ton frère ne t'a laissé qu'une semaine si je ne m'abuse, dit Gellert en le recouvrant de mousse.

\- Tu ne veux pas lancer un sort d'agrandissement à la baignoire, qu'on soit un peu plus à l'aise, répondit Albus en la faisant tomber de sa tête. On est un peu à l'étroit, là.

\- Pas besoin, je sors, dit Gellert en se levant, laissant Albus constater qu'il était bel et bien le seul à porter encore ses vêtements.

Il le regarda se planter devant le miroir, enlever la buée d'un coup de baguette, et se sécher l'instant d'après. Gellert se pencha ensuite pour se rapprocher de la glace, et pointant la baguette d'Albus sur son visage, il fit disparaître ses cernes.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'Albus l'observait, je n'allais pas rester avec ces horreurs sur mon visage.

.

* * *

.

Plus l'été avançait, moins Albus comprenait le comportement de Gellert. Il lui avait d'abord semblé évident que son ami avait trahi leur promesse tacite pour s'acoquiner avec cette Margaret mais certaines choses dans son comportement le faisaient douter.

Tout d'abord, son refus catégorique de se marier, même s'il avait l'excuse de venir d'une autre culture, c'était assez inhabituel pour être mentionné. Ensuite, même s'ils avaient le comportement de personnes très proches l'une de l'autre, Gellert passait même souvent sa main sur le ventre de Margaret, il ne les voyait jamais s'embrasser de manière romantique.

Ceci pouvait être compensé par le fait que personne n'avait jamais surpris Gellert et Albus non plus. Gellert était peut-être simplement très discret. Est-ce qu'il pensait pouvoir mener une double relation sans que ni l'un ni l'autre de ses amants ne s'en rendent compte ?

Ou pire, est-ce ce que Margaret savait et s'en fichait ? Il rumina encore quelques instants quand soudain la vérité le frappa. Gellert n'avait probablement jamais eu les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il disait "c'est toi qui m'intéresse" et "ce n'est pas ça qui me rendra heureux".

Il avait probablement voulu tester des choses l'été dernier, mais finalement il avait pu trouver en Margaret ce qu'Albus n'était pas capable de lui apporter. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient cesser toute relation. Ils pouvaient simplement avoir une relation amicale, mais intense intellectuellement.

Il était convaincu du fait que ce serait la bonne solution. Rester ami, reprendre leurs recherches communes comme avant le pacte, et faire du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ignorer ses sentiments romantiques envers Gellert. Après tout, seul leur pacte les avait rendu concrets et avant ça, Albus s'accommodait très bien de cet amour platonique.

Et il comprenait, mais ne cautionnait pas, le désir de Gellert de se ranger, fonder une famille normale.

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours après cette décision, Gellert était allongé sur le lit d'Albus, en train de lire un parchemin, visiblement écrit de sa main, en runes complexes. Ce faisant, il suçait le bout d'une des plumes d'Albus, les sourcils froncés. La lumière d'une chandelle rendait son visage plus anguleux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Ariana s'est enfin endormie, chuchota Albus en entrant dans la pièce.

Il posa les deux tasses à thé fumantes qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le bureau, puis s'allongea à côté de son ami. Il lu silencieusement le texte avec facilité puis demanda à Gellert :

\- Devoirs de vacances ?

Un grognement lui répondit, et Albus se dit que quand ils étudiaient, Gellert et Abelforth étaient plus semblables qu'ils n'accepteraient de l'entendre.

\- Tu veux que je te relise ?

Gellert leva ses yeux vairons vers lui, puis acquiesça en le remerciant et lui tendit le parchemin. Il le relu plus attentivement puis, remarquant une erreur, il tendit la main vers Gellert, qui y posa la plume, comme devinant ses pensées.

Il sentait la chaleur de son corps sur son bras, à travers le tissus de sa chemise. Cette sensation le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Son souffle chaud chatouillait son cou.

Gellert et lui étaient redevenus beaucoup plus proches qu'au début de l'été, passant la plupart de ses journées dans la chambre d'Albus, parfois le contraire lorsque Abelforth décidait d'avoir une journée de révisions moins intensive que les autres.

Les autres jours, Albus faisait la navette entre sa chambre et celle d'Ariana, Abel et Gellert faisaient en sorte de ne pas se croiser, et cette situation semblait contenter tout le monde. Même, curieusement, Margaret, qui passait ses journées avec Bathilda.

Leur aventure à Paris et la décision d'Albus de mettre de l'eau dans son vin, avaient indéniablement amélioré leur relation.

Il rectifia au final deux runes et rendit son parchemin à Gellert.

\- Tu as vraiment progressé depuis le début de l'été. Bravo.

\- Merci, murmura Gellert en se penchant vers lui.

Albus comprit au dernier moment qu'il souhaitait l'embrasser et dans un mouvement à la limite de l'involontaire, il détourna la tête. Les lèvres de Gellert échouèrent dans son cou, et il réprima un frisson d'un désir qu'il n'aurait plus dû éprouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Albus ?

Son coeur se serra. Il ne voulait pas en parler, cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus réelles, plus douloureuses encore.

\- Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas savoir. Tu sais que je n'utiliserai pas la legilimancie sur toi sans ton autorisation.

Albus se redressa et tourna le dos à Gellert. Il détestait se sentir si faible, si malheureux face à cette vérité qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Il avala, dans le but vain de faire descendre cette boule douloureuse qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- C'est toi-même qui disait que la franchise... reprit Gellert.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas avec Margaret, le coupa Albus.

Il sentait sans le voir le regard de Gellert posé sur lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait réussi à le dire. Il sentit les doigts de Gellert dessiner des vagues dans son dos.

\- J'en suis désolé. Je pensais réellement que vous vous seriez entendus à merveille. Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais je vois que j'ai fait une erreur.

Albus serra les poings sur le drap et ne répondit pas. Le pire étant qu'il était conscient que sa jalousie obscurcissait totalement son jugement. Si seulement il avait pu ne pas savoir, ignorer cette autre partie de la vie de Gellert, il aurait probablement trouvé la jeune fille très intelligente et intéressante.

Il sentit Gellert se rapprocher et coller son corps contre le sien, l'entourant de ses bras. Albus ne fit pas un geste. C'était vrai qu'il l'avait initialement repoussé pour une raison stupide et même si leur relation lui semblait évidente, ils ne l'avaient jamais évoquée. C'était vrai qu'il n'avaient jamais parlé d'être exclusifs, et, en relisant ses lettres, Albus s'était dit qu'il comprenait mieux le sens de certaines. Il aurait dû comprendre directement, ainsi il aurait été moins déçu.

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir en colère… Que puis-je faire pour la calmer ?

Rien. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Gellert posa sa bouche dans le creux de son cou. Son souffle prodiguait des frissons à Albus et il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras. Lorsque Gellert aspira sa peau, Albus ne put retenir son gémissement, ni s'empêcher de durcir légèrement.

Après tout, pourquoi se priverait-il du plaisir qu'il avait à passer du temps intime avec Gellert ? Albus ferma les yeux. Il était le seul responsable de ses propres émotions. Il était le seul capable de pousser celles qui le faisaient souffrir de côté, et de ne garder que celles qui lui faisaient du bien.

Gellert aspirait la peau de son cou si fort, avec tant d'application, qu'il aurait probablement des marques à camoufler. Il pencha sa tête en arrière dans un nouveau gémissement étouffé, et Gellert en profita pour le faire pivoter et l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Après avoir déposé une myriade de baiser contre la bouche d'Albus, Gellert se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris depuis un an. Il caressa la joue d'Albus puis se pencha doucement vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas envie…

Gellert posa un baiser sur la joue d'Albus et ce dernier le dévora des yeux.

\- De m'arrêter...

Il continua en se rapprochant de sa bouche et Albus gémit faiblement.

\- Alors si tu ne veux pas...

Il passa sur l'autre joue tandis qu'Albus fermait les yeux.

\- Si tu n'es pas d'accord...

Et de nouveau, il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Albus.

\- Tu devras le faire pour moi.

Gellert posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Albus. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer comment ce simple petit geste pouvait l'atteindre autant. Il les effleurait à peine et sa bouche, puis tout son corps se mettaient à frissonner. Il passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de son ami, mais n'obtenant pas le résultat qu'il attendait, il s'éloigna un peu. Il regarda un instant Albus droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu exceptionnel et lui crevaient le coeur. Le russe se pencha à l'oreille de l'aîné des Dumbledore et lui murmura :

\- Si tu veux que je te montre comment on embrasse en France, il faut que tu ouvres légèrement la bouche et que tu te laisses faire.

Albus rougissait délicieusement, rappelant à Gellert leur brève étreinte de la grange, juste après leur pacte. Il ouvrit néanmoins légèrement sa bouche, comme si soudainement il n'était plus un sorcier exceptionnellement doué mais juste un garçon innocent découvrant de nouvelles choses. Même s'il semblait hésitant au début, assez vite sa langue se mêla à celle de Gellert. Ce dernier, qui avait d'abord mis ses mains en coupe autour du visage d'Albus, les descendit le long de son cou, suivant la chaîne du pendentif qu'Albus portait depuis presque un an, caressant sa gorge, effleurant les marques toutes fraîches, lui arrachant des soupirs et autres gémissements étouffés. Chacun d'entre eux faisait vibrer son ego et lui donnait envie d'encore plus.

Avec des gestes assurés, il déboutonna patiemment le gilet d'Albus puis le fit glisser le long de ses bras. Albus semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ces derniers, alors, stoppant leur baiser, Gellert lui prit les mains, les embrassa puis les glissa sous sa propre chemise. Albus le regardait avec de grands yeux. Ses lèvres étaient roses et légèrement gonflées, et ses joues d'un rouge soutenu. Gellert s'approcha de nouveau de son oreille, en mordit légèrement le lobe, avant de lui murmurer :

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, Albus.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait, les mains d'Albus remontèrent le long du torse de Gellert, effleurant ses côtes, glissant le long de sa peau jusqu'à toucher ses tétons. Gellert eut l'impression qu'un courant électrique le traversait, partant des doigts agiles d'Albus jusqu'à toutes les extrémités de son corps. Réprimant un frisson de plaisir, Gellert souffla, avec un petit sourire en coin, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation :

\- Tu es un sorcier vraiment très doué, Albus Dumbledore

\- Je sais, lui répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

Alors Gellert étouffa leurs rires en embrassant de nouveau Albus. Leurs langues s'amusaient, leurs mains exploraient, leurs vêtements tombaient comme les feuilles en automne, et avant que Gellert n'ait eut le temps de l'anticiper, ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre dans le lit d'Albus. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à aspirer la peau tendre de son cou, le sorcier russe sentait le coeur d'Albus battre à toute vitesse contre sa bouche.

\- Gellert, je ne...

\- Chhhhht, le coupa celui-ci en posant son index contre la bouche d'Albus. Ne panique pas et fais ce que je te dis. J'ai eu quelques lectures très intéressantes en France.

Il se garda bien de préciser qu'il en avait également expérimenté certaines avec Valère. Il dissipa sa légère culpabilité en prenant la main droite d'Albus et en la portant à sa bouche. Il regardait son Anglais droit dans la rivière de ses yeux, y lisant le doute, l'incompréhension mais également une certaine envie. L'idée d'être celui qui prendrait la virginité d'Albus le gonflait d'orgueil et de sang. Il lécha ses doigts, faisant rougir son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient luisants de salive.

\- Maintenant, murmura-t-il, mets-les à l'intérieur de moi.

Albus sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Gellert l'en empêcha en l'embrassant. _Arrête d'hésiter et fais-le_, pensait-il. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Albus glissa ses deux doigts mouillés, là où Gellert les attendait. Toutefois il grimaça, et aussitôt Albus s'arrêta.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquieta-t-il inutilement

\- Tout est parfait _mon amour_, mentit Gellert, continue.

Sa bouche migra vers l'oreille d'Albus dans le but de lui soupirer son plaisir. Il n'eut pas à se forcer longtemps, les mouvements du jeune anglais lui étaient de plus en plus agréables et lui arrachaient des gémissements incontrôlés qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec son Français. Le souffle d'Albus contre son cou le faisait frissonner. Il était erratique, s'accélérant soudain quand les mains de Gellert s'aventuraient à certains endroits, ou lorsque d'autres parties de leurs corps entraient accidentellement en contact.

\- Tu peux les écarter de temps en t-aaaah oui comme ça.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Albus, élève appliqué, s'était exécuté. Gellert colla leurs deux corps, ondulant contre la main de son ami. Les sensations qu'il avait étaient merveilleuses, mais il voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

\- Enlève-les, ordonna-t-il en regardant Albus droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas bien ?

\- Si. Maintenant laisse-toi faire.

Gellert était resté énigmatique. Albus enleva ses doigts, sans oser les regarder, et Gellert le poussa contre le matelas, lui grimpant dessus. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis se releva et lui dit avec un sourire suffisant :

\- Prépare-toi mentalement à voir des étoiles Albus, parce que je vais te faire découvrir la voie lactée toute entière.

Gellert ferma les yeux, et descendit sur Albus avec un long gémissement. Il était attentif à ses propres sensations, ignorant totalement Albus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il bougea de haut en bas, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin à chaque mouvement. De temps en temps l'un des mouvements lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle magie oubliée.

\- Albus, gémit-il lamentablement au bout d'un moment, je veux que tu prennes le contrôle. Renverse-moi. Domine-moi. Sois au-dessus de moi.

Albus eut un glapissement qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il lisait dans ceux de son ami un mélange d'incompréhension et de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser.

\- Ne pose pas de questions, s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Juste, fais-le.

Et d'un mouvement de hanche Albus inversa leurs positions, arrachant un cri extatique à Gellert. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, c'était délicieux. Il criait son plaisir à chacun des coups de hanches d'Albus et songea un instant qu'aucun sort de silence n'avait été jeté. Il espéra qu'ils ne réveilleraient personne et essaya de contrôler son volume sonore en murmurant le prénom d'Albus. Le pendentif de ce dernier se balançait en rythme dans le cou luisant de sueur de Gellert.

Il sentait son orgasme monter en lui. Il explosa au moment où Albus glissa sa main entre eux, blanchissant sa vision et l'espace entre leurs deux ventres.

Albus se retira de lui, et vint se blottir comme un enfant dans ses bras. D'un geste de la main, Gellert nettoya leurs ventres et sécha les draps. Il encercla son Anglais de ses bras et lui chuchotta encore essoufflé :

\- Tu étais merveilleux.

\- Toi également, soupira Albus. Mais le thé doit être froid.

Gellert rabattit la couverture sur eux avec un sourire et ferma les yeux, écoutant le souffle d'Albus dans son cou.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le soleil était en train de se lever, blanchissant le ciel et rosissant la campagne. Albus dormait contre lui, et il ne sentait plus son bras gauche dont la circulation était coupée par le poids du jeune homme appuyé sur lui. Une panique sourde monta en lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit entière dans le lit de son amant. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, et cela lui procura une sensation désagréable.

Il s'extirpa en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Albus. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Son mouvement avait fait glisser la couverture, dévoilant leurs corps. Il trouvait celui d'Albus particulièrement beau, même si ce n'était pas la partie de lui qui l'attirait le plus. Doucement, il laissa ses doigts courir le long de la peau d'Albus, jusqu'à effleurer une zone sensible, qui s'érigea presque aussitôt, faisant sourire Gellert. Albus soupira dans son sommeil et murmura son prénom.

Au même moment, un coq chanta dehors, et une porte claqua dans la maison. Gellert sursauta et sortit du lit. Il rabattit la couverture sur Albus, puis enfila rapidement ses vêtements, manquant de peu de renverser un des tasses posées sur le bureau, et récupéra la baguette de Margaret qu'il avait laissée au sol la veille. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, utilisant la magie pour atterrir souplement dans l'herbe. D'en bas, il entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre avec violence et la voix détestable d'Abelforth hurler :

\- Albus, je sors traire les chèvres. Ariana est reveillée, va t'occuper d'elle.

Il entendit la voix d'Albus marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis Abelforth ajouta :

\- Tiens, tu as dormi la fenêtre ouverte ?

Gellert ne s'attarda pas pour entendre la suite de leur conversation et transplana directement jusque devant chez Bathilda, espérant n'y croiser personne.

.

* * *

Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire et n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur la page insta dédiée à la fic : lessouvenirsdufutur. Vous y trouverez tous les superbes dessins d'Angie.

On vous embrasse, et on vous dit au moins prochain pour la suite des aventures de nos têtes de mules préférées.

Angie et Sam


	8. Chapitre 6 : Incubation

27/10/2019 ~ _Happy halloween bab's !_

Salut tout le monde, long time no see (enfin un mois quoi). Autant vous dire que ce chapitre a failli vous passer sous le nez vu le retard qu'on avait à l'écriture (oups). Merci à nos bêta lecteurs de ne pas nous avoir crié dessus.

Bon grande nouvelle pour vous : Angie va participer au NanoWrimo (défi écriture au mois de novembre) avec une fic grindeldore spéciale. Si vous êtes intéressés pour la suivre dans son délire jour par jour, voici les modalités d'action : envoyez votre adresse Gmail en mp sur le compte Instagram ou ici même (attention le site ne prend pas les adresses mails, donc mettez des espaces par ci par là). Vous recevrez rapidement une invitation à consulter et commenter un google doc.

Comme elle est un peu déglingo, elle a aussi participé à l'inktober (un dessin par jour du mois d'octobre, selon un mot donné chaque jour) et vous pouvez aller voir ça sur le compte insta dédié à la fic : lessouvenirsdufutur.

Trève de bavardage, je vous laisse avec la fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Incubation**

.

.

.

_Incubation : temps qui s'écoule entre l'époque de la contagion et l'apparition des symptômes d'une maladie._

* * *

.

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin et Albus s'était rendu chez Bathilda afin de profiter de la présence de Gellert avant qu'il ne retourne irrémédiablement finir sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons, l'abandonnant une année de plus. Il avait décidé de faire fi de la présence de Margaret pour ne pas avoir de remords une fois que son ami serait parti. Après tout, si Gellert avait décidé d'avoir une double liaison, c'était son problème, et pas celui d'Albus.

Il faisait très chaud et Albus sirotait une citronnade en écoutant Gellert lui raconter à quel point partager sa chambre avec Ange pouvait être à la fois intéressant et exaspérant. Il avait beaucoup de mal à cerner ce garçon à travers les propos de Gellert qui avait tantôt l'air de le trouver très amusant, et tantôt de le considérer comme un parfait benet.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le cri de Margaret :

\- GELLERT !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, surpris.

\- GELLERT ! cria à nouveau Margaret, et cette fois ci, on pouvait clairement entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Ils se levèrent tous deux précipitamment pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Margaret avait l'air affolée.

\- Je… Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux, déclara-t-elle au bord des larmes. C'est trop tôt. C'est beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu t'agitais trop ! s'emporta Gellert.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de me faire la morale ?

\- Où est Bathilda ? demanda Albus plein d'espoir.

\- À un congrès depuis hier soir, répondit Gellert.

\- Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Les deux garçons dévisageaient Margaret comme si elle était une étrange créature. Elle qui quelques secondes plus tôt avait l'air au bord des larmes fit soudain preuve d'un immense éclat de colère :

\- Putain de merde mais sortez vous les doigts du cul ! J'ai des contractions depuis ce matin !

\- Et tu n'as rien dit ? murmura Gellert du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me faire la morale et d'agir espèce de sale veracrasse !

Albus observait leur échange avec un mélange de fascination et d'effroi puis il dit :

\- Je vais chercher mon frère ! Il saura quoi faire.

\- NON ! décréta immédiatement Gellert.

\- Parce que tu crois que… AAAh

Margaret ne put pas finir sa phrase, et son visage fut déformé par un cri de douleur.

\- Je vais chercher mon frère, répéta Albus avant de sortir de la cuisine en courant.

Il marcha à toute allure jusqu'à la maison voisine en beuglant le nom de son petit frère.

\- Quoi encore ? grogna Abelforth en accueillant Albus sur le perron de la porte.

\- Abel c'est une urgence ! Margaret accouche.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Le plus grand sorcier vivant hein ? nargua son frère en haussant un sourcil. Surveille Ariana.

Puis il le repoussa d'un geste et se dirigea à grands pas vers la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac, retroussant ses manches. Albus, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à rester en arrière, même si il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de sa soeur :

\- Ariana, viens vite, Margaret est en train d'accoucher !

Ariana bondit littéralement de joie en descendant du lit, sur lequel elle était occupée à faire un collier de fleurs.

\- Oh oui un bébé ! s'exclama-t-elle en battant des mains.

Albus la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la maison voisine. Abelforth et Margaret étaient enfermés dans le salon, et Gellert était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il avait l'air clairement plus pâle que d'habitude et ne desserra pas les lèvres lorsque Albus et sa soeur entrèrent. Seuls les cris de Margaret leurs parvenaient.

Un instant Albus eut peur qu'Ariana ne fasse une crise. Lui même ne se sentait pas très bien. Mais lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers elle, il constata qu'elle avait l'air de bien mieux prendre la situation que Gellert et lui même.

Au bout de longues minutes, Abelforth sortit brusquement de la pièce et déclara de son habituel ton bourru :

\- J'ai besoin de serviettes et d'eau claire.

Albus aperçu par dessus son épaule le corps allongé de Margaret et ce qui semblait être une quantité anormale de sang. Il cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il venait tout juste de se ressaisir pour aller chercher ce que son frère lui avait demandé, lorsque Ariana le dépassa avec une pile de serviettes propres et un seau d'eau.

Albus croisa le regard de Gellert, qui n'avait pas bougé. Quand Ariana fut dans le salon Abelforth claqua la porte derrière elle, et ils n'entendirent plus rien. Puis soudain, déchirant le silence, les cris d'un bébé. Ils ne durèrent que quelques instants mais c'était assez pour leur signifier que le bébé allait bien.

À ce son, comme un signal, Gellert s'était levé d'un bond. Il fixait obstinément la porte, comme s'il avait eu le pouvoir de voir à travers, et faisait les cents pas, tout en mordillant la chair de son pouce. Après de longues minutes, qui leur parurent des heures, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

\- C'est une petite fille, déclara Ariana d'un ton enjoué en les rejoignant dans l'entrée. La maman et le bébé vont très bien.

Albus ne portait pas particulièrement Margaret dans son coeur mais il sentit un poids énorme quitter ses épaules à cette annonce. Gellert se précipita immédiatement dans le salon pour s'assurer de la véracité de l'information.

\- Du vent, grogna immédiatement Abelforth, la maman a besoin de repos et moi j'ai besoin d'air.

Albus entendit dans le rire de Margaret qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir besoin de repos et il fut impressionné par la force de cette femme. Lui même ne savait pas s'il serait capable de survivre à une telle épreuve. Rien que d'y penser le fit grimacer.

Gellert ignora totalement la remarque d'Abelforth et fonça sur Margaret. Elle était quasiment nue, allongée sur le sofa, portant uniquement une chemise ouverte, et un drap blanc cachait le bas de son corps. Sur sa poitrine, une minuscule petite chose rose se tortillait. Une touffe de cheveux noir et humide poussait sur le haut de son crâne.

Soudain, Gellert sentit comme un élan d'affection pour ce petit être. Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux ce que lui disait Albus, sur le pouvoir de l'amour.

\- Tu veux la prendre ? murmura Margaret.

Gellert acquiesça. Il se sentait encore fébrile de l'accouchement et se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas lâcher le bébé par mégarde. Il s'était senti tellement impuissant, inutile et summum de l'humiliation, Abelforth avait réussi là où il avait échoué.

Margaret lui tendit sa fille et il l'attrapa en se sentant très gauche. Elle devait faire à peine cinquante centimètres et pesait moins qu'un niffleur. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux d'un vert profond, encore un peu bleu.

\- J'ai décidé de l'appeler Vinda, déclara Margaret d'un ton ferme, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il refuse.

\- C'est parfait.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte du salon. Albus le regardait alors il lui sourit. Il était heureux.

.

* * *

.

Les quelques jours qui les séparaient de la rentrée, et donc du moment de quitter Albus, passèrent à une vitesse folle. Gellert n'avait pas réussit à passer plus de quelques minutes seul avec lui, comme si le destin se liguait contre eux. Soit Bathilda rentrait dans la pièce où ils discutaient pour leur parler de sujets divers et variés. Soit il acceptait de relayer Margaret en s'occupant de Vinda pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu. Soit Abelforth ou Ariana avaient un besoin irrépressible de voir Albus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gâché une partie de son été à attendre qu'Albus veuille lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, et qu'il aurait dû lui en parler dès le début.

Margaret entra comme un ouragan dans la chambre de Gellert, le faisant sursauter. Elle portait Vinda dans un bras, et agitait sa baguette de l'autre. Les chaussettes de Gellert sortirent de sous le lit - c'était donc là qu'elle étaient ? - se plièrent et se rangèrent dans sa valise en même temps que le reste de ses affaires.

\- J'allais le faire, marmonna-t-il, un peu vexé.

\- Le bateau moldu ne nous attendra pas, lui répondit simplement Margaret, et j'aimerais avoir le temps de dire au revoir aux Dumbledore.

Gellert arqua un sourcil. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser sa question, Margaret y répondit toute seule.

\- Je voudrais surtout remercier Abelforth, pour Vinda. Sans lui, elle aurait pu mourir, et moi aussi. Allez dépêche-toi !

Gellert et sa valise suivirent Margaret, bon gré, mal gré. Il avait beau savoir que rechigner n'y changerait rien, il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de partir.

Après quelques embrassades larmoyantes avec Bathilda, où Gellert se plaignit qu'il allait mourir noyé si elle continuait, ils étaient fin prêts à partir. Quand ils furent sur le pas de la porte de la famille Dumbledore, leurs valises empaquetées, Margaret lui colla Vinda dans les bras.

\- Sois mignon, garde-la moi quelques minutes.

Elle frappa à la porte, tandis que Gellert s'indignait sur son vocabulaire inapproprié. Ce fut Albus qui ouvrit. Margaret ne lui dit même pas bonjour, demanda immédiatement où était Abelforth, puis s'engouffra dans la maison sans y être invitée. Albus s'approcha de Gellert. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment tandis que Vinda tirait doucement les cheveux de Gellert.

\- Elle est énergique ce matin non ? demanda soudain Albus.

\- Qui donc, Margaret, ou Vinda ?

\- Margaret, même si la petite est bien éveillée.

\- Je pense qu'elle est stressée par le voyage. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'amener ici.

Albus ne répondit pas. Il tendit la main vers Vinda qui attrapa aussitôt son index.

\- Elle est vraiment belle, murmura Albus, et elle a l'air très intelligente.

\- Tu vas me manquer, répondit Gellert.

Albus le regarda de ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, comme s'il le jugeait.

\- Toi aussi, finit-il par répondre.

\- Je reviendrais pour Halloween

\- C'est ce que tu avais dit la dernière fois également.

On sentait l'amertume dans sa voix, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Gellert.

\- Cette fois, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Tu sais que je ne t'en voudrais jamais de faire passer tes études avant… avant le reste. Donc si tu as autant de travail que l'année dernière… essaie juste de me prévenir un peu en avance.

\- J'ai menti.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'année dernière, j'ai menti. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de travail. Je voulais te le dire.

Albus s'éloigna d'un pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie d'être honnête.

\- Je voulais dire, pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

Gellert se sentit rougir.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Dis-le quand même, répondit Albus sans desserrer les dents.

\- Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir passer du temps seul avec toi, et d'un coup j'apprend que cet ami avec qui tu projetais de faire un tour du monde est là, et qu'il a un cerveau impressionnant... Et je me suis dis que ce serait beaucoup trop douloureux si tu le préférais à moi. Et si tu considérais que finalement la quête des reliques et notre projet pouvaient se passer de moi ? Parce que Elphias était tellement plus intéressant que- Eh ! Arrête de rire ! J'étais en train de t'ouvrir mon coeur, au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué.

Lorsqu'il eut réussi à s'arrêter de rire, Albus essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil. Gellert se sentait à moitié vexé, à moitié soulagé.

\- C'est rassurant, chuchotta Albus, de voir que même toi, il t'arrive de douter.

\- Je n'avais jamais douté avant de te rencontrer.

\- Quand je t'ai rencontré, c'est comme si soudain tout ce que je vivais était plus intense. Elphias est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, mais ça n'a rien de comparable avec toi. Avec lui je respirais, avec toi j'ai le souffle coupé à chaque seconde.

\- Je pensais que c'était uniquement quand je t'embrassais ? demanda Gellert en se penchant vers son ami, leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- Gellert, les moldus peuvent nous voir ici, fais attention à ce que tu fais.

\- Alors ça, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Gellert combla la distance entre eux, satisfait du petit couinement d'Albus. Le fait de tenir Vinda dans ses bras le rendait malhabile, mais assez vite Albus prit le contrôle de leur étreinte, serrant le visage de Gellert entre ses mains, et lui offrant un baiser d'au revoir dont il se souviendrait.

Le bruit des bottes à talon de Margaret dans le hall d'entrée cassa la magie de l'instant, et Albus se recula si brusquement que Gellert l'entendit se cogner contre le mur.

\- Elle sait pour nous deux.

Albus eut la tête d'un poisson qu'on aurait sortit de l'eau. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma plusieurs fois, et Gellert rajouta avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et ça lui va bien.

Albus n'eu pas le temps de réagir, Ariana avait déboulé derrière Margaret. Elle souhaitait dire au revoir à Vinda.

\- Tu comprends, elle aura tellement grandit la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Et puis c'est presque comme si c'était ma petite soeur, disait-elle en caressant la touffe de cheveux sur le crâne de la petite, qui gazouillait.

Puis Margaret agita sa baguette et le magicobus fut là. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur, Gellert tenant fermement Vinda. Il se disputa légèrement avec Margaret pour savoir qui la porterait et qui s'occuperait des valises, puis en un craquement sonore le bus était arrivé à Bristol. Il n'avait même pas pu se retourner pour regarder une dernière fois les yeux bleus d'Albus.

.

* * *

.

L'été était passé à une vitesse ahurissante, mais les dernières semaines avaient semblé encore plus rapides. La naissance de Vinda d'abord, puis le départ de Gellert, et maintenant celui d'Abelforth... Albus sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement en regardant le Poudlard express s'éloigner. Il sentit la main d'Ariana dans la sienne serrer un peu plus fort et n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers elle de peur de contempler son air triste. L'année dernière, à la même époque, alors qu'Abelforth quittait pour la première fois la maison familiale pour se rendre à l'école sans son frère, Ariana lui avait demandé d'un ton mélancolique pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pu aller à Poudlard. Albus avait lâchement évité la discussion. A cette époque, il avait la tête et le coeur emplis de Gellert qui venait de le quitter sans un mot, et il n'avait pas trouvé en lui les ressources nécessaires pour affronter cette discussion. Il lui avait alors promis qu'ils accompagneraient ensemble Abel à sa prochaine rentrée scolaire. Sur le moment Ariana avait sauté de joie, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait paru maussade toute la matinée.

\- Il y avait des enfants plus petits que moi, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Albus retint un soupir.

\- C'est vrai, déclara-t-il rêveusement, mais tous les enfants sorciers ne vont pas à Poudlard tu sais. Poudlard n'est pas une fin en soit.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il était convaincu que Poudlard était la plus grande école de magie au monde, et il n'imaginait pas une vie sans y avoir été scolarisé.

\- Je sais, dit sa petite soeur d'un ton étonnement convaincu.

Albus posa les yeux sur elle. Elle lui souriait fièrement.

\- Je sais parce que Lancelot me l'a dit, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah bon ? Et que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il a un cousin éloigné qui n'est pas allé à Poudlard, comme moi. Mais qu'il a appris la magie et qu'il est devenu très fort.

\- Oh. Et oui Lancelot a raison. De très grands sorciers ne sont jamais passés par Poudlard.

Il voulu ajouter qu'il y avait également de très grands hommes qui n'étaient pas des sorciers mais Ariana ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que Lancelot veut m'apprendre la magie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lancelot veut m'apprendre la magie.

\- Mais Ariana…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu vas dire que je n'ai pas de magie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Non ! Enfin… Si mais…

Albus se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'en revenait pas que Lancelot ait proposé une telle chose à Ariana sans lui en parler avant. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'est que sa soeur ait tenu tout l'été sans cracher le morceau. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de garder des secrets…

Il n'avait pas le coeur à faire face à l'une des crises de sa soeur, aussi décida-t-il de changer complètement de sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller manger une glace sur le Chemin de Traverse ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un nouveau glacier vient d'ouvrir.

\- Oh oui ! S'il te plait !

Albus savait pertinemment qu'Abelforth désapprouverait qu'il emmène Ariana sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle serait exposée à plein de monde, mais il décida que la décision revenait à celui qui avait la charge d'Ariana, et pour le moment, c'était lui.

Une fois arrivés dans la fameuse rue sorcière, ils n'eurent aucun mal à repérer le nouveau glacier. L'enseigne flambant neuve indiquant "Florian Fortarôme" clignotait comme une guirlande de Noël. Les yeux d'Ariana pétillaient de joie.

Le temps en cette fin d'été était encore très doux, alors ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Un grand garçon, à l'allure dégingandée, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Salut, je suis Florian Fortarôme ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Une glace ! s'écria Ariana.

\- Alors, vous êtes au bon endroit, déclara le glacier. En plus des classiques fraise, chocolat, vanille, citrouille et pistache, aujourd'hui on propose un parfum bièraubeurre. Nous avons aussi des sorbets, citron ou fleur d'aubépine - pour ce dernier, je préviens, même s'il a un pouvoir énergisant, il pue sacrément.

Son sourire était rayonnant. Il faisait partie de ces personnes avec qui on se sent immédiatement à l'aise.

\- Moi, je vais prendre vanille citrouille, s'il vous plaît, dit Ariana.

\- C'est noté ! Et pour toi ?

Albus rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Sorbet citron.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Albus était occupé à savourer sa glace, Ariana demanda :

\- Tu n'es plus fâché avec Gellert ?

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux si violente que Florian dut lui apporter précipitamment un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il se fut remis, il se composa une expression neutre et répondit :

\- Je n'étais pas fâché avec lui Ariana. Nous avions des différents sur certains sujets, et avant que tu ne poses la question, ces sujets ne regardent que Gellert et moi. Mais nous n'étions pas fâchés.

\- Tant mieux, alors.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aimerai bien revoir le bébé de Margaret, et si tu es fâché avec Gellert, Margaret ne viendra plus.

Le coeur d'Albus se serra douloureusement à l'évocation de Vinda et Margaret.

\- J'imagine que tu seras amenée à la revoir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Chouette ! C'est la première fois que je vois un bébé humain. Elle était trop mignonne. Quand ils sont partis, elle avait déjà beaucoup grandi, par rapport à quand elle est née !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me rends pas compte.

Ariana rigola.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas fait attention ! Tu n'es pas très fort en bébés, hein ?

\- Non, pas trop en effet, répondit Albus en riant.

.

* * *

.

Gellert avait ramené Margaret - et sa fille - à sa belle famille, puis il était directement revenu à Beauxbâtons par le réseau de cheminette. Après avoir rapidement passé un appel à ses parents, et fait semblant d'écouter une longue remontrance de son père sur le fait de leur donner des nouvelles plus souvent, il était enfin de retour à l'académie. Il arriva bien plus tard qu'habituellement et Ange était déjà dans leur chambre, il jouait avec un vif d'or, allongé sur son lit.

\- Salut, Blondie ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant le vif qui partit tournoyer vers le plafond. Content de voir que tu n'as pas demandé à changer de compagnon de chambre.

\- Ça, c'est uniquement parce que je ne savais pas que c'était possible, tu penses qu'il est trop tard pour le faire ?

Ange éclata de rire. Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa Gellert par les épaules.

\- Il fallait absolument que je te dise quelque chose de très important. Mais j'ai oublié quoi.

\- C'est probablement que ce n'était pas si important.

Gellert se dégagea pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau et mettre de l'ordre dans ses devoirs. Il était plutôt satisfait de ses progrès cet été, grâce à Albus, il fallait bien l'avouer. Dans un même temps, il était frustré d'avoir perdu autant de temps à cultiver sa fierté. Ange s'approcha et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

\- On a même pas encore eu le premier cours de l'année et tu es déjà en train de travailler ?

\- Il faut bien, si je veux réussir mon année, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de doubler. Et tu devrais faire la même chose plutôt que de te reposer sur tes lauriers.

\- Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie, par exemple cette délicieuse sorcière grecque que j'ai rencontrée cet été. Elle m'a fait visiter les temples et sa chambre. Je te laisse deviner ce que j'ai préféré.

Ange ricana, probablement au souvenir d'une quelconque rencontre coquine. Gellert n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Albus avait prévu de visiter la Grèce avant de me rencontrer, dit-il simplement.

\- Albus ? OH ! Albus.. le rouquin c'est ça.

\- Ses cheveux sont auburn.

\- Arrête d'inventer des mots Blondie. Alors ?

Gellert se retourna pour regarder Ange. Ses yeux verts pétillaient.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Et ben, tu l'as fait ?

Gellert ne comprenait pas où son compagnon de chambre voulait en venir.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Roh, mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je te parle de sexe.

Gellert se sentit rougir. Il tenta de prendre un air détaché.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ça te regarde.

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde, je suis ton mentor, je t'ai tout appris.

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel. Il valait mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd. Le souvenir fugace de ses moments intimes avec Albus le déstabilisa un instant.

\- Ah ! cria soudain Ange, je me souviens de ce que je devais te dire. Valère te cherchais. Il avait quelque chose de "la plus haute importance" et "classé secret" à te dire. Si tu veux mon avis, il aurait bien besoin de se détendre lui aussi.

Ange avait mimé les guillemets avec ses doigts. Il avait toujours trouvé Valère un peu prétentieux et pompeux, et ne s'était pas privé de le dire à Gellert quand il avait commencé à le fréquenter. Et si au début il avait farouchement nié, aveuglé par l'enthousiasme et le dévouement du jeune homme, force était de constater qu'il avait raison.

De plus, Gellert n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer Valère à Albus, et la comparaison n'avait jamais été en faveur du français. Quand il avait compris que Valère avait un attachement envers lui beaucoup plus fort que prévu, il s'était d'abord éloigné. Maintenant, il avait décidé qu'il pourrait peut-être en tirer avantage.

Gellert se leva, traversa la totalité du couloir puis frappa à la porte de la chambre de Valère, et entra dès qu'il entendit l'étudiant l'y inviter. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

Valère était en train de lire un livre, allongé sur son lit. Gellert remarqua que son compagnon de chambre n'était pas là, il avait peut-être prévu d'arriver le lendemain. Valère marqua la page, puis posa l'ouvrage sur la table de nuit.

\- Bonsoir, Gellert, on dirait que tes bonnes manières sont restées en vacances.

\- Mes bonnes manières, ma bonne humeur et ma patience. Alors accouche. Ah au fait, tu es tonton. Félicitations.

\- Je sais, merci, Margaret a trouvé le temps de m'envoyer un hibou, elle.

Gellert soupira, cela faisait moins de cinq minutes qu'ils parlaient et il était déjà agacé. C'était bien parce que Valère avait probablement des informations sur les reliques à lui rapporter qu'il n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Il commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Désolé, j'avais d'autres hypogriffes à dresser.

\- J'aurais bien aimé être avec vous.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas imposer à Bathilda la présence de deux personnes en plus. Déjà qu'elle pensait que j'allais épouser Margaret, quelle idée.

Valère rigola.

\- C'est parce que vous avez une relation ambiguë. Je ne sais pas comment Evan fait pour le supporter, mais moi j'ai tout de suite été jaloux. A partir du moment où tu l'as rencontrée, j'ai petit à petit cessé d'exister à tes yeux.

\- Ça va, c'est pas comme si on était mariés, dit Gellert en se retournant pour aller vers la fenêtre.

Il souleva le rideau pour regarder dehors, mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il entendit le lit grincer : Valère se levait. Il caressa les cheveux de Gellert.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai manqué cet été ?

Gellert se raidit. S'il était honnête, il répondrait qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à l'autre garçon, mis à part avec culpabilité, cette fois où il guidait Albus dans leur première relation sexuelle.

\- J'ai pensé à toi évidemment, dit-t-il. Mais Ange m'a dit que tu voulais me faire part quelque chose de très important, j'espère que ce n'était pas ça?

\- Oui, Evan est repassé à la maison vers le milieu du mois d'août. Il dit que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à chercher les reliques. Et que ça devient risqué de communiquer par courrier.

\- Je me doute bien que nous ne sommes pas les seuls ce qui compte c'est d'être les premiers à mettre la main dessus, puis disparaître.

\- Evan m'a dit qu'il avait pu retrouver un testament, ou plutôt une copie. Il y avait bien une baguette, bois de sureau, ouvragée, runes inscrites sur le manche. Les noms ont été masqués, mais la ville des personnes concernées est apparente donc il va s'y rendre. L'héritier est probablement le fabricant de baguette.

Gellert sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il essayait de rester calme, mais il avait envie de hurler de joie. Ils touchaient au but. Il se retourna brutalement et attrapa Valère par les épaules.

\- Merci pour cette information. Tu es vraiment très important pour notre quête. Pour le plus grand bien.

Il vit les joues de l'étudiant rosir, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le regretta aussitôt. Valère allait forcément se méprendre et il faudrait ensuite le gérer.

\- Même si je pense qu'Evan est un peu paranoïaque.

Il avait rajouté cette phrase plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, et profita de la confusion de Valère, quand à son geste, pour s'enfuir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Ange ronflait depuis longtemps, Gellert n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Albus. Distraitement, d'une main, il caressa le symbole des reliques de la mort qu'il portait incrusté dans son cou. Rapidement, il sentit Albus lui répondre par une caresse. Ce geste était presque devenu un rituel pendant leur année de correspondance, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne s'en était pas servi de l'été.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, qui restaient très brèves, il continua ses mouvements du bout des doigts, réalisant des cercles concentriques. Albus ne s'arrêta pas non plus, et il l'imagina allongé dans son lit, comme lui, en train de caresser son symbole. Et peut-être même le reste de son corps ? L'autre main de Gellert s'aventura plus bas, et le plus difficile ensuite, fut de garder le silence afin de ne pas réveiller Ange.

.

* * *

.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Le jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année qu'Albus avait fini par employer pour s'occuper du troupeau, n'ayant ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire lui-même, était rentré chez lui depuis quelques heures déjà, laissant Albus et Ariana seuls. Le docteur Slughorn devait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Albus se sentait particulièrement anxieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des petits coups d'oeil à l'horloge du salon comme si cela devait faire venir Lancelot plus vite.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit enfin, Ariana se précipita en courant jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- C'est le docteur Lancelot ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse d'Albus.

\- Bonjour Albus, bonjour Ariana, comment-allez vous ?

\- Super ! dit Ariana avec un grand sourire.

Albus pris une grande inspiration avant de dire :

\- Ariana, peux-tu aller dans ta chambre, s'il te plait ? J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec le docteur Lancelot.

Ariana ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais finalement ne dit rien et tourna les talons. Albus fit un sourire crispé et Lancelot lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- Je voulais te demander… Hum… Ariana m'a dit que tu comptais lui apprendre la magie. J'aurais aimé que tu me parles de cette décision. Vue la maladie d'Ariana, je ne suis pas persuadé que lui donner des cours de sortilèges soit une bonne idée. Au mieux, elle n'y arrivera pas et sera horriblement déçue, au pire, elle risque de te blesser ou de se blesser elle même…

Lancelot éclata de rire.

\- Il y a méprise, Albus. Je ne vais pas lui donner des cours de sortilèges. Je vais simplement lui apprendre quelques tours moldus pour lui donner confiance en elle.

Albus resta bouche bée.

\- Des tours moldus ? finit-il par bégayer.

\- Oui. Ils en ont quelques uns que je me suis efforcé d'apprendre pour entreprendre cette thérapie. Même s'il n'y a là aucune trace de vraie magie, c'est un exercice assez surprenant de dextérité.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Ariana est tellement convaincue qu'elle n'a pas de magie qu'elle n'envisage même pas d'essayer. Je pense que cela pourrait lui permettre de voir les choses sous un autre angle. De comprendre que, finalement, la magie, ce n'est qu'une question de perspective et qu'elle peut regarder les choses différemment. La magie est là où chacun sait la voir.

Lancelot lui fit un clin d'oeil et Albus fit la moue. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre en quoi quelques tours de passe passe pouvaient guérir Ariana… Le docteur posa une main ferme sur son épaule :

\- Allez, fais-moi confiance Albus. Je n'ai certes jamais traité un cas comme celui d'Ariana, mais j'ai de l'expérience avec les enfants sorciers. Ariana possède une grande magie, et tu le sais. La clé de l'énigme consiste simplement à trouver le moyen de la débloquer.

\- Je possède une grande magie ?

Le coeur d'Albus rata un battement. Ariana venait d'entrer dans le salon.

\- Oui, Ariana, répondit doucement Lancelot.

\- Mais maman disait toujours que je n'ai pas de magie.

\- Ta magie est simplement bloquée. Et ensemble, nous allons essayer de te la rendre. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oh oui !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation retenue. Lancelot jeta un regard à Albus comme pour s'assurer de son consentement, alors Albus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il espérait juste que cela ne donnerait pas de faux espoirs à Ariana.

Albus regarda le docteur et sa soeur s'éloigner pour s'enfermer dans le bureau qui appartenait autrefois à sa mère. Lancelot avait insisté sur le fait que la présence d'Albus durant les séances pouvait être un frein, mais il n'était jamais serein à l'idée de perdre sa soeur de vue.

Lorsque la porte du bureau fut fermée, Albus poussa un énorme soupir. Il attrapa un rouleau de parchemin et une plume et s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Il n'était toujours pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix concernant cette histoire de tours de magie mais il savait qu'il devait en informer Abelforth.

_Godric's Hollow, le 19 septembre 1900_

_Abel,_

_J'espère que ta rentrée se passe bien, et plus particulièrement tes cours de sortilèges. Est-ce que nos leçons de cet été ont portées leurs fruits ? Je suis persuadé que tu te débrouilleras très bien !_

_Je voulais t'informer que le docteur d'Ariana a commencé une nouvelle forme de thérapie avec elle. Il va lui apprendre des tours de passe-passe moldus, en espérant que cela lui donnera confiance en elle et en sa magie. Il m'a dit que c'était peut-être là la clef qui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle a fermée étant enfant._

_J'espère que tu ne verras pas ça d'un trop mauvais oeil…_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Albus_

Il se relu distraitement, roula sa lettre et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou familial. Abelforth la recevrait sans aucun doute le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner. Il espérait que cela ne le mettrait pas en rogne pour la journée…

Il voulu écrire à Gellert immédiatement, mais il se ravisa. Il le ferait finalement au retour du hibou. Il préférait que ses lettres partent tout de suite après avoir été écrites, sinon il se relisait trop, et se trouvait ridicule dans ses tournures et phrases et ses sentiments. L'année passée, plus d'une fois il avait complètement ré-écrit une lettre pour qu'elle paraisse moins mièvre.

Depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Gellert, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au bébé. Vinda. Ses sentiments à son sujet changeaient selon les jours et son humeur. Tantôt il était simplement heureux que Gellert soit heureux, tantôt la jalousie le prenait aux tripes et le plongeait dans des réflexions négatives. Et parfois, la naissance de cet enfant le renvoyait à lui même et à ses doutes : il n'avait jamais voulu fonder une famille, la parentalité ne l'intéressait que moyennement (il ne lui voyait qu'un intérêt éducatif), et il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais réellement soucié de cela jusqu'à la naissance de Vinda, mais serait-ce toujours le cas ? Voudrait-il un jour un enfant de son sang ? Il ne le pensait pas. Il voyait à quel point s'occuper de sa soeur était une lourde charge alors que penser d'un bébé ? Mais, et s'il changeait d'avis ?

Afin de s'extraire à ses pensées tumultueuses, Albus entreprit de répondre à diverses lettres du Magenmagot. Il ne releva la tête de ses parchemins que lorsque la porte du bureau de sa mère s'ouvrit et qu'Ariana et Lancelot en sortirent.

Ariana se précipita dans la cuisine pour prendre son goûter. C'était son rituel à la fin de chaque séance. Albus lui servit une grande tasse de tisane avant de se tourner vers Lancelot.

\- Alors, cette séance ? demanda-t-il en le raccompagnant vers la porte.

\- Tout s'est passé à merveille, Ariana a été très douée, répondit Lancelot en adressant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille derrière l'épaule d'Albus.

Puis il ajouta, de façon à ce que seul Albus l'entende :

\- J'ai de très bons espoirs de guérison, Albus. Vraiment.

Albus lui sauta au cou sans réfléchir : c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait entendu depuis longtemps !

.

* * *

.

Le mois de septembre fila, entraînant à sa suite celui d'octobre. Les rues de Godric's Hollow se couvrirent de feuilles rousses. Puis on vit apparaître dans les jardins des maisons du village les traditionnelles citrouilles sculptées. Cette soirée de la fin du mois d'octobre était déjà bien avancée lorsque Gellert apparut soudain dans une petite rue non fréquentée de Godric's Hollow. Cette fois-ci, il était venu seul. D'une part, Albus avait été assez clair sur le fait que la présence de Margaret le gênait, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir son ami, et même si cela chagrinait Gellert, il pouvait le comprendre. D'autre part, celle-ci avait clairement mieux à faire, maintenant que Vinda était née.

Il marcha d'un pas vif vers la maison des Dumbledore. Il avait prévenu Bathilda qu'il ne dormirait pas chez elle cette fois-ci mais préférait rester chez Albus. Curieusement, elle ne s'en était pas offusquée, et lui avait juste fait promettre de ramener la famille Dumbledore à dîner de temps en temps. Gellert avait promis, et Bathilda lui avait fait un clin d'oeil entendu qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Au moment où il allait tourner dans l'allée qui menait à la maison, il vit quelqu'un en sortir et se cacha derrière un cyprès. C'était un homme, plutôt jeune, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un roux clair, même dans la semi-obscurité du soir, et un visage esthétiquement harmonieux. L'homme regarda à gauche, puis à droite, puis il tourna sur lui-même et disparu. Ainsi c'était un sorcier. Gellert sorti de sa cachette . De là où il était, il pouvait voir que la chambre d'Albus n'était pas allumée, il allait devoir passer par en bas.

Il se demandait qui pouvait être à ce point intime avec les Dumbledore pour rentrer dans leur maison. C'était forcément quelqu'un qu'Albus connaissait, sinon il serait enfermé dans sa chambre. Quelque chose se serra à l'intérieur de lui, mais il décida de l'ignorer et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, une odeur de gâteau à la citrouille embauma l'air. Abelforth le regarda et lui tendit la main.

\- Salut, rentre, Albus t'attends.

Gellert en resta muet de surprise. Il ne savait pas qu'Abelforth devait rentrer pour Halloween mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, le plus surprenant était que celui-ci ne se montrait même pas hostile avec lui. Il serra la main tendue, et il eut l'impression qu'Abelforth essayait de lui broyer les os, ce qui en un sens le rassura un peu. Ils ne se lachèrent que lorsqu'Ariana bondit du canapé sur lequel elle était assise pour les rejoindre. Gellert l'embrassa sur le front et chercha Albus des yeux. Il était un peu plus loin, en train de ranger des parchemins dans un placard. Lorsqu'il eut fini il se tourna vers Gellert, et lui adressa un sourire qui le fit fondre.

\- On t'a attendu pour prendre le dessert, tu as fais bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Plus rapide que la dernière fois en tout cas.

Albus lui tendit la main, comme l'avait fait Abelforth juste avant. Gellert fronça les sourcils, mais la lui serra néanmoins, ne se sentant terriblement pas à sa place. Comme s'il jouait un rôle.

\- C'est bon, arrête de faire semblant, grogna Abelforth.

\- De quoi parles-tu Abel ? demanda Albus.

\- Avec Ariana, on sait très bien que Gellert n'est pas "juste un ami", dit il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me remplissait de joie, mais bon, tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si tu le connaissais à peine.

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection en public, marmonna Albus avec un air déconfit, comme pour se justifier.

Gellert éclata de rire, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Il ôta ensuite son manteau, et Albus le prit pour aller le ranger. Abelforth partit vers la cuisine en disant qu'il allait faire du thé et chercher les gâteaux à la citrouille.

\- Margaret n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Ariana tandis qu'il s'installait sur le canapé.

\- Non, répondit Gellert, elle est restée s'occuper de Vinda.

\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir la voir, elle a dû tellement grandir ! s'exclama Ariana en lui tenant les mains.

\- Oui, elle deviendra vite une ravissante jeune fille comme toi.

Ariana rosit sous le compliment au moment où Albus revenait dans le salon. Gellert lâcha les main d'Ariana et se tourna vers lui.

\- D'ailleurs, Albus, tu devais demander au docteur si Ariana pouvait venir pour le bal de Noël.

\- Je l'ai fait, et il a donné son verdict juste avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Il est d'accord, s'exclama Ariana avec une petite voix suraiguë, je vais pouvoir aller en France !

Gellert comprit à cet instant que le bellâtre qu'il avait croisé n'était autre que le docteur Lancelot Slughorn. Il se sentit un peu nauséeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié à cause de la fascination qu'Albus semblait éprouver pour lui, mais si en plus de l'attirance intellectuelle, il pouvait y avoir une attirance physique… il ne voulait même pas y penser.

\- Tu n'es pas content ? demanda Ariana avec un petit air triste.

\- Hein ? Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas je pensais juste à autre chose. Tu vas voir, le bal de Noël à Beauxbâtons, c'est vraiment quelque chose de fantastique.

Ariana sautilla sur place.

\- J'ai tellement hâte.

\- Profite déjà d'Halloween, dit Abelforth en revenant dans la pièce, un plateau chargé de gâteaux et d'un service à thé.

\- Oh oui, les gâteaux à la citrouille, s'exclama Ariana en applaudissant.

Albus s'installa de l'autre côté de Gellert et agita sa baguette pour leur servir à tous une tasse de thé, puis il se servit une part de gâteau et la grignota en silence. Gellert s'appuya contre lui pour boire son thé. Il aimait la chaleur du contact entre leur deux corps.

\- Tu avais raison, Abel, c'était une très bonne idée de mettre des pruneaux, dit Ariana en se léchant les doigts.

\- J'ai toujours raison, marmonna Abelforth, même si le monde entier semble penser le contraire.

\- Est-ce que je dois me sentir visé ? demanda Albus.

\- Tu es le premier à devoir te sentir visé.

Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire. Visiblement, leur relation s'était arrangée, comme quoi, les miracles existaient bien. Gellert ne sut pas s'il devait en être heureux ou non. Au moins, il était certain que sa vision de la mort d'Ariana avait belle et bien été évitée, et pas seulement repoussée.

\- Gellert, Gellert, s'exclama Ariana en lui tirant la manche, le Docteur Lancelot m'a appris des tours de magie ! Il dit que je suis très forte. Tu veux les voir ?

Gellert ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il aurait préféré monter immédiatement dans la chambre d'Albus et discuter de longues heures avec lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Montre-moi donc tes pouvoirs.

Ariana fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une pièce de monnaie.

\- Je suis capable de changer cette petite Noise, dit-elle en lui agitant la pièce sous le nez, en un magnifique Gallion.

Elle fit des mouvements compliqués avec ses mains, puis montra à Gellert qu'un Gallion était apparu à la place de la noise. Gellert n'était pas dupe, mais il fit semblant de s'extasier, et félicita Ariana pour sa dextérité.

\- Et attends, ce n'est pas mon seul tour de magie, dit Ariana en rangeant le Gallion dans sa poche.

Elle se leva, prit une enveloppe, une plume, de l'encre, un sceau à cacheter, et un petit morceau de parchemin. Elle demanda à Gellert de signer le morceau de parchemin, puis le rangea dans l'enveloppe qu'elle cacheta aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai pas encore appris le sortilège qui peut lui mettre le feu, tu devras le faire toi-même, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Gellert arqua un sourcil, mais attrapa et enflamma l'enveloppe. Les cendres retombèrent comme de la neige sur la table. Ariana les épousseta puis pris un air déçu.

\- Oh non, on dirait bien que ce tour là a râté.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Gellert, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'Ariana avait voulu faire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais devoir m'entraîner un peu plus. Maintenant, je vais lire dans tes pensées. Tu vas choisir une carte, et je vais deviner laquelle.

Lorsque Gellert eu choisi le roi de coeur, il le replaça dans le paquet, et Ariana battit les cartes, elle les retourna ensuite, les une après les autres en hochant la tête négativement à chaque fois. Soudain elle poussa un cri d'exclamation.

\- Voila le parchemin que tu as signé Gellert ! Donc ta carte est juste après, c'est le roi de coeur !

\- Bravo, c'était très impressionnant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais raté celui d'avant, mais en fait tu avais tout prévu. Bien joué !

Il leva sa main et Ariana tapa dedans avec un petit rire de fierté. Il crut qu'ils en avaient fini avec la magie de moldus, mais Ariana insista pour lui montrer absolument tous les tours qu'elle connaissait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini qu'Albus lui proposa d'aller se coucher. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste, mais curieusement, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Gellert, embrassa Abelforth, et se dirigea en sautillant vers sa chambre.

\- Je reviens, souffla Albus à l'intention de Gellert avant de suivre sa soeur.

Elle avait déjà mis sa robe de nuit lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle nattait ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils s'emmêlent.

\- Oui ! Tu as vu comme il était impressionné par ma magie ?

Albus rit doucement mais ne répondit rien. Alors Ariana se tourna vers lui :

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de la vraie magie Al. Je ne suis plus un bébé que tu dois protéger de tout tu sais.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que tu as grandi si vite que parfois je l'oublie.

Ariana lui sourit, puis alla se glisser dans ses draps. Elle le fixait d'un air canaille alors Albus demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je suis très heureuse en ce moment.

\- Alors je suis heureux aussi.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es heureux.

\- Parce que te voir heureuse me rend heureux. C'est ça d'être un grand frère.

Elle remonta son épaisse couverture jusqu'à son nez et dit en fermant les yeux :

\- C'est aussi parce que Gellert est là.

Albus ne répondit rien. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ajoute quelque chose mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et petit à petit, sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre mais il tomba nez à nez avec Abelforth.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota Albus.

\- Je venais voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour la coucher, répondit son frère sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'est plus un bébé Abel. Elle a quinze ans. Elle sait se coucher sans problème.

\- C'est vrai.

Son frère resta un moment silencieux, observant leur soeur endormie. Il bloquait la sortie de la chambre à Albus, qui resta face à lui, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Il pensa à Gellert qui était seul dans le salon et son coeur s'emballa un peu. Pourvu qu'il n'en profite pas pour s'enfuire alors qu'ils avaient prévu de passer la nuit ensemble. Gellert était le professionnel pour disparaître.

\- Tu avais raison pour le docteur Slughorn, chuchota finalement Abel.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'était une bonne idée de faire appel à lui. Quand je la vois aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi nous avons perdu autant de temps. Pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait ça avant ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- La décision ne nous revenait pas. Inutile de nous blâmer. Ou de blâmer qui que ce soit. Nous voulions seulement la protéger.

Abelforth sourit tristement. Albus avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment où son frère s'ouvrirait enfin à lui depuis une éternité, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de penser à Gellert. S'il était parti, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait…

\- Tu as sans doute raison, finit par dire Abelforth.

Albus lui sourit, mais ne répondit rien, afin de ne pas relancer la conversation.

\- Bon… Je vais me coucher, ajouta son frère après un moment de silence, avec une nostalgie étrange dans la voix.

\- Bonne nuit, souffla Albus en lui donnant une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule.

Il se força à marcher normalement jusqu'au salon, alors qu'il avait envie de courir. Toutes les bougies étaient encore allumées mais le canapé était vide. Son coeur se mit à battre très vite. Il regarda autour de lui. Non. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Albus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. D'un geste de baguette il éteint les bougies et se dirigea à l'aveuglette jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Gellert était là. Il l'attendait, les bras croisés, assis sur l'un des deux lits jumeaux qu'Albus avait créé à partir de son propre lit, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Tu as sincèrement pensé que j'allais dormir la dedans ? demanda-t-il à Albus quand il le rejoignit.

\- Honnêtement ? Pas un seul instant, mais Ari et Abel auraient trouvé ça étrange si je ne l'avais pas fait alors…

\- Alors faisons disparaître cette horreur immédiatement, déclara Gellert en claquant des doigts pour redonner au lit d'Albus son apparence originale.

\- Ta magie sans baguette est de plus en plus impressionnante, dit Albus en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Gellert haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ce qu'on apprend à l'école, et je ne suis même pas le plus doué de la classe. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère restait à Poudlard pour Halloween ?

\- C'est ce qu'il fait habituellement, mais il a changé d'avis quand je lui ai écrit que tu venais passer les vacances ici.

\- Il ne me fait pas confiance, marmonna Gellert.

\- Ou alors, il est rentré pour garder Ariana et qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble ?

Gellert se retourna, sortit sa valise de sa poche et lui rendit sa forme habituelle.

\- Tu es bien naïf, Albus. Mais qu'importe la raison, si cela peut nous laisser du temps pour parler des reliques, elle me convient.

\- Est-ce que tu as avancé de ton côté ? demanda Albus distraitement.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que mes recherches stagnent un peu, répondit Gellert en farfouillant dans sa valise. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Evan depuis qu'il a trouvé le testament.

\- Il ne devait pas se déplacer dans un nouveau village ?

\- Si. Mais il évite de communiquer par hibou, car il a peur que nos correspondances soient interceptées. Je pense qu'il est légèrement paranoïaque. Alors je ne sais pas si je n'ai pas de nouvelles, parce qu'il n'a rien trouvé de plus, ou si c'est simplement parce qu'il n'ose pas me communiquer ses découvertes.

Puis il se déshabilla, tout en sachant qu'il était observé. Il passa ensuite une chemise de nuit, puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Albus l'imita rapidement, puis éteignit la lumière. Il se coucha en face de Gellert. Un rayon de lune tombait sur son visage, donnant l'impression que ses yeux, au bleu si particulier, scintillaient. Après un moment de silence, Albus demanda :

\- Et tu n'as pas peur que cette absence de nouvelles signifie simplement qu'il s'est approprié la baguette ?

Gellert réfléchit sincèrement à la question. Non. Il ne le pensait pas. Evan était trop droit. Trop honnête. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse le trahir. Si Evan s'intéressait aux reliques, ce n'était pas pour sa gloire personnelle, uniquement par curiosité intellectuelle initialement, et pour la reconnaissance de Gellert depuis presque un an maintenant.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement. On est bien trop proches. Je le considère pratiquement comme un membre de ma famille, et tu sais que ça n'arrive pas avec grand monde. Non, aucun risque qu'il me trahisse.

Albus soupira lourdement, comme si cette réponse l'agaçait, ce que Gellert ne comprit pas. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse lui demander ce qu'il avait, Albus reprit la parole :

\- Tant mieux si tu peux avoir autour de toi des personnes en qui tu as aussi aveuglément confiance.

Gellert pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu ne le penses pas une seule seconde.

\- Non. Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas ravi que cet Evan prenne tant de place dans la quête des reliques. J'aurai préféré que ce soit moi qui aille mener l'enquête en Europe de l'Est. Mais je suis bloqué ici, et tu dois obtenir ton diplôme, alors j'imagine qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de cette tâche à notre place...

\- Mais tu aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'Evan ?

\- Honnêtement ? Oui. Mais je n'y peut rien, et je n'ai rien de mieux à proposer, alors autant ne pas me torturer l'esprit avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Gellert lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Je te promets qu'Evan ne nous doublera pas. Et je te promets également, si cela peut te rassurer, que s'il le fait, je me chargerai personnellement de le lui faire regretter, et de lui reprendre ce qui nous revient.

Albus rit doucement.

\- Ça me rassure, chuchota-t-il.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer sans rien dire.

\- Bonne nuit Albus, murmura finalement Gellert avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche.

\- A demain, chuchota Albus.

Leurs nez se touchaient. Albus sourit.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois vraiment là.

\- Je peux te toucher pour te prouver que je suis bien réel, ricana Gellert tout en emmêlant ses jambes avec celles d'Albus.

Ce dernier eut un petit gémissement quand Gellert colla leur deux bassins en passant la main dans le bas de son dos. Puis il resserra ses jambes sur celles de Gellert et lui souffla, la respiration légèrement saccadée :

\- Je crois… oui je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de preuves.

.

* * *

.

Albus était encore tout ensommeillé lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine. Quand il s'était réveillé, Gellert n'était plus dans le lit. Cependant, contrairement à leurs vacances à Paris, il n'avait pas paniqué cette fois ci : il entendait les éclats de voix de son ami et sa soeur depuis sa chambre. Cela l'avait motivé à se lever, lui qui appréciait particulièrement les grasses matinées.

\- Albus, Abelforth a fait des pancakes, il a dit que tu peux te servir !

Il se laissa mollement tomber sur une chaise et offrit un petit sourire timide à Gellert qui, contrairement à lui avait l'air parfaitement réveillé.

\- Il n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme si son frère allait soudainement apparaître.

\- Non, répondit Ariana, il est parti voir le troupeau. Il a dit qu'il veut vérifier si le garçon que tu as employé n'a pas fait n'importe quoi.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel tout en se servant copieusement de pancakes. Il écouta distraitement la conversation de Gellert et Ariana sans toutefois s'y mêler. Il attendit de se sentir parfaitement réveiller avant de demander :

\- Alors, en quoi vas-tu te déguiser ce soir Gellert ?

Le regard ahuri de son ami valait le détour.

\- Pardon ?

Ariana éclata de rire.

\- Je t'imagine bien en squelette, dit Albus l'air moqueur.

\- Heu… Je n'ai pas spécialement prévu de me déguiser en quoi que ce soit Albus…

-Quoi ? s'insurgea Ariana. Moi je vais être un troll des montagnes dégoûtant !

Puis elle mima les rugissements du troll en tournant autour de la table. Gellert lui jeta un regard mi amusé mi agacé.

\- D'où vient cette drôle d'idée ? demanda-t-il à Albus.

\- Godric's Hollow est un village à moitié moldu, et le soir d'Halloween ils ont comme tradition de se déguiser et de venir toquer aux portes pour demander des bonbons. Je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de faire la même chose.

\- Ah.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Et qu'en pense Abelforth ?

Albus fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand l'avis de son frère intéressait Gellert ?

\- Depuis quand mon avis t'intéresse ? demanda Abel depuis la porte comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Albus.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, se défendit Gellert, c'est juste que je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée.

Comme pour expliquer le fond de sa pensée, il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Ariana qui continuait à pousser des grognements de troll.

\- C'est une excellente idée, déclara Abelforth en venant s'attabler.

Même Albus ne pouvait pas cacher son étonnement. Il savait qu'Abel disait ça juste pour le plaisir de contredire Gellert.

\- Oh alors tu viens aussi Abel ? demanda Ariana en sautant de joie.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Et tu te déguises en quoi ?

Abelforth haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te déguiser en bouc, dit Gellert. Au moins, tu en as déjà l'odeur.

Albus ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de rire.

Il ne mit finalement pas bien longtemps à convaincre Gellert qu'effrayer les moldus serait une activité parfaitement distrayante.

Les trois Dumbledore et Gellert sortirent de la maison dès que la nuit fut tombée. Ariana avait le costume le plus impressionnant, et elle semblait prendre particulièrement du plaisir à pousser d'énormes grognements. Abelforth avait simplement vidé une citrouille qu'il avait mis sur sa tête. Albus s'était déguisé en fantôme à l'aide de grands draps blancs et Gellert avait suivit le conseil de son ami et avait peint sur son visage un crâne.

La première maison qu'ils visitèrent fut celle de Bathilda.

\- GRROAAR, hurla Ariana quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Oh ! Quel superbe et effrayant troll des montagnes, tiens voici plein de bonbons pour toi !

Le petit groupe s'engagea ensuite dans la grande rue, et toqua aux portes des maisons. D'autres enfants, moldus eux, faisaient de même.

\- Baah, il est affreux ce costume de mort-vivant, déclara l'un d'entre eux alors qu'il dépassait le groupe.

\- Je suis pas un mort vivant ! rugit Ariana. Je suis un troll des montagnes dégoûtants.

\- Ignare, chuchota Gellert juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Le petit garçon tira la langue à Ariana avant de tourner les talons en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à _"de toute façon tu pues le bouc"_. Albus vit distinctement Abelforth diriger sa baguette vers le garçon et il voulu s'interposer mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Cependant, alors qu'il attendait l'inévitable conséquence de ce geste rien ne se produisit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il sans savoir s'il voulait connaître la réponse.

Abelforth haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai juste ajouté quelques limaces dans son seau de friandises. Il aura une drôle de surprise quand il voudra les manger.

Gellert et Ariana éclatèrent d'un même rire et Abelforth, d'abord suspicieux quand à savoir s'ils se moquaient de lui ou du garçon, finit par se joindre à eux.

Albus sourit en les observant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du chemin qu'ils avaient tous parcouru. Un an auparavant, à la même période, sa soeur faisait l'une des crises les plus violentes qu'Albus lui ait connu. Il n'aurait jamais pu dire à ce moment là qu'ils seraient là tous les quatre aujourd'hui, à rire et à s'amuser.

.

* * *

.

Si, à la fin des vacances d'Halloween, Albus avait cru que l'attente jusqu'à Noël serait interminable, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le mois et demi qui séparait les deux périodes était passé à toute allure. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles, puis, quelques jours auparavant, il avait commencé à neiger. Ariana avait suivi chaque semaine sa thérapie avec le docteur Lancelot, et Albus s'était occupé de la maison, de sa correspondance, des réunions du Magenmagot.

Les jours avaient filé et les vacances de Noël étaient finalement là. Abelforth était rentré la veille avec le Poudlard express. La maison était décorée pour Noël et Ariana était surexcitée comme à chaque fois qu'Abelforth rentrait pour les vacances. Mais cette fois-ci, l'idée de se rendre au bal de l'Académie Beauxbâtons décuplait son excitation. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours entre sa chambre, celles de ses frères, et le salon où elle avait commencé à faire sa petite valise.

Il était prévu qu'ils passent la soirée du bal à Beauxbâtons puis qu'ils aillent dormir à l'auberge dans le petit village français situé non loin de l'Académie. Abel et Ariana y resteraient 3 jours, puis rentreraient pour la fin des vacances. Albus, lui, passerait ses vacances avec Gellert, si toutefois il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Cette perspective serra le coeur d'Albus. Il savait comme Gellert pouvait se montrer changeant sur ses sentiments.

Le flot de ses pensées fut interrompu par Ariana qui déboula pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes dans sa chambre :

\- Albus ! Tu n'as pas fait ta valise.

\- On ne part que dans quatre heures Ari…

\- Je sais mais Abel a déjà fini la sienne ! Il va plus vite que moi grâce à la magie !

\- Tu sais, je pourrais faire ta valise en quelques minutes si tu le voulais…

\- Oui. Mais je suis sûre que tu oublierais des choses. Alors je préfère m'en occuper ! Allez fais ta valise Albus ! Comme ça peut-être qu'on pourra partir plus tôt.

Albus retint un soupir.

\- Ca ne servirait pas à grand chose de partir plus tôt : notre chambre à l'auberge ne sera disponible qu'à 17 heures… Et puis, le portoloin que j'ai commandé part à un horaire bien précis…

Ariana haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire, l'air de dire que ces arguments n'avaient à son sens pas beaucoup d'importance. Puis elle repartit en courant préparer sa valise. L'énergie dont elle faisait preuve depuis la veille avait le don d'épuiser Albus. Il espèra secrètement qu'elle ne serait pas comme ça pendant les trois jours à venir.

Il actionna machinalement son déluminateur qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder en permanence avec lui. Il éteignit et alluma plusieurs fois les bougies qu'il avait disposées dans sa chambre pour compenser la faible luminosité de cette journée d'hiver. Il entendait au loin Ariana s'agiter et Abelforth grogner qu'elle devait se calmer. Albus soupira faiblement.

Il était à la fois impatient d'aller au bal et incroyablement anxieux. Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête en actionnant une énième fois le déluminateur. Cette fois-ci, il laissa la pièce dans une semi-obscurité étrange. Il espérait que la robe qu'il avait choisie pour le bal plairait à Gellert.

_Gellert._

Comment était-il possible qu'il occupe autant ses pensées ?

Albus se força à sortir de sa rêverie. Il ralluma les lumières et se leva. Sur son bureau se trouvait un petit amoncellement de paquets : des présents pour ses amis, et les quelques personnes auprès de qui il souhaitait se faire bien voir. Cette année, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de les envoyer la veille de Noël pour que leurs destinataires les reçoivent le matin alors il allait devoir faire appel à un service postal particulier. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait fini tout ça au moment de partir car il voulait avoir l'esprit libre pendant ses vacances.

D'un geste de sa baguette il réduisit les paquets et les mis dans sa poche. Puis il enfila sa cape de voyage.

\- Albus ! Où tu vas ? demanda Ariana en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'espère que ta valise sera prête à mon retour.

Puis il s'engouffra dans la rue dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

Le froid lui mordit les joues et finit de le sortir complètement du drôle d'état dans lequel il était plongé depuis le matin. Gellert avait le don de lui troubler les sens de bien des façons.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'à la petite poste moldue du village de Godric's Hollow. Seule une vieille dame acariâtre attendait derrière un guichet. Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'il entra. Albus se dirigea vers les enveloppes en libre service et contourna le petit présentoir. Il tapota trois fois avec la pointe de sa baguette et le passage s'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur il fut accueillit par un nuage de plume et un vacarme de tous les diables. Des chouettes volaient à travers la pièce en hululant. Albus se fraya un chemin à travers les volatiles jusqu'au guichet ou un petit homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier azur l'accueilli.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous mon ami ?

\- J'ai quelques colis à faire envoyer pour les fêtes. J'aimerai qu'ils arrivent le matin même.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, Albus prit le temps de se promener encore un peu dans le village. Puis, lorsque le froid devint trop mordant, il rentra préparer sa valise, et ce fut l'heure du départ.

.

* * *

.

Gellert était dans la salle aux cheminées. Les familles des élèves arrivaient depuis une demi-heure, et lui-même attendait avec impatience la sienne, ainsi que Margaret et Evan, et la famille Dumbledore. S'il était honnête avec lui même, il dirait qu'il attendait surtout Albus. Il appréhendait un peu la rencontre entre les Dumbledore et sa famille.

Margaret arriva la première, ravissante dans une robe bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles argentées. Elle était seule contrairement à ce qui était prévu. Elle s'approcha de Gellert dès qu'elle le remarqua.

\- Evan me fait te dire qu'il est sur une piste, il a préféré ne pas venir, dit-elle dans son oreille tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

\- D'accord, chuchota-t-il, merci du message.

\- Tu as vu Valère ?

\- Je crois qu'il est dans la salle de réception. Pourquoi ?

\- Ses parents s'occupent de Vinda, alors je voulais le prévenir qu'ils ne viendraient pas ce soir. La nourrice m'a lâchée au dernier moment.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace et s'éloigna, en se fondant dans la foule des visiteurs et des élèves. Il commença à faire les cent pas. Il espérait que l'absence de ses parents ne pousserait pas Valère à se saouler au vin de Noël, et qu'il ne ferait pas d'esclandre.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te ronger les sangs comme ça, mon amour, dit la voix de sa mère dans son dos.

Gellert se retourna brusquement. Ses parents étaient arrivés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il alla aussitôt les embrasser, et serra Petra dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu me trouves, Maman ?

Elle lui caressa la joue puis passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es très élégant, Gellie.

\- En fait, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. Plutôt en fin de soirée, alors…

\- Quelqu'un ? répéta son père en levant un sourcil.

\- Oh, laisse-le tranquille Wink', allons profiter de la soirée ! Toute cette ambiance, ça me rappelle tellement notre rencontre. Pas toi ?

Puis sa mère attrapa le bras de son père et l'entraîna, mais Winkelried se dégagea et retourna vers Gellert.

\- Dis-moi juste que je ne suis pas grand-père, que je puisse profiter de la soirée sereinement.

\- Alors, ça, aucun risque, rigola Gellert.

\- Gellie viens nous voir quand tu seras prêt d'accord ? reprit sa mère, D'ici là, on te laisse avec tes amis.

Il regarda ses parents suivre le même chemin que Margaret un peu plus tôt, son père serrant des mains, voire faisant même quelques accolades, tous les deux mètres. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour en parler avec Albus. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait eut aucun mal à leur présenter les Rosiers, ni à leur parler de ses amis de Durmstrang, si on pouvait appeler ça des amis. Alors pourquoi avec Albus tout était si effrayant ?

Il scrutait les cheminées qui déversaient leur flot incessant d'invités. Est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière ? Et puis soudain, ils étaient là, Ariana arriva en premier, vêtue d'une robe carmin qui lui laissait les bras nus. Cette tenue, ainsi que le rouge léger qu'elle portait sur les lèvres, la faisait paraître beaucoup plus âgée que ses habituels jupons bleu ciel. Abelforth suivit, bien plus classique, en costume sombre. Et enfin, Albus lui coupa le souffle. Il portait une robe de sorcier pourpre, aux manches longues et brodées. Le médaillon du pacte tombait par dessus, rehaussant les broderies centrales. Les cheveux auburn d'Albus étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils avaient encore poussé. Il lui sourit, et les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent.

Il se souvint comment respirer lorsqu'Ariana l'attrapa par les mains et tourna autour de lui.

\- Comme tu es bien habillé Gellert ! Et moi, tu me trouves comment ?

\- Splendide _Mademoiselle_, répondit-il en détachant ses yeux de ceux d'Albus.

Il fit apparaître une rose de la même couleur que la robe d'Ariana et l'attacha à son corsage. Puis il se tourna vers Albus et Abelforth.

\- Venez, je pense qu'ils ont déjà commencé à servir le buffet. Et le bal ne va pas tarder à commencer, si vous aimez danser.

Ariana tapa des mains, et s'exclama :

\- Moi j'adore danser !

\- Mais tu n'as jamais…

Abelforth ne finit pas sa phrase devant le regard noir que lui lança Ariana, et Albus esquiva le débat en filant vers la salle de réception.

Albus n'avait jamais assisté à un tel bal. Les bals de Poudlard étaient spectaculaires, mais il devait reconnaître que les français ne manquaient pas de classe. L'Académie Beauxbâtons était encore plus féérique que dans son imagination, mais il soupçonnait les décorations de Noël d'y être pour quelque chose. Dans la salle de réception - qui n'était pas, comme à Poudlard, le lieu où les élèves mangeaient mais une salle uniquement dédiée à recevoir des congrès ou des événements tout au long de l'année - flottaient des bougies qui émettaient une chaleureuse lumière dorée. Du plafond tombait de la fausse neige bleutée, mais dans la pièce il faisait bon. D'immenses tables avaient été dressées le long du mur ouest et étaient couvertes de mets qui avaient tous l'air plus succulents les uns que les autres. Albus fit la moue en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de sucré.

\- Le dessert arrive après.

Il tourna la tête vers Gellert. Son ami l'observait avec un petit air moqueur, et Albus s'en voulut d'être si transparent.

-Ici, ils accordent beaucoup d'importance aux repas. Ce que tu vois sur le buffet, ce ne sont que les hors d'oeuvre. Ensuite viendront les entrées, les entremets, les mets, les salades, le fromage et enfin le dessert.

\- Ca m'a l'air fabuleux, déclara Albus en se dirigeant vers les grandes tables.

Gellert regardait avec un air attendri Albus hésiter entre les nombreux mets qui se présentaient à lui. Il devait avouer que voir Albus se régaler était une des choses qui lui plaisait le plus, peut-être même avant l'idée d'en finir avec le Code du Secret. Soudain Margaret fut à côté de lui.

\- Gellert, il faut que tu m'aides.

\- Quoi ?

\- A ton avis ? Valère s'est mis minable, et c'est de ta faute, alors tu vas m'aider à faire en sorte que personne ne remarque rien.

\- Déjà ? Mais on a même pas encore servit le vin chaud.

\- Ton copain Ange a ramené une bouteille de Vodkaglagla, et ils l'ont fini à deux.

\- Ah oui, quand même.

Gellert jeta un coup d'oeil à Albus, qui avait commencé à goûter à une tartinade qui avait l'air succulente. Il soupira et décida qu'il pouvait s'absenter quelques instants. Il suivit Margaret jusqu'aux colonnes qui étaient juste à côté de l'estrade sur laquelle se tiendraient les musiciens. Valère était affalé au pied de l'une d'elles.

\- Où est Ange ? demanda Gellert.

\- Parti faire la cour à une dame a priori, grinça Margaret en faisant un signe du menton vers la foule.

Gellert leva les yeux et vit son compagnon de chambre entraîner une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants dans une danse sur une musique qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Il leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant bien là l'inconscience inconsidérée d'Ange. Margaret était en train d'essayer de relever Valère.

\- Aide-moi, merde, Gellert.

\- Arrête de jurer, ce n'est vraiment pas beau dans la bouche d'une dame, ricana Gellert.

\- Je vais t'en foutre des jurons si tu te bouges pas les fesses. Evan va me tuer s'il arrive quelque chose à son frère. Et toi aussi par la même occasion.

\- Je voudrais bien le voir essayer, dit Gellert, en soulevant néanmoins Valère d'un côté, tandis que Margaret le tenait de l'autre.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir l'emmener ? demanda Margaret alors qu'ils avançaient dans le parc, Valère marchant comme un automate.

Gellert n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Valère se tourna soudain vers lui le regard plus vitreux que jamais.

\- Gellert ? Gellert, tu es là.

Il manqua de se casser la figure sur Margaret en voulant caresser la joue de Gellert. Puis il eut un haut le coeur. Margaret poussa un juron puis fusilla Gellert du regard. Elle lui chuchotta.

\- Je te jure que s'il vomit sur ma robe, c'est moi qui te tue.

\- Je suis actuellement aussi embarrassé que toi, répondit Gellert sur le même ton, et puis je n'ai aucun lien familial avec lui, moi.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas couché avec lui par jalousie.

Gellert se tut, Margaret avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

\- Gellert, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Valère, entre deux rots.

\- Dans ma chambre.

Margaret ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais non, marmonna Valère en se dégageant, je veux aller faire la fête. Viens allons danser, le bal va commencer.

\- Ou alors, proposa Gellert en rattrapant Valère avant qu'il ne trébuche contre sa propre jambe, on pourrait aller, tous les deux, dans ma chambre. Boire un verre de ma réserve personnelle.

Du coin de l'oeil, Gellert vit Margaret se taper le front, mais Valère paru emballé par l'idée qu'il proposait et fit demi tour. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bâtiment où se trouvaient les dortoires. Au moment où Gellert ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, en priant tous les saints qu'il connaissait pour que Valère réussisse à garder le contenu de son estomac à l'intérieur, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le regarda bizarrement et désigna Margaret du doigt.

\- Gellert, si on doit aller boire un verre tous les deux, pourquoi elle est là ?

\- Bonne question, pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Gellert à Margaret

\- Pour t'éviter une humiliation publique, mais je m'en vais, puisque ma présence est indésirable.

Elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Gellert fouilla dans son bureau, il devait bien lui rester quelques flacons du dernier cours de potion. De la goutte du mort vivant, c'était peut-être exagéré, mais au moins Valère ne risquait pas de vider ses tripes sur son lit s'il dormait. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et en vida quelques gouttes dans un verre qu'il remplit ensuite avec de l'eau. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Valère l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa. Il sentit le goût glacé et mentholé de l'alcool sur ses lèvres. Gellert répondit un peu au baiser puis se recula.

\- Attends, bois ça d'abord.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un mélange de ma fabrication, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Valère attrapa le verre et le vida d'un seul coup, puis s'écroula aussitôt sur le lit. Gellert grimaça, et le poussa un peu plus contre le mur avec son pied.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends tout si compliqué ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Puis il sortit de sa chambre. Margaret attendait dans le couloir.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais fâchée, dit-il.

\- Je sais bien jouer la comédie, une qualité très appréciée par Serpentard, déclara-t-elle avec un rictus. Alors, il a essayé de mettre sa langue dans ta bouche?

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Retournons au bal.

Il repartit d'un pas vif vers la salle de réception où un brouhaha montait, indiquant que les musiciens étaient en train de prendre place. Margaret lui emboîta le pas.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais m'inviter à danser quand nous serons arrivés.

\- Et pourquoi, est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas expliquer ton absence à Albus autrement ? lui demanda-t-elle avec ce petit air satisfait que Gellert détestait, car c'était celui qui signifiait, "j'ai raison et tu le sais".

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il va être ravi de nous voir danser ensemble ?

\- Si tu invites quelqu'un d'autre juste après, ça devrait aller. Abelforth par exemple.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que l'abus de Vodkaglagla était dangereux pour la santé ? ricana Gellert.

Margaret rigola alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle de bal. Les premières notes commençaient à se jouer. Il attrapa son amie par la taille d'une main, et lui prit la main de l'autre.

Albus, trop occupé à grignoter, n'avait pas remarqué que l'orchestre avait pris place. Il crut un instant que la mélodie résonnait magiquement dans la salle mais il aperçut bien vite, sur une estrade au fond de la pièce, un orchestre qui contenait trop de musiciens pour qu'il puisse les compter. La musique était incroyable. Il voulu se tourner vers Gellert pour lui faire part de son ravissement mais il avait disparu.

Albus mis un moment avant de le trouver. Il était sur la piste. Plusieurs élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient commencé à danser ce qui semblait être une valse. Et Gellert en faisait partie. Albus sentit son coeur se serrer et le voyant tournoyer au bras de Margaret. Il était beau comme un prince et elle avait l'air d'une princesse sortit tout droit d'un livre de contes. Ils allaient divinement bien ensemble.

_Et ils ont un enfant_, songea-t-il amèrement.

Par miracle, alors qu'Albus sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ce fut le moment de servir les desserts et il y concentra toute son attention.

\- Je hais les bals, ronchonna Abelforth à côté de lui.

\- Tu es déjà allé à beaucoup de bals ? demanda-t-il avant d'enfoncer une tartelette au citron dans sa bouche.

\- Non, ce qui s'explique sans doute par le fait que je hais les bals.

Albus soupira en jetant un regard à Gellert et Margaret. Il attrapa un éclair au café.

\- Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop, mentit-il.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a un buffet, le railla Abelforth.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Je trouve désagréable de savoir que tous nos faits et gestes sont observés.

\- Toi ? Tu trouves désagréable d'être observé ? Et tu veux me faire avaler ça ?

\- Tu serais surpris de connaître la réalité de mes sentiments. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences tu sais. Je suis beaucoup plus timide que je n'en ai l'air.

\- Pardonne-moi si je ne suis pas convaincu… Non mais, rien que ta tenue...

\- Moi j'adore la robe d'Albus, déclara Ariana la bouche pleine.

Elle avait trois pâtisseries dans chaque main et l'air ravie.

\- Ari, tu ne devrais pas t'empiffrer tu vas avoir mal au ventre, ronchonna Abelforth.

\- Mais, je mange vite parce que je veux aller danser ! J'espère que quelqu'un va m'inviter…

\- Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Gellert tendait galamment sa main vers elle, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Albus remarqua que la musique avait changé. Les joues d'Ariana se tintèrent de rose. Celles d'Abelforth pâlirent.

\- Oh oui ! S'il te plait.

Abelforth les regarda s'éloigner avec l'air de ne pas savoir quel sentiment devait l'animer. Pour une fois, Albus pouvait le comprendre. C'était très perturbant de voir Ariana dans sa robe de bal au bras de Gellert. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une petite fille, et cela avait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant. Albus songea qu'il y a quelques années, il n'aurait jamais parié que sa soeur irait un jour danser au bal. Elle était une enfant malingre et malade, protégée par leur mère. Qui eût cru qu'elle puisse devenir une aussi jolie jeune fille.

Il aperçu avant de la voir Margaret qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Tu danses ? demanda-t-elle, et pendant un horrible instant, Albus cru qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Ce n'est qu'en tournant la tête vers son frère qu'il réalisa son erreur : Abelforth était rouge pivoine et avait ouvert la bouche comme un poisson mort. Margaret dû prendre cette drôle de réaction pour un oui car elle lui saisit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Albus était effaré, et curieusement stressé : Abelforth allait sans aucun doute se prendre les pieds dans la robe de Margaret ou la faire trébucher sans le vouloir et ce serait une catastrophe.

Il les observa anxieusement tout en grignotant un fraisier particulièrement exquis. A son grand étonnement Abelforth ne se débrouillait pas si mal. On voyait clairement que, contrairement à la règle, Margaret était celle qui menait, mais Abelforth ne s'emmêlait pas les pieds et parvenait même à être en rythme.

Au nouveau changement de musique, Abelforth salua sa partenaire avant de la quitter, puis, comme si sa danse avec Margaret lui avait soudainement rappelé que finalement il adorait les bals, il retrouva Ariana parmi les danseurs et se mit à danser avec elle.

\- Et toi, tu ne danses pas ?

Albus planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux vairons de Gellert avec un air de défi.

\- Personne ne m'a invité, dit-il simplement.

\- Oh, j'ai peut-être fait passer le mot que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée pour quiconque souhaiterait rester en bon terme avec moi.

Albus rit.

\- Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me proposer de danser, ou bien était-ce pour le simple plaisir sadique de me voir passer ma soirée seul ?

\- C'était pour que personne ne te dérange pendant que tu profites du buffet, bien sûr.

Gellert lui fit un clin d'oeil qui fit rosir les joues d'Albus. Puis il tendit sa main comme il l'avait fait avec Ariana quelques minutes auparavant.

Albus la saisit et se laissa entraîner. Il était heureux.

Autant les danses que Gellert avait partagées avec Margaret et Ariana étaient plutôt lentes, autant celle-ci était beaucoup plus rythmée. Il s'accrocha à la taille d'Albus, croisa leurs doigts et le fit tourbillonner dans la foule des autres danseurs. Quand ils dansaient ensemble, il n'étaient plus deux personnes qui essayaient de s'accorder, mais un seul tout, une entité qui évoluait et tournoyait.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir dit que j'adorais ta robe, souffla Gellert quand les notes commencèrent à s'espacer.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup discuté ce soir en effet dit simplement Albus, le souffle court lui aussi.

\- Ça, c'est juste parce que tu étais plus intéressé par la nourriture que par ma conversation.

Albus fit la moue et lui lâcha la main.

\- Hey, je plaisante, s'exclama Gellert en le rattrapant. Ne te vexe pas, j'adore te regarder manger.

\- Je ne me vexe pas, mais la danse est terminée, tu entends ?

\- On a le droit d'en faire une autre, tu sais. Et puis quand on aura mal aux pieds d'avoir trop dansé, on pourra aller s'asseoir et discuter autour d'un verre de vin chaud.

Albus se laissa convaincre plus facilement que Gellert ne l'aurait cru. Il l'entraîna pour une deuxième danse, puis une troisième, puis tant d'autres qu'il arrêta de les compter. Pendant qu'ils tournaient, il croisa le regard de sa mère parmi les danseurs, et il comprit qu'elle savait. Elle savait, et elle était heureuse pour lui. Et même si l'approbation de ses parents lui importait peu et ne serait jamais un frein à ses projets, qu'importe leur nature, à ce moment là, il se sentit aimé.

.

* * *

Et voilou. On espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lues !

Bisous et on se retrouve le mois prochain pour le chapitre 7 (c'est pas pour vous teaser mais il va envoyer du bois hinhin, à vos suggestions) !

Angie et Sam


	9. Chapitre 7 : Fission

24/11/2019 ~ _Je poste ce chapitre avec des moufles tant il fait froid._

Allez c'est tipar pour la suite. Aujourd'hui pas de blabla car j'ai la flemme, vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

*ROCKRITIC is always here.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Fission**

.

.

.

_Fission : éclatement d'un noyau instable en deux noyaux plus légers._

* * *

.

\- Albus, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Albus fronça les sourcils tout en continuant à danser. Il avait conscience des regards que posaient sur eux la plupart des autres danseurs mais il ne savait pas s'il s'en sentait grisé, ou si cela le gênait. Gellert et lui formaient un drôle de duo.

\- Mes parents sont ici, et j'aimerai te les présenter, ajouta Gellert dans un souffle.

Albus stoppa brusquement leur danse.

\- Pardon ?

Gellert haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne voulais pas te prendre au dépourvu. J'ai appris à la dernière minute qu'ils viendraient. Mais puisque vous êtes tous là, autant en profiter.

Albus le dévisagea silencieusement un instant, tentant de déterminer s'il mentait ou non. Il estima finalement que c'était probablement le cas, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à la confrontation.

\- D'accord. Allons les voir.

Gellert pris sa main et l'entraîna à travers les danseurs jusqu'à trouver ses parents. S'il ne lui avait pas dit qui ils étaient, Albus l'aurait deviné sans peine. Sa mère était le portrait craché de Gellert, mais avec les cheveux plus foncés et les yeux bleus. Son père, lui, n'aurait jamais pu cacher son lien de parenté avec Bathilda.

\- Maman, papa, je vous présente mon ami Albus. Albus, mes parents, Petra et Winkelried Grindelwald.

Albus tendit la main maladroitement alors que Petra s'approchait pour l'embrasser. Elle sera finalement sa main en lui adressant un sourire entendu qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas dupe sur l'utilisation du mot "ami".

La poigne de Winkelried le surprit légèrement, et il lui offrit un sourire crispé.

\- Petra, Winkelried, je suis enchanté, dit-il poliment, en tentant vainement de masquer sa gêne.

\- Albus est le voisin de Bathilda, ajouta Gellert, et Albus put voir dans les yeux de ses parents la connexion s'établir.

\- Gellert nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit Petra. C'est un plaisir.

\- Pareillement, répondit-il sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Un silence désagréable s'étira entre eux, pendant lequel Albus chercha vainement quelque chose à dire. Finalement Petra s'adressa à son fils pour lui raconter des banalités sur la soirée, et Albus pu tranquillement faire semblant de ne pas être là. Il riait de temps en temps poliment lorsque Petra taquinait son fils, ou hochait la tête à des affirmations de Gellert, mais ne pris pas plus part à la conversation.

\- Bon, et bien Albus et moi nous allons vous laisser, dit Gellert au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité aux yeux d'Albus.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Albus entendit Winkelried dire à sa femme :

\- Au moins, il avait raison, ils ne risquent pas de faire un bébé.

Albus s'arrêta, et Gellert jeta un coup d'oeil alarmé dans sa direction. Abelforth et Ariana apparurent soudainement dans leur champ de vision, empêchant Albus de questionner Gellert.

\- On rentre, dit Abelforth d'un ton bourru.

\- Tu viens avec nous Al ? demanda Ariana.

Albus observa Gellert un moment.

\- Non, dit-il finalement. Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure. Vous vous êtes amusés ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Ariana. Je serai bien restée plus mais Abel est fatigué…

Abelforth leva les yeux au ciel.

Albus leur fit un petit signe de la main en les regardant s'éloigner en direction de la salle aux cheminées, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Gellert.

\- Allons boire quelque chose, dit-il.

Il marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'au buffet sans vérifier si Gellert le suivait ou non. Et se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il lorsque Gellert l'eut rattrapé.

\- Non merci. Tu ne veux plus danser ?

Albus observa les couples qui continuaient à tournoyer sur la piste. Il avait adoré danser avec Gellert, mais la phrase prononcée par Winkelried résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Albus se mordit la lèvre.

\- Allons prendre l'air, dit-il soudain.

Et il s'en fut dans un grand tourbillon de tissu pourpre.

L'air du parc lui fit du bien.

\- Tu as décidé que je devais te courir après ce soir ? demanda Gellert dans son dos.

Albus ricana et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je crois que j'étouffais là dedans. Une seconde de plus et je me serai senti mal.

Gellert lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Tu as bu de l'alcool ?

\- Non, sourit Albus. Il faut croire que le système d'aération de la salle de bal de l'Académie Beauxbâtons n'est pas très bon…

\- Sans doute, répondit Gellert de l'air le moins convaincu possible.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans le parc.

\- Les français sont vraiment doués pour les jardins, dit Albus rêveusement.

\- Les français sont doués pour tout un tas de choses…

Albus haussa un sourcil.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- La nourriture, à en croire ton appétit pendant le buffet tout à l'heure.

Albus éclata de rire.

\- Je suis un bon vivant, dit-il en s'approchant de la fontaine Flamel.

\- C'est vrai.

Albus s'assit sur le rebord du bassin et observa Gellert, debout devant lui. Il aurait aimé avoir son détachement face à leur relation. Prendre simplement les choses comme elles venaient. Gellert lui rendit son regard sans rien dire.

\- C'est la fontaine de la guérison dont tu m'as parlé dans une de tes lettres ? demanda soudain Albus.

\- C'est elle.

\- Est-ce qu'elle guérit aussi les blessures de l'âme ?

Gellert eu l'air surpris. Il plissa les yeux avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Albus.

\- Parce que tu as une blessure à guérir ?

\- Oh, bien plus d'une, répondit Albus d'un ton joyeux en décalage avec ses propos.

Gellert l'observa, l'air d'essayer de déterminer de quoi il parlait.

\- Mais en réalité je crois que c'est le propre de la nature humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes les sommes des blessures dont on se relève, ajouta Albus.

\- Et est-ce que tu veux me parler de ces blessures ?

\- Tu les connais déjà je crois. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très mystérieux…

Gellert rit d'un rire sans joie.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je passe mon temps à me demander ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

Albus sourit d'un air espiègle en trempant ses doigts dans l'eau de la fontaine.

\- La plupart des gens croient, à tort, que parce que je suis un sorcier puissant, j'ai des pensées complexes. Ca n'est pas le cas. Je suis peut-être le plus simple des hommes, et mes maux ne sont ni plus importants ni plus mystérieux que ceux des autres. Je souffre lorsque je suis blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te blesse alors ?

Albus laissa un silence avant de répondre.

\- Être orphelin, dit-il finalement.

\- Je suis désolé, dit soudain Gellert. Ma question était idiote. J'ai cru un instant que tu essayais de me dire… quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre. Mais bien sûr que tu souffres de la perte de tes parents, même si tu n'en parles pas.

Albus ne lui répondit pas qu'il avait effectivement voulu lui parler d'autre chose. Il avait voulu lui dire que ce qui le blessait le plus, c'était son étrange liaison avec Margaret. Pouvait-on parler d'une liaison ? Visiblement ses parents n'étaient pas dupes sur ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Gellert. Etaient-ce eux qui avaient demandé à leur fils d'avoir un enfant ? Puisque lui même ne risquait pas d'en avoir… Il avait voulu parler de tout cela à Gellert mais cacher son trouble derrière la perte de ses parents lui avait soudainement paru beaucoup plus simple. Il n'était pas persuadé d'avoir envie d'entendre les réponses de Gellert à ses questions.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on parte à la recherche des autres sources, dit Albus pour changer de sujet.

\- Moi aussi, dit Gellert. Cela fait longtemps que je veux que nous passions des vacances tous les deux.

\- Celle que j'aimerai le plus trouver, continua Albus les yeux rivés sur la fontaine Flamel, c'est la source de l'amour.

Puis il leva les yeux vers Gellert et commença à chantonner en français :

\- _A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si belle, que je m'y suis baigné._

Gellert rit doucement et Albus continua en remuant le doigt comme une baguette de chef d'orchestre :

\- _Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. _

Ils restèrent encore un long moment assis au bord de la fontaine, à discuter. Puis quand l'aube commença à poindre à l'horizon, Albus dit qu'il lui fallait rentrer.

\- Je suis désolé pour la réaction de mon père, déclara soudain Gellert alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle aux cheminées.

Albus hésita à faire mine de ne pas voir de quoi il parlait mais il se ravisa. C'était la deuxième fois que Gellert s'excusait ce soir, ce qui était assez surprenant pour qu'Albus fasse preuve d'un peu d'honnêteté.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère juste que tu n'es pas déçu par cette rencontre.

\- Oh, non. Je sais qu'il est comme ça. La dernière fois, c'était pour le baptême de Vinda. Il m'a carrément dit "attention Gellert, un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités", comme si je n'étais pas responsable. Je suis responsable. C'est pour ça que Margaret m'a choisi.

Albus reçu ces mots comme un doloris. Il resta muet de stupeur.

\- Enfin, ajouta Gellert qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le désarroi d'Albus, en tout cas, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je suis vraiment ravi d'avoir pu passer cette soirée avec toi, de t'avoir présenté à ma famille, et qu'on ait pu parler tout les deux.

Comme ils arrivaient devant les cheminées, Gellert se tourna vers Albus, et sans un mot de plus, se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Albus resta figé sans savoir s'il voulait lui rendre son baiser ou s'enfuir le plus vite possible et ne plus jamais le revoir.

\- A dans trois jours Albus, dit Gellert en lui souriant tendrement.

Pour toute réponse, Albus lui offrit un penaud sourire et disparut dans la cheminée la plus proche.

.

* * *

.

Albus poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le portoloin emmena Abel et Ariana. Les trois jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble en France avaient, certes, été plaisants, mais éreintants. Leur soeur entrait lentement, mais sûrement, dans cette phase de l'adolescence où l'on estime que l'on n'est plus un enfant, aussi, elle jugeait pouvoir décider elle même de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non. Le bal semblait avoir décuplé cet aspect de sa personnalité. Abelforth avait passé leurs trois jours de vacances à ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle, sans doute de peur qu'un français quelconque ne lui vole sa soeur, ce qui avait particulièrement agacé Ariana qui s'était fait un devoir d'essayer de le semer dès qu'il y avait un peu de monde.

Entre son frère et sa soeur, Albus avait été bien en peine de penser à l'étrange fin de soirée qu'il avait passé avec Gellert trois jours plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, les images du bal s'imposaient à lui et serraient douloureusement son coeur. Il avait dû faire bonne figure devant Abel et Ariana alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule sous sa couette et pleurer.

_C'est pour ça que Margaret m'a choisi_, avait-il dit.

Gellert lui avait déjà parlé du fait qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille de sang pur et que sa famille lui avait imposé sa condition. Mais Gellert avait dit qu'elle l'avait _choisi_. Albus se sentait complètement perdu, comme souvent avec Gellert. Il devait le retrouver à la taverne du village mais il ne savait plus très bien s'il en avait envie.

Albus pinça les lèvres. Il était un Gryffondor, il allait devoir faire honneur à sa maison et faire preuve d'un peu de courage. Il s'était décidé : il allait aborder le sujet avec Gellert. Après tout ça n'était qu'une simple discussion à avoir. Ainsi, il serait fixé sur le sort que Gellert lui réservait et sa place à ses côtés.

Gellert était assis et lisait nonchalamment le journal en français. Il releva la tête lorsqu'Albus s'approcha de la table et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant qui fit battre son coeur plus vite.

\- Albus ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je ne te conseille pas leur thé, s'il y a une chose que les français ne savent pas faire c'est bien ça.

\- Un jus de citrouille, dit Albus du bout des lèvres.

La boisson apparue magiquement sur la table au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Si tu veux autre chose, tu n'as qu'à demander. C'est très pratique.

Albus fit la moue.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que quelqu'un entend toute notre conversation ?

Gellert lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- A ta place je ne parlerai pas ici de ton intention de renverser le ministre de la magie.

Albus ouvrit de gros yeux.

\- Mais je ne

\- Je plaisante, le coupa Gellert. Alors comment étaient ces trois jours en France ?

\- Éreintant, souffla Albus.

\- Pas trop j'espère ? Parce que je t'ai concocté un programme qui ne sera pas de tout repos !

Albus lui sourit. Il avait tellement envie de ne pas aborder le sujet fâcheux. Gellert avait ce mystérieux pouvoir de lui faire oublier qu'il l'avait blessé. Il inspira profondément puis pris son courage à deux mains.

\- Margaret n'est pas ici ? dit-il dans un souffle.

Gellert eut l'air surpris de sa question.

\- Non. Elle est rentrée passer les fêtes avec sa famille.

\- Oh. D'accord. Et ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas être avec elle ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je t'ai promis que nous passerions ces vacances tous les deux et c'est ce qui va se passer. Juste nous.

Albus tenta vainement de lire quelque chose dans ses yeux vairons mais il avait l'air sincère.

\- C'est juste que, parfois, je me demande quelle est ma place à tes côtés. Par rapport à Margaret, je veux dire.

Gellert fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne voyait pas où Albus voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais très bien quelle est ta place à mes côtés Albus, dit-il d'un air grave. Il me semble que j'ai toujours été clair à ce sujet.

\- Mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Éternellement ? Enfin, je suppose. Sauf si tu es déjà lassé de ma compagnie.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais Margaret… Ça ne la dérange pas ?

Cette fois ci Gellert avait l'air en colère.

\- Margaret. Margaret. Tu n'as que ce prénom à la bouche aujourd'hui bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais, quoi, n'essaies pas de te trouver des excuses en imaginant qu'elle se dresse entre nous. Elle sait, et a toujours su, la nature de mes sentiments envers toi et de notre relation, et ça ne la dérange pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. Que tu ne l'apprécies pas, soit, mais n'essaies pas de te trouver des excuses.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je

\- En plus, elle t'apprécie beaucoup, ainsi que ta famille, rajouta Gellert sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier. Je ne lui ai pas dit que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je ne suis pas goujat à ce point. Mais Albus, il va falloir que tu acceptes sa présence dans ma vie.

Albus se sentait glacé. C'était exactement la situation qu'il avait redouté. Il se doutait bien que si Gellert devait choisir entre Margaret et lui, il choisirait la mère de son enfant. Porté par le courage de Gryffondor, il posa malgré tout la question :

\- Si tu devais choisir… Si tu devais choisir entre Margaret et moi ?

Gellert tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune raison de choisir qui que ce soit, c'est ridicule. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu me le demandes. Est-ce cela ? Me le demandes-tu ? La détestes-tu à ce point ?

Yeux bleus contre yeux vairons. Il y avait de la colère et de l'incompréhension dans ceux de Gellert. Albus ne sourcilla pas avant de répondre :

\- Non. Je ne te le demande pas. Jamais. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre le fait ?

\- Je le tuerai.

Un silence s'étendit entre eux, pendant lequel Albus réfléchissait à cette réponse. Il estima qu'elle lui convenait. Il se fichait de la vie que menait Gellert à côté tant qu'il était assuré d'avoir et de garder cette place spéciale dans son coeur.

\- Très bien, ça me convient, dit Albus rassuré et soudainement radoucit. Je t'ai apporté un cadeau !

Gellert le regardait éberlué comme si il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer. Albus posa sur la table entre eux un petit paquet. Gellert l'attrapa prudemment comme si il avait peur que le paquet lui saute au visage. Puis il défit soigneusement l'emballage et libéra un carnet à la couverture de cuir brun.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais toujours avec toi le carnet rouge de ta grand mère… Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu aimerais commencer le tien.

\- Albus c'est… Merci.

\- Ca te plait ?

\- Oui. Beaucoup.

\- Alors Joyeux Noël, dit Albus en s'accoudant à la table.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondit Gellert en posant à son tour quelque chose entre eux. Désolé, je n'ai pas pris le temps de les emballer.

\- Des chaussettes ! s'exclama Albus.

\- Elles sont spéciales. Elles fournissent une chaleur qui fait que tu n'auras jamais froid en les portant. Je me suis dit que ce serait utile pendant notre petite escapade dans les Pyrénées à la recherche des fontaines.

.

* * *

.

Gellert ôta ses bottes, sur lesquelles la neige restait accrochée, en entrant dans la petite tente qu'il partageait avec Albus. Ce dernier était installé à une table qui leur servait de bureau, en train d'écrire frénétiquement, sans même avoir fini de passer sa tenue de nuit. Une boule de lumière flottait à ses côtés.

\- J'ai fini de lancer tous les sorts de protection comme tu m'as montré, dit Gellert en accrochant son manteau, puis lui donnant un coup de baguette pour le faire sécher.

\- Parfait, répondit Albus sans même lever le nez de son parchemin.

Gellert posa la baguette d'Albus sur la table et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. Ils sentait ses joues chauffer en contraste entre l'air magiquement chaud de la tente et le froid mordant à l'extérieur.

\- Tu as eu une nouvelle idée ?

\- Oui, à propos de la fontaine de l'amour. J'ai pu me procurer quelques recueils de poèmes français, et celui dont je te parlais existe en plus de cinq cent versions différentes.

\- C'est un nombre assez impressionnant, commenta Gellert sans être totalement concentré sur ce qu'Albus disait, troublé par son omoplate qui ressortait et bougeait à chaque fois qu'il ajoutait de l'encre sur le parchemin.

\- Je ne les ai pas toutes lues bien sûr, mais celles que j'ai ont en commun plusieurs choses, le rossignol, et un rosier qui aurait toujours sa rose. Je pense que ce sont des indices pour la découverte de la source de l'amour.

\- C'est une piste intéressante, dit Gellert en laissant ses doigts courir contre la peau découverte du dos d'Albus. Toutefois, je suppose que tu n'as jamais noté que cette chanson était entièrement une métaphore sexuelle ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Enfin Albus, le bouton de rose est utilisé depuis la nuit des temps pour représenter le sexe féminin.

\- Oui, et bien tu m'excuseras de ne pas être aussi au fait que toi à ce sujet, râla Albus en chassant la main de Gellert et remettant le col de sa chemise de nuit correctement. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut apporter à nos recherches.

\- Hmm et bien, certains disent que la fontaine de l'amour serait en vérité la fontaine de la luxure. Etant donné que l'amour est une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gaunt sur la métamorphose élémentaire, se baigner dans l'eau de la source donnerait plutôt une sorte de frénésie copulatoire bien éloignée du sentiment d'amour.

Albus pinça ses lèvres.

\- J'espérais plutôt que les fontaines nous permettent de transcender les limites de la magie telle que nous la connaissons actuellement.

\- Nous verrons bien quand nous les trouverons, murmura Gellert en déposant un baiser dans le cou d'Albus. Viens allons nous coucher, nous avons une grosse journée demain.

Gellert se déshabilla puis enfila sa chemise de nuit et se glissa dans le lit qu'ils partageaient.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te prendre de haut tout à l'heure, dit Gellert quand Albus le rejoignit pour s'allonger avec lui. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé.

Albus ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Gellert comme s'il le sondait et pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Gellert tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue d'Albus.

\- J'aime te taquiner, mais loin de moi l'envie de te faire du mal.

\- C'est bon, dit Albus, c'est oublié.

Gellert se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Albus.

\- Me voilà rassuré.

Puis il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser plus sensuellement. L'effet de la langue d'Albus contre la sienne était toujours quelque chose de magique. A bout de souffle il se recula légèrement, et chuchotta, tout en joignant le geste à la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas pour le bouton de rose de la chanson, mais moi j'en connais deux qui ne demandent qu'à être caressés.

Albus eu un petit couinement quand les mains de Gellert remontèrent sous sa chemise de nuit.

\- Gellert, je ne pense pas que

Gellert ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa de nouveau, collant en même temps leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu es tellement important pour moi Albus, tellement. Tu es le seul qui aies cet effet là sur moi. J'ai envie… j'ai envie que tu prennes le contrôle. J'ai envie que tu me fasses perdre la tête.

\- Gellert. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour… ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Albus essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de Gellert, mais ce dernier le serra un peu plus fort.

\- Et bien déjà, n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre.

\- J'ai plutôt tendance à trouver ça excitant, mais je te rappelle que j'ai posé des sortilèges.

\- Ils ne sont efficaces que contre les humains. Et si une bête sauvage nous attaquait? Je me verrais mal essayer de te défendre tout en ayant le fessier à l'air.

Gellert rigola.

\- J'admets que te voir faire l'étalage de ta puissance à moitié nu risquerait de me tuer sur le coup.

\- Et attends, je n'ai même pas encore parlé des pigeons.

\- Aucun risque, j'ai enlevé mes bottes.

Il avait réussit à faire rire Albus. Mais l'adage bien connu sur les femmes ne s'appliquait pas à lui, et il se retourna puis actionna son déluminateur. La boule de lumière qui éclairait la tente s'éteignit, les plongeant dans le noir. Gellert devinait à présent, plus qu'il ne voyait, les contours du visage d'Albus.

\- J'ai envie de dormir contre toi, chuchota Gellert.

\- Juste dormir ?

\- Juste dormir. Promis.

Albus se rapprocha et Gellert emmêla leurs jambes, puis posa un bras possessif sur la hanche d'Albus.

\- Toi aussi, tu es très important pour moi, dit Albus au moment où Gellert s'endormait.

Il voulu répondre qu'il le savait, mais il n'était déjà pas très sûr d'avoir réellement entendu. Peut être que tout était dans sa tête.

Le lendemain, ils marchaient dans la neige avec difficulté. Le temps était clément, mais l'air vif et le sol gelé entravaient leur mouvement.

\- Regarde Gellert, un rosier sauvage.

\- Il n'est pas en fleur, constata Gellert.

\- En effet, mais si j'ai raison nous sommes sur la bonne piste. Il y en a un autre un peu plus loin, juste devant cette grotte. La source est peut-être à l'intérieur.

\- C'est un raisonnement qui se tient.

Il suivit Albus qui marchait tout excité vers la grotte qu'ils venaient de trouver. C'était un long boyau dont les murs suintaient. Au fond ils entendaient comme une sorte de mélodie. Albus le regarda, et il sut ce qu'il pensait.

\- Ce n'est pas un chant de rossignol.

\- Je sais bien, mais peut-être que le rossignol n'est qu'une image pour le chant. Écoute cette mélodie. C'est magnifique.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit Gellert en s'avançant dans la grotte.

Soudain, au détour d'un coude dans la roche, il le vit. Un bébé dragon qui avait dû naître il y a peu. C'était lui qui chantait, la gueule ouverte vers le plafond recouvert de stalactites, comme pour appeler ses parents. Gellert était fasciné.

\- Attention ! hurla Albus.

Et soudain la vision de Gellert fut emplie d'un mur de flammes. Il crut d'abord que Albus avait fait apparaître les flammes, mais il lui apparut rapidement qu'il maintenait un mur protecteur entre le bébé dragon et eux. Les flammes étaient généré par un autre dragon, énorme celui-ci.

\- C'est une femelle, dit Albus, elle protège son petit. Nous l'avons dérangée.

\- Je suis d'avis que nous rebroussions chemin, du coup.

\- C'est fascinant, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'observer une femelle dragon adulte d'aussi près. Regarde la découpe de ses ailes, et elle peut cracher du feu sans discontinuer pendant si longtemps. Au moins vingt secondes, et puis elle n'a besoin que de quelques secondes avant de pouvoir cracher un autre jet.

Gellert passa entre le mur et Albus pour regarder la dragonne en colère de plus près. Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière eux, comme un raclement sur la roche. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit Albus être projeté dans les airs par une immense queue bardée de piques acérées. Un autre dragon les avait rejoint. Albus tomba comme une poupée de chiffon contre les paroies de la grotte et Gellert eut une brusque envie de vomir. Il se précipita sur Albus, qui était pâle comme un linge, du sang lui coulant de la bouche.

Du coin de l'oeil, Gellert vit le mur projeté par Albus perdre de sa consistance. Albus agita sa baguette, et le mur disparu totalement, remplacé par une petit boule protectrice tout autour d'eux.

\- Merde Albus, résiste ! paniqua Gellert

Le ventre d'Albus avait été percé de part en part et saignait abondamment. Gellert posa ses mains dessus et essaya de lancer tous les sorts curatifs qu'il connaissait, même celui contre les verrues.

\- C'est inutile, gémit Albus, une des seules propriétés connues du sang de dragon et que c'est l'unique substance efficace contre les blessures causées par un dragon.

\- Alors je vais les tuer, et te soigner avec leur sang.

\- C'est… toussa Albus, en crachant du sang et retenant Gellert par la manche, c'est trop tard. Je voulais te dire… Gellert…

Gellert attrapa le visage d'Albus entre ses mains, et sans prévenir, la petite étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux ne fut plus là. Gellert hurla, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, et il ne vit pas que le bouclier d'Albus avait disparu. Deux longs jets de flammes arrivèrent sur lui des deux côtés, il eut à peine le temps de souffrir physiquement.

Il hurlait, allongé sur le matelas, les bras serrés autour du corps d'Albus, et des éclairs blancs parcouraient son corps. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt non, c'était une vision. Une vision d'un futur très proche.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Gellert ?

\- Rien, souffla-t-il, la respiration encore haletante. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Rendors-toi…

Il embrassa brièvement Albus puis cala son menton contre son cou, le corps encore tremblant de peur. Albus passa ses mains dans le dos de Gellert et le caressa doucement, et Gellert finit par se rendormir, apaisé.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils partirent de bonne heure, Gellert étaient encore perturbé de sa nuit.

\- Regarde Gellert, un rosier sauvage, dit Albus en le pointant du doigt.

Gellert sentit son sang se glacer. C'était sa vision. Il chercha la grotte des yeux. Il la trouva en même temps qu'Albus.

\- Il y en a un autre un peu plus loin, juste devant cette grotte. La source est peut-être à l'intérieur, reprit Albus.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gellert, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu voudrais risquer de passer à côté d'une source à cause d'un pressentiment ?

Gellert montra à Albus un tas d'ossements noircis, calcinés, posés sur le côté de l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Je pense que cette caverne est habitée, si tu veux mon avis. Et pas par un rossignol. Passons par un autre endroit.

\- Très bien, si tu y tiens, dit Albus, je te fais confiance.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de la crète, Albus tapa soudain sur l'épaule de Gellert.

\- Ne fais pas un bruit, et regarde vers la grotte. Tu avais raison.

Le mâle dragon qui rentra dans la grotte paru à Gellert encore plus gros que dans sa vision.

.

* * *

.

Leur périple dans les Pyrénées passa à une vitesse folle. Gellert avait commencé à utiliser le carnet que Albus lui avait offert pour écrire leur aventure, et Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver au jour où cela serait leur quotidien.

Ils avaient presque localisé la source de l'Amour. Albus restait convaincu qu'elle se situait bien dans la grotte, mais la présence d'une famille de dragons les avaient dissuadés d'aller s'en assurer. Cependant Gellert avait accepté, non sans rechigner, qu'ils établissent un campement avec une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de la grotte pour observer les dragons.

Cela avait fasciné Albus bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre et il n'était pas déçu d'y avoir passé du temps, même si cela les avait empêché de localiser les autres sources. Ils avaient même pu fêter le passage à la nouvelle année en observant le vol du mâle et de la femelle, qui avaient décollé ensemble un peu avant minuit. La beauté de leurs flammes se découpant sur le ciel noir valaient, aux yeux d'Albus, tous les feux d'artifices du monde, et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait trouvé cela terriblement romantique.

Mais ces incroyables vacances touchaient à leur fin. Albus et Gellert s'étaient rendu en transplanant au bureau des portoloins des Pyrénées. Gellert avait argué qu'ils pourraient rentrer jusqu'à leur destinations respectives par ce même biais mais Albus lui avait rappelé que les voyages inter pays étaient soumis à certaines règles, et que, même s'ils les avaient déjà enfreintes, la libre circulation entre les pays n'était pas pour demain.

\- Et bien, souffla Albus. Voici l'heure du départ.

\- J'espère que tu as passé d'aussi bonnes vacances que moi, répondit Gellert en remettant distraitement une mèche de cheveux d'Albus en place.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'étaient les meilleures vacances de ma vie !

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? À propos des sources, je veux dire.

Albus rit doucement.

\- Certainement pas. Nous finirons bien par mettre la main dessus. Et je dois t'avouer que notre rencontre avec cette famille de dragons est une des choses les plus excitantes que j'ai vécues de ma vie !

\- Ah oui ? Moi je connais quelques autres choses un peu plus _excitantes._

Gellert lui adressa un clin d'oeil amusé et Albus rougit.

\- Gellert.

Albus sursauta. Le garçon qui venait d'apparaître à la droite de Gellert ne lui disait rien. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Valère, grinça Gellert. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- _Une affaire privée_, dit Valère en français, en accentuant lourdement le dernier mot.

\- _Alors, parle._

Valère fit un signe de tête en direction d'Albus qui songea un instant à lui lancer un sort cuisant pour son toupet.

Gellert haussa les épaules.

\- _Je n'ai pas de secret pour Albus. Tu peux parler, Valère._

\- _Pas de secret ? Même au sujet de_ (Valère baissa la voix) _la baguette ?_

Gellert poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- _Parle, bon sang._ Le portoloin d'Albus ne va pas tarder et j'aimerais autant que tu ne sois pas dans mes pattes pendant que nous nous disons au-revoir.

Albus rougit. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Valère, mais visiblement il n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour lui même pour laisser quelqu'un le traiter de la sorte. Ceci-dit Albus n'était pas certain que Valère ait compris la dernière partie, car Gellert avait repris l'anglais, comme s'il s'adressait plus à Albus qu'à son interlocuteur.

\- _C'est Gregorovitch qui aurait la baguette_, dit Valère très bas.

\- Gregorovitch, souffla Gellert sans parvenir à dissimuler son excitation. Je sais exactement où est sa boutique ! C'est lui qui a fait ma première baguette.

Puis il se tourna vers Albus comme si Valère n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un hibou postal.

\- Allons y immédiatement !

\- _La boutique est entièrement protégée par des sortilèges_, l'interrompit Valère. _Ils sont visiblement assez complexes : Evan n'a pas pu aller plus loin pour l'instant._

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

\- _Il a pu trouver une planque d'où il peut observer_, continua Valère. _Il te tiendra au courant dès qu'il est sûr que la baguette est là. Pour l'instant tout ce qui se dit c'est que Gregorovitch s'inspire de la baguette de sureau pour fabriquer ses propres baguettes._

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre, grogna Gellert. Ce n'est pas trois pauvres sortilèges de protection qui vont m'arrêter. D'autant qu'Albus s'y connait très bien je suis sûr qu'il saura les défaire en un rien de temps.

Il se tourna vers Albus comme pour chercher son approbation. Albus lui offrit un sourire penaud.

\- Tu sais que je dois rentrer Gellert… Abel va retourner à Poudlard et je ne peux pas laisser Ariana seule.

Gellert fit la moue.

\- Ça ne prendrait pas forcément longtemps, tenta-t-il d'argumenter sans toutefois y mettre de conviction.

\- Gellert, ce qu'Evan m'a transmis, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, tenta Valère en anglais, comme pour montrer que le changement de langue de Gellert ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre.

Gellert lui jeta un coup d'oeil lassé.

\- Ces rumeurs sont bien plus que ce qu'on avait jusqu'à maintenant, dit-il avec un brin de colère dans la voix. Si je laisse passer la baguette je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit Gellert, le coupa Albus, je crois que ce serait plus discret si tu ne ratais pas les cours. Evan a raison, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à chercher la baguette, mais c'est moins un sprint qu'une course de fond. Notre but n'est pas uniquement de la trouver mais de la posséder et je crois qu'il serait plus sage que personne ne puisse soupçonner que nous la possédons.

Albus était sincère, mais n'avait pas exprimé toute sa pensée. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt à Gellert, il était impossible pour lui d'y aller maintenant, aussi, si il parvenait à repousser le vol de la baguette, il pourrait s'assurer d'y être avec Gellert.

Son ami l'observa longuement.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, finit-il par dire. Très bien Valère. J'attends des nouvelles d'Evan.

Valère fit un signe de tête affirmatif mais ne bougea pas, alors Gellert ajouta :

\- Autre chose ?

\- Heu, non… c'était tout.

\- Alors, tu peux disposer. Albus et moi avons à faire.

Le toupet de Gellert fit pâlir Valère et sourire Albus.

.

* * *

.

Albus lui faisait face, son visage éclairé par la lumière qui peinait à entrer dans la grange. La façon dont il le regardait le troublait. Puis il prit sa baguette et s'entailla la main, et Gellert fit de même avec la sienne. C'était étrange, il était persuadé qu'elle avait été brisée. Peut-être que c'était une autre baguette. Mais elle ressemblait vraiment à la sienne, et il le sentait, c'était la sienne. Albus leva sa main, et Gellert arrêta de réfléchir, et même de respirer. Il sentait leurs flux magiques se toucher, timidement, comme s'ils apprenaient à se connaître tandis que leurs doigts s'emmêlaient. Quand le rituel fut terminé, il prit le médaillon qui s'était formé.

\- Je voudrais le garder, s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr Gellert, murmura Albus en l'aidant à le passer autour de son cou, j'ai confiance en toi. Plus qu'en quiconque sur cette planète.

Gellert rigola et Albus l'imita, avant d'ajouter "Je suis sérieux, arrête de rire" . Ils étaient face à face et Gellert leva sa main blessée pour toucher la joue d'Albus, le tachant légèrement de sang.

\- Ta magie est tellement belle, tellement puissante. Et toi aussi tu l'es.

\- Ce rituel était de la très belle magie, répondit Albus. Tu m'as impressionné. Je suis fier d'être ton ami.

Albus s'approcha de lui, et Gellert su qu'il allait l'embrasser, alors il ferma les yeux. Il avait remarqué comment Albus l'observait, il savait qu'il ne ressentait pas uniquement de l'amitié envers lui, et quoi de mieux qu'un rituel de fusion de magie pour premier baiser.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tenait Albus contre le chêne.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour tout ça. Pas encore… dit Albus, les yeux plein de larmes.

\- Tu as peur ? Mais je te promets, je te le promets je serais tendre avec toi. Tu es tellement, tellement puissant et tellement innocent à la fois c'est troublant.

\- Gellert … Je ne…

Gellert ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa, puis il descendit sa main pour terminer de détacher la ceinture du pantalon d'Albus. Il avait une curieuse sensation, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait alors qu'il était certain que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était intime avec quelqu'un. Il se lécha les doigts en regardant Albus dans les yeux.

\- Tu dis que tu n'es pas prêt, mais ton corps, lui il l'est terriblement, s'entendit-il dire.

Albus gémissait, et se contractait autour de ses doigts. Gellert n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il aimait ce qu'il faisait ou non. Des larmes perlaient encore au bout de ses cils et il avait les yeux fermés.

\- Dis-moi si tu aimes, s'énerva Gellert

Albus répondit par un reniflement. Gellert se sentait nul, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place, comme si tout cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Il se recula pour observer Albus.

\- Si ça ne te plait pas, dis-le moi simplement, et je m'en vais.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles… répondit Albus en essuyant ses yeux.

Gellert retourna Albus contre l'arbre, s'écorchant les mains un peu plus au passage. Il se serra étroitement contre lui et murmura dans son oreille, en lui léchant le lobe entre deux phrases.

\- Alors dis-moi, dis-moi ce que tu aimes, dis-moi ce que tu veux...

\- Toi, c'est toi que je veux.

\- Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi. N'oublie pas, le pacte.

Il sentait le médaillon battre contre son coeur. Il savait qu'il faisait ce qui était bon. Et en même temps quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas sa place. Mais il ne contrôlait pas son corps, et à coups de reins, il fit gémir, puis crier Albus pendant un moment qui lui parut bien trop long.

\- Je vous ai entendu l'autre soir, disait Abelforth, et je ne sais pas ce que vous prévoyez mais il est hors de question que vous emmeniez Ariana dans votre folie. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Il sortit sa baguette, et Gellert brandit la sienne.

\- Ne m'attaque pas moucheron tu perdrais le duel, grinça Gellert.

Mais Abelforth lança le premier sort, et même s'il visa très mal et loupa sa cible, Gellert se sentit obligé de riposter. Ensuite tout se passa très vite, Abelforth réussit à toucher Gellert, le faisant saigner au visage, et Gellert lui lança le sortilège doloris en retour. Il sentait sa haine pour Abelforth monter et alimenter le sortilège, et il sentait le médaillon battre anormalement fort contre sa poitrine.

Puis Albus entra dans la pièce et leur hurla d'arrêter. Gellert leva le sort, mais Abelforth se releva et recommença à lui lancer des sorts. Gellert riposta. Albus tentait de mettre des boucliers entre eux pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent du mal. Abelforth disait à Albus des horreurs sur lui et Gellert sentait la fureur monter en lui. Il profita d'une ouverture dans les boucliers d'Albus et lança de nouveau le Doloris, mais cette fois bien plus fort. Abelforth s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant. Et Gellert hurla à son tour, parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Tu me dégoutes Gellert, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais faire ça, hurla Albus en lui jetant un sortilège.

Gellert l'évita aisément en sautant sur le côté, mais son inattention leva le doloris qui était encore sur Abelforth.

\- Tu étais bien le seul à penser qu'il était un ange, gémit Abelforth.

Puis il y eut comme une explosion, de la fumée noire, un long cri aigu. Et elle était là, morte. Ariana. C'était sa vision, il le savait. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, il avait réussit à éviter le futur. Alors pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait tout ça encore une fois ? Il recula. La fenêtre était derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il fuie, maintenant. Il sauta sur le rebord et se prépara à sauter.

Gregorovitch le regardait. Il avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Gellert pouvait lire le désarroi sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pensé à la fenêtre. Toutes les protections étaient en place, sauf sur la fenêtre. Parce qu'elle était haute, parce que personne ne penserait à passer par là, parce que lui même n'y avait pas pensé. C'était ce qu'il arrivait à lire des bribes de pensées qui lui passaient par la tête. Il tenait dans sa main la baguette de sureau, tellement belle, tellement puissante. Mais il n'en était pas encore le maître. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il le tue pour le devenir? C'était ce que semblait exprimer le conte des trois frères et les pistes des livres d'Histoire. Mais il n'en était pas certain. Et si, comme Albus le lui avait suggéré, vaincre son propriétaire suffisait ?

Il lança le sort sur Gregorovitch, qui tomba brutalement, stupéfixé. Il sentit alors la baguette chauffer dans sa main. Et une grande joie emparer son coeur. Il en était le maître, et il voyait les infinies possibilités de la baguette. Il éclata de rire, et sauta par la fenêtre. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la montrer à Albus. Mais même s'il avait la baguette, il avait perdu. Ariana était morte et Albus ne voulait plus le voir. Gellert se prit la tête dans les mains et hurla.

\- Calme toi. Hey oh, Boucle d'or, tu m'entends ?

Une claque finit de le réveiller tout à fait. Gellert cligna des yeux. Ange était à califourchon sur lui. Il était dans sa chambre à Beauxbâtons. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? marmonna-t-il à son compagnon de chambre.

\- Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que tu hurles à la mort, alors j'ai essayé de te réveiller. Tu as eu une vision ?

Gellert se frotta la joue, Ange n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs visions depuis qu'il était à Beauxbâtons. Parfois des petites, qui lui permettaient d'éviter d'être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, mais elles étaient rares. Le plus souvent c'étaient des images énigmatiques, sans aucun sens, comme des mauvais présages, quelque chose avec quoi il devait vivre. Elles le réveillaient la nuit, la plupart du temps, et il avait assez vite été forcé d'en parler à Ange.

\- Non… pas cette fois. C'était plus… quelque chose entre le souvenir et le cauchemar.

Mais maintenant il savait. Il savait comment il allait voler la baguette, parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait.

Dès que leur professeur d'Astronomie leur annonça que le cour était terminé, il se précipita dans la salle aux cheminées pour sortir de l'école. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait l'Académie aussi rapidement avant les vacances. A peine dehors, il transplana devant la boutique de Gregorovitch. Les lieux n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis dix ans. Il envoya une note, qu'il transforma en oiseau, à Evan, pour qu'il descende le retrouver.

Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Ses cheveux tombaient à moitié sur son visage et ses yeux verts le fixaient d'un ton accusateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai rien de nouveau, Gregorovitch protège bien sa boutique, il n'a pas de faille.

\- Moi j'ai quelque chose de nouveau, en quelque sorte. Où est ta planque ? demanda Gellert

\- Attends, comment puis-je être sûr que tu es bien celui que tu prétends être ?

Gellert souffla agacé. La prudence d'Evan l'exaspérait.

\- Je suis le parrain de ta fille, Vinda.

\- N'importe qui pouvait savoir ça, en se renseignant un peu.

Gellert roula des yeux.

\- Je l'ai quasiment vu naître, un mois plus tôt que prévu, pendant que tu étais en mission pour moi, ça te va comme confidence intime ?

Evan pinça les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il écrivit quelque chose sur un papier. C'était une adresse. Il avait mis un fidelitas sur l'appartement qu'il occupait. Gellert leva la tête et vit que l'immeuble avait un étage de plus que tout à l'heure.

\- Parfait.

Il suivit Evan qui s'était engouffré dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. L'appartement était petit, miteux, et probablement inoccupé depuis des années, avant qu'Evan n'investisse les lieux. Gellert s'approcha de la fenêtre. D'ici on avait une parfaite vue sur l'atelier et sur la boutique. Il se tourna vers Evan.

\- Quand je te le dirais, tu feras diversion pendant que j'irais voler la baguette.

\- Tu as un plan ? Parce que la boutique est très bien protégée, crois-moi.

\- Oui, je vais passer par la fenêtre.

\- La fenêtre est protégée aussi, j'ai déjà essayé les sortilèges ne passent pas.

\- Protégée contre les sortilèges peut-être, pas contre quelqu'un qui n'utilise pas la magie. C'est son erreur, et ce sera ma victoire.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Gellert sonda Evan. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui parler de sa vision ? Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Juste l'essentiel. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait enjoliver un peu la réalité.

\- J'ai eu une vision. Comme j'avais vu que tu serais celui qui m'aiderait à avoir la baguette. Je ne me suis pas trompé sur cette dernière, pourquoi je me tromperais sur la première ?

\- Tu… tu es un voyant ?

\- Tu me crois ? Fantastique, ça m'évitera d'essayer de te persuader. C'est pour ça que quand je te dis : ce soir Gregorovitch ira dans son atelier, ce n'est pas une supposition,c'est une certitude. Quand il sortira la baguette de sureau de son étui, et qu'il commencera à travailler sur ses autres baguettes, tu t'introduiras dans la boutique. Tu vas le surprendre, il va sortir de son atelier, et à ce moment là, j'entrerai en passant par la fenêtre, à la moldue. Je n'aurais plus qu'à me servir.

\- Mais tu ne dois pas en devenir le maître ?

\- Si, c'est pourquoi tu ne devras pas retenir Gregorovitch trop longtemps, dès que tu le verras, compte jusqu'à dix, et enfuis-toi.

\- Et, s'il me poursuit ?

\- Il ne le fera pas, parce qu'il aura entendu le plancher grincer. Il saura qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, et il voudra vérifier si sa précieuse baguette va bien. Ensuite, je m'en occupe, je deviens maître de la baguette, et puis je te retrouve ici.

La moitié de ce qu'il venait de raconter ne venait pas de sa vision, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il suffisait qu'Evan le croit pour que tout se passe bien.

.

* * *

.

Albus ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Lorsque Gellert lui avait envoyé par hibou un message indiquant simplement _"je rentre pour les vacances, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer"_ il était loin de se douter de quoi il s'agissait.

Gellert faisait tourner la baguette dans ses doigts sans la lâcher des yeux, et Albus se sentait comme hypnotisé par le mouvement. Ou alors peut-être était-ce la baguette elle-même qui lui faisait cet effet ?

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est bien elle ? demanda-t-il avec l'impression que sa bouche était pâteuse.

\- Si tu en étais le maître, tu n'en douterais pas une seconde, déclara Gellert en haussant les épaules.

Albus songea une demi seconde à le désarmer pour vérifier ses dires. La seule chose qui l'en empêcha fut le poids, contre sa poitrine, du médaillon contenant leur pacte. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer Gellert. Même juste pour le désarmer. Albus déglutit. Un froid glacial s'insinua dans ses os. Il se sentait légèrement malade.

\- Comment l'as-tu obtenue ? demanda Albus du bout des lèvres alors que la réelle question qu'il voulait poser était _"Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas demandé de venir avec toi ?"_.

\- Avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est comme si elle m'attendait. Comme si elle avait toujours su que je viendrais pour elle.

Albus fit la moue mais ne répondit rien.

\- Avec elle, ma magie est décuplée. Veux-tu que je te montre ?

Il avait les yeux brillants d'une excitation non contenue. Albus se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :

\- Non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très malin de jouer avec et de t'en vanter. Tu ferais mieux de rester discret. D'aucun vont se poser des questions.

Gellert rit doucement.

\- Allons on croirait entendre Evan. Il n'y a personne ici Albus. Qui a Godric's Hollow s'inquiéterait de me voir faire quelques tours avec toi ?

Il s'approcha d'Albus jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

\- Ou alors est-ce que tu as peur ?

Albus souffla, le temps de formuler sa réponse dans sa tête, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde ceux de Gellert.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement d'une voix basse et grave. Oui j'ai peur Gellert. Mais ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur, c'est _pour_ toi.

Cette fois-ci, Gellert éclata de rire en renversant la tête en arrière. Son souffle chaud balaya le visage d'Albus.

\- Mais enfin, tu n'es pas rationnel. Tu as déjà dis toi-même que je suis le sorcier le plus puissant que tu aies rencontré.

Albus ne se souvenait pas avoir dit une chose pareille, mais il s'abstient de le faire remarquer. Gellert pointa la baguette vers son torse :

\- Avec elle, même toi tu ne pourrais pas me vaincre.

Albus serra les dents. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Gellert. Une migraine commençait à poindre dans son crâne. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin de te vaincre Gellert.

Soudain, Gellert l'entoura de ses bras et le ramena contre lui en une étreinte.

\- Je plaisantais, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Mais as-tu conscience de la puissance qui est la mienne désormais ? La nôtre. Grâce à la baguette, notre projet commun est à portée de main. Et personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre route. Pour le plus grand bien.

Albus frissonna. Il avait envie de vomir. Il resserra ses bras autour de Gellert.

\- Pour le plus grand bien, dit-il à son tour.

.

* * *

.

Albus envoya voler d'un geste de la main la pile de lettres. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il conservait aussi précieusement sa correspondance avec Gellert. Il se sentait trahi. Certe, il n'avait pas donné beaucoup de son temps à la quête des reliques dernièrement. Peut-être même qu'il avait doucement commencé à penser que ce n'était qu'une chimère et que jamais ils ne les trouveraient. Mais était-ce une raison ? Gellert aurait pu l'avertir. Ils auraient pu y aller ensemble. Il aurait pu être à ses côtés à ce moment si crucial.

Albus se sentait inutile et vexé de n'avoir été d'aucune utilité dans le vol de la baguette de Sureau. Et s'il pensait à Evan, c'était pire encore. Evan qui était celui à avoir renseigné Gellert. Comme il devait le porter dans son coeur désormais. Albus serra les dents. Il avait envie de hurler, mais une certaine forme de dignité l'en empêchait.

Il poussa finalement un profond soupir avant de se décider à ramasser les lettres qu'il avait éparpillé sur le sol. Machinalement il en relu quelques phrases. Il faisait souvent cela lorsqu'il se sentait triste. Un nom dans les lettres du mois de novembre 1899 retint son attention.

_Leonardo da Vinci._

Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient évoqué cette piste à l'époque. A quel moment s'était-il autant détourné des reliques ? Albus se sentait curieusement étourdit. Il relit frénétiquement toutes les lettres. Leonardo da Vinci avait travaillé avec Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes. Albus se souvint que lorsqu'ils l'avaient évoqué à l'époque, il avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris si Leonardo avait trouvé les reliques.

_Autant pour la baguette de Sureau,_ songea-t-il. _Gellert a été plus malin que toi Leo._

_Pas Gellert, Evan_, susurra une voix dans son crâne.

Albus serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas penser au sorcier français. Sa colère et sa frustration ne devaient pas être dirigées vers quelqu'un dont il ignorait tout. Au contraire, il fallait qu'il s'en nourrisse pour avancer, et se relever plus fort.

_Il n'y a pas d'échec_, songea-t-il, _il n'y a que des succès modérés_.*

Il devait rebondir. Leonardo da Vinci était une bonne piste. S'il n'avait pas trouvé la baguette, il avait pu trouver la cape ou la pierre. _La pierre_. Albus frissonna. Il s'était détourné un temps des reliques, mais maintenant qu'il avait la preuve qu'elles étaient réelles… _La pierre de résurrection.._.

Albus se précipita dans sa bibliothèque à la recherche de l'ouvrage nommé _Les Grands Sorciers du XVème siècle. _Il possédait tous les exemplaires pour chaque siècle et espérait secrètement que lui même figurerait dans celui au sujet du XXème. Il feuilleta les pages rapidement jusqu'à tomber sur le passage au sujet de Leonardo da Vinci.

Le livre donnait moult détails sur la technique du _sfumato_ et à quel point elle avait révolutionné la peinture sorcière. Avant cela, les portraits de sorciers et de sorcières souffraient d'un grand manque de précision quand à la reproduction du caractère. Aujourd'hui, grâce à cette technique, les peintures semblaient presque avoir capturé un morceau d'âme de la personne qu'elles représentaient tant elles étaient fidèles. Albus songea au portrait de son père au dessus de leur cheminée. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, tout comme leur père de son vivant, mais lorsqu'il le faisait c'était d'une voix tonitruante. Peut-être devrait-il commander à un artiste un portrait de leur mère afin de le mettre à côté ?

Le livre évoquait également le fort lien de Leonardo avec les Médicis, une famille influente d'Italie. De Florence plus précisément. Albus se frappa le front. Comment n'avait-il pas songé à cela plus tôt ? Il se précipita à son bureau et prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Si quelqu'un devait être capable de lui donner des informations sur le sorcier italien, c'était Leopoldo.

Albus avait rencontré Leopoldo Fregoli un peu plus de quatre ans auparavant, lors de l'été 96. Leopoldo n'avait pas encore 30 ans et il était déjà très réputé dans le monde sorcier, alors Albus s'était rendu à l'une de ses conférences à Rome. Ils avaient pu échanger, et étaient restés en contact par la suite. Leur dernier échange remontaient à l'anniversaire d'Albus, et à ce moment l'italien avait élu domicile à Florence pour y étudier de grands tableaux d'époque. Leopoldo était passionné d'histoire, et particulièrement chauvin : si quelqu'un savait des choses sur Leonardo da Vinci, des choses que les autres ignoraient, c'était lui.

_Godric's Hollow, le 11 février 1901,_

_Leo,_

_Je t'écris car j'ai besoin de tes lumières. Je me renseigne depuis peu sur la vie de Leonardo da Vinci, et plus particulièrement sur la relation intellectuelle qu'il entretenait avec Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes. Le français fut son élève à l'Académie Beauxbâtons mais ils sont restés en étroit contact après sa scolarité. Je me suis laissé entendre qu'ils auraient pu évoquer ensemble les travaux de Pensées-Profondes au sujet de la vie après la mort. C'est ce domaine en particulier qui m'intéresse et je pense que Leonardo da Vinci pourrait même être à l'origine de l'intérêt de Pensées-Profondes pour le sujet._

_Qu'en penses-tu ? Aurais tu des informations allant dans ce sens ?_

_J'espère que tu pourras me renseigner._

_Je t'envoie toutes mes meilleures pensées,_

_Albus_

Il ne relu pas sa lettre avant de la cacheter et de l'envoyer. Il nourrissait désormais l'espoir fou d'être celui qui parviendrait à trouver la pierre de résurrection. Il avait volontairement omis de la mentionner dans sa lettre à Leopoldo, car, si Gellert avait pu s'appuyer sur Evan et sur sa bétise (après tout, qui laisserait passer l'occasion de s'emparer de la baguette pour lui même ?) Albus savait ne pas pouvoir en faire autant avec Leopoldo. L'italien était bien trop intelligent et avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Albus appréciait chez lui.

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait deux jours que Gellert était rentré à Godric's Hollow et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas rentrer directement à Beauxbâtons ou Angoulême. Bathilda était à Londres pour la promotion de son livre, et Albus sans cesse occupé, pris par ses obligations.

Alors que leurs vacances de Noël avaient été un rêve éveillé, il avait désormais l'impression d'être revenu au début de l'été dernier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa relation avec Albus avait de telles extrêmes.

La dernière fois, c'était parce que Albus s'était senti menacé par la présence de Margaret, et une fois qu'ils avaient pu en discuter tout était rentré dans l'ordre, même si Albus ramenait de temps en temps le sujet sur le devant de la scène, un peu trop souvent au goût de Gellert. Mais cette fois, Gellert était seul, alors de qui Albus pouvait bien être jaloux ?

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Gellert : c'était forcément à cause de la baguette. Albus était jaloux de ne pas en être le maître, et Gellert pouvait bien le comprendre. Même s'il la lui prêterait avec plaisir, ce ne serait jamais vraiment pareil qu'en être maître.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un hibou qui s'engouffra par la cheminée et lui apporta une lettre.

_Gellert,_

_Je dois avouer que ta venue et la surprise que tu voulais me montrer m'ont un peu pris au dépourvu et je n'ai pas pu m'organiser convenablement pour t'accorder tout le temps que j'aurais voulu._

_Aussi pour me rattraper je te propose de venir demain passer ton anniversaire à la maison. Nous pourrions partager un repas avec Ariana puis passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble tous les deux. Qu'en dis tu ?_

_Bien à toi,_

_Albus_

Gellert se sentit heureux de l'invitation d'Albus, même si cela signifiait d'attendre encore une journée pour le voir. Il avait eut peur qu'il soit vexé par le fait qu'il ait pris la baguette pour lui. Il lui répondit par retour de hibou qu'il serait ravi de venir.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte des Dumbledore, ce fut Ariana qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait pris soin de sa tenue, qui la faisait ressemblait à une dame de la noblesse, et avait peint ses lèvres en rouge. Elle se jeta au cou de Gellert en le voyant, et pris par surprise, il faillit en tomber à la renverse.

\- Bon anniversaire ! Je t'ai fabriqué un bracelet, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet en kraft marron.

\- Merci, il ne fallait pas.

\- Tu as quel âge maintenant ?

\- Dix-huit ans.

\- Oh ce n'est pas si vieux, seulement deux ans de plus que moi, je vais bientôt avoir seize ans.

Gellert lui sourit poliment, puis entra dans la maison. Albus vint à sa rencontre précipitamment. Lui aussi s'était apprêté pour la journée.

\- Merci d'avoir ouvert, Ariana. Gellert, joyeux anniversaire.

Albus s'arrêta, sembla hésiter sur l'attitude à avoir, alors Gellert se pencha et l'embrassa.

\- Et bien, quel accueil, ta sœur a été plus chaleureuse que toi.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai la tête ailleurs et je… Ariana ?

La jeune fille venait de refermer la porte et s'était rapprochée d'eux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Al ? dit elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu… qu'est-ce ce que c'est que ce maquillage sur ton visage ?

\- Ben, c'est le maquillage que m'a offert Lancelot, j'avais mis le même à Noël, et tu n'as rien dit.

Gellert enleva silencieusement son manteau, essayant de se mêler le moins possible de leurs histoires. Il était fils unique, n'avait pas d'enfant, et sa filleule n'avait pas un an, il était donc bien éloigné des préoccupations d'Albus.

\- Pas vrai Gellert ?

\- Pardon ? sursauta Gellert, qui ne savait pas ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Je disais, reprit Ariana, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête de la même importance que Noël.

\- Ah, oui, oui sans doute, répondit Gellert en accrochant son manteau à une des patères.

Le regard que lui lança Albus lui indiqua que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il finit cependant par hausser les épaules et dire à Ariana qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait.

Le repas du midi fut plutôt tranquille. Albus raconta à Gellert qu'il avait voulu cuisiner, mais qu'il avait eu tellement de mal qu'Ariana avait dû voler à son secours.

\- Il faut croire que tu n'es finalement pas brillant dans tous les domaines, sourit Ariana.

Cela fit rire Gellert, mais Albus se figea.

\- Pardon ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est ce que tu avais dit la dernière fois, c'était censé être drôle. Abel m'a expliqué.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais.

Gellert proposa ensuite qu'ils aillent manger le gâteau au salon.

\- Et n'oublie pas d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ! s'exclama Ariana une fois qu'ils furent tous servis.

Le bracelet d'Ariana était une cordelette de laine teinte et tressée, qu'elle voulu accrocher elle-même au poignet de Gellert. Elle lui dit de faire une voeu, et qu'il se réaliserait quand le bracelet casserait. Albus lui tendit alors un petit paquet.

\- C'est pour aller avec le carnet. C'est une plume.

Gellert le dévisagea sans comprendre, puis décida d'ouvrir le petit paquet. Il y avait à l'intérieur une bague, dont les ornements faisaient penser aux ramures d'une plume.

\- C'est une bague, constata Gellert.

\- Oui, c'est la version de transport. Mais si tu la mets, et que tu penses au fait que tu as besoin d'une plume, elle va se transformer. Il faudra juste penser à remplir le réservoir d'encre de temps en temps.

\- C'est fascinant… dit Gellert en enfilant la bague à son annulaire droit, juste à côté de la chevalière sacrificielle qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis un moment.

La bague s'ajusta à son doigt. Gellert eu à peine besoin de penser à écrire quelque chose qu'une immense plume d'un rouge vif était dans sa main. Il ouvrit le carnet brun qu'il avait commencé à remplir, puis écrivit quelques mots.

\- C'est une de tes inventions n'est-ce pas ? Et tu fabriques ça en secret depuis des mois ?

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Pas vraiment en secret, précisa Ariana, il me l'a faite tester plusieurs fois.

\- Il n'y a aucun sortilège dangereux, dit Albus, comme pour se justifier. Je voulais qu'elle soit vraiment sensible alors…

\- Merci, ça me sera très utile.

Gellert referma son carnet, puis soudain, la plume fut de nouveau une bague.

\- Tes sortilèges sont vraiment très impressionnants Albus. Je...

\- J'ai appris de nouveaux tours, le coupa Ariana, est-ce que tu veux les voir ?

\- Pas maintenant, soupira Gellert, j'aimerais évoquer certains sujets avec Albus.

Ariana eut l'air déçue, et se resservit une part de gâteau. Gellert soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de jouer les gardiens d'enfant, contrairement à Halloween où Albus était avec lui tous les jours.

\- Tu as pu décoder ces textes que je t'avais envoyé ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils nous apportent quoi que ce soit donc, n'en fait pas non plus une priorité, mais tiens moi au courant si tu as du nouveau.

\- Pour être franc, je n'y pensais plus jusqu'à récemment.

\- Oui, j'imagine que tu es très demandé, chuchota Gellert, presque plus pour lui que pour Albus. On dirait que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés au bon moment pour pouvoir les chercher.

\- Pour chercher quoi ? demanda Ariana.

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas.

\- Ariana, c'est une affaire entre Gellert et moi. Essaie de ne pas t'en mêler.

\- Si c'est une affaire privée, alors attendez que je ne sois pas là pour en parler, cria Ariana.

Gellert inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver, et il vit les jointures d'Albus blanchir contre la table basse.

\- Ari, s'il te plait tu veux bien nous laisser, demanda Albus.

Ariana pinça les lèvres puis se leva, raide comme un piquet.

\- Très bien. Alors je peux aller faire un tour au village. Ce n'est pas très loin, allez…

\- Ari, gémit Albus, on en a déjà parlé…

\- C'est trop dangereux à cause du risque de crise… je sais. Mais je me disais que, vu que j'ai grandi...

\- Alors tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser gérer ça toute seule ? la coupa Albus.

Ariana souffla d'exaspération.

\- De toute façon, dans un an, trois mois et sept jours, je serai majeure, et tu ne pourras plus m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Ariana, c'est pour ton bien qu'Albus te demande de ne pas sortir seule.

Ariana se tourna vers lui brusquement. Si son regard avait pu tuer, Gellert serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Oui, c'est ça, _pour le plus grand bien_. Vous n'avez que ces mots à la bouche. C'est exaspérant à la fin.

Gellert était estomaqué. Albus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Ariana ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle cria :

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, mais t'inquiète pas, un jour je sortirai de la prison dans laquelle vous m'enfermez depuis que je suis petite.

Puis elle partit en courant dans les escaliers. Quand ils entendirent la porte claquer, Albus grimaça. Puis il se passa une main sur le visage, ayant soudain l'air très las.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas simple tous les jours, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu n'avais pas peur qu'elle fasse une crise ? Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

\- Non, il n'y avait pas les signes.

\- Les signes ? demanda Gellert en s'approchant un peu plus d'Albus sur le canapé.

\- Et bien déjà, elle est plus sensible concernant les personnes auxquelles elle tient plutôt qu'elle même, et ensuite, pour tous les épisodes que j'ai pu observer, elle commence par pleurer, puis ensuite elle se met à trembler violemment.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Pour Gellert, Ariana commençait à devenir gênante. Il savait que sa mort, d'autant plus provoquée par lui serait à l'origine d'une rupture définitive entre lui et Albus, et il pouvait difficilement se le permettre. Alors quelle solution serait la plus envisageable ?

\- Parfois, je me sens vraiment dépassé par tout ça, reprit Albus. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un problème insoluble.

Gellert n'avait pas de réponse, pas pour l'instant, mais il trouverait une solution. Il entoura Albus de ses bras. Il embrassa son front, puis lui dit doucement :

\- Tout ira bien, tu verras, nous ferons en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux.

Il discutèrent ensuite tout l'après-midi, des travaux en cours d'Albus, et des cours de Gellert. Albus lui redemanda plusieurs fois un récit détaillé du vol de la baguette. Gellert évita les questions qui impliquaient de révéler sa vision en prétextant un coup de chance.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'Ariana revint dans le salon. Elle s'était démaquillée, et s'assit entre eux sans rien dire. On pouvait voir à ses yeux qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- Alors, tu as fini de bouder ? se moqua Gellert.

Ariana ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

\- Albus ? Je prendrais bien du thé, tu veux bien en faire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Albus en se levant.

Gellert attendit qu'il sorte de la pièce pour se tourner vers Ariana.

\- Tu aimes ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Ariana hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait soudain être redevenue une fillette timide.

\- Alors tu devrais prendre conscience que cette situation ne peut plus durer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es malade, tu en conviendras. Et Albus n'a plus les moyens de s'occuper de toi comme ta mère le faisait avant.

Ariana serra les poings mais ne répondit pas. Gellert se sentit encouragé par sa réaction.

\- À cause de toi, Albus n'est pas totalement libre, et cela le rend malheureux.

Les yeux d'Ariana se remplirent de larmes, et ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

\- Si tu l'aimais vraiment, reprit Gellert, tu lui demanderais de t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, afin d'être suivie quotidiennement et d'éviter à ton frère le fardeau de devoir veiller sur toi.

Ariana se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Gellert.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas quelque chose d'habituel, et j'ai conscience du sacrifice qu'Al fait pour moi. Avec Maman, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte, mais j'ai grandi.

Gellert attrapa les mains d'Ariana et s'approcha tout près de son visage, lui chuchotant :

\- Être à Sainte Mangouste augmenterait les chances de te guérir, et même s'il le nie, cela ferait du bien à Albus. Il serait soulagé.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas ça pour lui, mais pour toi, cracha Ariana en se dégageant. C'est purement égoïste.

Gellert ne put pas répondre car Albus revenait avec le plateau de thé qui le suivait de près.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit Ariana en tournant les talons.

\- Déjà ? Mais…

\- Tu me dis déjà ce que je dois faire ou non, tu ne vas pas commencer à me dire à quelle heure je dois être au lit.

Puis elle remonta dans sa chambre en prenant un air digne. Albus les regarda alternativement sans comprendre.

Gellert fut estomaqué par l'aplomb de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis. Tant pis, il trouverait une autre solution. Une idée faisait son nid depuis un moment dans la tête de Gellert… Peut-être qu'en lui apprenant à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, en la mettant de son côté, il pourrait ainsi avoir un accès quasi illimité à une puissance sans pareil.

.

* * *

.

Albus marchait d'un pas pressé, laissant dans la neige ses empreintes de pas. Il contourna la grange ou les chèvres dormaient et s'enfonça dans le champs rendu blanc par l'hiver. En quelques minutes il arriva en lisière de la forêt.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à hauteur de Gellert.

Celui ci se retourna et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Albus ! Tu as pu te libérer.

\- Ariana est avec son médecin, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai que quelques heures.

Gellert pinça les lèvres comme s'il se retenait de faire une réflexion.

\- Je voulais te montrer le pouvoir de la baguette, dit-il finalement. Je sais que tu m'as dit d'être prudent par rapport à ça c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai donné rendez vous ici, ou personne ne pourra nous voir.

Albus ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'observer Gellert et d'attendre la suite.

Gellert souffla faiblement, laissant sortir un nuage de buée blanchâtre de ses lèvres.

\- Et bien ? Ca ne t'interesse pas ? demanda Gellert du bout des lèvres.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Si bien sûr, montre moi donc.

\- Oh. Je pensais que ce serait peut-être plus adapté que tu le fasses toi-même… Enfin je veux dire, tu ne te rendrais pas bien compte de sa puissance si ce n'est pas toi qui lance les sorts.

Albus resta bouche bée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Gellert lui propose d'utiliser la baguette de sureau. Il était tellement vexé qu'il ait pris la baguette pour lui même qu'il s'était auto-persuadé qu'il la garderait jalousement sans laisser personne y toucher.

Gellert tendit la baguette sans dire un mot.

Lorsque Albus la prit, leurs doigts se frolèrent. Il frissonna.

Rien qu'en tenant la baguette il pouvait sentir son pouvoir. Elle était incroyable. Le temps semblait suspendu. Son regard croisa celui de Gellert. Il sembla l'encourager silencieusement.

Albus inspira profondément avant d'agiter la baguette pour jeter un informulé. Il avait choisi le sort préféré d'Ariana, sans y réfléchir. Un tourbillon de fleurs rouges sang les entoura, voletant autour d'eux comme autant de papillons. Leurs pétales semblaient briller de l'intérieur. Albus agita à nouveau la baguette et les fleurs tombèrent sur le sol blanc, semblables à des tâches de sang sur la neige. Comme si la baguette avait pu entendre ses pensées, les fleurs rouges se liquéfièrent, avant d'être aspirées par la neige.

\- Stupéfiant, souffla Albus en contemplant la neige qui était à nouveau aussi immaculée que s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer un sort plus puissant ?

Albus observa longuement Gellert avant de dire :

\- Non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je peux déjà sentir à quelle point sa magie est grande.

En réalité, il avait une sensation étrange. Comme si la baguette l'avait reconnu. Comme si, dans une autre vie, elle avait été à lui. La réincarnation existait-elle ? Il n'y croyait pas. Mais, longtemps, il n'avait pas non plus cru à l'existence des reliques.

\- C'est encore mieux quand tu en es le maître, souffla Gellert comme s'il avait voulu penser mais que la phrase lui avait échappé.

Albus se figea.

\- J'imagine oui, dit-il en faisant tourner la baguette dans ses doigts.

Et s'il la gardait ? La baguette était peut-être assez puissante pour lui permettre de passer outre le pacte. Albus secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées absurdes. Il tendit la baguette à Gellert. C'était idiot. Leur amitié était plus précieuse que n'importe quelle magie.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? demanda Gellert avec l'air sincèrement soucieux.

\- Pourquoi serai-je déçu ? répondit Albus.

\- Et bien déçu que je l'ai pris pour moi...

\- Cela a toujours fait parti de notre plan. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai déçu.

Gellert haussa les épaules.

\- Et bien, maintenant que je suis le maître de la baguette, tu ne pourras plus jamais l'être, à cause du pacte. Alors je comprendrais que tu sois un peu déçu. Enfin, tant mieux si ce n'est pas le cas.

Albus serra les dents.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, un hibou immense au plumage sombre se posa dans un concert de hululement sur une branche non loin, en faisant tomber un petit paquet de neige. Albus et Gellert se retournèrent brusquement. Le hibou tendit sa patte à Albus. Un parchemin y était roulé. Albus l'attrapa. Le hibou hulula de contentement.

C'était la réponse de Leopoldo. Albus leva les yeux vers Gellert qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif.

\- Je dois y aller, dit finalement Albus.

Gellert hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le parchemin du doigt.

\- Un courrier du magenmagot, mentit Albus. A propos d'un dossier sur lequel je travaille.

\- Ce hibou avait l'air drôlement pressé de te l'apporter.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Je dois y aller, répéta-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le champ recouvert de neige, le hibou de Leopoldo volant au dessus de lui.

Il ne s'autorisa à ouvrir le parchemin que lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, la porte fermée.

_Florence, le 19 février 1901,_

_Mon très cher Albus,_

_Quel plaisir de te lire et de savoir que tu t'intéresse au fameux Leonardo da Vinci, la gloire de l'Italie (enfin tout de même moins que les pasta al ragu). _

_Je dois dire que je ne sais pas grand chose sur le français dont tu me parles, ni sur ses travaux concernant la vie après la mort. Toutefois tu n'es pas sans savoir que le maître était bien loin de n'être qu'un peintre de génie. Et concernant le sujet qui t'intéresse, il a effectivement travaillé sur le sujet de la mort, ou plutôt, et pardonne moi ce trait d'esprit, sur des sujets morts. En effet, et peu de personnes le savent, il a tout d'abord disséqué des cadavres de criminels dans la plus grande discrétion, et cela pour en apprendre plus sur le corps humain et l'anatomie. Il travaillait avec un médicomage fameux du nom de Marcantonio della Torre. Suite à son décès en 1511 les travaux de da Vinci sur ce sujet ont pris un tout autre tour. En effet à partir de 1513 il a été officiellement autorisé à travailler directement dans des hôpitaux aux services mortuaires où il observait, entre autre chose, les changements qui s'oppéraient sur le corps humain au moment préci où la vie quittait le corps. Je ne sais pas ce qui a permi cette autorisation exceptionnelle, mais Leonardo da Vinci était quelqu'un de très influent, notamment grâce à ses contacts avec les Médicis. C'est sans doute cela qui a aidé._

_J'espère que ces informations pourront t'être utiles._

_N'hésite pas à me dire si tu devais avoir besoin d'autre chose, je peux avoir accès comme tu le sais à énormément d'archives sur le sujet._

_Pensées affectueuses,_

_Leopoldo_

.

* * *

.

Gellert se retourna pour regarder le plafond. L'attitude d'Albus lui avait paru étrange après avoir reçu cette lettre. Il avait de la peine à croire qu'elle venait du Magenmagot. Il n'avait vu leur sceau nulle part, et cela l'inquiétait.

Pourquoi Albus lui aurait menti ? Son anniversaire ne serait pas encore passé, il aurait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise pour lui et il aurait fait semblant d'y croire. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de raison. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Gellert transplana sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Albus, puis tapa au carreau. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour quelques mois en arrière, avec un temps beaucoup plus froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Albus en lui ouvrant la fenêtre.

Gellert se laissa glisser à l'intérieur et Albus referma derrière lui.

\- J'avais une question à te poser, dit-il en s'asseyant contre le renfoncement de la fenêtre.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre je suppose ? demanda Albus en farfouillant dans ses papiers.

Gellert se demanda soudain comment poser la question sans vexer Albus. L'humour était probablement la meilleure manière de le faire.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me doubler ? De trouver les autres reliques sans moi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas rire à cette idée saugrenue.

\- Quoi ?! Gellert je te trouve particulièrement mal placé pour me reprocher ce genre de chose alors que tu viens juste de récupérer la baguette de sureau en me laissant de côté.

Gellert accusa le coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle répartie de la part d'Albus. Il tenta de se justifier :

\- Il fallait agir vite, sinon on aurait perdu l'ouverture.

\- Tu aurais tout de même pu me prévenir !

Albus était visiblement bien plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître durant le reste des vacances. Gellert pouvait le comprendre, mais il avait de bonnes raisons d'être allé aussi vite.

\- Le hibou serait arrivé bien trop tard. Je n'ai même pas prévenu Evan.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions aucun moyen de communiquer rapidement, marmonna Albus en touchant son médaillon.

Lorsque qu'il sentit la caresse sur sa peau, un sentiment de culpabilité assaillit Gellert.

\- Je… je n'y ai pas pensé, balbutia-t-il

\- Oh, comme c'est arrangeant.

\- Et puis, quand bien même, tu as tellement à faire avec Ariana, le Magenmagot et toutes tes autres correspondances si importantes. Si tu étais venu directement avec moi en janvier, nous aurions pu vaincre Gregorovitch ensemble. Nous aurions pu être maîtres tous les deux. Et tu sais quoi, tu avais raison, il n'y avait pas besoin de tuer. Je l'ai simplement stupefixé.

Albus paru soudain scandalisé.

\- Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurais trouvé un moyen. Mais à la veille de la rentrée, je n'avais tout simplement pas le temps de...

\- Quand est-ce que tu as du temps pour moi ? le coupa Gellert. Pour notre quête ?

Albus se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas pu accorder le temps que j'aurais voulu à la quête, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'écarter… dit-il avec amertume. Mais tu avais Evan pour te seconder, alors plus besoin de ton vieil ami Albus.

Gellert souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Cette manie qu'Albus avait de se comparer à ses amis commençait à l'agacer singulièrement.

\- J'aurais réussi sans Evan. Il n'a eu qu'un rôle mineur. Et puis, tu sais bien que tu es bien plus qu'un ami pour moi Albus.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien laisse-moi en douter, quand je vois le peu d'importance que tu m'accordes. Je suis certain que Margaret était au courant de ce que tu prévoyais, ELLE.

Albus avait pointé un doigt accusateur vers Gellert. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'accusation. Il n'avait même pas prévenu Margaret, c'était complètement ridicule. Albus se mettait à lui mentir, puis à divaguer complètement et remettre, une fois de plus et alors que Gellert pensait qu'il était clos, le sujet de Margaret en avant. Une fois de trop.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ton obsession pour Margaret. Et de toute manière, je ne te fais plus confiance.

Albus s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

\- Comment ça ?

Gellert croisa les bras. Il n'avait pas prévu d'attaquer frontalement, mais tant qu'il y était autant mettre Albus devant l'évidence.

\- Je sais que tu m'as menti.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour la lettre d'hier, elle n'était pas du magenmagot, contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit, et je tenais à te dire que je le savais.

\- Tu te fourvoies, c'était bien une lettre du Magenmagot. J'ai demandé conseil à un de mes collègues pour une affaire…

Gellert éclata de rire, un rire froid et sans joie, empêchant Albus de finir sa phrase.

\- Albus, Albus, Albus… tu as oublié à qui tu parlais ? Je sais quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je te connais.

\- Ou tu penses me connaître. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt j'aurais à te mentir.

C'était bien la question. Pourquoi Albus lui mentait ? Ce doute qu'il avait devenait une certitude à mesure de leur conversation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que c'était le cas.

\- Alors tu auras une explication tout à fait rationnelle pour m'expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait aucun sceau sur la lettre ? Pour quelque chose d'officiel c'est un peu léger, tu en conviendras.

\- Justement, si tu m'avais écouté, tu aurais compris, dit Albus lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement limité. J'ai dit que j'avais demandé conseil à un collègue. Ce n'est tout simplement pas une lettre officielle. Je trouve ça offensant que tu me demandes de me justifier.

Gellert haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Quand bien même, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me la partagerait pas. Tu le faisais toujours avant.

\- Je suis soumis au secret professionnel dans ce cas, c'est évident. Tu deviens ridicule Gellert.

Gellert sentait sa colère qui montait. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour ne pas exploser. Puis il dit, du ton le plus calme qu'il connaissait :

\- Albus, dis-moi la vérité, ou je t'assure que je m'en vais. Parce que si je ne peux plus te faire confiance, alors ce n'est plus la peine de continuer.

\- Parfait, si tu as si peu confiance en moi, va-t-en ! s'emporta Albus.

Gellert eut l'impression qu'on le poignardait en plein cœur. Il regarda Albus dans les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ne cède pas, arrivé à ce point. Le pire étant, qu'il n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce que contenait la lettre exactement. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, ou il perdrait la face. Il voulait retrouver sa chambre et hurler dans son oreiller. Il tourna sur lui-même et sentit la sensation familière du transplanage.

Gellert regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, à Beauxbâtons. Il avait transplané sans réellement penser à sa destination, si ce n'était qu'il voulait retrouver sa chambre. C'était une erreur de débutant qui aurait pu lui coûter une désartibulation.

Il regarda la baguette de sureau qu'il tenait encore dans les mains. Son pouvoir était tellement grand. Puis il vit la bague qu'Albus lui avait offerte. Il allait l'enlever pour la ranger, pourquoi garder ce symbole d'amour désormais ? Car même si Albus avait tout fait pour la faire passer pour un outil très utile, Gellert avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle représentait.

Il sentit son nez piquer, et les larmes arriver. Il essaya de les retenir mais elles coulèrent soudain. Gellert prit pleinement conscience qu'il venait de perdre la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment, qui l'égalait pleinement. Ses épaules s'agitaient sous ses violents sanglots, et il était heureux qu'Ange ne soit pas encore rentré pour assister à son pitoyable spectacle.

.

* * *

Et oui, ces deux zigotos sont incorrigibles, et la communication n'est pas leur fort.

On espère de tout coeur que le chapitre vous a plu !

Le mois prochain, nous serons en décembre alors vous aurez le droit à un calendrier de l'avent sous forme de drabble, disponible sur ce compte, et (si tout va bien) à un calendrier de l'avent sous forme de dessin disponible sur le compte instagram dédié à la fic. Vous êtes doublement gâtés !

A très bientôt,

Angie et Sam


	10. Chapitre 8 : Ebullition

06/01/2020 ~ _Ca fait 1 an que cette fic est née dans nos têtes._

On espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! On revient un peu en retard avec ce chapitre car on a préféré profiter des fêtes en famille plutôt que se presser à écrire !

En tout cas savourez le, car il n'y aura pas de chapitre le mois prochain : on revient le dernier dimanche de février. En effet je (Sam) n'aurai pas accès à internet la majeure partie du mois de janvier car je serai occupée à kiffer la vie au Vietnam.

En attendant vous pouvez toujours lire ou relire mon calendrier de l'Avent. Ca s'appelle Let it snow, et c'est un HPDM x GGAD très fluff. Ou encore aller regarder les beaux dessins sur le compte insta dédié à la fic lessouvenirsdufutur.

*idée 100% piquée à Bernard Werber

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Ebullition**

.

.

.

_Ebullition : f__ormation de bulles lors du changement violent d'un corps de l'état liquide vers l'état gazeux. Il se produit lorsque la pression de vapeur saturante est égale ou supérieure à la pression du liquide : les bulles de vapeur formées au fond du récipient deviennent stables et peuvent donc remonter à la surface. C'est la méthode la plus ancienne et la plus efficace pour rendre l'eau potable._

* * *

.

Gellert jouait machinalement avec la bague qu'Albus lui avait offerte. Depuis leur dispute il ne la portait plus au doigt, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'en séparer et l'avait glissée à une chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il était sans nouvelles de la part d'Albus. Il mourrait d'envie de transplaner à ses côtés, de s'excuser, de lui dire qu'il avait mal agit ou quelque chose de semblable. Margaret le lui avait vivement conseillé dans ses lettres puis de vive voix lors des vacances de printemps. Mais elle était une femme et ne comprenait pas la fierté que Gellert mettait dans ses relations.

Evidemment, il serait beaucoup plus simple de s'aplatir, de revenir la queue entre les jambes et d'avouer qu'il avait été un imbécile - ce qui était le cas - de réagir ainsi pour une stupide lettre. Mais s'il faisait ça, leur relation ne serait plus égalitaire comme elle l'était avant, il serait diminué face à Albus, et cela, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il avait un autre plan pour le récupérer, et il avait envoyé plusieurs fois Evan en reconnaissance à Godric's Hollow pour ça.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de m'acheter le nouveau Friselune ! s'exclama soudain Ange, le sortant de ses pensées.

Gellert fit un vague son pour signifier qu'il avait entendu. Ange était allongé sur son lit et tournait les pages de Quidditch Mag, visiblement captivé par les images.

\- Il est vraiment beaucoup plus performant que tous les autres balais, et en plus il est fabriqué artisanalement. Le prix n'est même pas indiqué. Il me le faut.

\- Tu ne joues même pas au Quidditch, bailla Gellert.

Ange haussa les épaules.

\- Et alors ? Il reste contrôlable, même en haute altitude ! Imagine l'avancée dans l'exploration des hautes montagnes. Même toi, tu devrais t'y intéresser, pour chasser tes trésors.

\- En parlant de ça, dit soudain Gellert, saisissant l'opportunité au vol, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis pour venir avec nous ?

\- Et tenir la chandelle pour toi et ton petit ami ? rigola Ange, Très peu pour moi, merci.

Gellert sentit son coeur se serrer à la mention d'Albus.

\- Je te promets que…

Une lettre s'engouffra brusquement dans leur chambre en passant par un interstice sous la porte. Elle se transforma pour prendre la forme d'une bouche et annonça :

\- Gellert Grindelwald est attendu dans la salle des cheminées. Immédiatement.

Puis elle explosa dans un bruit de pétard, ne laissant qu'un peu de fumée à sa place. Gellert regarda Ange avec un air interrogatif. En deux ans, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était convoqué de cette manière.

\- C'est qu'un membre de ta famille est venu te rendre visite, commenta Ange. Tu ne devais pas rester ici pour les révisions ?

\- Peut-être que mes plans vont changer, murmura Gellert.

Il avait le coeur battant. Peut-être qu'Albus avait fini par venir le voir ? Peut-être que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant ? Il se leva tellement vite que des taches sombres dansèrent devant ses yeux.

\- On se reverra pour les examens Boucle d'or, lui cria Ange, toujours dans son lit, alors que Gellert courait déjà le long du couloir.

Le chemin lui paraissait tellement long, il aurait voulu transplaner pour y aller plus vite, utiliser le pouvoir de la baguette pour tordre une fois de plus les règles mises en place dans l'enceinte de l'Académie.

Quand il arriva dans la salle aux cheminées, il fut déçu de voir Margaret.

\- Evan vient d'acheter une maison à Godric's Hollow, dit elle sans même le saluer.

\- Moi aussi, je suis enchanté de te voir, ironisa Gellert.

\- C'est toi qui le lui as demandé.

Ce n'était pas une question. Gellert comprit rapidement qu'il ne servirait à rien de le nier.

\- En effet, dit-il simplement.

Margaret leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- Je le savais! Quand je pense qu'il m'a dit que c'était "pour me rapprocher de ma famille". Mais je savais que ça venait de toi. C'était forcément toi. Quand est-ce que tu comptais me mettre au courant ?

\- Il a dû tomber sur une opportunité, il n'était pas censé aller aussi vite. Mais oui, je compte établir mon quartier général à Godric's Hollow. Symboliquement, c'est la ville des frères Peverell.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas écrit à Albus, n'est-ce pas ?

Margaret avait ce don de toujours appuyer là où ça faisait le plus mal. Gellert hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

\- J'ai un autre plan. Une lettre ne suffira pas, pas cette fois.

\- Ça aurait pu suffir si tu l'avais fait directement, comme je te l'ai conseillé, soupira Margaret. Enfin, je suis venue te dire que nous déménageons dimanche avec Vinda. Evan est déjà sur place. Il m'a demandé si tu viendrais.

\- Oui, probablement.

.

* * *

.

Gellert et Margaret apparurent soudain sur une colline, non loin du village. Gellert tenait Vinda contre lui. Il lâchèrent la roue de bicyclette, désormais inutile, qui les avait fait voyager.

\- Je maintiens qu'on aurait voyagé de manière bien plus sécurisée en transplanant, râla Gellert.

\- Vinda aurait pu être désartibulée sur une aussi grande distance. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'avec ma nouvelle baguette, il n'y avait aucun risque. Elle est même capable de briser les sortilèges anti-transplanage. Ceux de BeauxBâtons du moins.

Ils marchèrent vers le village en continuant à se chamailler, tandis que Vinda gazouillait, indifférente à leur discussion.

\- Ariana nous regarde, remarqua Margaret lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la maison des Dumbledore. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Gellert sentit son coeur se glacer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait morte ?

\- Parce que les obscurials ne vivent jamais aussi longtemps.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Margaret s'arrêta pour faire un signe de la main à Ariana à travers la vitre. Gellert ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, puis fit demi-tour pour revenir à sa hauteur.

\- La crise qu'elle a eu l'été dernier. Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre, et Albus ne m'a pas vraiment aidée là-dessus, alors je me suis renseignée un peu plus sur les symptômes. Et elle les a tous, la magie refoulée, les crises de magie brute. Seul son âge ne colle pas, mais j'imagine qu'il y a une explication. Je suis certaine qu'elle a été persécutée dans sa petite enfance, à cause de sa magie, et qu'elle a ensuite développé un obscurus à force de la refouler.

\- Ça me parait tout de même tiré par les cheveux. On serait forcément au courant s'il existait quelque chose de ce genre là. Albus aurait été au courant.

\- Non justement, le problème avec les obscururs, c'est que comme ils ont presque disparus, depuis le code du secret, plus personne ne les étudie. Je n'ai pu retrouver que quelques textes datant de plusieurs centaines d'années.

Gellert observa Ariana à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air si douce. Elle agitait doucement sa main en réponse au signe de Margaret.

\- Je n'y crois pas, répondit simplement Gellert, comme tu dis, ça ne colle pas avec son âge.

\- Il n'y a pas une minute, tu ne savais même pas de quoi je parlais, et maintenant tu es devenu un expert ? ironisa Margaret.

Albus apparut soudain à la fenêtre, empêchant Gellert de répondre vertement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un instant, il aurait pu jurer que quelque chose se passait. Puis son coeur se serra lorsqu'Albus tira Ariana hors de vue sans même les saluer.

\- Tu ne lui as toujours pas écrit ?

Margaret recommença à marcher d'un pas vif, dépassant l'allée qui menait à la maison Dumbledore. Gellert la suivit en s'adaptant à son rythme.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais un plan.

\- Ah oui, et lequel ? Celui de prier et d'attendre un miracle ?

\- Déjà, une maison, ici, c'est plus pratique, je pourrais le croiser plus souvent, et comme ça, il finira par venir s'excuser.

\- C'est toi qui est parti, après t'être comporté comme un malotru qui plus est. C'est à toi d'aller le voir.

Gellert détestait quand Margaret lui parlait de cette manière. Il se demandait à chaque fois pourquoi il continuait de la côtoyer. Et à chaque fois une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondait que c'était parce qu'il finissait toujours par se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison.

\- Je ne peux pas simplement aller le voir comme ça. Il va refuser de me parler.

\- Invente quelque chose alors. Dis lui que c'est Bathilda qui t'envoie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je peux même te cuisiner des pâtisseries si tu veux.

\- Je pourrais le faire moi-même, merci. Non, il saura que je lui mens.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande maison à la porte bleue. L'adresse qu'Evan leur avait fait parvenir. Avant d'entrer, Margaret se tourna vers Gellert.

\- Alors dis lui la vérité. Et n'oublie pas de flatter son égo. Demande-lui une faveur, quelque chose qu'il est le seul à pouvoir obtenir.

Gellert ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Margret sortit une grosse clé en argent de son sac à main et la fit tourner dans la serrure de la porte bleue devant l'air interdit de Gellert, et rajouta :

\- Je n'ai jamais pu passer mes examens à Poudlard. Je suis certaine que le préfet en chef préféré de l'école pourrait m'arranger ça.

Gellert se retint de dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça fonctionne, étant donné qu'Albus n'aimait pas Margaret. En y réfléchissant, s'il jouait sur sa corde sensible, il y en avait peut-être une. Rassuré par cette pensée, il suivit Margaret à l'intérieur de la nouvelle maison des Rosier.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, Gellert frappa à la porte des Dumbledore. Après quelques instants celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le visage d'Albus, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis ajouta brusquement :

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Gellert.

Il allait refermer la porte, mais Gellert avança son pied pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Écoute-moi, s'il te plait !

Albus rouvrit la porte en le regardant avec méfiance.

\- Je t'accorde une demi-heure, autour d'une tasse de thé pour me dire ce que tu as à dire. Ensuite tu pars. Et si je me rend compte que tu essayes de me rouler dans la bouse de dragon, je te jette dehors.

\- Ta maison, tes règles.

Albus s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, et Gellert le suivit ensuite jusque dans le salon dans lequel un sublime service à thé, décoré de soleils d'or et d'étoiles d'argent, était déjà en train de s'installer. Gellert se retint de sortir une remarque sur le fait qu'Albus essayait toujours de l'impressionner, il n'avait pas besoin de le mettre plus en colère. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore digéré leur dernière dispute.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Albus, une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux une tasse pleine dans les mains.

Gellert pris son temps pour choisir ses mots. Il ne devait pas braquer Albus, s'il voulait qu'ils se réconcilient. Il avait besoin de lui.

\- Margaret est une sorcière très intelligente, et très douée, commença-t-il un peu incertain.

\- Tu me l'as répété tant de fois, que je commence à saisir l'idée, grimaça Albus.

\- Elle était la première de sa classe à Poudlard.

\- Oui, où veux-tu en venir ? s'impatienta Albus.

\- Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais Margaret a dû arrêter ses études avant d'avoir son diplôme. Lorsqu'elle attendait Vinda.

\- C'est un risque à prendre lorsqu'on s'aventure avec un homme sans avoir fini sa scolarité.

Gellert bu une gorgée de son thé, bien moins amer que l'air qui se peignait sur les traits d'Albus. Il posa sa tasse sur la table tandis qu'Albus buvait à son tour.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réellement eu le choix, tu sais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Son père lui a imposé son mariage. Elle ne l'a pas choisi. Pour lui, la scolarité de sa fille n'était pas une priorité.

La tasse d'Albus tomba sur le sol et se brisa dans un bruit clair. Gellert sortit la baguette de sureau de sa veste et l'agita, puis les morceaux de la tasse se rassemblèrent. Albus regarda la baguette un instant puis demanda d'une voix blanche.

\- Margaret est mariée ?

\- Oui évidemment, avec Evan. Comment aurait-elle pu s'appeler Rosier, autrement ?

Albus ne répondit pas. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Gellert rangea sa baguette et se leva. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout, c'était le bon moment, il le sentait.

\- Albus, je pense que tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne fais jamais ça, et que si tu le racontes à qui que ce soit, je nierais tout en bloc mais…

Il s'agenouilla devant Albus et lui pris les deux mains, les serrant jointes, dans les siennes. Albus ouvrit la bouche mais Gellert ne le laissa pas parler :

\- Je t'en supplie, elle mérite d'avoir son diplôme, intervient auprès de Poudlard, demande leur une dérogation, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Albus regarda Gellert s'abaisser devant lui. Il devait avouer que cela avait quelque chose de grisant. Mais surtout, son coeur battait à tout rompre, Margaret était mariée à Evan. Pas sa soeur, mais sa femme. Il sentit un rire nerveux venir du plus profond de lui, alors il le laissa éclater devant le regard médusé de Gellert.

Lorsqu'il réussi enfin à se calmer, Gellert serrait toujours ses mains dans les siennes et le fixait d'un air interrogatif.

\- Tu vas probablement te moquer de moi, Gellert.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau atypique ?

\- Vinda est bien la fille de Margaret et Evan ?

\- Évidemment, de qui d'autre pourrait-t-elle être ? Tu l'as quasiment vu naître !

\- En fait, j'ai toujours cru que c'était la tienne.

Les yeux de Gellert s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche, ne semblant pas trouver les mots, puis éclata de rire à son tour.

\- Mais comment as-tu pu croire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous étiez si proches, l'un de l'autre… et puis je te rappelle que tu es revenu seul avec elle, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Tu la protégeais de tout, même Bathilda pensait que vous étiez ensemble. Et ensuite tu as fait pareil avec Vinda.

\- Oh. Et bien j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je clarifie les choses avec Bathy également… Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler tout de même !

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Ce quiproquo lui avait empoisonné la vie pendant un an, simplement parce qu'ils avaient eu des problèmes de communication. Et lui-même avait été terriblement injuste avec Margaret, dans son comportement, elle devait penser qu'il était un rustre sans manières, et moralement il se sentait un peu redevable.

\- Bon d'accord, j'irai voir le professeur Black.

Gellert se jeta à son cou en le remerciant, et l'air qu'Albus respirait fut soudain envahi par le parfum des boucles blondes de ses cheveux. Son coeur loupa un battement puis accéléra soudain, comme pour se ratrapper de ce manquement. C'était quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'Albus se rendait le plus compte du vide qu'il ressentait quand ils étaient en froid.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation, puis envoya balader tout ses grands principes. Gellert lui manquait trop, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir très longtemps. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, les rapprochant un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé, lui murmura Gellert, je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça, ni te laisser sans nouvelles.

Albus sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Est-ce qu'il allait réellement lui pardonner, juste parce qu'il s'excusait une énième fois ? Son cerveau faisait semblant de réfléchir à la question, mais il savait déjà que son coeur lui avait pardonné au moment où il était parti, et qu'il le ferait toujours. L'amour était une des magies les plus puissantes, à son avis, qui n'était pas si humble, et pourtant peut-être la moins rationnelle.

Quelle était cette force qui faisait qu'après toutes ces fois ou Gellert lui avait caché des choses, l'avait déçu, voire même trahi - il gardait encore en travers de la gorge l'histoire de la baguette de sureau - il trouvait encore des raisons de le pardonner. _C'est Gellert, il est comme ça_, se disait-il. _Et puis ses cheveux sentent bon. Et il cuisine merveilleusement bien. Ses cheveux sentent bon ? _Merlin, l'amour lui faisait vraiment penser n'importe quoi, on ne pardonnait pas quelqu'un parce que son parfum était agréable.

Il se força à repousser Gellert en regrettant instantanément la chaleur de ses bras.

\- Les examens ont lieu en ce moment à Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait même les passer maintenant. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas besoin de révisions ?

\- Pas le moindre, répondit Gellert avec un sourire.

\- Alors garde Ariana quelques instants, je reviens.

Et il transplana vers Pré-au-lard, en espérant ne pas croiser Abelforth quand il serait à l'intérieur du château. Il lui serait compliqué de trouver une excuse qui ne mette pas son frère dans une colère noire.

Il avait à peine disparu du salon qu'Ariana passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu nous écoutais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Ariana ne répondit pas, mais elle s'approcha avec une petite moue. Elle avait énormément grandi depuis le jour ou Gellert l'avait vu pour la première fois. S'il ne se trompait pas, elle devait avoir désormais 16 ans et son corps ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'une jeune femme. Cependant elle avait toujours un air candide sur son visage juvénile.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je vous écoute ?

\- Du moment que tu gardes tout ça pour toi, ça m'est égal. Du thé ?

Ariana acquiesça et Gellert agita sa baguette. Aussitôt une troisième tasse apparue et la théière s'appliqua à la remplir, puis elle vint se placer juste devant Ariana qui se servit. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil.

\- Dis-moi Ariana, tu as toujours ces crises où tu ne te souviens plus vraiment de ce qui se passe ?

Ariana se raidit, crispant ses doigts sur l'anse de la tasse.

\- Tu as le droit de ne pas répondre Ariana. Mais sache que quoi que tu me dises, je comprendrai et je ne jugerai pas.

Ariana le regarda un instant, puis posa sa tasse sur la table.

\- Parfois, quand je suis très en colère, ou triste. Mais maintenant, je me souviens de tout, même si je ne contrôle pas.

Gellert laissa passer un petit moment, pour faire comme s'il réfléchissait, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait proposer à Ariana. Il y réfléchissait depuis leur dernière discussion en février.

\- Et, est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à te contrôler durant ces moments là ?

\- Je le fais déjà avec Albus, souffla Ariana, tellement bas que Gellert eu du mal à l'entendre.

\- Il me semblait qu'il travaillait à un moyen de t'empêcher d'avoir ces crises ou de te calmer quand tu les avais, pour les arrêter.

\- Et ce n'est pas la même chose ?

Gellert se pencha en avant, comme pour confier un secret.

\- Pas du tout. Moi je te propose la liberté. De ne jamais avoir à dépendre de qui que ce soit pour que que ce soit. Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux.

Ariana se recula légèrement, comme intimidée.

\- Je ne sais pas si mon frère sera d'accord…

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de lui demander l'autorisation. Tu sais que j'avais ton âge quand j'ai rencontré Albus. Je prenais déjà mes propres décisions.

\- Oui, mais toi tu savais faire de la magie, tu étais fort.

\- Tu sais bien voler non ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie ça.

\- Tu sais, la magie est très forte en toi, je peux le sentir. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu sois malade, juste incomprise.

Ariana rigola, puis soudain son visage se figea comme si elle voyait quelque chose très loin. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Gellert.

\- En fait, je comprends pourquoi mon frère t'aime bien, même quand il est fâché. Tu parles bien.

Gellert esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu ressembles plus à ton frère que ce que tu penses, lui aussi évite de répondre aux questions qui l'embarrassent. Tu es libre de refuser, évidemment. Si tu changes d'avis, il te suffira de traverser la rue.

\- Tu aimes bien mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Gellert se contenta de sourire. Visiblement il n'aurait pas de réponse aujourd'hui. Ariana posa sa tasse vide sur la table puis chantonnant :

\- Je remonte dans ma chambre ! Si jamais tu veux parler de mon frère, tu sais ou me trouver.

Puis elle lui fit un sourire entendu.

.

* * *

.

Albus réapparu dans le salon de la maison familiale quelques heures après l'avoir quittée. Il eut une pensée compatissante pour les moldus qui ne pouvaient pas transplaner et étaient obligés de voyager pendant des jours entiers.

Gellert, qui attendait assis dans le canapé, l'interrogea du regard.

\- C'est bon, répondit Albus à sa question muette.

Gellert fut debout en un instant et serra Albus dans ses bras.

\- Merci infiniment, Albus !

\- Je dois reconnaître que je l'ai surtout fait pour Margaret. La pauvre… A cause de ce quiproquo idiot je n'ai vraiment pas été agréable avec elle.

Gellert lui sourit.

\- Promettons nous une chose d'accord ?

Albus plissa les yeux.

\- Tout dépend de la promesse…

\- Nous ne laisserons plus jamais un quiproquo se glisser entre nous deux. Il arrivera encore avec certitude des désaccords entre nous, et des situations de conflits. Mais nous devrons toujours faire en sorte de mettre des mots clairs sur ce qui nous pose problème afin que cette situation ne se répète plus jamais.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait, souffla Albus. A Noël, avant notre voyage. Je t'ai parlé de la situation et tu n'as jamais démenti…

Gellert fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne me souviens pas, dit-il finalement.

\- Mais si, dans le bar, juste avant que nous partions à la recherche des sources. Je t'ai parlé de Margaret…

Le regard de Gellert s'éclaira soudain.

\- Mais oui, s'exclama-t-il. C'est vrai que tu étais particulièrement bizarre ce jour là. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit le fond de ta pensée… Je pensais que tu agissais ainsi simplement parce que tu ne l'appréciais pas…

Albus soupira.

\- Quels idiots nous faisons… Quoiqu'il en soit, ton idée me semble sage. S'il y a une leçon à tirer de tout ça c'est qu'entre ce que nous pensons, ce que nous voulons dire, ce que l'on dit, et ce que l'on comprend, il y a de grandes possibilités que nous ayons des difficultés à communiquer.* Alors je te promets de faire mon maximum pour ne plus laisser de quiproquos s'installer entre nous.

\- Moi aussi je te le promets, déclara Gellert solennellement.

Albus se sentait bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.

\- Tu devrais aller annoncer la nouvelle à Margaret, dit-il. Si elle se sent prête, le professeur Black a accepté de l'inscrire pour les épreuves à partir de demain. Elle devra uniquement passer les épreuves de soin aux créatures magiques et d'astronomie au rattrapage, car elles ont déjà eut lieu… Mais ce n'est pas très grave, ce ne sont que des options.

\- Elle sera ravie !

Gellert se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte :

\- Merci encore Albus. J'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu lui offres.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il faudra plutôt remercier le professeur Black. En réalité, il avait un très bon souvenir de Margaret et m'a dit avoir toujours déploré qu'elle ne puisse passer son examen.

Albus n'ajouta pas que Phinéas Black lui avait également dit qu'il n'était pas surpris qu'il soit un ami de Margaret, car ils étaient tout deux de grands esprits. Il se sentait déjà bien trop honteux à l'idée de son comportement avec la jeune fille.

.

* * *

.

Albus se rendit chez Gellert tôt le matin. Il avait réfléchi à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt au sujet des quiproquos, et à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Il avait décidé de parler à son ami de son échange avec Leopoldo et de sa potentielle piste pour la suite de la quête des reliques.

Au cours des mois précédents, il avait correspondu de façon régulière avec l'italien, pour en apprendre plus sur Leonardo da Vinci. Son ami lui avait parfois fait parvenir d'authentiques documents d'époque. Plus cette correspondance c'était prolongée, plus il avait été pris d'une certitude : il était impossible que da Vinci n'ait pas au moins cherché les reliques.

\- Albus, tu es bien matinal, dit Gellert en lui ouvrant la porte. Evan et moi prenions le petit-déjeuner, veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

Albus aurait préféré voir Gellert seul, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait été jaloux il avait créé un quiproquo si immense qu'il s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui, aussi il se força à chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Il s'installa à table avec Evan et Gellert, et se servit une généreuse portion de bacon et d'oeufs brouillés.

\- Je voulais te voir, enfin vous voir, au sujet des reliques. J'ai peut-être une piste, dit-il d'un ton volontairement mystérieux.

Gellert plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien.

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai contacté un ami à moi qui vit en Italie, expliqua Albus en restant volontairement évasif sur la date. Gellert, tu te souviens que nous avions évoqué la possibilité que Leonardo da Vinci ait cherché les reliques ? Puis nous avions laissé tomber cette piste. Je m'en suis souvenu et je me suis dit que cela serait une bonne idée de creuser dans cette direction.

Gellert eut l'air pensif un instant.

\- C'est vrai que nous l'avions évoqué, dit-il finalement. Que t'a dit ton ami ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas parlé des reliques. Je voulais simplement en savoir plus sur le personnage de Leonardo da Vinci. Pour déterminer si cette piste était plausible ou non. Leopoldo est un sorcier très réputé en Italie, et il est passionné par l'histoire de son pays. Après plusieurs mois d'échanges, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il a forcément, si ce n'est trouvé, au moins cherché les reliques.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? demanda Gellert avec l'air de plus en plus intrigué.

Albus sorti de sa besace une paquet de lettres. Il farfouilla à l'intérieur un instant.

\- Par exemple ici, dit-il en leur montrant l'une des lettres, datée de début mars.

\- _Marcantonio della Torre était un médicomage fameux du 16ème siècle, _lut Albus. _Il était le maître de Leonardo en la matière._ Bon ensuite il y a quelques explications sur le système scolaire italien qui se fait essentiellement à la maison, avec des maîtres spécialisés dans leur domaine. _Marcantonio della Torre a donné à Leonardo le goût de travailler sur des sujets morts._

Albus leur tendit la lettre et en attrapa une autre :

\- Ici encore, Leopoldo me raconte quelques travaux que Leonardo da Vinci a effectué dans des hôpitaux au service mortuaire. Il a visiblement travaillé sur le passage de l'état de corps vivant à corps mort, théorisant même au sujet de la notion d'âme. (Il attrapa une liasse de documents) Ici ce sont des échanges en italien entre Leonardo da Vinci et l'une des familles les plus influentes de l'époque : les Médicis. Il est évoqué à plusieurs reprise, parfois sous la forme de traits d'esprits, la fascination de da Vinci pour la mort.

\- Tu n'as pas chômé, dit simplement Gellert en observant les lettres qu'Albus lui tendait.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Laurent de Médicis, qui semble-t-il était très proche de Leonardo da Vinci, lui parle régulièrement dans des courriers de "sa folle quête". Il ne précise rien de plus, mais mon intuition me dit que cette quête était celle des reliques.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, évoquant différentes hypothèses. Ils auraient sans doute pu parler des heures tous les trois, Evan s'avérant, à l'agréable surprise d'Albus, d'une compagnie tout à fait plaisante. C'est le retour de Bathilda à la maison, Vinda dans ses bras, qui les tira de leur discussion. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer.

\- Et bien alors, se moqua gentiment la sorcière, heureusement que je suis là pour m'occuper de toi ma pauvre chérie, ton parrain et ton père sont visiblement loin d'être prêts !

Vinda gazouilla, comme pour répondre à Bathilda.

.

* * *

.

Gellert était dans la maison Rosier penché sur plusieurs lettres entre Laurent de Medicis et Leonardo Da Vinci. C'était la piste qui s'avérait la plus excitante qu'ils aient eu depuis le début, mais il était fastidieux de lire l'écriture fine et penchée du maître italien. Sa pratique de la langue était assez bonne pour comprendre sans effort le sens des phrases, mais parfois c'était comme si ce bon vieux Léo se mettait à perdre la tête et parlait dans une autre langue.

Heureusement du côté Medicis, tout était bien plus clair, bien que l'un comme l'autre usaient et abusaient des traits d'humour et des métaphores. La porte claqua soudain le faisant sursauter. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Margaret.

\- Alors enfin diplômée ?

\- Où sont ma fille et mon mari ? demanda Margaret après avoir jeté un regard circulaire à la pièce.

\- Vinda est avec Bathilda, et Evan en Italie.

\- En Italie ? manqua de s'étouffer Margaret, Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Il ne sera pas long, il est passé voir un contact que nous avons pu avoir pour récupérer des archives d'église et des croquis de Da Vinci. Une formalité.

Margaret s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Une chance qu'Albus Dumbledore était à la gare, où j'aurais dû rentrer toute seule ici.

\- Je sais, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait te ramener également, il devait de toute manière se rendre à King Cross car il avait promis à Ariana qu'ils iraient chercher leur frère ensemble. Ainsi j'ai pu avancer sur les lettres.

\- Il s'appelle Abelforth.

\- Oui, peu importe, répondit Gellert sans lever les yeux.

Margaret resta silencieuse un moment durant lequel Gellert sentit qu'elle l'observait.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment ça s'est passé ?

Gellert leva la tête.

\- Si, bien sûr, raconte-moi.

\- Le professeur Black était si content de me revoir, c'était mon directeur de maison, tu le savais ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit directeur de l'école maintenant. Il m'a dit qu'aucune sorcière, d'autant plus douée comme moi, ne devrait avoir à choisir entre son devoir et son éducation.

\- Parce que ton devoir est de ne jamais cesser d'apprendre.

\- Il ne voulait pas parler de ce devoir là.

Gellert haussa les épaules.

\- En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense personnellement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir à te détacher autant de ces préoccupations de familles de Sang-pur. Pourtant la tienne n'est pas une petite famille…

\- Mon père a fait un mariage d'amour. Il se fichait bien du rang de ma mère. Quand à elle, elle a abandonné ses traditions pour lui. Ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse ma vie avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Ils ne m'imposeront jamais d'épouser quelqu'un pour perpétuer la famille. Même si je ne devais avoir aucun héritier et que le nom de Grindelwald devais mourir avec moi.

Margaret posa une main fraîche sur celle de Gellert. Elle toucha la bague d'Albus que Gellert avait de nouveau passé à son doigt.

\- Tu as bien de la chance. Et tu penses que tu as déjà trouvé cette personne que tu aimes ?

\- Nous verrons bien. Pour l'instant il est celui qui me complète, et le seul qui m'égalise. Ne le prends pas mal. Tu n'es pas loin derrière.

Margaret éclata de rire puis se releva.

\- Bon, je vais récupérer ma fille, je suis certaine qu'elle a du profiter de mes quelques jours d'absence pour grandir à toute vitesse.

Elle était sur le pas de la porte lorsque Gellert l'appela.

\- Margaret. Merci encore pour m'avoir aidé à me réconcilier avec Albus.

\- Nous sommes quittes. Grâce à toi, et à Albus - je n'ai pas manqué de le remercier ne t"inquiète pas, j'ai pu enfin quitter Poudlard en barque, comme le jour où j'y suis rentrée. Symboliquement c'était très fort pour moi.

.

* * *

.

Gellert leva la tête de la lettre qu'il tentait de lire. Elle était entièrement dans cette langue étrange, ils en ignoraient le destinataire et le sujet. La seule certitude était qu'elle était de la main de Da Vinci. Albus était à son bureau et griffonnait quelques notes sur un parchemin.

Gellert se leva, la lettre toujours à la main. Peut-être qu'Albus avait finalement réussi à décrypter le code ? Ils n'en avaient plus parlé depuis des mois. Ses cheveux auburn tombaient dans son dos comme une cascade rousse, et Gellert ne résista pas à l'envie de les caresser.

\- Tu en as déjà marre de lire les lettres de Da Vinci ? demanda Albus sans masquer son amusement.

\- Non, je venais simplement pour avoir un oeil neuf sur la situation et… tu ne les a pas coupés depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me soucier de ce genre de chose. Tu préfères quand j'ai une coupe courte ?

\- Albus, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ton physique qui m'intéresse.

Il continua à glisser ses doigts machinalement comme pour démêler un noeud imaginaire.

\- Tu as quand même le droit d'avoir un avis, reprit Albus d'un ton léger.

\- Et j'en ai un. La longueur de tes cheveux n'est rien comparée à la grandeur de ton intelligence, et la puissance de ta magie. Même s'ils devaient tous tomber, tu resterais aussi important pour moi. Même sans dents je continuerai à te trouver attirant.

Albus balança sa tête en arrière pour regarder Gellert dans les yeux.

\- Allons bon, tu ne va pas me dire que le physique n'a vraiment aucune importance pour toi ?

\- Aucune. Mais si je ne devais garder qu'une seule chose de toi, physiquement, je veux dire, ce serait tes yeux.

\- Tu veux dire qui si je meurs, tu conserverais mes yeux dans de l'alcool ?

\- Oui et j'en boirais un verre chaque soir avant d'aller me coucher.

Ils ricanèrent comme des enfants de leur bêtise. Puis Gellert se pencha et embrassa Albus sur le front.

\- Plus sérieusement, ne change jamais cette façon que tu as de me regarder. Comme si tu comprenais tout de moi. Elle me rend tellement heureux.

\- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux, sourit Albus. Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose ?

Gellert n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappait à la porte. Ariana entra dans la chambre après qu'Albus lui en ait donné l'autorisation. Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis Albus lui demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ariana ? Nous étions en train de travailler avec Gellert.

\- J'ai fait une expérience. Je pense que je m'en sortais plutôt bien, mais Abel m'a dit d'arrêter.

Albus se leva brusquement puis demanda d'un ton à l'opposée de son agitation manifeste :

\- Ah oui ? Quel genre d'expérience ?

\- Et bien, l'autre jour j'ai demandé au docteur Lancelot s'il utilisait de la magie sur moi pour toujours savoir ce que je ressentais. Et il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, car il lui suffisait de lire dans mes yeux. Du coup j'ai vérifié et c'est vrai ! Tu savais que les pupilles…

Ariana s'arrêta quelques secondes dans sa tirade pour dévisager Gellert qui la regardait sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Les pupilles sont les points noirs que tu as dans les yeux et qui absorbent la lumière pour te permettre de voir, dit-elle a Gellert avec le ton d'un institutrice.

Gellert allait protester, mais Albus le fit taire d'un geste.

\- Les pupilles changent de taille pour s'adapter à la lumière, oui, dit Albus.

\- Pas seulement. Elles s'adaptent aussi à nos pensées. Regarde-toi dans ce miroir et pense à quelque chose d'agréable, tu verras !

\- Oui, je sais Ariana. Et pourquoi Abel t'a demandé d'arrêter ? Ça ne me semble pas dangereux…

\- Ah ça… dit Ariana en baissant le miroir d'un air déçu, et cognant la main de Gellert au passage. Monsieur Evan a toqué à la porte, et Abel m'a demandé d'aller te le dire.

\- Ah, fantastique. Tu peux lui dire de monter directement, Evan est chez lui ici, comme Gellert. Et ensuite tu pourras…

Albus baissa les yeux vers le miroir.

\- Tu pourras… reprendre… tes expériences…

Ariana le regarda d'un air curieux puis tourna les talons. Albus attendit qu'elle ait fermé la porte pour attraper Gellert par les épaules et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Gellert ! Gellert, je crois que j'ai trouvé !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? marmonna Gellert.

\- Le code de la lettre.

\- Ton cerveau est toujours en train de tourner même quand tu discutes avec ta soeur de ses expériences bizarres à ce que je vois. En tout cas tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir éclairer ma baguette.

\- Non, justement, c'est grâce à Ariana que j'ai trouvé la solution. Le miroir.

Gellert ne comprenait pas où Albus voulait en venir. Albus agita sa baguette et fit venir un miroir jusqu'à eux, puis il attrapa la lettre que Gellert avait toujours dans la main.

\- Tout à l'heure. Ariana tenait le miroir, et toi la lettre. Et moi, j'ai regardé le miroir, et j'ai lu la lettre. Enfin quelques mots, c'est allé très vite.

Il plaça devant les yeux écarquillés de Gellert, la lettre et le miroir l'un en face de l'autre. Il pu la lire facilement et la traduisit à haute voix.

_Francesco,_

_Je vais devoir m'absenter un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Nous sommes sur une piste sérieuse pour notre quête qui nous amène dans le sud de l'Angleterre._

_Je ne pensais pas tant voyager lorsque j'avais ton âge mais nous y voilà. Je te donnerais des nouvelles dès que possible._

_Prends soin de toi et embrasse bien Salai pour moi._

_Tu me montreras ton oeuvre à mon retour._

_Leonardo_

Il regarda Albus d'un air déconfit.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette lettre est codée. Il n'y cache rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Francesco était un moldu. C'est un peintre qui a été un des élèves de Da Vinci, mais également son héritier. Leonardo ne devait pas vouloir que n'importe qui puisse lire cette correspondance. Les moldus étaient en guerre. Il n'était pas censé se trouver en Angleterre à ce moment là, et je pense que ses élèves le couvraient.

\- Tu avais pris Histoire des moldus en option ?

\- Non, mais depuis quelques mois je me suis plongé dans celle de Da Vinci, aussi bien du côté sorcier que du côté moldu, et les deux sont passionnants. C'est comme si cet homme avait dix vies en une seule.

Evan entra dans la chambre à ce moment là.

\- J'ai fait comme tu as dit, Albus. Francesco a en effet hérité de nombreuses choses de Leonardo, mais son fils a dispersé la plupart des manuscrits. J'ai pu en ramener quelques uns, mais je ne sais pas s'ils pourront nous être d'une quelconque utilité.

Evan tendit un paquet ficelé à Albus puis s'inclina légèrement devant Gellert pour le saluer.

\- Tu savais déjà qu'il faudrait chercher du côté de son apprenti moldu, balbutia Gellert.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- La plupart des sorciers sous-estiment les moldus, et je pense que c'est une erreur. Ils ont leur propre intelligence, et leur propre façon de penser qui peut parfois nous dérouter.

Gellert sentit comme un picotement désagréable remonter le long de sa gorge. Il se sentait mis à l'écart et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se força à respirer lentement puis dit doucement.

\- Albus. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas parlé de Francesco ?

Albus esquissa un sourire désolé.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais donné du crédit à des recherches sur un moldu alors… j'ai préféré attendre de voir si ça donnait des résultats avant de t'en parler. Désolé si je me suis trompé.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel personne n'osa rien dire, puis Evan lança :

\- Et vous de votre côté, il y a du nouveau ?

\- Ta femme est diplômée, marmonna Gellert en boudant encore à moitié.

\- Ah, elle doit être contente, commenta Evan, mais je voulais parler des reliques.

\- Nous venons de déchiffrer le code des lettres de Da Vinci, répondit Albus.

Et il entreprit de raconter à Evan l'histoire du miroir d'Ariana. Ensuite ils passèrent le reste de la journée à fouiller les différents manuscrits et lire les lettres codées à l'aide du miroir.

L'une d'entre elles datée de fin 1912, et adressée encore à Francesco, ne racontait que des banalités, mais une des phrases attira leur attention "Je l'ai trouvé. Je vais pouvoir approfondir mes recherches."

Evan hurla d'un ton surexcité qu'il parlait probablement de la pierre, mais Albus et Gellert refroidirent son ardeur en lui rappelant que Leonardo ne faisait qu'écrire sans nommer précisément les choses dont il parlait. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'être sûrs. La plupart des choses qu'ils croyaient voir dans les lettres n'étaient peut-être que des interprétations de leur part, des choses qu'ils auraient aimé voir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez le temps de lire toutes ces lettres si ce n'est pas pour leur accorder un minimum de crédit? demanda Evan dépité.

\- Nous finirons bien par trouver celle qu'il nous faut pour mener des recherches concrètes, afirma Gellert d'un ton bien plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

\- La lettre que tu as vu pourrait en effet parler de la pierre, et je souhaite de tout coeur que ce soit le cas, mais nous ne savons même pas d'où elle a été écrite. En 1512, Da Vinci a quitté son poste de professeur à Beauxbâtons, ce qui a causé un petit scandale à l'époque soit dit en passant, il aurait pu être n'importe où.

\- Il était dans le sud de l'Angleterre, nous venons de le lire, rappela Gellert.

\- Oui, exact. Mais à part le 45ème tournoi des trois sorciers, et le grand incendie de Godric's Hollow, il ne s'est rien passé de notable en Angleterre cette année là. Quoi qu'il ait fait, Da Vinci est resté discret.

\- Le tournoi était à Durmstrang cette année là, corrigea de nouveau Gellert.

Albus lui jeta un regard étrange alors il se sentit obligé de se justifier en haussant les épaules :

\- Nous étions obligés d'apprendre par coeur les dates des tournois, et l'école qui les organisait à ce moment là, si nous voulions pouvoir participer à l'un d'entre eux et enfin redorer le blason de l'Institut. Curieusement nous n'apprenions jamais le nom des vainqueurs.

\- Ton école était vraiment bizarre, dirent Albus et Evan d'une même voix.

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient fait un tri parmi tous les documents qu'ils avaient, laissant de côté ceux qui semblaient uniquement traiter de peinture. Gellert s'était extasié sur différents croquis de cadavres, s'attirant des regards étranges de la part de ses amis. Ils avaient fini par convenir qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de réponses dedans et il avait pu les garder, "par pure curiosité scientifique, evidemment", avait assuré Gellert.

Ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain pour travailler plus en profondeur sur les lettres et croquis qu'ils avaient sélectionnés. La nuit était tombée quand Gellert et Evan retrouvèrent Margaret dans la maison Rosier qui embaumait la citrouille. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, aussi Gellert jugea plus prudent de s'échapper dans sa chambre.

.

* * *

.

Abelforth était occupé à ranger les courses dans les placards de la cuisine lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il soupira lourdement. Il détestait avoir de la visite, et son frère n'était pas là pour aller ouvrir.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Margaret, l'air visiblement ravie.

\- Albus n'est pas là, bougonna Abelforth de son habituel ton renfrogné.

Il s'occupait déjà de tout dans cette maison, si en plus il devait jouer les majordomes pour son frère… Abelforth voulu refermer la porte sans attendre de savoir pourquoi Margaret était là mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Oh, mais je ne viens pas voir Albus, déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en brandissant une tarte toute orange. J'ai fait trop de tarte à la citrouille alors je me disais que peut-être vous pourriez en vouloir ?

\- Ah heu.. Je… de la tarte à la citrouille ?

\- Oh, tu n'aimes pas ça ? demanda Margaret visiblement déçue.

\- Ohsisibiensur.

\- Pardon ?

Abelforth, les joues toutes empourprées, se racla la gorge et reprit :

-Si. Je veux dire. Oui. Oui je veux bien. _Nous_ voulons bien, ajouta-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main derrière son épaule.

\- Merveilleux !

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Abelforth se demanda si il était sensé dire ou faire quelque chose, avant que Margaret ajoute, en brandissant sa tarte de plus belle :

\- Et bien, tu peux la prendre alors !

\- Ah oui, pardon. Je veux dire, merci.

Abelforth saisit la tarte et referma brusquement la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il surprit Ariana qui l'observait avec un regard malicieux.

\- Madame Margaret est très gentille de nous avoir apportée une tarte, dit-elle en s'approchant de son frère pour lui prendre la tarte des mains et l'amener à la cuisine.

\- Oui, grogna Abelforth.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup aller voir son bébé un jour.

Abelforth haussa les épaules.

\- Les bébés chevreaux ne te suffisent plus tu veux donner le biberon aux bébés humains maintenant ?

Ariana éclata de rire.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Mais elle était si mignonne à sa naissance et je suis sûre qu'elle a beaucoup grandit !

Abelforth s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer Albus, Gellert et Evan, plongés en pleine discussion.

\- Bonjour, pesta Abelforth.

\- Ah Abel, tu nous excuseras mais on a beaucoup de travail, lui lança Albus d'un ton distrait avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec les deux autres garçons.

\- Beaucoup de travail tu parles… grogna Abelforth. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien fiche toute la journée comme ça ?

\- Ils cherchent les reliques, déclara Ariana d'un ton malicieux.

Abelforth sursauta.

\- Les quoi ?

Ariana haussa les épaules.

\- Les reliques.

\- Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir comment tu le sais ?

\- Je les ai entendu le dire c'est tout.

\- Tu espionnes ton frère ?

\- Non. Ce n'était pas exprès.

\- Ariana ?

\- Oui ?

-Tu espionnes ton frère ?

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais Abel je m'ennuie _tellement_.

Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel Abelforth se demanda ce qu'il convenait de répondre. Puis, il déclara :

\- Très bien, viens donc dans la cuisine boire un thé, goûter cette tarte, et me raconter tout ce que tu as entendu _sans le faire exprès_.

.

* * *

.

Le matin du dimanche qui précédait sa semaine d'examens, Gellert fut réveillé par des éclats de voix. Visiblement, Margaret et Evan se disputaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre la raison de leur dispute. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne le regardait pas, et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas chercher à les écouter. Mais d'un autre côté ils étaient les pièces maîtresses de son projet, il se devait de les comprendre et de les connaître par coeur. Il s'habilla en silence et utilisa la baguette de sureau pour se jeter un sortilège de désillusion. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son oeuvre en passant devant le miroir. Déjà avant d'être le maître de la relique ses camouflages étaient impressionnants, mais ils étaient quasiment parfait désormais.

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à parfaitement saisir le sens des paroles de ses amis.

\- Tu ne t'es pas occupé de Vinda une seule fois depuis sa naissance, est-ce que tu oserais le nier ? hurla Margaret d'une voix suraiguë.

\- En effet, je ne l'ai pas fait, répondit Evan calmement. Gellert m'avait confié d'autres missions de la plus haute importance. Et grâce à ça il a pu avoir la relique de l'aîné, et notre rêve d'un monde nouveau se concrétise.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai d'autres envies. J'ai réussie à obtenir mon diplôme malgré les cognards que la vie m'a envoyés. Et je ne compte pas rester cantonnée à un rôle de mère de famille.

\- Pourtant c'est ton rôle, en tant que fille de sang-pur, tu as le devoir de perpétuer la lignée et tu le sais très bien.

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel Gellert crut que Margaret ne répondrait plus, puis elle relança.

\- Je ne suis pas une moldue ! Et si tu pensais que parce que notre mariage est arrangé j'allais t'obéir comme une elfe de maison, tu t'es bien trompé. Je suis ton égale, ne l'oublie jamais !

Gellert ricana, puis décida de se montrer en levant son sortilège, mais aucun des époux Rosier ne le remarqua, occupés qu'ils étaient à se crier dessus.

\- Doucement, dit-il pour attirer leur attention, vous allez finir par réveiller Vinda.

Margaret sembla se radoucir en l'apercevant, puis son regard se fit à nouveau plus dur.

\- Demandons donc à Gellert de nous départager, je respecterai sa décision.

\- De vous départager ? demanda Gellert en faisant toaster du pain.

\- Evan veut que nous ayons un autre enfant, mais je sais qu'il ne sera pas présent pour lui, pas plus que pour Vinda, et je ne veux pas en avoir la charge seule.

Gellert s'installa à table et prétexta de préparer son déjeuner pour ne pas répondre tout de suite. La situation était épineuse. En effet Evan était en partie très peu présent pour sa famille à cause de Gellert, mais d'un autre côté , l'intelligence et la vivacité de Margaret ne permettait pas de s'en séparer sans en payer le prix.

\- En effet ce serait passablement injuste de ne pas vous partager l'éducation de vos enfants. Trouvez un compromis.

Il enfourna un morceau de toast dans sa bouche, signifiant que le sujet était clos pour lui.

\- Si nous avons un fils, mon père nous laissera tranquille, sans intervenir dans nos affaires, marmonna Evan.

\- Sois plus proche de ta fille, et alors nous pourrons l'envisager.

Gellert se leva de table. Il n'avait pas réellement prévu de partir si tôt pour Beauxbâtons, mais l'ambiance était pesante et étouffante. Il passerait embrasser Albus et transplanerait sans tarder.

Quand il revint une semaine plus tard, avec son diplôme en poche il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Il savait bien que Albus, lui, ne le serait toujours pas, mais il avait bien l'espoir de réussir à lui voler quelques parcelles de temps.

Dans la maison Rosier, l'ambiance avait complètement changé. Margaret était radieuse et Evan passait énormément de temps à jouer avec Vinda. Cette dernière commençait à faire venir ses jouets favoris jusqu'à elle lorsqu'elle les voulait et son père s'en vantait à qui voulait l'entendre.

Gellert se sentit rapidement de trop dans la maison, un comble alors qu'elle devait lui servir de quartier général, et il s'éclipsait le plus souvent possible pour aller voir Albus. En évitant de passer par la porte pour ne pas croiser Abelforth. Evan s'était un peu éloigné d'eux comparé au début du mois de juin, et le mois de juillet s'écoula sans cette espèce d'euphorie qui avait animée le mois précédent. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à Gellert, qui saisissait ainsi l'opportunité de passer plus de temps proche d'Albus.

.

* * *

.

Le colis était énorme. Les deux chouettes postales italiennes qui avaient porté le paquet jusqu'à Godric's Hollow avaient l'air furieuses. Albus leur déposa de la nourriture adaptée dans une petite gamelle puis ouvrit immédiatement le paquet. Son coeur battait anormalement vite. Il se doutait que Leopoldo avait dû faire une découverte.

A l'intérieur un simple mot à l'encre turquoise, griffonné sur un bout de parchemin déchiré expliquait le contenu de ce mystérieux coli.

_Florence, le 4 août 1901_

_Mon cher Albus,_

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire, mais j'ai pensé que le contenu de ces lettres pourrait t'intéresser; Il s'agit d'une correspondance sur plusieurs années entre Leonardo da Vinci et l'un de ses proches amis Nicolas Machiavel. Peut-être que tu trouveras là ce que tu cherches. Je ne te mens pas : je ne les ai pas lues. Le temps me manque et ils étaient comme tu vois prolifiques._

_Pensées affectueuses,_

_Leopoldo_

Albus ne résista pas à lire la première lettre de la pile. Son italien était rudimentaire mais suffisant pour lui permettre d'en comprendre les grandes lignes.

_Florence, 7 février 1506_

_Nicolas,_

_Non, ce n'est pas du génie. C'est tout au plus un échec. Ce n'est qu'une illusion de vie, une illusion d'âme _(Albus n'était pas sûr de ce mot, peut-être était-ce une illusion d'animation ?)_. Je voudrais capturer ce qu'il y a au plus profond de l'humain. La poussière _(encore une fois, Albus se demanda si il avait la bonne traduction)_ qui nous entoure. Le monde sorcier m'encense mais seul je suis déçu du résultat, car je vois ce qui pourrait être et non pas ce qui est. _

_Le corps est un vaisseau. Un cocon. Une cage. Vois le comme tu le souhaites, mais ce n'est qu'une enveloppe, et ce qui m'intéresse c'est de comprendre ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur et permet à cette enveloppe d'être en vie._

_Tu avais raison concernant Laurent. Parfois je me demande si tu ne le connais pas mieux que moi alors que je suis celui qui est supposé être son ami. Merci pour ton aide précieuse._

_Viendras-tu au Palazzo Vecchio pour voir si cette fresque de la bataille d'Anghiari semble te plaire ? Je n'aimerai pas faire mentir l'histoire et seul ton regard pourra m'assurer que je suis dans le droit chemin._

_Il y a bien d'autres choses bien sûr que j'aimerai te montrer. _

_Répond-moi._

_Leonardo_

Il attrapa la seconde lettre sans même s'en rendre compte, et constata avec agacement qu'elles n'étaient pas triées dans l'ordre chronologique et qu'il ne s'agissait donc pas de la réponse à celle qu'il venait de lire. Albus souffla d'exaspération. Cela allait demander un travail minutieux. Mais la présence de la notion d'âme dans cette lettre lui confirmait que le célèbre sorcier avait travaillé sur la question.

Il porta la main à son collier et y exerça une pression longue. Le collier jumeau que portait Gellert devrait réagir à son contact, et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait le voir. Ils avaient mis au point cette technique bien moins contraignante que les lettres, au fur et à mesure des journées d'été passées ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gellert apparaissait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Albus sursauta.

\- J'ai beau savoir que tu vas arriver, je ne t'attends jamais à cet endroit là.

Gellert ricana.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit les quantités de lettres éparpillées sur le sol autour d'Albus.

\- J'ai reçu un nouveau message de Leopoldo, je pense que ça peut être intéressant.

Albus lui tendit le parchemin, et Gellert le parcourut rapidement. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Albus pour jeter un oeil à quelques lettres au hasard.

\- Tu en as déjà lues ?

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher, mais je pense que nous gagnerions à les remettre dans l'ordre avant…

Gellert hocha la tête.

\- Il y aura bien sûr un gros travail de traduction à faire, ajouta Albus, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera nécessaire d'en traduire l'intégralité. Nous pourrons faire un premier tri sur celles qui semblent être intéressantes.

\- Albus !

Gellert lui tendit une lettre, les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation.

\- Tu avais raison Albus !

Sur la courte lettre dont l'écriture fine et penchée semblait être celle de Machiavel, le symbole des reliques était tracé, presque effacé sur le papier jauni par le temps. Le coeur d'Albus s'emballa. Il pris la lettre et la traduisit oralement du mieux qu'il pouvait :

_\- Urbino, 29 juin 1502. Quelle tristesse que tu aies dû partir. Nos discussions me manquent déjà. Borgia me lasse. Il a beau être d'une trempe supérieure à la plupart des mortels, il n'est rien à côté de toi. Tes ambitions dépassent celles de la plupart des gens et font écho aux miennes. Je le sais désormais. Fais-moi savoir si la piste que tu souhaites suivre concernant ce que tu sais s'avère fructueuse. _Là, il a dessiné le symbole des reliques, puis signé.

\- La piste concernant ce que tu sais, souffla Gellert. Il parle forcément des reliques…

Il avait les sourcils froncés et si les pensées étaient faites de matière solide, Albus était persuadé que celles qui animaient Gellert actuellement auraient emplies toute la pièce.

\- Nous faisions fausse route en cherchant du côté des Médicis ou de ses élèves moldus, souffla finalement Gellert. C'est ce Nicolas Machiavel qui était son réel confident. Pourquoi n'avions nous rien trouvé à son sujet auparavant ?

Albus haussa les épaules. Il se posait également la questions. Une étroite amitié semblait lier les deux sorciers. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas entendu parler de lui avant ?

.

* * *

On espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu, et on se retrouve donc dans deux mois, le 23 février, pour la suite.

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.

Angie et Sam


End file.
